Mystical : You Could Kill Me
by Flgel
Summary: Il y a beaucoup d'histoires auxquelles je n'ai jamais cru. Typiquement, les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, où deux êtres se promettent de s'offrir leurs coeurs pour l'éternité. Ou, encore plus, les histoires de fantômes et de monstres rodant parmi les humains. Jamais je n'aurais alors pensé vivre un conte romantique et horrifique à mon arrivée à la lugubre ville de Volthrone.
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, chère communauté.**

**Je me présente, je suis Flgel, une écrivaine tout à fait amatrice, et pas du tout professionnelle, qui aime écrire pour le plaisir.  
Ce n'est pas la première histoire que je publie sur cette plateforme - j'avais déjà proposé un récit mais que j'avais vite supprimé parce que je n'en étais pas fière.  
****J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! **

**Petites précisions :  
Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une Fanfiction, aucun des personnages qui y est présenté ne m'appartient (je les emprunte à Dreamworks, notamment), je ne fais que les réutiliser pour entretenir mon intrigue. Intrigue d'ailleurs très, très, très fortement inspirée de la saga de Stephenie Meyer : Twilight (Fascination, tentation, Hésitation et Révélation), donc, j'assume totalement le fait que je n'ai fait que reprendre (pour l'instant, héhé...) tout le déroulement de l'histoire qui est racontée dans ces livres (mais avec un point de vue bien différent).  
Cependant, j'en ai modifié la structure en fonction du caractère de chacun des personnages, mais aussi en fonction de la façon dont je compte orienter mon histoire à l'avenir !  
Car, en effet, je compte bien ajouter mon propre imaginaire dans les prochaines suites.  
Pour ce qui est du Livre 1, il ne sera qu'une reprise de "Fascination" (malgré mes petites modifications)**

**PRÉCISIONS IMPORTANTES**** :****  
****Cette histoire que je raconte se base sur deux personnages MASCULINS, ainsi, il s'agira d'une relation HOMOSEXUELLE. De ce fait, j'invite celles et ceux qui sont dérangés par de tel récits de passer leur chemin. Je ne souhaite mettre personne mal à l'aise, et je ne souhaite pas non plus retrouver des propos désobligeant dans les commentaires.  
De même, et comme le précise le rated M, il y aura très sûrement de la violence, un vocabulaire parfois cru, et des scènes suffisamment explicites pour pervertir les âmes pures. **

**Voilà, j'ai fais ma petite prévention ! **

**J'espère que ce je vous propose vous plaira !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 0

PROLOGUE

J'avais toujours aspiré à mener une vie normale, dans un monde normal, où je ne serais qu'un garçon normal. J'aurais grandi, vieilli, en me persuadant qu'il fallait que j'accomplisse le rêve banal de la majorité des gens sur terre : trouver un travail stable et plaisant, faire de l'argent, trouver la femme de votre vie, fonder une famille, vivre dans la petite maison de vos rêves avec une résidence secondaires pour les vacances près de n'importe quelle plage, voir ses enfants réussir leur vie à leur tour, partir à la retraite pour s'occuper de vos petits-enfants, puis mourir, vieux et rabougri, entouré de ceux que vous aimez.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, une telle perspective d'avenir laissait un goût d'inassouvi, comme s'il manquerait toujours quelque chose. Comme si je me mentirais tout au long de cette vie tracée. Comme si j'avais suivi le mauvais chemin.

D'ailleurs, cet avenir de normalité que je pensais m'être destiné, je ne le vivrais jamais. En fait, je ne vivrais plus, tout court. J'en prenais bien conscience à présent que j'étais haletant, en train de fixer les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. J'allais mourir avant même d'atteindre mes dix-huit années sur terre. Et bien que la fin fût proche, jamais je n'avais réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais en finir. Pourtant, ces derniers mois, j'aurais dû avoir tout le loisir d'y penser. Combien de fois avais-je mis ma vie en danger ? Volontairement, ou non.

Je me sacrifiais, pour ceux que j'aimais. N'était-ce pas une mort tout à fait honorable ? Si. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une triste fatalité. Ce fut surtout à ce moment précis, alors que je me faisais un rapide bilan de ma vie, de mes attentes, et de mes regrets, que je me rendis compte que je n'avais vu qu'une partie de ce que semblait être le véritable bonheur. Si je n'étais pas parti pour Volthrone, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience.

Pourtant, aussi terrifié que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. La vie m'avait fait don d'un rêve que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Et même s'il n'avait duré que quelques semaines, mois tout au plus, il était déraisonnable que je pleure sur sa fin.

Oui, j'allais mourir, et je n'aurais pas suivi le fil de vie qui me semblait tout tracer. Mais j'en étais heureux. Triste, aussi, car je ne reverrais pas _son_visage. Mais j'estimais que j'avais eu assez de chance pour accepter d'en finir aujourd'hui.

Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

* * *

**Ce n'est que le prologue, je vous rassure, normalement les prochains chapitres seront beaaaaaucoup plus longs !  
****D'ailleurs, je publie directement à la suite le premier chapitre. **

**Vous avez juste à appuyer sur l'icône "suivant" ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Re ! **

**Comme promis, voici le Chapitre 1 !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**(En vrai je suis un peu stressée)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

A travers les vitres de la voiture, j'observais le paysage sec et ardent défiler sous mes yeux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons venaient faire monter la température tout près des vingt-cinq degrés, malgré que nous soyons en plein hiver. J'avais ouvert la fenêtre afin de respirer une dernière fois l'air chaud de la Floride, et l'odeur familière du soleil qui frappait contre le sol bétonné de Miami.

Tout cela allait me manquer. La chaleur, le beau temps, l'eau chaude de l'océan et ses plages amassant tous les citadins des villes alentours, connues pour leur dynamisme, surtout une fois les heures du soir arrivées.

La vie nocturne des villes de Floride allait me manquer, ainsi que mes escapades en secret avec quelques camarades de classe pour aller acheter des bières chez Andy's, la seule épicerie de notre quartier qui ne demandait aucune carte d'identité, et se les finir dans un petit parc près de la plage tout en parlant des jolies filles de notre bahut.

Ma famille allait me manquer. Surtout ma mère, Sylvia McClain, dont j'étais le portrait craché. Les mêmes cheveux soyeux couleur chocolat au lait, la même peau légèrement hâlée qui prenait si vite le soleil, et les mêmes iris bleu sombre. Il n'y avait que mon sourire que je tenais de mon père, lequel, apparemment, était la principale raison pour laquelle ma mère était tombée amoureuse de lui. J'avais également hérité de son humour et de son habituel joie de vivre.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Même mon frère, Luis, qui me conduisait à l'aéroport, ou encore Lisa, sa femme, n'arrivait pas à détourner mon attention de la raison qui me mettait de si mauvaise humeur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport, où ma famille m'aida à enregistrer le peu de bagage que j'emmenais avec moi, et m'accompagna jusqu'au quai d'embarquement. J'enlaçais une dernière fois mon frère et ses deux enfants, Nadia et Sylvio, avant de me jeter dans les bras de ma mère, qui avait tenu à être avec moi jusqu'au bout.

\- _Te extrañaré, mamá_.(1)

\- _Yo también, mi Lance_.(2)

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi, je tentais de rester de marbre. C'était pour elle que je partais. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais à ses côtés. Mais son nouveau mari, Bob, voyageait beaucoup, et elle souffrait de son absence. Elle avait donc décidé de le suivre et de l'accompagner dans ses voyages. J'aurais pu également rester avec eux, mais je me sentais de trop. Et je ne voulais pas être un poids pour ma mère.

Après la mort de mon père, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver le bonheur. Et Bob était apparu dans sa vie, comme une lueur dans les ténèbres, et elle était retombée amoureuse. C'était une femme formidable et courageuse, qui avait su élever correctement ses nombreux enfants malgré ses nombreux problèmes d'argent. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle je partais. Même si cela signifiait que je sacrifiais mon propre bonheur au profit du sien.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda ma mère à quelques minutes de l'embarquement.

\- J'en ai envie.

Je n'ai jamais su mentir, et pourtant j'arrivai à la convaincre. Peut-être qu'à force de toujours répéter cette même phrase elle s'était laissée croire que c'était la vérité. Elle hocha la tête avant de me serrer encore une bonne minute dans ses bras, pour enfin me laisser partir.

Aujourd'hui, je prenais l'avion, direction Volthrone. Volthrone était une petite bourgade insignifiante, au nord de la Californie, à quelques kilomètres de Seattle, et non loin d'une autre bourgade appelée Forks. Un lieu qui était à l'opposé de la Floride, et donc, de tout ce que j'aimais. C'était une petite ville ennuyeuse, où tout le monde se connaissait, dans laquelle il ne s'y passait jamais rien, éloignée de tout, ne détenant pas un seul cinéma, aucune boite où aller danser, et où il était impossible pour un mineur d'acheter un quelconque alcool sans que le propriétaire de la boutique n'appelle le chérif de la ville.

Chérif qui n'était autre que ma sœur, Veronica McClain, depuis près de six ans. Et chez qui j'allais vivre pour une durée non encore déterminée. Comment dire que j'allais m'emmerder sec là-bas, et en connaissance de cause.

Je m'y étais déjà rendu deux années auparavant, et ce pratiquement tout l'été. Les pires vacances de toute ma vie. Après avoir rencontré un petit groupe de garçons légèrement plus âgés que moi, j'avais eu la brillante idée de leur proposer d'aller acheter de quoi boire et se poser sur l'une des plages qui bordaient la bourgade. A peine avais-je effleuré de mes doigts une bouteille de vodka que le gérant de l'épicerie avait appelé Veronica, laquelle avait rappliqué en à peine trois minutes pour me ramener de force à la maison, et m'imposer un couvre-feu pour le reste des vacances.

De toute manière je n'avais plus jamais osé sortir et m'exposer au monde de Volthrone après ça, étant donné qu'elle m'avait enguirlandé devant tous mes « nouveaux amis ». J'espérais d'ailleurs de tout mon cœur que je ne recroiserais pas ces dernier dans mon nouveau lycée… Suite à cela s'en était suivit une énorme dispute entre moi et Veronica, et nous étions restés en froid durant tout le reste de mon séjour à Volthrone. Et je n'étais plus jamais revenu dans la bourgade, et ce pendant les deux années qui suivirent.

Aujourd'hui, Veronica et moi n'étions plus en froid, mais quelque chose s'était clairement brisé dans notre relation. Nous n'étions plus aussi proche qu'auparavant. Plus aussi soudé que devrait l'être un frère et une sœur. Peut-être était-ce dû à notre différence d'âge ? Elle était mon aîné de dix ans, malgré qu'elle soit la troisième enfant de la fratrie McClain, et moi le petit dernier. Ou peut-être était-ce véritablement depuis mes dernières vacances à Volthrone ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'appréhendais nos retrouvailles. Nous avions un peu plus d'une heure de route entre l'aéroport de Port Angeles et ma destination finale. Une heure pour meubler la conversation…

A peine avais-je atterris qu'il pleuvait. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, et je ne le pris pas pour un mauvais présage. Juste la fatalité. Car, là où je me rendais, la pluie était le quotidien des habitants de Volthrone. Les nuages recouvraient cette seule zone géographique quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de l'année. La température ne dépassait pratiquement jamais les quinze degrés, et c'était jour de fête dès qu'un seul rayon de soleil arrivait à se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse.

Je soupirai. J'avais déjà fait mon deuil du soleil depuis le jour même où j'avais décidé de laisser la Floride derrière moi, pourtant je ressentis une légère douleur dans mon cœur. Tout le courage que j'avais rassemblé jusqu'ici sembla s'envoler comme une traînée de poudre. Malgré tout, je repris contenance, enfilant mon ciré jaune canard que j'avais tout juste acheté avec ma mère quelques jours avant mon départ. Histoire de mettre un peu de couleur parmi les habitants de Volthrone, et pour que je n'oublie pas à quoi ressemblait le soleil.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour enfin repérer Veronica. En même temps, il n'était pas difficile de la trouver. Elle avait décidé de venir me récupérer avec sa voiture de fonction. Même sous une pluie battante il était facile de remarquer une automobile peinte de blanc et bleu, avec écris POLICE de toute part.

Nous nous primes maladroitement dans les bras, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de s'engouffrer à l'abris dans la voiture.

Veronica était elle aussi une copie conforme de ma mère, en plus jeune. Excepté que ses traits paraissaient beaucoup plus sévères, et que son teint était plus pâle. Chose non étonnante lorsque l'on vivait dans l'endroit le moins ensoleillé des États-Unis.

\- Tu as grandi, commenta Veronica, tentant certainement de démarrer la conversation. Tu fais combien maintenant ? Un mètre quatre-vingt ?

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, précisais-je.

\- Waw, l'équipe de basket du lycée de Volthrone sera certainement très contente de recevoir un sportif comme toi. D'ailleurs ton ancienne équipe n'était pas trop triste de perdre son capitaine ?

\- Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que j'ai arrêté le basket.

\- Ah…

Elle remonta ses lunettes de vues. Son habituel toc quand elle était gênée par une situation. Moi-même je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

\- Et tu fais quoi maintenant ? prit-elle la peine de demander.

\- J'ai fait du Krav Maga, et depuis quelque temps je fais du Jujitsu. Je suis vite devenu assez bon. Mais j'imagine qu'à Volthrone il n'y a pas de club pour les sports de combat.

Même si ce n'était pas mon attention, mon ton était acerbe, et je regrettai tout de suite une telle réaction. Je vis du coin de l'œil le visage de Veronica se crisper. J'allais pour me rattraper mais elle changea de sujet.

\- Je t'ai acheté une voiture.

Je la regardai, surpris.

\- Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Une vieille Jeep qui appartenait à un ami de…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, mais j'en devinai assez vite la fin. Un ami de Phil. Son ex fiancé. Qui l'a quitté il y a environ cinq ans.

C'était pour lui qu'elle avait emménagé dans la petite bourgade de Volthrone – du moins, de ce que j'en savais. Et voilà qu'a peine venait-elle de se marier avec lui qu'il avait décidé de fuir à l'autre bout de l'État avec une autre femme rencontrée lors d'une conférence sur je ne savais quelle cause humanitaire. Même encore aujourd'hui c'était un sujet douloureux pour elle. Malgré tout, elle avait décidé de rester à Volthrone. Je ne savais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs.

\- Bref, je l'ai fait retaper pour qu'elle soit presque comme neuve, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je la remerciai rapidement, puis nous continuâmes la route en silence. Nous avions tous deux bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de forcer la conversation.

Malgré tout, j'appréciais l'attention de ma sœur. Je me voyais mal devoir faire deux kilomètres à pieds jusqu'au lycée, sous la pluie, tous les jours, ou bien devoir être accompagné par une voiture de flic, les gyrophares allumés pour ne pas que je sois en retard en cours. Niveau discrétion il y avait mieux.

Le temps passa relativement vite, et je pus tout de suite reconnaitre le paysage typique de la ville de Volthrone. Toujours aussi beau, je ne pouvais le nier. Tout était vert : les arbres, leur tronc recouvert de lichen, la mousse qui courait sur le sol et sur les roches, les feuilles broussailleuses des buissons. L'air était frais et humide. Bien différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude des respirer en Floride, lourd et quelques peu pollué par la toxicité de la ville. Pourtant cet air impur allait manquer à mes poumons.

Au loin, je remarquai les habituelles montagnes sur lesquels nous avions fait une randonné et du camping tout un week-end, à l'époque où Veronica et Phil venait tout juste d'emménager ensemble. Le seul bon souvenir que j'avais de cet endroit. Je m'étais fait également un ami durant ce séjour-ci. Hunk, si je me souvenais bien. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, nous n'avions que douze ans, et les chances qu'il puisse se rappeler de moi étaient assez mince.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'on arrive, enfin, devant la petite maison. Sur deux étages, le bois qui la composait était entièrement peint en blanc, et son toit était recouvert de tuiles vertes. Quelques souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

Et là, juste sur le terrain qui servait de jardin, était garée la fameuse Jeep. Ce n'était pas le dernier cri, elle était même plutôt ancienne, mais, étrangement, j'eu tout de suite un coup de cœur pour son petit côté vintage. La couleur était certainement ce qui me fit tout de suite craquer : bleu clair, un peu délavé.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- _Gracias _Veronica, elle est superbe ! m'exclamais-je, sortant de la voiture de fonction pour courir vers ma propre automobile.

Elle avait quelques cabosses ici et là, mais rien de grave. Je regardai à l'intérieur, ouvrit les portières, le coffre… Bref, je la découvrais avec joie et entrain. Veronica m'observait, s'amusant de mes réactions.

Après avoir fait le tour de mon cadeau, nous entrâmes dans la maison.

Rien n'avait changé. Exceptée la chambre d'ami, celle où j'allais loger durant les prochains mois. Elle avait été entièrement repeinte, et un nouveau parquet avait été posé. Un lit King size occupait une bonne partie de l'espace, recouvert de draps chaud. Veronica se rappelait à quel point je pouvais être frileux. Un petit bureau, avec un vieil ordinateur d'occasion, se tenait près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, laquelle donnait sur le bois qui entourait l'habitation. C'était charmant, assez grand et cosy. Une fois que j'y aurais apporté ma touche personnelle, je m'y sentirais presque comme chez moi. Du moins, j'en avais l'espoir.

Je souris à ma sœur, signe comme quoi elle pouvait congédier et aller travailler. Je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul à présent. Je rangeai rapidement le peu d'effets que j'avais emmené dans l'armoire en bois qui se tenait en face de mon lit, puis je pris mes affaires de toilettes, direction la salle de bain, qui se tenait juste en face de ma chambre.

Je me faufilai sous la douche, et laissai l'eau chaude détendre tous mes muscles, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de crisper jusqu'ici. Je me nettoyai de toute la crasse que j'avais accumulé du voyage, et une fois propre enfilai un vieux jogging à l'élastique détendu, qui tombait sur mes hanches.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me recouvris d'une épaisse couverture en laine et me callai contre la fenêtre. J'observai le paysage. Gris, humide, triste. Certain d'être seul, je laissai quelques larmes couler contre mes joues, mais les essuyai bien vite. Pas question de pleurnicher comme une fillette, et puis, ça se trouve, j'allais m'y plaire à Volthrone. Moi-même j'avais du mal à croire en une telle possibilité.

Pour ne plus y penser, je descendis dans la cuisine. Je fouillai un instant les placards pour enfin tomber sur une boite de céréales, laquelle je vidai dans un bol, accompagné d'une bonne dose de lait. Rien de tel que la bouffe pour oublier ses malheurs. Je me calai avec mon petit encas dans le fond du canapé du salon et alluma la télévision.

Pendant quelques minutes je zappai les différentes chaines, à la recherche d'une émission qui pourrait véritablement capter mon attention. Je tombai sur un épisode d'une série qui faisait rêver toutes les adolescentes de mon âge : une jeune lycéenne qui tombait amoureuse du nouvel élève de son bahut, qui s'avérai être en fait un loup-garou. Je pouffai et décidai de rester sur ce feuilleton ridicule pour me changer les idées.

Mais ce dernier ne fit qu'accroitre mon appréhension quant à la journée qui allait se dérouler demain. Mon premier jour dans le lycée de Volthrone. Ce dernier n'accueillait que trois-cents-quatre-vingt-quatre élèves, ce qui était bien différent des plus de mille qu'il y avait dans mon ancien établissement. J'étais d'un naturel sociable, mais il était incontestable qu'il était plus facile de se lier d'amitié quand on était entouré d'inconnus qui ne se connaissaient pas même entre eux. Là, j'allais être entouré d'adolescents dont les familles se côtoyaient depuis des générations et des générations.

J'allais être l'étranger, l'inconnus, la bête de foire, le monstre. J'allais très certainement être l'évènement de l'année. Celui dont tout le monde parlera durant des semaines.

Angoissé, j'éteignis précipitamment l'écran de télévision. Je pris le temps de nettoyer mon bol de céréales avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me réfugiai dans mon lit, la tête enfoncée dans mes oreillers. Je fouillai dans ma poche pour en sortir mon téléphone portable. J'avais reçu quelques messages, mais n'était pas d'humeur à y répondre. A la place, j'y branchai mes écouteurs, lesquels j'enfonçai dans mes oreilles, la musique à fond. Laissant cette dernière prendre entièrement possession de mon esprit, et fermai les yeux, tentant de ne penser à rien.

Il était à peine dix-huit heures trente, mais je m'endormis, exténué.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, craignant d'avoir dormi trop longtemps. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur mon téléphone portable. Cinq heures du matin. Le stress qui d'un coup avait serré mon ventre s'envola, et je m'écroulai contre mon matelas. Je pouvais encore dormir une heure avant de me lever définitivement. Mais le sommeil me fuyait.

Je mis à charger mon cellulaire, chose que j'avais oublié de faire la veille, et restai un instant à fixer ma fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit. Il y avait un peu de givre contre les carreaux, témoignant de la fraicheur qu'il devait y avoir à l'extérieur. Rien qu'à l'idée du froid auquel je devrais m'exposer, mon corps frissonna. Je détestais le froid.

Malgré tout, je me dégageai de ma couette et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. Ayant déjà pris ma douche la veille, je décidai de m'habiller directement. J'enfilai un simple t-shirt blanc, aux manches longues de couleur bleu, et un jean que je retroussai juste au-dessus de mes chevilles. Je pris également un gros sweat à capuche que j'accrochai autour de ma taille, au cas où la température extérieure ne soit trop insupportablement basse pour moi.

Une fois prêt, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je vis tout de suite le mot posé sur la commode juste en face des escaliers.

_Je n'ai fait que passer, je dois rester au poste toute la nuit. Bonne nuit, ne sois pas en retard pour les cours. _Besos_, Veronica. _

Je redéposai le papier, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me servis un café brûlant, que je bu gorgée par gorgée.

Mon attention fut attirée par le journal laissé à l'abandon sur la table de cuisine. Une revue locale, qui parlait notamment de chasse ou de pêche. Rien de vraiment intéressant. Excepté ce petit espace réservé aux accidents en forêt. Apparemment un randonneur aurait été retrouvé mort au bord d'un sentier. L'œuvre d'une bête.

Ok. Note pour plus tard : ne te promènes jamais dans les bois, Lance.

Je finis mon café d'une traite, et partis dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je restai un instant devant le miroir. Mon teint, d'habitude légèrement caramélisé par son exposition aux rayons UV, me paraissait déjà plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. À mes yeux j'étais presque blanc. Je fus horrifié par l'idée de perdre déjà si vite mon teint hâlé.

Bon, au moins, je me fonderais un peu plus dans la masse une fois arrivé au lycée.

Cette simple pensé refis naitre cet habituel étau qui m'enserrait le bas ventre lorsque je n'étais rien qu'un peu anxieux. Je soufflai un bon coup. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans tous ses états. Je regardai une dernière fois mon reflet. On pouvait mettre ma mauvaise mine sur le compte de la fatigue, même si je venais tout juste de faire le tour du cadrant.

De retour dans ma chambre, je saisis ma vieille sacoche en cuir dans laquelle je fourrai une trousse, du papier, ainsi que les documents d'inscription au lycée. Il était six heures et demi. Le lycée ouvrait ses portes à huit heures. Je n'avais pas encore reçu mon emploi du temps, donc je ne savais pas véritablement à quelle heure je commençais, mais mieux valait que je sois un peu en avance pour pouvoir m'organiser, et au cas je me perdrais sur la route pour aller au lycée.

J'attendis donc que sept heures soient passées pour enfin me décider à quitter la chaleur de la maison. Les quelques secondes exposé au froid extérieur me suffirent à comprendre que mon ciré jaune ne suffirait pas à me protéger du vent glacial de Volthrone, et que j'avais bien fait de me munir d'un pull.

Enfermé dans ma Jeep, j'enclenchai directement le chauffage et attendis quelques instants que l'air ambiant soit au moins tiède. Une fois l'intérieur de la voiture à température ambiante, je démarrai enfin le moteur, direction les portes de la mort…

J'arrivai plus vite que je ne le pensais au Lycée de Volthrone. D'ailleurs, je l'aurais très certainement loupé s'il n'y avait pas eu cet énorme panneau qui indiquait « ÉTABLISSEMENT SCOLAIRE – LYCÉE _GARRISON »_. Le fameux lycée n'était en fait qu'un alignement de bâtiments qui ressemblaient plus à de simples maisons faites de briques rouges, qu'aux habituels édifices capables d'accueillir des centaines d'élèves comme on en voyait en Floride.

Toujours dans ma Jeep, je me garais sur le parking réservé aux élèves. J'étais d'ailleurs le premier arrivé. Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir, ou du moins à passer du noir à un gris sombre et nuageux. Reverrai-je un jour le soleil ?

Il était à peine sept heures et demi du matin. Pour patienter, je récupérai mon portable dans la poche de mon ciré. Je répondis à la va vite à ma mère qui prenait déjà de mes nouvelles, ainsi qu'à mes anciens camarades qui me souhaitaient bon courage pour les jours à venir. Malgré la mauvaise connexion internet, je fis un tour sur mon fil d'actualité Facebook, et répondis aux messages d'adieu d'amis de Floride, ainsi qu'à Cassandra.

Cassandra était mon ancienne petite amie. Rien de sérieux. Elle était jolie, mais un peu stupide. On ne sortait ensemble que parce que nous étions tous deux membres de l'association des élèves. Elle était le cliché de la fille populaire, blonde, mince et rayonnante. Moi j'étais le garçon mignon, sportif et sociable, sympathique avec tout le monde. Aussi un cliché. J'avais accepté de sortir avec elle juste parce que tout le monde semblait dire que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Quelle connerie.

Je soupirai, et verrouillai mon téléphone sans même prendre le temps répondre à son message larmoyant. Pathétique. Je savais que ce n'étais pas sympa de ma part d'ignorer ainsi son sms, et je n'aurais certainement pas réagis comme cela quelques jours auparavant. Mais mon arrivé à Volthrone et son éternel mauvais temps avait le don de me rendre exécrable.

Mon attention fut attirée par l'arrivé d'une vieille Chevrolet dans le parking réservé au personnel du lycée. Une dame à l'allure d'une gothique en sorti pour se réfugier dans le bâtiment, détenant une porte arborant d'énormes écriteaux désignant le mot ACCUEIL.

Je ne tardai pas à mon tour à sortir de mon habitacle pour la suivre en trottinant. À peine s'était-elle engouffrée à l'intérieur que je passai le pas de la porte. Le bruit de mes pas étouffé par la moquette grise de la petite pièce d'accueil attira son attention. Elle parue étonnée de tomber sur un élève de si bonne heure.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas vieille, au maximum la trentaine, mais déjà lassée de son métier. Il était facile de le deviner en voyant son air blasé collé à la figure. Elle avait une peau aussi pâle que celle d'un mort, dont la blancheur était accentuée par son rouge à lèvre noir, et arborait de nombreux piercing. Elle portait un collier de chien à pique, et un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal. En Floride, jamais on n'aurait engagé une femme aussi… sombre dans un établissement scolaire.

\- Euh, je suis Lance McClain, répondis-je quelque peu intimidé.

Soudain, son regard s'illumina. Elle était au courant, j'étais attendu, et je serais certainement son principal sujet de conversation pour les semaines à venir : le petit frère du chérif enfin arrivé en ville ! Ce petit voyou qui s'était fait choper quelques années auparavant avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main alors qu'il n'avait pas seize ans !

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans une pile de feuille instable, qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, pour en sortir mon emploi du temps, une feuille de présence, ainsi que le plan de l'établissement. Elle prit dix minutes de son temps pour m'expliquer comment se déroulerait mes cours, dans quelles classes, ainsi que les chemins les plus rapides pour y accéder. Avec mon sens de l'orientation inexistant, je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait, et étais destiné, quoiqu'il arrive, à me perdre dans les couloirs du lycée pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir. Malgré tout, je fis semblant d'acquiescer à ses explications avec un air intéressé parfaitement joué.

\- Voilà, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Tu verras tu te plairas à Volthrone !

Je lui servis un rictus peu convaincant, ne croyant pas un seul instant que je me prendrais d'amour un jour pour cette ville lugubre.

Lorsque je sortis du bâtiment d'accueil, un épais brouillard humide s'était abattu sur la ville, et la brume venait se coller à ma peau. Mais le temps ne fut pas la principale raison qui m'enserra le cœur. Je ne savais combien de temps j'étais rester à écouter les explications inutiles de la femme au style gothique, mais cela avait suffi à ce que le parking se remplisse de vieilles voitures d'étudiants. Au moins, la mienne se fondrait parfaitement dans la masse des vieux tas de ferraille. Cela changeait de Miami où on avait l'habitude croiser des Mercedes devant le lycée. Ici, seule une Volvo à la carrosserie rouge parfaitement propre sortait du lot.

Des dizaines d'élèves se dirigeaient en groupe vers l'intérieur de l'établissement, discutant et rigolant entre eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être de si bonne humeur avec un temps pareil ?

Je remontai ma capuche sur ma tête, tentant de cacher au maximum mon visage pour me faire plus discret. Chose pas très réussie lorsque l'on portait un ciré jaune canard. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé à Volthrone, je regrettais de porter une couleur aussi éclatante.

Je jetai un œil à mon emploi du temps et au plan du lycée. Je devais me rendre dans le bâtiment 3 pour mon cours d'anglais avec un certain M. Sablan. S'il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le bâtiment principal, c'était une autre paire de manche pour ce qui était de la salle de cours. Par chance, deux adolescentes devant moi évoquèrent justement le nom de mon professeur. Je décidai de les suivre. Plus j'approchais de ma destination, plus mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans un rythme irrégulier. Mon propre stress m'insupportait.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'imitai les deux filles devant moi en accrochant mon ciré sur une longue rangée de patères. Je jetai rapidement un œil sur les autres élèves. Ils avaient tous la peau claire. A côté, mon teint halé, que je trouvais pourtant pâle au réveil, dénotait en bloc.

J'ignorai les quelques regards intrigués qui se posèrent sur moi et me dirigeai vers le professeur. Ce dernier releva à peine les yeux de son bouquin à l'entente de mon nom, et se contenta de me donner la bibliographie de son cours tout en m'indiquant un pupitre vide dans le fond de la classe. Je m'y dirigeai sans un mot et tout en ignorant mes nouveaux camarades et leurs œillades curieuses.

Une fois installé, je pris la peine de lire la liste des auteurs à étudier : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner… J'avais déjà tout vu dans mon ancien lycée, ce qui retira un poids de ma poitrine. Déjà une matière où je ne serais pas perdu, même si j'allais très certainement m'y ennuyer. Je n'aurais qu'à récupérer mes anciens cours et correction de dissertation pour m'assurer de bonnes notes.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je rangeai précipitamment mes affaires dans ma sacoche. Mais une jeune fille à la chevelure brune attachée en une queue de cheval négligée, à la peau légèrement basanée et pourtant toujours aussi blême – comme quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves de ce bahut – se dirigea vers moi alors qu'elle était placée, de base, au premier rang. Elle portait des lunettes légèrement tordues, et avait un regard des plus déterminés.

\- Tu es Lancelot McClain, n'est-ce pas ?

A tous les coups, il s'agissait de l'une membres d'une quelconque association pour une meilleure vie étudiante. Je connaissais ce genre d'élèves, j'en avais moi-même fait partie. Et se retrouver à la place du nouvel étudiant perdu me fit me rendre compte à quel point ce genre de personne pouvait être, certes utiles, mais véritablement enquiquinante. J'aurais préféré être seul avec ma morosité que d'être obligé de faire la conversation par pure politesse.

Malgré tout, je lui servis un sourire chaleureux tout en acquiesçant, histoire de ne pas non plus passer pour un goujat.

\- Lance, la corrigeai-je.

Je détestais l'emploi de mon nom en entier. Je le trouvais ringard, et je n'avais rien du grand chevalier de la table ronde à qui l'on avait pu attribuer ce prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Nadia Rizavi, se présenta-t-elle.

Nadia, comme ma nièce. Cette simple constatation me rappela la bouille de la petite fille, et son rire alors que l'on chahutait dans l'eau chaude de la piscine municipale, au soleil… J'eu un pincement au cœur, mais décidai de l'ignorer.

\- Enchanté Nadia, dis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

\- Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda-t-elle.

Je dus revérifier sur mon emploi du temps. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai que quatre autres élèves nous regardaient avec attention, dans l'attente de ma réponse.

\- Euh… Civilisation. Avec M. Jin. Bâtiment 6.

Je vis tout de suite la déception dans le regard de Nadia.

\- Je vais au bâtiment 5, mais je peux te montrer le chemin !

Je lui souris une seconde fois tout en la remerciant. Quelle serviabilité ! Nous sortîmes donc ensemble du bâtiment, nos manteaux sur le dos. La brume avait cessé, mais il me semblait que le brouillard était toujours aussi épais. Nadia ne cessait de parler, notamment de l'histoire pas très passionnante du lycée Garrison. Apparemment, il s'agissait anciennement d'une vieille base militaire où l'on formait les nouvelles recrues. J'avais la désagréable impression que les quatre autres élèves qui nous écoutaient plus tôt nous suivaient de beaucoup trop près pour pouvoir entendre notre conversation. Je devenais certainement paranoïaque.

\- Ça doit changer de la Floride n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Nadia.

\- Oui… dis-je tristement.

\- Il pleuvait beaucoup là-bas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Le soleil te manque ?

\- Non, j'adore être trempé jusqu'aux os dans le froid glacial afin de me choper une bonne crève.

Nadia ria aux éclats. Un rire bien trop tonitruant pour une blague qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Juste une remarque sarcastique pour mieux faire comprendre tout le malheur que me provoquait mon emménagement dans la ville la plus humide que je ne connaitrais jamais.

Qu'importe, nos chemins se séparèrent bien assez vite, et j'entrai dans ma nouvelle salle de cours, ignorant le regard plein d'espoir de Nadia quant au fait que nous puissions, à l'avenir, avoir d'autres cours en commun.

* * *

La matinée se déroula relativement vite. J'avais de l'avance dans pratiquement toutes les matières, grand bien me fasse. Aucun professeur ne m'obligea à me présenter devant la classe, exceptée Mme. Sanda, une quinquagénaire à l'air pincé, comme tout bon professeur de maths. Matière qui, d'ailleurs, ne m'avait jamais réussi, comme tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la science.

La vieille harpie m'avait poussé à me tenir devant toute la classe afin de me présenter correctement, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer l'éducation scolaire des provinces à celle de la ville. Rajoutant à cela que les citadins n'étaient certainement qu'une bande de mal élevés, avant de se faire un plaisir malsain de mettre au fait toute la classe de mon arrestation d'il y a deux ans, par ma propre sœur. Même elle était au courant ? Le malaise.

Elle ne me connaissait pas encore que Sanda avait déjà une dent contre moi. Peut-être avait-elle un radar pour élèves nul en maths intégré dans sa cervelle gâteuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, je savais déjà que les mathématiques seraient les pires horaires de ma vie.

Pour ce qui était de mes nouveaux camarades, j'en rencontrai deux autres, non pas par envie, mais plus parce qu'ils s'étaient auto-désignés comme mes futurs guides à travers l'enfer qu'était mon arrivé dans le nouveau lycée.

L'une s'appelai Nyma, si je me souvenais bien. C'était une grande et mince jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans une cascade d'épaisses boucles jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle était très jolie, mais j'avais tout de suite compris que la chasse était gardée. Notamment par ce fameux Ronald, que tout le monde appelait Rolo. Clairement le beau gosse sportif populaire du lycée, mais pas très intelligent selon mon avis. Il avait une coupe de cheveux coiffé à la mode rebelle, de grands yeux gris prétentieux, et avait des épaules carrées. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, apprécié de toutes les filles, sauf de Nyma apparemment. Laquelle passait son temps à ignorer – volontairement ou non, impossible de savoir – les fleurs qu'il lui lançait. Scène d'ailleurs assez comique à mes yeux.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, je m'étais laissé emporter par mes deux « nouveaux amis » à la cafétéria, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter les ragots qu'ils avaient sur telle fille ou tel garçon du bahut. Je me retrouvai donc à manger à leur table, sans mon véritable consentement.

Mais je me sentis vite oppressé alors que Nadia Rizavi se joignait à nous, accompagnée de deux autres élèves. Une blonde aux cheveux coupés très courts et de petites tailles, et un garçon que j'avais déjà remarqué au loin, faisant partie des Terminale, au teint basané – le seul, donc, à avoir une peau beaucoup plus sombre que la mienne. Ces deux-là ne m'adressèrent pas la parole, et ne me jetèrent pas non plus de regard curieux. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus discrets que les trois autres énergumènes.

Nadia força le passage pour s'asseoir entre Nyma et moi, ignorant le regard courroucé de la jolie fille.

\- Alors Lance, ces premiers cours ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai connu pire.

Encore une fois elle s'esclaffa, ce qui me mis rapidement mal à l'aise. Cette jeune fille devait très certainement avoir un grain.

\- Je te présente Ryan et Ina, qui font partis du club d'entraide entre lycéens avec moi ! On donne des cours particuliers pour ceux qui sont le plus en difficulté.

Les deux désignés se contentèrent d'hochement de tête ou de signe de main avant de se reconcentrer sur leur déjeuner. Donc il s'agissait là des petits génies de Garrison. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de Nadia, bizarrement.

\- Tu devrais toi aussi t'inscrire à notre club, me proposa-t-elle.

\- Sans façon, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge et que tu es extrêmement intelligent.

Non. J'avais toujours fait partis des élèves moyens qui ne se dénotaient qu'à travers l'éducation physique ou les matières artistiques et littéraires. Mais ça, je me le gardais bien de le dire, me contentant d'écouter distraitement le reste de la conversation.

Durant les dix premières minutes du déjeuner, Nadia, Nyma et Rolo tentèrent de capter mon attention, encore une fois, par les commérages du lycée. Ils me parlèrent de tel ou tel élève, tout en me montrant de qui il s'agissait dans la cafète. Mais je ne retenais pas le quart des prénoms qu'ils déblatéraient, trouvant le poisson pané dans mon assiette bien plus intéressant que les ragots du bahut.

Parfois, je relevais la tête et dirigeais mon regard vers là où pointait le doigt de Nadia, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle désignait. Juste par pure politesse.

C'est là que je les vis pour la première fois.

Ils étaient cinq, assis dans un coin. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Contrairement aux autres élèves, leur attention n'était aucunement portée sur moi, le nouveau sujet de conversation pour tous les lycéens de Garrison. Il me fut alors aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Mais ce ne fut pas ce manque d'attention à mon égard, ni leur immobilité surhumaine qui attira mon regard.

Ils n'avaient aucun trait en commun. L'un des trois garçons était de grande taille, au corps fin et élancé, et d'une élégance sans pareille. Ses longs cheveux raides d'un blond presque blanc lui descendaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules, coiffé en une natte parfaitement nouée. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus petit et semblait également plus jeune, avec un petit air de lutin. Ses cheveux châtains partaient en pic, dans tous les sens, sans pour autant lui donner un air négligé. Et le troisième avait une chevelure plus noire que les plumes d'un corbeau, décoiffés et coupés juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Les traits de son visage étaient légèrement asiatiques, même s'il gardait une expression d'avantage occidentale. Sûrement était-il métis. Il était de taille moyenne, mais bien bâti. D'ailleurs il faisait véritablement lycéen, contrairement au premier qui se rapprochait plus d'un étudiant, et du second d'un collégien.

Pour ce qui étaient des filles, l'une avait la plus longue chevelure qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir, lui arrivant presque aux genoux dans une cascade ondulé d'une étrange couleur, presque argentée. Elle était également de grande taille, avec une silhouette magnifique qui amènerait n'importe quelle mannequin à douter de sa propre beauté. La seconde présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que le plus jeune des garçons : des cheveux châtains, et un air enfantin presque lutin. Excepté qu'elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux longues couettes, la rajeunissant encore plus, et qu'elle était d'une plus grande taille - même si elle était relativement petite - et plus élancée.

Mais malgré ces caractéristiques qui les différenciaient, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, encore plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareil à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnie, ou qu'ils se remettaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci soit droit, parfait, aquilin.

Mais ce ne fut pas non plus cela qui me fascina en eux.

Ce fut leurs visages, si différents et si semblables, d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. De ces visages que l'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer, sauf peut-être sur les pages coiffure d'un magazine de mode. Ou encore sous le pinceau d'un maitre ancien ayant tenté de représenter un ange. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus sublime. Étaient-ce ceux à la longue chevelure claire et à l'allure de mannequins ? Ou encore celui aux cheveux de jais ?

Tous les cinq avaient le regard éteint. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas leurs condisciples, ne regardaient rien en particulier pour autant que je pusse en juger. Soudain, le plus petit des garçons se leva et s'éloigna à grandes enjambés. Jamais je n'avais vu un adolescent être aussi rapide et élégant, tel un mannequin, attirant l'attention sur lui rien qu'à sa démarche gracile. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se fût débarrassé de son plateau, auquel il ne semblait pas avoir touché du déjeuner, et glissé par la porte arrière de la cantine, à une vitesse fulgurante. Je revins à ses compagnons, ils n'avaient pas bronché, toujours immobile, le regard dans le vide.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? demandais-je à Nadia.

A l'instant même où elle se redressait pour voir de qui je parlais, bien qu'elle l'eût très certainement deviné rien qu'à mon ton, le brun releva brusquement la tête. Son regard sombre s'attarda seulement une seconde sur Nadia, avant de venir se plonger dans le miens.

Il détourna les yeux plus rapidement que moi, alors que, très gêné d'être pris sur le fait, j'avais baissé mon regard sur mon poisson pané, qui quelques minutes auparavant était la seule chose qui attirait véritablement mon attention. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il m'avait été laissé pour voir son visage de face, j'avais pu remarquer son expression totalement vide et dénuée d'intérêt, comme si Nadia l'avait interpelé et qu'il avait réagis instinctivement à l'entente de son prénom, sans pour autant avoir l'intention de répondre à l'interpellation.

Ma voisine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Nyma prit la parole, tout en ricanant d'un air confus.

\- Ce sont les Altéa et les Takashi, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Étranges noms de familles. Même si l'un d'entre eux était typiquement asiatique, je n'arrivais pas à mettre d'origine sur le premier.

\- Keith et Lotor Takashi, Romelle et Allura Altéa, précisa Nyma. Celui qui est parti c'est Bandor Altéa.

Des prénoms tout aussi étranges, que l'on n'entendrait pas n'importe où.

Je me risquais à redéposer mon regard dans leur direction, notamment sur celui à la chevelure brune. Ce dernier avait toujours son regard baissé sur ses longs doigts pâles, déchiquetant distraitement un bout de pain, et remuant rapidement ses lèvres. Il semblait s'adresser à ses camarades de tablé, à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait que personne ne les entende. Mes yeux refirent le tour de leur groupe.

\- Ils sont… plutôt agréables à regarder, osai-je avec un sourire en coin étirant mes lèvres.

J'entendis encore Nadia rire près de moi, et sentis sa main se déposer dans une tape amicale, mais tout de même un peu violente, sur mon dos. Cela me fit avaler de travers le bout de carotte que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche.

\- Tu l'as dit le nouveau ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais laisse tomber. Allura est déjà en couple avec Lotor, et Romelle ne s'intéresse qu'au bien être de Bandor. Même Keith ne s'intéresse à rien. Et certainement pas à une fille de ce bahut, au plus grand damne de Nyma !

La concernée frappa vainement sa camarade avec une mine courroucée, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire Nadia.

Une petite dispute éclata entre elles. J'en profitai pour reporter mes yeux sur le brun. A ma grande surprise, il avait replongé son regard dans le miens, mais cette fois-ci je ne détournai pas les yeux. On s'observa assez longtemps pour que je puisse déceler en lui une franche curiosité, empreinte d'une espérance que j'eu du mal à comprendre. La voix de Nadia me détourna de ma contemplation.

\- Bref, continua ma collègue d'anglais. Ils vivent tous ensemble. Ils sont demi-frères et sœurs en quelques sortes. En fait, Romelle et Bandor sont les seuls à avoir un vrai lien de sang dans toute cette histoire. Ce sont des jumeaux.

Il m'avait bien semblé que c'étaient les seuls qui se ressemblaient véritablement.

Je risquais un bref coup d'œil vers le brun. Il continuait de m'examiner, les traits marqués par ce qui semblait être de la frustration. Je fus vite mal à l'aise face à une telle introspection.

\- Avec Allura, ils ont été adoptés par le vieux Altéa, continua Nyma. Un ancien prof d'histoire de fac qui reste, toute la sainte journée, enfermé chez eux à lire des bouquins. Apparemment il aurait un peu perdu la boule suite à la mort de sa femme, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…

Je trouvais un peu déplacé de la part de la jeune fille de parler d'un tel drame avec un air si nonchalant, presque blâmant. Pour avoir vu ma mère perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si je n'avais pas vraiment connu mon père, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à blâmer quant au fait qu'une personne plonge dans une dépression suite à la mort d'un être aimé. Mais je ne relevai pas, me contentant de me renfermer.

Nadia du voir mon tourment car elle changea bien vite de sujet.

\- Son neveu, le Docteur Adam Takashi, a adopté Keith et Lotor quand ils avaient sept ans, si je me souviens bien. Apparemment ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir l'adoption.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je curieux.

\- Il est marié à un gars, Shirogane Takashi, précisa Rolo.

\- Ah… soupira Nadia des étoiles dans les yeux, même si c'est du gâchis, on ne peut nier que c'est le couple le plus sexy de Volthrone…

Je pouffai face à son expression. En tournant, encore une fois, mon regard vers le brun je pus constater, en voyant un rictus sur le coin de sa lèvre, que lui aussi, même s'il avait détourné les yeux, avait semblé étouffer un rire. Comme s'il avait entendu la remarque de ma camarade. Ce qui était techniquement impossible, étant donné la distance à laquelle lui et sa famille se tenaient.

\- Et qui est qui ? demandais-je n'ayant pas encore attaché un nom à chacun des adolescents.

\- Les deux aux cheveux clairs sont Allura et Lotor, celle avec les couettes c'est Romelle, et le brun c'est Keith.

Au même moment, les quatre adolescents se levèrent comme un seul homme, leur plateau à la main. Avec la même vitesse et élégance que Bandor, ils partirent se débarrasser de leurs plateaux, toujours intact, et sortirent de la cantine. Leur grâce était déroutante. On ne pouvait qu'être ébahi face à une telle démarche.

\- Si j'étais toi je ne me lierai pas d'amitié avec eux, commenta Nyma avec dédain. De toute manière il se croient trop importants pour trainer avec les bas gens comme nous.

\- Haha, ria Nadia. Ne fais pas trop attention à l'hostilité de Nyma, nous soupçonnons tous ici qu'elle s'est pris un râteau auprès de Keith, l'homme inaccessible.

Nadia fut la seule à rire, tandis que Nyma devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves, ajouta Rolo très certainement jaloux.

\- Plus rien, je te rassure. Je trouve plus intéressant les garçons au teint moins blafard et aux cheveux plus clairs…

Elle avait dit ces mots tout en bégayant, et je fis semblant de ne pas me sentir visé, même si j'étais flatté par le compliment pas très discret. Nyma était une jolie fille, mais je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à flirter. Peut-être plus tard, une fois que ma morosité serait passée, on ne savait jamais. Mais aussi que cela fasse assez longtemps que je ne fusse plus avec Cassandra. Je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour coureur de jupon… Même si certains en Floride diraient que c'était déjà le cas.

\- Nous devrions nous préparer à aller en cours, intervint celui qui s'appelai Ryan.

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait une voix grave et profonde, de quoi intimider même le plus gros des caïds. Je n'avais pas fait attention à lui jusqu'à présent mais il était étonnamment grand et musclé. Je le soupçonnai de pousser la fonte durant son temps libre. Il paraissait également beaucoup plus vieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous – sûrement parce qu'il avait un an de plus. Il avait un certain charme avec son teint basané et ses grands yeux noirs. Yeux qui me fixaient étrangement, comme s'il cherchait à me sonder. Je fis semblant de ne rien avoir remarquer.

\- Tu as raison Ryan, acquiesça Nadia. Ce serait donner une mauvaise image que d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour, n'est-ce pas Lance ? Déjà que monsieur est connu des services de police…

Nyma et Rolo rirent à leur tour, tandis que je compris qu'elle parlait de l'incident datant d'il y a deux ans.

\- Alors ça y est, tout le bahut est au courant ? demandais-je abattu. J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité ici.

\- Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde s'en rappelle jusqu'à ta tombe ! s'exclama ma voisine.

\- Arrête de l'embêter Nadia, la réprimanda gentiment Ryan.

Je fus surpris par la tendresse qu'il plaça dans ses mots, ainsi que du regard plein de douceur qu'il déposa sur elle.

Pour seule réponse elle se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Je compris par-là que les deux adolescents étaient en couple, chose que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner avant cet instant. A son tour, Nadia regarda Ryan avec toute la tendresse du monde. Un tel élan d'amour me cloua sur place. Jamais je n'avais vu deux jeunes de notre âge se regarder ainsi. D'habitude, quand on avait seize ou dix-sept ans, on sortait avec quelqu'un juste pas curiosité ou par le jeu des hormones. Un véritable amour à notre âge me paraissait comme quelque chose de rare et précieux. Et ce qui se passait à l'instant entre ces deux-là semblait bien plus grand qu'une simple amourette de jeunesse.

\- Pitié, supplia Rolo. Vous transpirer le romantisme, c'en est à vomir.

Sur ces mots, nous nous levèrent tous de notre table, direction chacun nos salles de cours.

Je n'eus pas besoin de revérifier le plan de l'établissement, accompagné de celle qui, si je me souvenais bien, s'appelait Ina. Elle était au même cours de science que moi. Durant tout le chemin, nous n'eûmes pas à faire la conversation. Ma camarade ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler, ce qui m'arrangeai bien.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le labo, Ina s'installa directement derrière une paillasse, avec une voisine qui lui semblait déjà attitrée. Moi, je me dirigeai vers le professeur afin de me présenter. Ce dernier m'accueillit chaleureusement, sans pour autant prolonger la conversation, et je l'en remerciai pour ça. Il longea la salle de son regard avant de s'arrêter sur un point précis.

\- Monsieur McClain, vous pouvez vous installez à coter de Keith Takashi.

_Ah_. Ce fut la seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit alors que je me retournai vers l'endroit désigné. Le brun était là, assis, toujours avec la même élégance, et me fixait de ses yeux incroyablement sombres, avec la même curiosité que tantôt. Je me dirigeai d'un pas hésitant vers la paillasse. Mais à peine étais-je arrivé en face de la table qu'il se raidit sur son siège et me toisa avec une toute autre expression. De l'hostilité et de la colère. Choqué par une telle animosité, je failli louper mon tabouret et m'asseoir les fesses au sol, ce qui fit pouffer notre voisine de derrière. Mes joues rosirent légèrement, honteux d'une telle maladresse.

Une fois installé sur la paillasse, je ne pus que remarquer le changement de posture et l'éloignement pas très discret de Keith. Il se tenait à présent à l'extrême bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais et les yeux résolument fixé sur le tableau, comme s'il tâchait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. Intrigué, j'entrepris de sentir discrètement mon pull. Peut-être aurais-je dû me doucher ce matin ? Je ne perçus que l'odeur de mon déodorant Axe. Un effluve masculin et plutôt agréable.

Le cours commença, et je tentai au mieux de me concentrer sur les explications de notre professeur, tout en prenant des notes. Malheureusement, comme toujours durant ce genre de leçon, je n'y comprenais absolument rien, et ma concentration ne fit pas long feu. Malgré moi, je revenais sans cesse à mon étrange partenaire de labo qui, pas un seul instant, ne se détendit ni se rapprocha. Son poing était éternellement serré contre son genou, et l'autre main portée à son visage, tout aussi fermée. Les manches de son t-shirt noir était relevée au-dessus de ses coudes, dévoilant de fins avants bras mais aux muscles fermes et saillants, et aux tendons dessinés par la tension. Même s'il avait un corps relativement fin, il était facile de deviner ses muscles sous la fine étoffe de son haut.

Le fait de le reluquer ainsi me fit légèrement rougir, et je détournai mon regard, gêné, vers l'extrémité de la salle. Mais d'un autre côté, n'importe qui ne pourrait que se perdre dans la contemplation d'un tel modèle de beauté. Qu'importe son genre. On m'avait déjà confirmé que Keith était le tombeur « inaccessible », comme dirait Nadia, du lycée, alors cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que nombreux soient les garçons qui passeraient leur temps à l'observer, pleins de jalousie.

Malgré ma volonté de l'éviter moi aussi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se porter instinctivement vers le brun. J'attendais un mouvement de sa part. Que ce poing se relâche. Que son corps se rapproche. Mais il n'en fit rien, et j'eu l'impression que l'heure s'éternisa. Non seulement j'étais dans une matière à laquelle je ne comprenais pas une traite notion, mais en plus il fallait que je me tape l'un des gars les plus rigides qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre. Je comprenais à présent un peu mieux l'animosité de Nyma à son égard.

Je me risquai à regarder son visage, chose que je regrettai aussitôt. Il me contemplait de ses prunelles noires d'encre, qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et revint sur le professeur qui bougeait dans tous les sens, comme pour mieux expliquer son cours, faisant semblant d'être intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Mais impossible de m'y concentrer d'avantage, alors qu'une colère impérieuse prenait possession de moi.

Keith était un personnage odieux. Il ne me connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et rien ne lui donnait légitimité de se comporter de cette manière à mon égard. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais j'avais cette irrépressible envie de me retourner vers lui et de lui demander, droit dans les yeux, quel était son putain de problème. Mais alors que j'allais m'adresser à lui avec la même animosité qu'il exprimait à mon égard, la sonnerie retentit. Je sursautai alors qu'il bondit comme un ressort et sortit avec précipitation du labo. Mes yeux le suivirent tout au long de sa fuite, tandis que cette colère au fond de moi explosa. Je rangeai rageusement mes affaires dans mon sac, en grommelant et en ignorant les regards intrigués de mes camarades. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Heureusement, le cours qui suivait était éducation physique, et j'avais bien l'attention d'en profiter pour me débarrasser de toute cette tension accumulée en même pas une heure.

\- Aurais-tu planté ton crayon dans la main de Keith Takashi ? demanda une voix morne et féminine derrière moi.

Même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup entendu jusque-là, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Ina.

\- Même si ce n'est pas le gars le plus sympa de l'univers, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Donc je n'étais pas paranoïaque, et Keith s'était en effet comporté comme le goujat le plus horripilent du monde, mais en plus son comportement était _anormal_. Merde, est-ce que je puais vraiment ?

\- Je sens quoi pour toi ? Demandais-je à Ina.

Cette dernière ne sembla ni surprise ni gênée par ma question et se pencha vers moi pour sentir mon odeur. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse.

\- L'homme.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu sens agréablement bon.

Je ne puais donc pas ! Bizarrement je fus soulagé. Mais je restais tout de même passablement énervé. Ina m'accompagna jusqu'au gymnase du lycée dans lequel nous allions faire du basket, et où j'espérais bien croiser ce satané Keith histoire de lui toucher deux mots.

Malheureusement il n'était pas présent, ni même l'un de ses frères ou sœurs. Cela eu le don de m'agacer d'autant plus. Devrais-je attendre le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair ? Je n'étais pas d'un naturel patient, et je tapais littéralement du pieds contre le parquet glissant du gymnase, n'écoutant pas un traite mot de notre professeur.

\- Hé, m'interpella en chuchotant Nyma. Détends-toi, on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre.

\- Crois-moi, je suis véritablement à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

\- Un professeur ?

\- Non, un élève… Keith.

\- Ah je t'avais bien dit qu'il était horrible.

\- Horrible n'est pas un terme assez puissant pour le décrire.

\- Abject ?

\- T'as pas plus insultant.

\- … Un fripon !

Je pouffai, et une partie de ma colère s'envola. Nyma aussi se mit à ricaner, du moins discrètement pour ne pas se faire réprimander par le professeur.

\- Te monte pas le chou, me rassura-t-elle. Il est désagréable avec la plupart des gens du lycée.

_Oui mais, apparemment, il le serait d'autant plus avec moi_. Pensais-je quelque peu vexé d'être si mal aimé pour n'avoir pourtant rien fait.

\- Certains diraient même que tu as eu la chance de tomber sur le bon Takashi. Pour ne pas dire le moins pire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lotor est un vrai connard. Un odieux personnage qui n'hésite pas à montrer le dégout qu'il porte aux autres.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? À lui aussi tu lui as demandé un rencard ?

Elle prit un faux air contrarié tout en me frappant mollement le bras. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal, et nous rimes encore, attirant le regard de certains élèves autour de nous. Finalement, Nyma était d'agréable compagnie quand elle le voulait.

Je restai avec elle durant tout le reste du cours de sport. Nous passâmes notre temps à chahuter quand le prof avait le dos tourné, et je me rendis compte à quel point elle était nulle en sport. Chose que je ne me gardai pas de lui faire remarquer, histoire de l'enquiquiner. Elle prenait alors un faux air vexé et me balançait la balle de basket en pleine figure, laquelle j'attrapais sans aucun mal pour faire un dunk. C'était amusant et le temps de quelques heures Keith avait été relégué dans une petite partie de ma mémoire.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, je me réfugiai dans les douches communes, histoire de me débarrasser de toute la sueur accumulée par l'effort. Je n'étais pas une personne pudique, et exposer mon corps nu ne me dérangeait pas. Et puis, étant d'un naturel sportif, je n'avais aucune raison de complexer sur mon physique. Même si mon corps pouvait paraître mince au premier abord, j'avais développé des muscles déliés à force de mes entrainements et de ma pratique de sport de combat.

Une fois propre et habillé, je rangeais à la va vite mes affaires dans mon sac. C'est là que je vis mes papiers d'inscription, lesquels officialiseraient définitivement mon entré dans le lycée Garrison, que j'avais oublié de donner à la secrétaire. Je jurais avant de sortir à toute vitesse des vestiaires en direction de l'accueil de l'établissement pour les remettre en main propre.

Je dû faire deux fois le tour du bâtiment pour enfin trouver la scolarité. Mais à peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je me stoppai. Dos à moi, se tenant près du bureau de la dame gothique qui m'avait accueilli ce matin, se tenait un garçon à la chevelure brune qui avait largement eu le temps de me traumatiser. La colère que j'avais étouffé un peu plus tôt ressurgit violement alors que je reconnus Keith Takashi. Je m'approchai légèrement attendant qu'il finisse ses affaires pour le confronter. Mais l'entente d'une bribe de sa conversation avec la secrétaire des élèves me détourna de mon objectif.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen ?

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler. Il avait une voix profonde et séduisante. Putain, même la tonalité de ses cordes vocales était captivante.

\- Mon garçon, tous les autres cours de science et chimie sont déjà complets, tu aurais dû t'y prendre plus tôt.

Je ne parvins pas à croire ce que je cru comprendre. Il voulait changer de cours de science ? A cause de moi ? Non, impossible. Il devait certainement il y avoir une autre raison. Antérieure à mon arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas être une telle source de dégout pour lui. Pour ce total inconnu.

\- N'importe quel horaire m'irait, même ceux du soir.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils sont réservés à ceux qui l'ont pris en spécialité… Non vraiment tu devras rester dans ton cours initial.

Au même moment, un garçon entra à son tour dans la scolarité, laissant le vent polaire extérieur s'engouffrer dans la pièce et ébouriffer mes cheveux. Le corps de Keith Takashi se raidit. Il se tourna lentement vers moi et me toisa, toujours avec cette même répugnance dans le fond de ses prunelles noires. Le duvet de mes bras s'hérissa, mais ce ne fut pas à cause de l'air glacial qui avait pénétré la petite pièce. Ce fut tout simplement à cause de ce regard tranchant et emplit de haine, qui ne dura certes qu'une seconde, mais qui suffit à éteindre la colère qui grondait en moi, et à faire naître de l'appréhension. Voire de la frayeur.

\- Tant pis, décréta-t-il calmement de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même.

Et il pivota des talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, tout en m'ignorant royalement. Avant qu'il ne sorte, je cru percevoir le ton de sa voix chuchoter « faudra apprendre à souffrir ». Et ce fut la goutte de trop. Je senti mes jambes trembler, et mes yeux s'humidifier. Mais je gardais la tête résolument baissée pour cacher mon expression qui devait, à ce moment précis, être plus que pathétique. Je déposai fébrilement ma fiche d'inscription sur le bureau de la secrétaire, n'adressant pas une seule parole à la gothique, pour ensuite fuir à grandes enjambés.

Dehors, il me sembla que le froid était encore plus mordant que ce matin, et le ciel encore plus sombre. Peut-être était-ce la nuit qui tombait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce temps morose me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je sentis une larme coulée sur ma joue, venant me geler la peau. Je l'essuyai rapidement, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un me voit. Mais j'étais seul sur le parking du lycée. Ma voiture était la dernière garée. Sa couleur bleu clair venait dénoter avec le décor sombre et hivernal, et je la vis alors comme mon seul refuge contre cette ville de merde qu'était Volthrone.

Je m'engouffrai sans plus attendre dans l'habitacle et me laissai éclater en sanglot. Je restai quelques minutes ainsi, à juste extérioriser cette première journée merdique à travers mes larmes. Bien vite, je finis par me trouver ridicule et pathétique. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de me laisser abattre ainsi. J'étais, d'habitude, du genre à voir le positif là où il n'y en avait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que, depuis mon arrivée à Volthrone, je devienne une chochotte qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dès que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme je l'aurais souhaité ? Je soufflai un bon coup, tentant de calmer mes sanglots. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une seule lueur de positivité dans cette journée. Alors, au lieu de recouvrer ma bonne humeur, je laissai une toute autre émotion – laquelle j'avais déjà ressenti durant les heures précédentes – s'insuffler en moi : la colère. Mais cette dernière n'était pas à l'égard de l'odieux Keith, que je semblais répugner plus que tout au monde. Elle était tournée contre moi-même. Pour avoir fait preuve d'une telle faiblesse.

Je finis par allumer le moteur de ma Jeep dans un grognement sinistre, et démarrai en trombe, roulant à toute allure vers chez Veronica. Je n'étais pas un fan de grande vitesse – elle m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs – mais j'avais besoin de trouver un quelconque défouloir pour oublier cette journée catastrophique. Arrivant chez ma sœur, je claquai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, ce qui attira l'attention de Ver.

\- Lance ? lança-t-elle de la cuisine.

\- Oui, répondis-je en essayant de rester calme.

\- Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

\- Bien, mentis-je.

\- Ok…

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je restai tout de même un instant à l'entrée.

\- Je… continua-t-elle. Je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose… Il est dans ta chambre. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir. C'est pour compenser le fait que… Tu sais, tu ne puisses pas faire les activités que tu souhaites…

Je fus gêné qu'elle fasse autant d'achat pour moi, d'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Malgré tout, je la remerciai et montai en trombe à l'étage.

Lorsque je vis le sac de frappe suspendu au milieu de ma chambre, ainsi qu'un kit d'entrainement à la boxe déposé sur mon lit, je ne pus que constater que, peut-être, il existait un Dieu sur cette terre. Sans réfléchir, j'enlevai mes hauts jusqu'à me retrouver torse nu, et enroula mes poings dans le ruban qu'avait acheter ma sœur en plus du punchingball et des gants de boxe déposés sur mon lit. Et je me mis à frapper, toujours et encore. Extériorisant toute la colère et la tension accumulée dans la journée. Jusqu'à en faire saigner mes jointures. Je frappais pour oublier cette journée merdique que je venais de passer. Je frappais jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique remplace cette étrange tristesse à l'idée d'être un objet de dégout pour Keith Takashi. Je frappais pour oublier que demain serait sûrement une autre épreuve. Un autre calvaire.

* * *

**Vous l'aurez sans doute remarquez, il y a quelques phrases ou mots en espagnol dans mon récit, alors voici la traduction pour les plus compliqués :**

(1) "Tu vas me manquer, maman"

(2) "Toi aussi, mon Lance"

**Bon, sinon, voilà ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous aimez la manière dont j'exploite le personnage de Lance. Comme vous vous en doutez, je comptais le différencié de ouf du personnage de Bella, dans Twilight. Je la trouve un peu trop... prude ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme. Bref, Lance lui est beaucoup plus encré dans notre époque, et dans sa génération. Et puis, c'est un garçon, donc, forcément, son rapport avec les autres ados de son âge ne vas pas être le même. **

**Aussi, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis le rating M, je compte bien être beaucoup plus explicite que S. Meyer, à la fois dans les dialogues, mais aussi dans les relations entre les différents personnages (notamment Lance et Keith, hehehe...).  
Par contre, le Livre 1 restera tout de même assez soft, je pense. Si j'arrive à continuer cette histoire comme je le souhaite, les choses deviendront un peu plus "olé olé" (cette expression me fait bien rire) à partir du Livre 2, normalement. **

**En conclusion, vous l'aurez compris, je suis hyper motivée pour reprendre entièrement l'oeuvre ****Twilight**** mais vraiment à ma sauce, et racontant cette fois-ci une histoire d'amour homosexuelle, et beaucoup plus "réaliste" en terme de relation entre deux adolescents de dix-sept/dix-huit ans.  
Et aussi, comme je l'ai précisé avant le Prologue, à partir du deuxième Livre, je sortirai (du moins j'essaierais) un peu plus des sentiers déjà tracés par l'histoire d'origine.**

**Voilà !  
En espérant que mon projet vous plait et étaye votre curiosité !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, auxquels j'essaierai de répondre (Pour tout vous avouer, je suis nulle avec tout ce qui est informatique et je découvre de jour en jour comment fonctionne le site. En plus, c'est en en anglais, du coup je met trois cents ans à comprendre, haha !) **

**Je publierais le Chapitre 2 très prochainement ! **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, un peu plus court que le premier. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain, je me réveillai honteux et exaspéré.

_Joder (1)_. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'adopter un tel comportement. Les excès de violence, pour des raisons aussi puériles que la veille, c'était très peu pour moi. Si j'avais commencé à pratiquer des sports de combat c'était pour la discipline et pour les vertus physiques qu'une telle activité procurait : rapidité, souplesse, réflexe, endurance… Pas pour me défouler sur un innocent punchingball qui n'avait rien demandé. De plus, tout le long de mes avant-bras jusqu'à mes épaules étaient courbaturés, sans parler des éraflures sur mes phalanges. Je n'étais clairement pas y allé de main morte.

Tout le long de la journée de cours, je m'étais efforcé de porter des gants afin de cacher à mes camarades et professeurs mes ecchymoses. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue – ce geste passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous, étant donné la chute drastique de température durant la nuit. On frôlait les zéros degrés, et un nuage de buée s'évadait de mes lèvres à la moindre de mes respirations. C'était étrange, moi qui avais toujours vécu dans la chaleur, et qui, au grand jamais, n'avais connu une telle réaction chimique.

Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Le temps était même plutôt sec. Même si la fraicheur extérieure me mordait la peau, je me réjouis de l'absence d'humidité.

Autre bon point de cette seconde journée de cours, je n'étais ni seul ni perdu. Dès mon arrivé au bahut, jusqu'à la fin des cours, j'étais toujours accompagné d'au moins un des adolescents que j'avais rencontré la veille. Si au départ je les avais trouvés envahissants, notamment Nadia et Nyma, je m'étais rapidement, et à mon grand étonnement, habitué à leur babillage constant. Au moins, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à la morosité du temps, ni même aux Altéa.

Du moins, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Tout juste en passant les portes de la cafeteria, un frisson d'appréhension avait parcouru mon corps. L'idée de recroiser le regard dur et acerbe de Keith Takashi me fit blêmir sur place. Pourtant, le matin-même, je m'étais répéter en boucle un discours dans la tête pour me préparer à ma confrontation avec lui. Car oui, je comptais bien, une fois pour toute, avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce mufle. J'avais besoin de savoir si j'étais véritablement la cause de tout ce dégout qu'il y avait eu dans son regard, et si oui, pour quelle raison.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Ses frères et sœurs étaient toujours présents, à la même table, avec ce même regard vide, cette même beauté enchanteresse… Mais Keith manquait à l'appel. Durant tout le déjeuner, j'avais discrètement fixé leur tablé, attendant l'arrivée impromptu de l'odieux personnage. Chose qui ne se produisit jamais.

A l'heure de mon cours de science, j'avais hésité sur le pas de la porte, tout en dirigeant mon regard immédiatement sur ma paillasse attitrée. Toujours personne.

Bizarrement, j'en fus soulagé. A croire que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt à me confronter au regard noir d'encre de Keith Takashi. Le cours se déroula d'ailleurs bien plus vite que la veille, bien que je ne comprenne pas grand-chose à ce que j'écrivais sur mon carnet de notes. De même pour le cours de sport, durant lequel nous dûmes faire des matchs pour évaluer notre niveau. Ce fut une occasion pour moi de renouer avec le basket, mais aussi de susciter l'admiration des autres élèves et de mon professeur. Ce dernier m'avait d'ailleurs retenu à la fin du cours – alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi au chaud – afin de me demander, ou plutôt me supplier, d'entrer dans l'équipe de basket. Chose que je refusai poliment. J'avais eu ma dose de ballon et de sport en équipe pour un bon bout de temps.

En sortant des vestiaires, Nyma m'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'avait collé pendant pratiquement toute la journée, ne cessant de me faire la conversation. Et j'avais clairement remarqué sa déception lorsque nous fumes répartis dans des équipes différentes pour les matchs de basket.

\- Qu'est-ce que te voulais le prof ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Il voulait que je rejoigne l'équipe de basket, répondis-je.

\- Wow ! Mais c'est génial !

Je trouvais qu'elle faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme, rendant son contentement très peu naturel.

\- J'ai refusé.

Elle était intriguée, voire déçue de ma réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es doué pourtant ! Et puis, tu aurais pu devenir capitaine.

\- J'ai déjà été capitaine de l'équipe durant mes années de collège. Disons que j'ai besoins d'un peu de changement…

Elle parut quelque peu étonnée, mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle m'accompagna en silence jusqu'au parking où était garée ma jeep, puis me salua. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se retourna brusquement, comme si elle s'était soudainement souvenue de quelque chose d'important.

\- Dis, Lance !

Je stoppai mon mouvement alors que j'entrai dans la chaleur du tas de ferraille qui me servait de véhicule. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait toute mon attention.

\- Tu penses être libre pour les semaines à venir ?

Je ne répondis rien, appréhendant ce qu'elle entendait par-là, et espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne me demanderait pas un rencard, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour simple réponse, j'haussais des épaules.

\- Rolo propose de faire une sortie plage un de ces quatre, et je me disais que, peut-être, tu pourrais nous accompagner ?

Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'accélération, se calmèrent automatiquement. Soulagé, mes épaules se détendirent.

Je réfléchis un instant à sa proposition. Une sortie plage ? Par un temps pareil ? Pour moi, ce genre d'activité était liée à la chaleur et au beau temps. Pas à un ciel gris et à un froid nordique. Malgré tout, il me semblait quelque peu impoli de refuser la proposition si promptement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je te confirmerais tout ça plus tard dans la semaine.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle déposa sur moi un regard plein d'espoir. Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer l'expression de béatitude qui étirait ses traits, bien que ce soit flatteur, et m'enferma définitivement dans ma Jeep. Une fois la portière fermée, je pris une grande inspiration. Cette deuxième journée avait été… passable.

Pourtant, j'avais cette étrange frustration due à l'absence de Keith Takashi. Je n'étais plus aussi en colère que la veille, mais je ressentais une étrange déception. Tant pis, peut-être serait-il présent le lendemain.

Je démarrai le moteur de ma vieille Jeep, et me faufilai comme je le pu dans la file de véhicule sortant de l'enceinte du lycée. Mes yeux furent alors résolument attirés par la fameuses Volvo rouge et étincelante que j'avais remarqué la veille. Et bien sûr, qui en étaient les propriétaires ? Les Altéa. Donc, en plus d'être incroyablement beaux, ils étaient riches… Il y en avait qui avaient vraiment tout pour eux. Je me concentrai un peu plus sur leurs habits. Chose que je n'avais pas faite auparavant, trop obnubilé par leur beauté sans pareille. Simples, mais classes. Mettant parfaitement en valeur la forme de leur corps.

Je me fis tout de même la réflexion que même avec des haillons ils resteraient incontestablement séduisants.

Pour patienter face au bouchon – apparemment la voiture d'un des ados l'avait lâché en plein démarrage – j'allumai la radio locale. Je zappai les différentes chaines jusqu'à enfin tomber sur un câble musical. J'augmentai le son alors qu'un des tubes du moment passait à la radio. Un des morceaux de _Sia _il me semblait. Comme à chaque fois que j'écoutais de la musique, je me mis à fredonner la mélodie, chantant parfois quelques paroles, et tapais des doigts sur le volant.

* * *

En arrivant chez moi, je remarquai que la voiture de fonction de Veronica était garée devant la maison. Je ne m'attardai pas plus dehors, dans le froid glacial de ce milieu d'hiver, et rentra précipitamment au foyer.

\- Lance, c'est toi ? demanda Veronica.

\- Oui.

Qui d'autre ?

J'accrochai mon ciré jaune à côté de la veste de chérif de ma sœur, et de son arme de fonction. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où Veronica semblait faire cuir deux steaks, tout en faisant sauter des pommes de terre dans une poêle.

Comprenant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de dîner, je mis la table. Nous nous installâmes ensuite, prêts à dévorer le repas. Heureusement, Veronica était une très bonne cuisinière, contrairement à moi qui ratait n'importe quel plat. J'avais même failli mettre le feu à notre ancienne maison de Floride, alors que je faisais cuir des pâtes.

\- Comment ça se passe le lycée ? me demanda ma sœur.

\- Ça va.

Et cette fois-ci je le pensais – presque – vraiment.

\- Tu t'es fait des copains ?

\- Quelques-uns. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec un certain Ronald, que tout le monde appelle Rolo. Et aussi avec Nadia et Nyma, de chouettes filles. Nadia a un copain, Ryan. Il est plutôt discret, comme Ina, qui est sa meilleure amie… je crois.

A vrai dire, je ne les avais jamais vu s'adresser directement la parole. Mais ils étaient toujours tous les deux fourrés ensembles, en plus de suivre partout Nadia comme des petits toutous. Aucune méchanceté dans cette remarque, juste une constatation.

\- Oui je connais bien Nadia Rizavi et Ryan Kinkade. Normalement Ryan était censé être scolarisé au lycée de la Réserve, mais il a préféré s'inscrire à l'établissement municipal.

\- Le lycée de la Réserve ?

\- Oui, tu sais… La Réserve à la frontière de la ville. Tu te rappelles de Hunk ?

Je me souvenais sommairement d'un visage avenant, encadré par des cheveux d'un brun intense, et doté d'une peau encore plus caramélisée que la mienne. Mais rien de vraiment précis.

\- Vaguement…

\- Il y est inscrit.

\- Ah…

Je ne voyais pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, mais préférai ne pas trop m'y pencher. Tout cela avait l'air d'être une histoire compliquée entre les « visages pâles », habitant le centre de Volthrone, et les amérindiens qui, pour la plupart, logeaient près des grandes forêts qui entouraient la ville.

\- Et sinon cette Nyma, continua Veronica. C'est sûrement Nyma Jones. Une chic fille, jolie, et bien élevée. Ses parents tiennent un restaurant au centre-ville. Je m'y rends assez souvent. Les affaires ont l'air de bien marcher.

J'hochai la tête sans vraiment porter un grand intérêt à une telle information. Mais Veronica semblait être au courant de beaucoup de choses. Normal quand on était chérif d'une si petite bourgade. Une question me brûla alors les lèvres.

\- Et tu connais les Altéa et les Takashi ? risquai-je.

\- Bien sûr. Leurs pères sont des hommes bien. Adam Takashi est un très bon médecin, et Shirogane un excellent avocat, notamment pénal. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'affaires dans la région. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il a plus de temps pour ses enfants.

\- Et Coran Altéa ?

J'hésitai sur le prénom, n'étant pas certain de sa prononciation. Mais Veronica ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois. C'est également un homme sympathique, et très instruit ! La seule fois où je lui ai parlé, il m'a tenu la jambe pendant plus d'une heure. Non pas que je n'étais pas intéressée par ce qu'il disait, mais disons qu'il est difficile de l'arrêter quand il commence à vous parler de la conquête romaine sur le continent européen.

Elle ricana, se remémorant ce qui semblait être un bon souvenir. D'après elle, les Altéa et Takashi était une bonne famille assez sociable. Tout le contraire de ce que j'avais aperçu au lycée.

\- J'ai… cru comprendre que leurs enfants avaient un peu de mal à… s'intégrer… Certains les trouvent… Étranges ?

La colère de Veronica me prit au dépourvu.

\- _Joder_ ! grommela-t-elle en espagnol. _La gente de aquí (2)_… Le docteur Takashi est un excellent chirurgien qui pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel autre hôpital et gagner dix fois plus. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir ici. Déjà qu'ils doivent subir avec Shiro les regards courroucés de certains fermés d'esprit. Si certains critiquent l'éducation de leurs enfants c'est seulement parce qu'ils considèrent que deux hommes ensembles ne peuvent pas élever des gamins. Et pourtant, jamais je n'ai vu d'adolescents aussi matures et droits dans leurs bottes. Certains d'ici devraient prendre exemple sur eux au lieu de s'acharner à casser du sucre dans leur dos.

Jamais je n'avais vu ma sœur aussi emportée, excepté le jour où elle m'avait chopé avec une bouteille de vodka dans la main. En tout cas, je fus amusé, et quelque peu surpris, de voir avec quelle ferveur elle défendait les Altéa, mais également la cause homosexuelle.

\- _Perdón_, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai tendance à m'emporter.

\- _No importa_.

Après cela, elle me parla rapidement de son travail, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, puis nous finîmes notre dîner dans le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt agréable. De ceux qu'on appréciait après une longue journée de labeur. Je fis la vaisselle tandis que Veronica alla directement se coucher, fatiguée. Puis une fois la dernière assiette rangée dans son placard attitré, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour finir un devoir de maths. Je ne tins pas longtemps avant de sentir les chiffres danser devant mes yeux sans qu'ils n'aient aucun sens, et décida donc de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'étais nul en maths, c'était une fatalité, et je ne pourrais jamais rien y faire !

Allongé dans mon lit, sous mes draps chauds, je repensai à ma conversation avec Veronica. De son point de vue, les Altéa étaient des gens bien, et si leurs enfants ne s'intégraient pas ce n'était pas par choix, mais parce que les autres les rejetaient. De mon avis, c'était certainement un peu de la faute des deux parties. Les ados de Volthrone ne faisaient pas d'effort pour aller vers eux, tout comme les frères et sœurs ne se montraient pas forcément avenants à leur égard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'endormis, plongé dans mes pensées sur les Altéa, mais surtout sur Keith Takashi, avec la bonne intention de lui parler le lendemain.

* * *

Mais il ne se présenta pas non plus le jour suivant, ni même le reste de la semaine. Chaque jour je guettais son arrivée à la cafétéria, me préparais psychologiquement à affronter son regard sombre, mais en vain. Il était aux abonnés absents. Plus les jours passaient, plus je finis par croire que plus jamais il ne reviendrait. Oui, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il avait abandonné le lycée. Et ce, en partie à cause de moi. Mon cœur s'était serré de culpabilité à cette simple constatation. J'hésitais à aller en toucher deux mots avec ses congénères, mais n'avais jamais trouvé le courage. Je les trouvais tout aussi intimidants que Keith Takashi. Excepté peut être Romelle et Bandor, qui arboraient des bouilles assez innocentes.

Malgré tout, j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de rendre des comptes avec le brun mystérieux – et exécrable.

La semaine se déroula donc sans anicroche. Je m'étais habitué à mes nouveaux camarades et professeurs, ainsi qu'au rythme des cours. Je m'étais vite fait remarquer par le professeur de sport, tandis que la prof de maths s'amusait constamment à m'interroger devant toute la classe, en sachant pertinemment que je ne connaitrais jamais la réponse aux questions qu'elle s'évertuait à me poser. J'étais également devenu le chouchou du prof d'anglais, ainsi que du prof d'espagnol. Pour cette dernière matière, je me considérais un peu comme un tricheur, étant donné que j'étais pratiquement bilingue – les avantages d'avoir une mère cubaine qui parlait constamment espagnol à la maison.

Je fus totalement intégré au groupe de Nadia, Nyma et Rolo au bout du troisième jour, et trainait de temps en temps avec Ina, seuls à seuls. C'était une fille calme, et, étonnamment, j'appréciais sa présence. Bien plus que celle de Nyma, qui ne cessait de me faire les yeux doux, au grand malheur de Rolo. Ina était apaisante, et économisait ses mots, ne s'encombrant pas de babillages inutiles, allant directement à l'essentiel. Elle était franche, sans pour autant manquer de tact. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais avions rapidement pris l'habitude de travailler côte à côte lors de nos temps libres.

Elle m'accompagna d'ailleurs le week-end qui suivit à la bibliothèque municipale. Cette dernière n'était pas très grande et n'offrait pas un large choix de lecture. Ainsi, elle accueillait peu de personnes. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêcha guère d'y travailler pour avancer dans mes devoirs. Au moins, elle était tout à fait propice pour un garçon comme moi, qui avait tendance à avoir des problèmes de concentration.

Le samedi soir, j'avais tranquillement mangé avec Veronica devant un feuilleton policier. Nous avions commandé des pizzas. Il semblerait qu'elle fasse un maximum d'efforts pour que je me sente à ma place à Volthrone.

Malgré tout, la Floride me manquait. D'autant plus lorsque j'ouvris les story Snapchat de mes anciens camarades, lesquels s'exposaient dans un bar animé, des cocktails à la main. Légèrement dépité, j'étais monté dans ma chambre pour me réfugier dans mon lit, et me laisser sombrer dans une mini dépression. J'avais essayé de dormir, mais l'insupportable clapotis de la pluie sur le toit m'en empêcha pendant toute la première partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, j'étais allé courir, emmitouflé dans une polaire et sous un bonnet. Veronica m'avait indiqué les sentiers sympathiques à emprunter, mais je préférais rester sur la route principale. Le souvenir de la revue sur le randonneur liquidé par un animal – sûrement un ours – dans la forêt avait de quoi m'inciter à rester dans des zones un minimum urbaines. J'étais partis presque deux heures lorsque je revins à la maison. Une fois étiré, j'entamai une série de pompes, abdos, tractions… avant de m'attaquer à mon punchingball. Je tentai de répéter les exercices que j'avais pu voir durant mes cours de combat, mais ceci ne fut pas aisé étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'exercice en duo.

Une fois ma séance de sport terminée, je profitai de ma douche à l'abus, laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur mon corps pendant pratiquement trois quart d'heure.

Le soir, j'étais seul. Veronica avait été appelée au poste. Elle m'avait, avant de partir, cuit un plat de pâtes, craignant certainement que je ne mette la maison en feu. Je le mangeai pratiquement entièrement, ayant une faim de loup après cette longue séance d'entraînement. Vers les vingt-deux heures, j'étais déjà dans mon lit, relisant une dernière fois mes cours de la semaine - chose que je ne faisais jamais en Floride. Puis j'enfonçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et, comme je le faisais à chaque fois avant de dormir, écoutai toute une playlist concoctée par mes soins, tout en fredonnant, ensommeillé.

* * *

Le lundi, je fus surpris de constater que plus personne ne me regardait comme une bête de foire. Certes, je croisais de temps en temps quelques regards curieux, mais rien de bien indiscret. De plus, nombreux étaient ceux qui m'accueillirent avec un sourire avenant ou un geste de la main. Même des personnes dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

\- On dirait que tu commences à être populaire ! s'exclama Rolo à mes côtés.

\- Je l'étais déjà dans mon ancien lycée, me vantais-je faussement.

Il ria franchement. Même si au départ il ne trainait avec moi que parce que Nyma en avait décidé ainsi, Rolo avait fini par devenir plus sympathique avec moi, et je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent plein d'humour. Même si je me doutais qu'il était, très certainement, jaloux. En effet, il n'avait yeux que pour Nyma, laquelle me tournait autour depuis mon arrivée à Volthrone. Mais, pour être franc, elle ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Oui, elle était jolie, intelligente et drôle, mais elle était également… banale. Et j'en avais assez de sortir avec une fille juste pour lui faire plaisir parce que je plaisais à cette dernière. Il était plus cruel de donner de faux espoirs à quelqu'un, que de lui foutre un râteau une bonne fois pour toute. Je l'avais déjà trop fait en Floride… Aussi, je me préparai chaque jour à rejeter une quelconque demande de sa part, même si je savais que blessé quelqu'un était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Surtout quand on appréciait franchement cette personne. Et j'appréciai Nyma, même si parfois elle me tapait sur le système.

La matinée se déroula relativement vite, et pour une fois la professeure de maths ne s'en pris pas à moi. Peut-être était-elle comme ça avec tous les nouveaux élèves et qu'elle se calmait au fil du temps ? Quoiqu'il en fut, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

A la fin du cours d'espagnol, tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de la salle, dans des exclamations de joie. Intrigué, je suivis leur regard. Le paysage était saturé de traînés blanches qui tournoyaient. Un horrible frisson me traversa l'épiderme alors que les autres adolescents s'extasiaient de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Nyma en sautillant sur place.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de _génial _dans le fait de voir virevolter des espèces de lambeaux de coton duveteux, humide et froid, qui venaient vous glacer le sang au moindre contact avec votre peau. Sans parler du fait que, d'ici quelques heures, il ne s'agira plus que d'un tas de boue marron sur lequel il y avait de grand risque de se cassez la figure.

\- Beurk.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? me demande Nyma, surprise.

\- Certainement pas. Ça signifie qu'il fait beaucoup trop froid. Et je déteste le froid. En plus, je m'attendais plus à voir de vrais et beaux flocons. Pas des petits points blancs sans intérêt.

\- Attends, c'est la première fois que tu vois la neige tomber ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que non… J'ai déjà vu ça… à la télé…

Elle s'esclaffa, et je ris à mon tour de ma propre bêtise. Puis nous sortîmes du bâtiment, direction la cafeteria. A peine avait-on atteint l'entrée de la cantine, que je vis du coin de l'œil une énorme masse blanche se diriger à pleine vitesse vers nous, ou plus précisément vers Nyma. Une explosion de blancheur s'abattit sur son visage tandis qu'elle cria de surprise. Au loin je perçu Rolo, une autre boule de neige entre les doigts. Mais cette fois-ci, sa nouvelle cible n'était pas l'adolescente. J'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se déroulait et d'esquiver que la bouillie frappa mon ciré jaune, laissant quelques particules glacées se glisser dans mon cou.

\- AAAH !

Il était certain que tout le bahut avait entendu mon cri de détresse le moins viril que je n'eusse jamais poussé de ma vie.

Les quelques bouts de neige qui s'étaient introduits sous mon vêtement avaient suffi à me glacer jusqu'aux os, et une sensation désagréable d'humidité glissa dans le creux de mon dos. Ce fut tellement abject que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux. De loin, je pu clairement voir Rolo se tordre de rire.

\- _Que te follen, cabrón (3)_, grommelai-je, énervé, sans qu'il ne comprenne l'insulte.

\- Désolé mec, j'avais oublié à quel point le froid c'était pas ton truc.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, la mine renfrognée, les membres crispés, et passablement agacé. Nyma resta à mes côtés, tel une petite amie inquiète, s'accrochant à mon bras et me demandant à chaque seconde si j'allais bien, tout en lançant un regard plein de reproches à Rolo. Cela m'énerva d'autant plus, et j'hésitais même à m'arracher de son emprise. Ça va, c'était juste de la neige…

Nadia arriva vers nous, accompagnée de Ryan et Ina, morte de rire et le doigt pointé vers moi. Même son copain et la petite blonde tentaient d'étouffer leurs ricanements.

\- Tu te serais entendu Lance ! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux châtain, afin que toute la cantine l'entende. Même Nyma n'a jamais su pousser un cri aussi aigu !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait douloureusement le ventre.

\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule, répliquai-je, les joues rosies par tous les regards tournés vers nous. _Joder…_

Par automatisme, mes yeux se posèrent sur _leur _table. Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps, et il n'était pas dû au froid. Ils étaient cinq. Je me figeai sur place, bloquant le passage pour récupérer de quoi manger. _Il _était là.

\- Hé Lance, ça va ? me demanda Nyma, pour la énième fois.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon plateau, puis sur la présentation des plats du jour. Bizarrement, ils ne me donnaient absolument pas envie, et tout mon appétit s'envola pour laisser place à une douleur tordante à l'estomac.

\- Oui, je n'ai juste pas très faim, répondis-je.

Je me servi seulement une bouteille d'eau, sous le regard inquiet de mes camarades que j'ignorai passablement. Je les attendis, la tête baissée sur mes chaussures, pour résister à l'envie de reporter mon regard sur les Altéa. Une fois qu'ils furent servis, nous nous installâmes à la seule table pouvant tous nous accueillir, à quelques rangées de celles des cinq adolescents causant mon tourment.

Mes amis discutaient joyeusement, tandis que moi je buvais mon eau par petite gorgée, l'estomac en déroute. J'hésitais d'ailleurs à me servir de ce mal être pour sécher le cours de science.

_Stop Lance ! Arrête de faire ta flipette. Depuis quand tu fuis les gens comme ça ? T'es un mec ou pas ? Oui ! Alors tu vas porter tes couilles et régler ton problème avec ce Keith de malheur ! _

Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, je m'autorisai un coup d'œil vers les Altéa. Je les épiai en catimini, mais aucun ne nous observait. Étonnant même, car ils riaient. Les cheveux des garçons étaient couverts de neige fondue, tandis que les filles tentaient d'échapper à leurs accolades humides en ricanant. Ils semblaient se réjouir, eux aussi, de ce premier véritable jour hivernal. Comme ça, ils avaient l'air parfaitement normaux. Excepté qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être face à une scène de film. Et puis, il y avait autre chose derrière ces rires et cette espièglerie. Quelque chose de… différent. Mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre la main dessus.

Je me concentrai un peu plus sur Keith. Sa peau était moins pâle, voire légèrement rosie, certainement par l'excitation. Ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompés. Mais ce ne fut pas ça non plus qui me perturbait tant. Il y avait véritablement un changement, mais quoi ?

\- Lance, qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? intervint soudain Nadia en suivant mon regard.

A cet instant précis, les yeux de Keith rencontrèrent les miens. Aussitôt, je fis mine d'observer un élève tout à fait lambda qui passait par là, tout en ignorant la possibilité que mes joues soient actuellement en train de rougir. Pourtant, j'avais la conviction que, au moment où nos prunelles s'étaient croisées, il n'avait pas semblé antipathique, contrairement à notre première rencontre. Une fois encore, il avait paru curieux et frustré.

\- Je rêves ou Keith Takashi est en train de te fixer ? s'étonna Nadia.

\- Quoi ?! intervinrent Nyma et Rolo en même temps, tout en tournant leur regard non discrètement vers le concerné.

\- Arrêtez de tous le regarder comme ça bande d'imbéciles ! me révoltai-je, les yeux baissés sur mon plateau vide.

Tous obéirent sauf Nadia.

\- Je confirme qu'il a les yeux rivés sur toi.

\- Est-ce qu'il a l'air… en colère ? demandai-je avec hésitation.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que… il me déteste.

\- Lance pense que Keith n'aime pas son odeur, se permit d'ajouter nonchalamment Ina.

Tous lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension vers la petite blonde. Seule Nyma resta focalisée sur ma personne, déposant sa main sur mon avant-bras avec compassion, tout en faisant mine de la caresser pour me réconforter.

\- Lance, les Altéa n'aiment personne. Ne fais pas attention à lui. S'il était tout à fait normal, il t'apprécierait. Et il apprécierait aussi ton odeur. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je trouve que tu sens très bon…

Le compliment me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et je me sentis vite mal à l'aise. Je relevai mon regard parmi mes amis, à la recherche d'une aide pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Ina fut la première qui sembla comprendre ma détresse.

\- Viens, Lance, on devrait aller à notre cours de science, le prof a dit vendredi qu'il fallait qu'on soit en avance aujourd'hui.

J'hochai la tête et me levai brusquement, échappant à l'étreinte de Nyma. Une fois éloignés du groupe d'amis, je remerciai silencieusement Ina de son intervention. Cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec son éternel air nonchalant.

En arrivant en classe, je constatai avec joie que la place à côté de moi était encore vide. Je pu donc m'y installer tranquillement, sortant mes affaires calmement, tout en réfléchissant à une manière d'aborder la conversation avec Keith Takashi. Peut-être devrais-je tout d'abord l'aborder poliment ? Ou bien je pouvais directement commencer les hostilités ? « J'ai changé de déodorant, si ça peut te rassurer. » Ouais ça sonnait bien comme début de conversation…

Dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas la présence du concerné arriver à mes côtés, et ce fut le bruit du tabouret trainé au sol qui attira mon attention. Pour autant, je gardai mes yeux résolument fixé sur la feuille de papier en face de moi. Bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je pris une grande inspiration et…

\- Bonjour, chuchota une voix harmonieuse que je reconnu immédiatement.

Je redressai la tête, stupéfait, mais également frustré que ce soit lui qui m'adresse la parole en premier. Il se tenait toujours aussi éloigné de moi, même si son siège était orienté dans ma direction. Ses cheveux légèrement humide et ébouriffé lui donnaient un air de surfer qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau. Sa beauté en devenait absurde. Son visage était ouvert et cordial, et un fin sourire hésitant dessinait ses lèvres sans défaut – comme le reste de son visage. Ses yeux restaient prudents, comme s'il craignait que je ne le morde. Ce que je me retenais de faire, pour tout vous dire !

\- Je m'appelle Keith Takashi, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Lance McClain.

Je dus me contenir de na pas m'exclamer de stupeur et d'indignation. Comment ça _il n'avait pas eu l'occasion_. Il m'avait surtout et superbement évité comme la peste. Et comme si ce n'était pas évident que j'étais Lance McClain.

\- Non, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, ça ne se voit pas ?

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne parut pas un instant outré par mon ton – légèrement – acerbe. Je crus même percevoir un rictus déformer ses lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter, Majesté, se moqua-t-il. C'est que vous êtes plutôt bien conservée pour une nonagénaire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui pouffai. Mais je repris bien vite contenance. Non mais oh ! Je n'étais pas là pour rire. J'avais des comptes à rendre. Je me forçai à éteindre ce sourire qui apparaissait sans mon accord sur mon visage. Mais je n'eus le temps de répliquer que le professeur entama son cours. Étant au premier rang, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire du bavardage, et je me mis – ou plutôt je tentai – de me concentrer sur ses bonnes paroles.

Nous allions travailler en duo. Avec notre partenaire de paillasse.

_Increíble (4) _! C'était bien ma veine. Quoique, cela me ferait une bonne excuse pour continuer la conversation, et lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas apprécié son comportement de la dernière fois.

Sauf que, d'un autre côté, Keith comprendrait que j'étais lamentable en science, et qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur moi pour exécuter à la perfection l'exercice qui nous était demandé : identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient soumise les racines d'oignons qu'elles renfermaient et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. J'avais déjà fait cet exercice en Floride, mais en gardais peu de souvenirs. Bizarrement, je ne voulais pas que Keith sache que j'étais un imbécile. Sûrement mon amour propre qui ne le supporterait pas.

Embêté et légèrement stressé, je me mis à taper du pied sur le sol.

\- Les plus jeunes d'abord ? me proposa Keith en me tendant le microscope déposé sur la table.

\- Le fait que je sois nonagénaire ne fait-il pas de moi le plus vieux de nous deux ? répliquai-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice alors que sa bouche tressaillit.

\- Et puis, plus sérieusement, qui te dis que je suis plus jeune que toi ? continuai-je.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage, dévoilant des dents d'un blanc éclatant et parfaitement alignées.

\- Tu as raison, dis-moi donc quand tu es né.

Quelle manière subtile de sa part de faire connaissance. Mais j'acceptai d'entrer dans le jeu.

\- Le ving-huit juillet, lançai-je.

Il détourna son regard de moi, toujours avec un air amusé, et attira, après hésitation, le microscope à lui. Il y déposa son œil.

\- Prophase, annonça-t-il sans donner sa date de naissance (ce qui, étonnamment, me frustra plus que de raison).

Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil qu'il avait déjà déterminé une des étapes de la mitose. Intrigué, mais aussi – et surtout – par fierté, j'attrapai le microscope.

\- Tu permets que je vérifie ?

Il me jeta un regard légèrement moqueur, mais me laissa prendre possession de l'appareil. A mon tour j'y déposai mon œil. Les cellules me disaient bien quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de savoir s'il avait raison ou non. De toute manière, il ne pouvait certainement pas être plus nul que moi, alors…

\- Prophase, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je changeai alors la lamelle, tandis qu'il écrivait sur le polycopié, que l'on devait rendre avant la fin du cours, le résultat de notre première observation. Il avait une écriture fine et élégante, ce qui m'impressionna, tout en m'exaspérant un peu plus. Keith Takashi était parfait jusqu'au bout des doigts. N'y avait-il pas un seul défaut pour venir ternir le chef d'œuvre humain qu'il représentait ? Il redéposa son regard dans le miens, mais je détournai les yeux pour venir observer la lamelle à travers la lunette.

J'étais parfaitement incapable de définir ce que j'observais. Alors, tout en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur les cellules, je sortis le seul mot dont je me souvenais qui pouvait – peut-être – correspondre.

\- Anaphase.

\- Je peux ?

Il saisit à son tour le microscope, déposant ses doigts sur le haut de ma main. Je me dégageai brusquement. Sa peau était incroyablement glaciale, comme s'il avait passé la journée plongé dans de l'eau gelée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la fraicheur de son épiderme qui avait provoqué mon geste brusque, mais le courant électrique qu'avait engendré le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il soudainement renfermé sur lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonnai-je.

Et ça ne l'était vraiment pas. J'avais juste été surpris à son contact. Je l'observai. Il avait soudainement le visage dur, comme s'il s'en voulait. Cela me fit légèrement de la peine. Mais même avec les traits tendus, il restait époustouflant.

Je secouai légèrement la tête. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher de telles pensées de s'immiscer dans mon cerveau ou sinon j'allai perdre la boule.

\- Anaphase, déclara-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?! m'exclamai-je surpris.

Encore une fois, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Keith ria – un son mélodieux et cristallin – et toute trace de tension disparue de son visage.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Si mais…

Mes joues rosirent sous son regard perplexe, et je finis par prendre ma tête entre mes mains, dans un air désespéré. Histoire de ne pas aggraver mon cas, je pris un faux ton dramatique.

\- C'est bon, tu as découvert mon secret le plus enfoui… Je suis _un pito (5) _en science !

Keith s'immobilisa soudainement, et resta figé telle une véritable statue de marbre. Si j'interprétais bien les traits de son visage, il semblait gêné et surpris. Était-ce le mot _pito _qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Cela signifiait qu'il avait assez de connaissance en espagnole pour en comprendre le sens. Je ne pus contenir mon hilarité face à sa réaction. Il tourna des yeux intrigués vers moi.

\- Désolé, dis-je entre deux rire, mais tu devrais voir ta tête !

Au même moment, le professeur passa dans nos rangs et me jeta un regard courroucé. J'arrêtai de rire et m'excusai rapidement avant de faire semblant de me concentrer sur le polycopié que je partageais avec mon voisin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs les yeux résolument fixé sur ses mains, qui maniaient avec habilité la prochaine lamelle. Il ne m'adressa ni un mot, ni un regard. Peut-être étais-je allé trop loin ? Peut-être qu'il m'avait trouvé un peu trop lourd ? C'est sûr qu'à côté de lui, qui était l'élégance incarnée, je n'étais qu'un personnage grossier, alors ça n'arrangeait pas les choses de sortir un tel mot en plein cours de science.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon attention de te brusquer… marmonnai-je.

A présent, c'était moi qui étais gêné. Il reporta son regard sur moi, intrigué. Je me triturais les doigts mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne m'as pas brusqué, me rassura-t-il. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que qu'un tel mot sorte de tes lèvres.

La manière dont il prononça le mot _lèvres _hérissa les poils de mes avant-bras de manière inexpliquée. J'expirai bruyamment, ignorant le frisson de ma peau.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que moi, Lance McClain, ne soit pas par pourvu de la même élégance, ni même d'une délicatesse égale à celle de Keith Takashi.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi, McClain ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

\- Je n'oserais pas, répondis-je sur le ton de la provoque.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Interphase.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que je suive son doigt désignant la lamelle placée sur le microscope.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondis-je.

Il inscrivit son pronostique et reprit l'étude de lui-même. Pendant ce temps je l'observais. Son visage à la peau si pure concentré sur la lentille, le mouvement de sa main marquant les résultats… je me sentais inutile, mais d'un autre côté, j'appréciais le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me tendit la feuille.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

\- Est-ce vraiment utile ? déclarai-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il se contenta de sourire et d'éloigner la feuille de nous, sur le rebord de la paillasse. Puis, il se tourna complètement vers moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il ne se tenait plus aussi éloigné qu'au début du cours. Cela provoqua des petits sautillements de mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique.

Un petit silence suivit, durant lequel nous deux ne semblâmes pas savoir quoi dire. Je me rappelai soudain que j'étais censé lui piper mot sur son comportement lors de notre première rencontre. Mais, encore une fois, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Comment tu trouves les premières tombées de neige ? me demanda-t-il.

Sérieusement ? On allait parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Ou plutôt _mauvais _temps pour ce qui était de Volthrone.

\- Atroce.

Il parut préoccupé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le froid.

C'était une affirmation.

\- Ni l'humidité, renchéris-je. Ou, du moins, celle d'ici.

\- Tu dois difficilement supporter Volthrone, devina-t-il.

\- À un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Jusque-là, je n'avais remarqué leur épaisseur, ni même la ligne parfaite qu'ils dessinaient. Est-ce qu'il se les épilaient ? Ou bien était-il également né avec une pilosité irréprochable ?

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi es-tu venu à Volthrone ?

Il était le premier à me poser réellement la question.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer.

\- Essaies toujours.

Je fixai son visage concentré, et fut, pendant un instant, flatté par toute l'attention qu'il portait sur moi. Cela dénotait totalement avec la première impression qu'il m'avait donné.

\- Ma mère s'est remariée.

Moi-même j'entendis la tristesse dans la tonalité de ma propre voix.

\- Jusque-là ce n'est pas compliqué à saisir, souligna-t-il sans se départir de sa gentillesse. Et tu ne l'apprécies pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. Bob est… génial. On se marrait bien tous les deux.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage, mélancolie de ces jours passés au soleil, à se liguer ensemble pour embêter maman sur des broutilles inutiles.

\- S'il est aussi agréable, pour quelle raison n'es-tu pas resté avec eux ?

L'intérêt qu'il me portait me clouait sur place. Ce Keith-ci était-il le même que j'avais rencontré une semaine auparavant ? Pourquoi tout cela l'intéressait ? Ma vie n'était pourtant pas si passionnante. C'était juste les aventures d'un ado lambda dans notre société contemporaine.

\- Bob voyage beaucoup, continuai-je tout de même. Il est reporter animalier. On ne le voyait pas si souvent que ça avec ma mère.

\- Elle t'a donc envoyé ici pour pouvoir partir librement avec lui, en déduisit-il.

Encore une affirmation.

\- Non, objectai-je. C'était mon choix de partir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir…

Il semblait frustré de ne pas comprendre tous les travers de mon histoire. Et je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça, lui qui me connaissait à peine et qui, quelques jours auparavant, s'était montré épouvantable avec moi. Malgré tout, je m'efforçai de mieux lui expliquer. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa curiosité à mon égard qui ne faiblissait pas que les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche.

\- Bob, c'était comme une renaissance pour maman depuis le décès de mon père. Elle brillait de mille feux quand elle était avec lui. Et elle était malheureuse quand il était loin. C'est une femme formidable, elle mérite le bonheur. Alors je suis parti.

\- Et maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureux.

\- Un peu, oui. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait de la savoir comblée me satisfait amplement.

Je redressai la tête vers Keith, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Si j'interprétais bien, il semblait exprimer une réelle compassion, mais également ce qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, et ce fut à ce moment précis que je cru mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait réellement changé en lui. Je gardais un souvenir très net de la noirceur terne de ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'avait toisé le jour de notre première rencontre. Une couleur qui rappelait celle de sa chevelure sombre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte bien différente : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel, mais panaché d'une nuance dorée identique.

\- Tu portes des lentilles ?

Cette réflexion survenue de nulle part sembla le désarçonné.

\- Non, répondit-il tout de go.

\- Ah bon, tes yeux sont différents pourtant. J'étais certain qu'ils étaient plus sombres.

Il parut se tendre, avant d'hausser les épaules et de saisir notre polycopié commun qu'il tendit au professeur qui passait par-là. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, avant de nous féliciter pour toutes les bonnes réponses. Pile à ce moment-ci, la sonnerie du lycée retentit, annonçant la fin de l'heure. Keith n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'en alla à grandes enjambés, aussi vif et gracieux que la première fois où je l'avais vu, et sans même m'adresser un au revoir. Est-ce que ma dernière remarque l'avait brusqué ? Je n'eus le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'Ina apparu devant moi.

\- On dirait bien que Keith a fait un effort à ton égard. Ton odeur était à son gout, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se rapprochait beaucoup à de la raillerie.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ina puisse être capable d'humour, elle qui semblait toujours lassée par tout ce qui se rapportait à… la vie en général. Je lui tirai la langue de manière taquine, chose à laquelle elle ne broncha pas, avant que nous sortions de notre salle de classe.

Une fois le cours de sport terminé, je ne pris pas la peine de me doucher, préférant rentrer au plus vite chez moi. Et surtout avec l'attention de fuir Nyma. C'était encore en tenue de sport – un short par-dessus un legging, des Nike, et un t-shirt au tissu absorbant la sueur – que je quittai le gymnase et me précipitai sur le parking du lycée. N'ayant pas non plus enfilé mon ciré, je me grouillai d'ouvrir la portière de ma Jeep, mais je ne m'y engouffrai pas tout de suite. Au loin, j'aperçu la Volvo rouge, avec une silhouette pâle appuyée dessus.

Keith m'observait de loin, toujours avec la même curiosité et la même frustration qui marquaient ses traits. Pris d'un élan de courage, je m'autorisai à lui sourire et à lui adresser un signe de main. Pris au dépourvu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis, à son tour, il me salua maladroitement. S'il n'était pas aussi pâle, j'aurais été certain qu'il avait rougi. Une telle possibilité agrandit mon sourire, et je m'engouffrai enfin dans ma voiture, tout joyeux.

Je venais de passer une bonne journée.

* * *

**Voilà un second chapitre terminé !  
**

**La traduction des mots en espagnol :**

(1) C'est un équivalent de "Putain" dans la langue française, ou de "Merde" : une façon d'exprimer son mécontentement, en bref.

(2) Les gens d'ici.

(3) Va te faire foutre, connard (ou quelque chose comme ça, la traduction diffère)

(4) Génial ! (Sur un ton ironique, dans mon récit)

(5) Une bite (Dans mon sens : un gros nul)

**J'espère que le contenu vous plait. Alors oui, vous remarquerez que, en effet, ce n'est qu'une reprise totale de Fascination. Ce que j'avais déjà précisé précédemment. **

**Néanmoins, j'y apporte ma propre touche, et surtout j'ai trouvé intéressant que Lance s'exprime parfois en espagnol, histoire de rappeler ses origines cubaines. De même pour sa soeur, Veronica.**

**Aussi, il est beaucoup plus vulgaire que Bella dans les livres originaux. Comme je l'ai, dis il sera bien différent d'elle, et un peu plus encré dans le réalisme de nos jours. **

**J'espère que ce premier échange entre nos deux principaux protagonistes vous aura plu, hehe. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **

**À bientôt pour un chapitre 3 ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Voici le Chapitre 3 de Mystical : You Could Kill Me.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Lorsque je me réveillai, le lendemain, je remarquai tout de suite un changement. La luminosité qui envahissait ma chambre, comme chaque matin, était différente. Beaucoup plus claire que l'habituel vert-gris ambiant, reflétant les jours nuageux en forêt, typiques de Volthrone.

Je me levai d'un bond pour me diriger vers la fenêtre, et poussai un gémissement plaintif. Tout était parfaitement blanc. Une fine couche de neige était étalée sur l'herbe du jardin, recouvrait le toit et le parebrise de ma voiture et venait se répandre tout le long des rues qui longeaient la maison. La pluie qui était tombée cette nuit – et qui s'était très certainement mut en neige pendant mon sommeil – avait eu le temps de se solidifier en fragments de glaces, venant s'accrocher aux aiguilles des arbres et transformant l'allée en patinoire. Pendant un instant, j'envisageai de me recoucher, m'inventant une quelconque maladie pour ne pas aller en cours.

Je descendis, les pas trainants, dans la cuisine. Veronica était déjà parti. Tout en buvant mon café, j'observai le paysage enneigé par la fenêtre, une grimace d'horreur collée à la figure. Je me forçai à manger la brioche laissée sortie par ma sœur, malgré mon absence d'appétit. Mais, malgré ma morosité face au temps glacial, je me surpris à ne pas plus tardé que ça, et même à mettre plus d'entrain dans ma préparation.

J'avais hâte de me rendre au lycée Garrison. Et je savais très bien que la raison de tout cet empressement n'était ni due à une envie folle de faire preuve d'assiduité en cours, ni même de me retrouver en présence de mon nouveau groupe d'amis. J'étais pressé de revoir Keith Takashi. Et c'était très, très bête.

Je ne savais comment l'expliquer, mais ce garçon à la chevelure négligée – et pourtant parfaitement coiffée, allez comprendre – et à la peau d'albâtre étayait en moi une curiosité sans pareil. J'aurais dû l'éviter. Après tout, ce n'était pas un adolescent fort sympathique. Il avait été exécrable avec moi lors de notre première rencontre. Et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il soit une seule fois d'une agréable compagnie pour que j'eusse soudainement envie de le revoir. Même si la possibilité qu'il redevienne hostile envers moi me tordait le ventre, et que la simple idée de son visage époustouflant me pétrifiait, j'étais fébrile à l'idée d'attirer son regard et son attention vers moi.

Je sortis de la maison, un coupe-vent sur le dos, une épaisse écharpe enroulée autour de mon cou et envahissant mon visage, et un bonnet enfoncé sur mon crâne. Je failli glisser sur le verglas, alors que je me précipitais vers ma Jeep, me rattrapant au rétroviseur pour ne pas m'étaler au sol. Si ça continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à me retrouver à l'hôpital, une jambe cassée. Je n'attendis pas que le chauffage n'attiédisse l'habitacle pour allumer le moteur et rouler en direction du lycée. Je fus tout de même prudent sur la route, ne voulant pas provoquer un accident, et me refaire remarquer par le poste de police – pour ne pas dire par ma sœur. Mais ma voiture ne semblait avoir aucun mal à rouler sur l'asphalte couvert de glace noire.

Lorsque je descendis de mon véhicule, une fois arrivé au parking de mon établissement scolaire, je compris vite pourquoi. Ce fut un éclat argenté qui attira mon attention, me poussant à me diriger – prudemment – vers l'arrière de ma voiture. Les pneus de la Jeep étaient entourés d'épais entrelacements métalliques. Veronica avait dû se lever aux aurores pour chainer ma voiture. Mon cœur se serra face à tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour moi depuis mon arrivée dans la bourgade. Et moi, adolescent ingrat que j'étais, je ne lui avais pas encore rendu la pareille.

Je sorti mon cellulaire de ma poche pour lui envoyer un petit message reconnaissant, lorsque mon attention fut attirée par une silhouette qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'allée séparant deux rangées de voitures. Comme si mon instinct avait été inéluctablement attiré par sa simple présence, je relevai mon regard pour le plonger dans des pupilles dorées, cause de ma frénésie. Keith m'observait avec application, comme s'il tentait de sonder mon esprit.

Je voulu le saluer d'un signe de la main, lorsqu'un bruit étrange capta mon attention. Des crissements de pneus. Des cris dans une foule.

Tout se passa très vite. Je n'eus guère le temps de détourner mon regard vers la provenance de tout ce capharnaüm, que je vis le visage de Keith se tordre en des traits horrifiés, se mêlant à d'autres élèves avec la même expression angoissée. Mes yeux se vissèrent ensuite sur un fourgon bleu roulant à pleine vitesse, et dont le propriétaire semblait avoir totalement perdu le contrôle. Il tournoyait sur l'allée, fonçant droit sur ma Jeep. Et donc, vers moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

Juste avant que ne me parvienne le crissement de tôles froissées du véhicule fou percutant l'arrière de mon 4x4, quelque chose me frappa. Fort. Sauf que le coup ne surgit pas de là où je l'attendais. Ma tête heurta le bitume gelé, une masse solide et froide me cloua au sol. Je me rendis compte que je gisais à terre, derrière l'une des voitures près de laquelle je m'étais garé. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'engranger d'autres détails car le fourgon se rapprochait : après avoir rebondi bruyamment sur l'arrière de ma Jeep, il continua sa course désordonnée et s'apprêta à me rentrer dedans une deuxième fois.

Un juron étouffé m'apprit que je n'étais pas seul. Et il m'était impossible de ne pas reconnaitre _cette_voix. Deux longues mains blanches jaillirent devant moi pour me protéger, et le fourgon s'arrêta en hoquetant à quelques centimètres de ma figure, les grandes paumes s'enfonçant par un heureux hasard dans une indentation profonde qui marquait le flanc du véhicule.

Puis les mains bougèrent si vite qu'elles en devinrent floues. L'une d'elles attrapa soudain le dessous du fourgon, et quelque chose me tira en arrière, écartant mes jambes comme celles d'une poupée de son jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent frapper les pneus de la voiture à côté de laquelle je m'étais garé à peine une minute avant que tout cet évènement ne survienne. Dans un grondement métallique qui me déchira les tympans et une averse de verres brisés, le fourgon retomba à l'endroit exact où, un instant plus tôt, s'étaient trouvées mes jambes.

Un silence absolu régna pendant une seconde interminable, puis les hurlements commencèrent. Dans le charivari, j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement que ces braillements, je perçus, toute proche, la voix basse et affolée de Keith Takashi.

\- Lance ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Ma voix avait d'étranges intonations à mon oreille. Légèrement tremblantes. Je voulus me relever, mais me rendis compte que Keith me serrait contre lui dans une étreinte de fer. Son bras était enroulé autour de mes épaules, tandis qu'une de ses mains était posée sur mon genoux. Je fus quelque peu abasourdi par cette soudaine proximité, même si elle semblait justifier par les circonstances. Je me sentis comme une petite chose fragile ainsi pelotonné dans ses bras, ce qui me mis soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Attention, m'avertit-il alors que je tentais de me dégager de sa prise. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

En effet, je pris soudainement conscience d'une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de mon crâne. Chose que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, trop obnubilé par le visage inquiet de Keith, si proche du mien.

\- Merde, ça fait un mal de chien…

J'effleurai de mes doigts la zone certainement blessée, sans oser véritablement la toucher.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il sourit avec une étrange gaieté. Je le dévisageai alors. J'attendis de recouvrir mes esprits avant d'exprimer clairement mes idées.

\- Comment t'es arrivé aussi vite ? demandai-je.

\- J'étais juste à côté de toi Lance, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je me retournai pour me redresser et, cette fois, il me lâcha, délaçant ses bras et s'éloignant de moi autant que l'espace restreint le lui permettait. Il arborait une moue inquiète et innocente, et je fus de nouveau désorienté par l'intensité de ses pupilles qui semblaient me reprocher l'absurdité de ma question.

Tout à coup, on nous découvrit, une meute de gens aux joues striées de larmes, se hélant, nous interpellant.

\- Ne bougez pas ! nous ordonna quelqu'un.

\- Sortez Florona et Steve du fourgon, cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Une activité fébrile s'organisa. Je tentai de me lever, mais la main glacée de Keith m'en empêcha.

\- Ne te brusque pas.

\- Ça va, j'suis pas en sucre ! Et puis j'ai froid !

Il étouffa un rire. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi ?

\- Tu étais à l'autre bout du parking, me rappelai-je soudain. Près de ta voiture.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il en se fermant brusquement.

\- Je t'ai vu !

Autour de nous, c'était le chaos. De ce que j'entendais, les professeurs venaient d'arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. Moi, je restais hargneusement le regard planté dans celui de Keith, ne voulant pas céder et lui faire cracher le morceau. J'avais raison, et Keith allait devoir en convenir.

\- Lance, j'étais tout prêt de toi et je t'ai tiré de là, c'est tout.

Il me balaya du pouvoir dévastateur de ses yeux, comme pour me communiquer une information cruciale.

\- Non, m'entêtai-je, mâchoire serrée.

L'or de ses iris flamboya.

\- S'il-te-plait, Lance…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

La douceur envoutante de ses accents fut interrompue par les ululements des sirènes au loin.

\- Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard !

\- D'accord ! aboya-t-il, soudain exaspéré.

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, insistai-je, furieux.

Il fallut six secouristes et deux profs pour déplacer le fourgon suffisamment loin afin de laisser passer les brancards. Keith refusa vigoureusement de s'allonger sur le sien, et je m'efforçai de l'imiter, mais le traitre leur révéla que je m'étais cogné la tête et que je soufrai sûrement d'une commotion. Je failli mourir d'humiliation lorsqu'ils me mirent une minerve. On aurait dit que tout le lycée était là, observant gravement mon chargement en ambulance. Pour la plupart je devinais que c'était une bonne excuse afin de retarder les cours, même si je ne doutais pas que certains étaient véritablement inquiets de mon état. Keith grimpa à l'avant du véhicule. C'était horripilant. De nous deux, c'était certainement lui qui avait subi le plus de dégâts, mais c'était moi que l'on obligeait à passer pour souffrant alors que j'allais très bien !

Histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'humiliation, le Chérif McClain débarqua avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'évacuer.

\- Lance ! brailla-t-elle, paniquée, lorsqu'elle me reconnut sur la civière.

\- Tout va bien Veronica ! la rassurai-je. Tout n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, je suis indemne.

Elle n'en demanda pas moins confirmation à l'ambulancier le plus proche, ce qui eut le don de renforcer mon exaspération quant à toute cette situation. Je pris le parti de l'ignorer, et m'appliquai à dérouler l'inexplicable méli-mélo d'images folles qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Avant que les ambulanciers aient eu le temps de m'embarquer, j'avais remarqué le parechoc de la voiture, garée à côté de la mienne, enfoncé dans une forme qui n'était pas sans évoquer le contour des épaules de Keith. Comme s'il avait eu la force de s'arcbouter assez pour en déformer le métal. De plus, j'eus tout juste le temps de capter les regards et expressions des frères et sœurs Altéa et Takashi. S'ils avaient l'air en désapprobation, voir épris d'une certaine fureur, à l'égard de Keith, en aucun cas ils n'exprimaient une quelconque inquiétude quant à son état de santé. Il fallait que je trouve une explication logique à ce à quoi je venais d'assister – une explication évitant de conclure que j'étais devenu totalement cinglé.

Comme de bien entendu, l'ambulance fut escortée par la police jusqu'à l'hôpital du comté. Tout cela était d'un ridicule ! À vouloir en faire trop, ils allaient finir par me faire mourir de honte. Le pire fut quand je vis Keith franchir tranquillement les portes du centre hospitalier, sur ses pieds. Je du contenir la rage en moi qui me poussait à me lever du brancard pour lui en foutre une. À la place, je me contentais de grincer des dents.

Ils m'installèrent dans une grande salle d'examen pour me faire passer toute une série de test. Une infirmière me colla un tensiomètre autour du bras et un thermomètre sous la langue. On ne prit même pas la peine de tirer l'un des rideaux qui séparaient les lits d'hôpital entre eux, pensant sûrement que je n'avais besoins d'aucune intimité. Je contenais la colère qui grondait en moi. Estimant que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de cette foutue minerve, j'en ôtai rapidement les bandes velcro et la balançai rageusement sous un meuble, une fois l'infirmière partie.

J'hésitai même à sortir de la salle d'examen pour m'échapper en catimini de l'hôpital, et mettre fin à ce calvaire. Mais j'eus à peine le temps d'élaborer un plan de fuite que le personnel médical, agité en tous sens, s'introduisit dans ma _cellule de prison_, installant deux autres blessés sur les lits avoisinant le mien. Sous leurs bandages tâchés de sang je reconnus Florona Pride – qui était dans mon cours d'espagnol – et Steve O'Neill – un camarade de sport. Ce dernier était penché près de la jeune fille, qui semblait presque inconsciente, m'ignorant royalement.

\- Florona, je suis désolé !

Cette dernière ne lui répondit que par un grognement plaintif. Il était difficile de constater si elle était énervée, ou si elle était trop dans les vapes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Steve tourna ensuite son regard vers moi. Il blêmi, puis se contenta de fixer le pied de son lit. Il semblait dans un état pire que le mien.

Je voulu lui adresser la parole, mais une infirmière ne m'en laissa pas le temps, m'emmenant faire une radio du crâne. La douleur que j'avais ressenti juste après l'accident s'était déjà presque estompée, et je garantis à l'équipe qui s'occupait de moi que je n'avais absolument rien, en vain. Lorsque les examens me donnèrent raison, j'exigeai de partir, mais encore une fois on ignora ma requête, s'acharnant à me dire que je devais tout d'abord consulter un médecin. Je cru devenir fou. On m'enferma donc, encore une fois, dans la précédente salle d'examen, où je dû supporter les insupportables plaintes de Steve qui demandait sans cesse des nouvelles sur la santé de Florona, qui semblait être sa copine. Comme pour échapper à cette nuisance sonore, je fermai les yeux.

\- Il dort ? s'enquit une voix harmonieuse un peu plus tard.

J'ouvris les paupières. Keith se tenait au pied de mon lit, une moue narquoise aux lèvres. Je le fusillai du regard, ce qui fut étrangement compliqué. Il me paraissait plus naturel de le couver des yeux. Je secouai légèrement la tête avant de tourner mon regard vers mon voisin de couche qui continuait son monologue contrit à l'égard de la jeune fille presque endormie.

Keith du capter mon agacement car il entreprit de fermer le rideau qui séparait mon lit de celui de Steve. Il prit ensuite une chaise qui traînait près de ma couche, et s'installa non loin de moi.

\- Alors, quel est le verdict ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Comme je m'acharne à le dire depuis que l'on m'a embarqué ici, je n'ai absolument rien. Et pourtant, je suis toujours tenu en captivité. Je réfléchis actuellement à un plan pour m'échapper de cet enfer.

Il étouffa un rire, m'irritant un peu plus – même si son expression avait de quoi faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi, toi, tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière ? répliquai-je.

\- Simple question de relation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ton évasion.

A cet instant, un médecin apparut au détour du rideau fermé, et j'en restai sur le cul – désolé de l'expression. Il était incroyablement jeune, certainement pas plus de la trentaine, et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que j'avais pu voir à la télé. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient coiffés en des boucles légèrement désordonnées, et un sourire étincelant illuminait son visage. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés, et de grands cernes sous ses yeux. Après quelques secondes de réflexions – et en voyant le nom qui était inscrit sur sa carte, accrochée à la poche de sa blouse – je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait là du père de Keith. Ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux.

\- Alors Monsieur McClain, m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix incroyablement séduisante. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je me porte comme un charme ! m'exclamai-je, espérant que là serait la dernière fois que j'aurais à rassurer un membre du personnel médical sur mon état de santé.

S'approchant du négatoscope, il l'alluma.

\- Vos radios sont bonnes, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez subi un sacré choc.

Je tournai mes yeux vers Keith, le soupçonnant d'avoir mis au courant son père de mon soi-disant choc. Le regard qu'il m'offrit confirma mes suspicions.

\- Je vais bien, mais je risque bientôt d'avoir une migraine si l'on me fait répéter encore une fois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi… répondis-je sans cacher mon irritation, ce qui arracha un rictus au médecin « beau gosse ».

Des doigts frais auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté. Je tressaillis.

\- C'est douloureux ? s'inquiéta le Docteur Takashi.

\- Non, juste… froid.

Keith ricana, tandis que son père se contenta de retirer ses mains. Je lançai un regard peu amène en direction du fils. Ce dernier me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur les lèvres. A ses yeux je ne semblais être qu'un être fragile. Cela m'exaspéra.

\- Je peux partir maintenant ? grognai-je.

\- Tout semble en ordre, donc oui. Votre sœur vous attend de l'autre côté. Rentrez chez vous mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si jamais vous ressentez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.

\- Je ne retourne pas au lycée ? demandai-je, surpris.

\- Il serait plus prudent que vous vous reposiez.

\- Et lui, il y retourne ? insistai-je en désignant Keith.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie, se justifia ce dernier avec condescendance.

\- En fait, précisa le Docteur Takashi, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahis les urgences.

\- Oh, bordel… gémis-je. J'aurais préféré mourir écrasé sous un van que de devoir rassurer encore ne serait-ce qu'une personne de mon état…

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille, intervint Keith, soudainement énervé.

\- Vous préférez rester ici ? s'enquit le médecin.

\- Jamais de la vie ! m'exclamai-je en sautant de mon lit d'hôpital.

\- Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal, me suggéra le docteur.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai la tête dure.

\- Il semble que vous ayez beaucoup de chance, conclut-il dans un sourire tout en signant d'un grand geste ma feuille de sortie.

\- À mettre sur le compte de Keith La Chance, précisai-je en toisant le sujet incriminé.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai, éluda le médecin qui s'absorba soudain dans les papiers qu'il tenait avant de s'intéresser au cas de Steve.

Mes soupçons se réveillèrent : le père Takashi était de mèche avec son fils.

\- J'ai bien peur que _vous_ne deviez rester avec nous plus longtemps, lança-t-il à Steve en auscultant ses coupures. Sans parler de l'était de votre petite amie.

Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, je m'approchai de Keith.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ? sifflai-je.

Il recula d'un pas, les lèvres crispées.

\- Ta sœur t'attend, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Eh bien elle attendra un peu plus longtemps. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation en privé.

Furibond, il tourna les talons, direction la sortie de la salle d'examen, à grandes enjambés. Je dus presque courir après lui pour le rattraper. A peine le premier coin du couloir dépassé, il s'arrêta pour me faire face.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il agacé, le regard froid.

Son hostilité m'intimida. Il me surplombait, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il était plus grand que moi d'au moins cinq bons centimètres. C'était frustrant !

Ce fut avec moins de sévérité que je ne l'eusse souhaité que je m'exprimai.

\- Une explication ne serait pas de trop.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, cela ne te suffit pas ?

\- Tu as juré, contrai-je, bien qu'ébranlé par son animosité.

\- Lance, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délires.

\- Mec, arrête me prendre pour un con, ma tête va très bien, et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Que veux-tu de moi Lance ?

_Beaucoup trop de choses, de toute évidence._Je gardai cette réflexion pour moi.

\- La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas _imaginer _?

Le ton qu'il venait d'adopter, comme si je n'étais qu'un imbécile de service, eu le don de me mettre définitivement en rogne.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'étais absolument pas à côté de moi, donc arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé…

Je me tus, me rendant moi-même compte de la dinguerie de mes paroles. J'étais tellement furieux que mes poings se serrèrent par automatisme. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas frapper un mur ou un meuble, et par là-même me casser les doigts, assurant ainsi une prolongation de mon séjour à l'hôpital.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ?

Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais fou à lier, ne faisant qu'augmenter mes soupçons. Tout simplement car on aurait dit une réplique lancée à la perfection par un acteur de talent. Toujours en tentant de contenir ma rage, j'acquiesçai, la nuque raide.

\- Personne ne te croira tu sais, affirma-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

J'ouvris les paupières, et plongea mon regard empli de rage dans celui de Keith.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits comme n'importe quel connard de service, répliquai-je les dents serrés.

Un étonnement fugace traversa son visage.

\- Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?

\- Pour moi, ça en a. Je ne sais absolument pas mentir, sans parler du fait que je déteste ça. Il me faut une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout ça ?

\- Merci.

J'attendis, furieux et obstiné.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

\- Non.

\- Alors… tu risques d'être déçu.

Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. Mais, même s'il me mettait en rogne, j'avais du mal à ne pas me laisser distraire par sa beauté livide. C'était un combat contre un ange destructeur, et je fus le premier à rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu donner la peine de me sauver, alors ? demandai-je, glacial.

L'espace d'un instant, ses traits magnifiques prirent une expression étonnamment vulnérable. Ma rage se dissipa légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour calmer la hargne qui dansait encore en moi, et digérer cette dérobade. Ensuite, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie. La salle d'attente fut encore pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Comme si tous les visages que je connaissais à Volthrone s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Dans la foule, je reconnu Veronica qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers moi. En signe d'apaisement, je levai les bras.

\- Tout va bien ! M'exclamai-je pour la rassurer.

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Que je devais tranquillement rester à la maison aujourd'hui, mais que je n'avais rien de grave, donc relaxe ! Je vais péter un câble à force de devoir répéter que je suis indemne.

Je perçu Nyma, Nadia, et Rolo se diriger vers moi.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ? suppliai-je ma sœur.

Cette dernière plaça son bras derrière mon dos, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes vitrées menant au parking. Je fis un simple signe de main à mes amis avant de ne définitivement sortir de l'enfer qu'était l'hôpital.

Monter dans la voiture de patrouille fut un véritable soulagement – comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Je remarquai à peine la présence de Veronica, trop occupé à relater les évènements des dernières heures. Pour moi, le comportement de Keith était plus que suspect. Il cachait quelque chose, de toute évidence. Et je refusais de croire en la possibilité que je devienne cinglé, ou que j'avais imaginé toute la scène où le brun m'avait sauvé la vie. Pourtant… Tout était si improbable.

Une fois chez nous, Veronica ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Euh… Il faut que tu appelles maman, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

\- _Qué_ ? Tu l'as prévenu ? _Mierda_, elle doit être hystérique.

Et elle l'était. Il me fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour la calmer, la rassurer, et attendre qu'elle ne finisse de pleurer. Pendant un long moment elle me supplia de revenir en Floride, dans notre petite maison à Miami, oubliant que celle-ci était totalement inhabitée, ainsi que toutes les galères administratives pour mon inscription au lycée qu'entrainerait mon retour.

Quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour quitter la ville de Volthrone. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en avais plus aucune envie. Le mystère que représentait Keith Takashi me rongeait de l'intérieur. Non, Keith Takashi, en lui-même, me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il occupait toutes mes pensées. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant obsédé. Surtout pas un garçon. Et voilà qu'à présent j'acceptais de rester dans cette ville, que je considérais pourtant comme mon enfer sur terre, tout simplement pour continuer de voir le visage somptueux du brun mystérieux. Quel imbécile je pouvais faire !

Exténué, je préférai me coucher tôt. Veronica me regardait avec inquiétude depuis que l'on était rentrés, et cela me tapait sur le système. Après une petite vingtaine de minutes d'acharnement sur mon punchingball, je m'étais écroulé sur mon lit, sans même prendre la peine de me doucher. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'assoupir.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvais de Keith Takashi.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Oui, il était plus court que les deux premiers chapitres, je sais.**

**Mais je compte me rattraper en publiant plus vite le quatrième. **

**En espérant que cela vous a plu ! **

**On se retrouve pour le Chapitre 4 ! **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Oui, j'avais promis que le chapitre arriverai un peu plus tôt. En fait, je voulais le mettre en ligne hier, mais étant à la Pride, je n'ai pas pu... Pardon. **

**Malgré tout, je peux vous promettre que les choses vont commencer à évoluer entre nos deux principaux protagonistes, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Le décor était très sombre, et la lumière semblait provenir seulement de la peau d'albâtre de Keith. Ce dernier se tenait d'ailleurs dos à moi. Je fixais les muscles déliés de ses épaules, et sa chevelure de jais tomber sur sa nuque. Je l'appelai, mais il ne répondait pas. Marchant calmement, loin de moi. Je courrai pour le rattraper, en vain. Il était trop rapide, et ne semblait pas entendre mes cris de détresse. Puis, j'eu l'étrange sensation de tomber dans un gouffre, un abysse encore plus sombre que l'environnement précédent.

La sensation me réveilla en sursaut, les muscles tendus et frissonnant. Je relevai mon buste, dégageant les draps de mon corps. J'avais étrangement chaud. Et je fus quelque peu gêné par mon songe. Heureusement, il n'avait pas fait apparaitre Keith dans d'autres circonstances… Malgré tout, le mini Lance, lui, était bien réveillé. Même si je savais que cela n'était pas forcément dû à une quelconque raison suggestive, je ne pus empêcher un certain embarras de m'envahir.

Je me décidai donc à tout de suite passer sous la douche, avant de descendre dans la cuisine, laquelle je n'hésitai pas à prendre bien fraiche, et bien déterminé à oublier ce petit incident.

Malheureusement, durant tout le mois qui suivit l'accident sur le parking du lycée, Keith envahissait chacune de mes nuits. Jamais de façon lascive, mais de manière aussi angoissante que le tout premier rêve. Ce mois fut d'ailleurs très difficile à vivre.

En tout premier lieu, à cause de Florona Pride et donc, indirectement, de Steve O'Neill. Dès le jour où elle fut autorisée à revenir en cours, cette dernière n'avait eu de cesse de me suivre partout où j'allais. Elle était insupportablement obsédée par le besoin de se racheter. Chose à laquelle je m'évertuais de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pour rien dans l'accident, et que, même si elle en avait été responsable, je préférais que tout le monde oubliât cette affaire. Malheureusement, elle semblait encore plus têtue que moi, me suivait à chaque interclasse, et s'était pleinement incrustée à notre table de cantine. J'avais, dès la première fois où elle avait mangé en notre compagnie, remarqué les regards noirs de jalousie que lui avait lancé Nyma. Toute cette situation m'inquiétait, ne voulant pas être la source de conflit au sein du groupe.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire : Florona était toujours accompagnée de Steve, lequel ne m'adressait jamais la parole. Il ne s'était pas même excusé d'avoir failli me tuer. Mais à vrai dire, je m'en contrefichais. Il semblait d'ailleurs être le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de mon état de santé, et j'aurais pu l'apprécier pour ça. J'aurai pu. S'il n'y avait pas cette sensation qu'il me haïssait du plus profond de son être dès que je croisais son regard qui me toisait. J'avais appris, quelques jours après, que Florona l'avait quitté. Il devait sans doute croire que j'étais la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation. Toute cette situation était bizarre et plus qu'embarrassante…

Pratiquement tout le bahut était venu me demander de mes nouvelles - notamment des filles - et j'avais dû répéter un nombre incalculable de fois que j'étais parfaitement indemne. Par contre, Keith n'attisa l'intérêt de personne, en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était lui le héros, qu'il avait risqué sa vie en venant à ma rescousse. Nyma, Rolo, Nadia, tout le monde affirmait pourtant ne l'avoir vu qu'après avoir dégagé le fourgon. Étais-je le seul à avoir remarquer qu'il se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de moi avant l'accident ? Qu'il s'était jeté entre moi et le fourgon pour me protéger, malgré la distance qui nous séparait ? Dépité, j'avais vite compris que c'était parce qu'aucun élève ne prêtait autant attention à lui. J'étais le seul qu'il fascinait autant. Pitoyable !

Personne n'était venu le voir pour demander sa version des faits, jamais aucune foule de curieux ne l'avait entouré. Tout le monde l'évitait, comme d'habitude. Cela me fit légèrement de la peine, et une étrange animosité s'était mue en moi à l'égard des élèves de Garrison, et de leur comportement vis-à-vis des Altéa et des Takashi. D'ailleurs, ces derniers continuèrent à s'asseoir toujours à la même table, à ne pas manger, à ne pas parler entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne regarda plus dans ma direction. Surtout pas _lui_.

Non, _lui _avait fini par totalement ignorer mon existence. Lorsqu'il était à côté de moi en classe, aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, il paraissait totalement oublieux de ma présence. Seul quelques fines réactions de sa part – comme son poing qui se fermait tout à coup, ou ses muscles qui se tendaient – me laissaient douter de l'authenticité de son indifférence.

Mais une seule explication était parvenue à mon esprit pour traduire un tel comportement : il regrettait de m'avoir sauvé.

Je me rappelai encore du premier jour qui avait suivi l'accident. J'avais eu cette irrésistible envie de lui parler. Malgré la colère à son égard qui m'avait assailli à la sortie des urgences, j'avais su faire la part des choses. Une nuit m'avait suffi pour que la colère ne devienne une gratitude tout à la fois respectueuse et craintive. J'avais donc eu la volonté d'enterrer la hache de guerre qui s'était installée entre nous. Je m'étais dirigé vers lui lors de notre cours de science, il était déjà assis à sa place attitrée, et je m'étais efforcé de paraitre le plus sympathique du monde.

\- Salut Keith ! avais-je dis avec bonne humeur.

Mais ce dernier s'était contenté de pivoter la tête d'un millimètre, et de me gratifier d'un simple et vif hochement de menton, avant de revenir à sa position initiale. J'avais été outré, et cela n'avait que fait renaitre ma rancœur envers lui.

Et ce fut le dernier contact que nous eûmes, alors qu'il était là, à portée de main, quotidiennement. Parfois, je l'observais, tout simplement parce que j'étais incapable de m'en abstenir. Mais toujours à distance – à la cafétéria ou sur le parking. Je voyais ses yeux dorés s'assombrir de jours en jours, ses traits se tendre de plus en plus. En cours, cependant, je l'ignorais tout aussi royalement que lui, me montrant des plus indifférents.

J'étais malheureux. Et les rêves se poursuivaient.

La première qui remarqua mon début d'état dépressif fut ma mère, à travers les messages que je lui envoyais. Ah, l'instinct maternelle ! Elle passait donc son temps à me téléphoner, et moi je lui servais toujours la même excuse : ma baisse de morale était due au climat et au manque de vitamine D. Je dû la convaincre à plusieurs reprises que cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes anciens amis qui pouvaient me manquer – lesquels d'ailleurs ne me demandaient plus aucune de mes nouvelles, sans que pour autant cela ne m'atteigne réellement – ni, et surtout pas, à cause de Cassandra – mon ex petite-copine –, laquelle n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver un nouveau petit ami.

Non, étrangement, j'avais vite coupé les ponts avec mes anciennes relations de Floride. Certes, j'avais eu un léger pincement au cœur en constatant que mes amis m'oubliassent aussi vite, mais d'un autre côté je n'en portai guère tant d'importance. Le fait que Keith Takashi m'ignore, ça, par contre, avait le don de me mettre de mauvais poil.

Au moins, il y en avait une pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec mon partenaire de science : Nyma. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi radieuse. Elle avait certainement eu peur que le sauvetage de Keith ne me rapproche un peu plus du brun, au point où je ne finisse par me lier d'amitié avec lui. En effet, un tel retournement de situation l'aurait sans doute mise mal à l'aise, elle qui semblait détester les Takashi.

Si elle savait l'attirance que j'avais en fait pour Keith…

J'avais fini par clairement comprendre que mes intentions envers le brun n'étaient pas seulement amicales. La façon dont je le regardais, les pensées qui traversaient mon esprit lorsque je l'observais trop longtemps, la manière dont m'affectait son indifférence à mon égard, cette irrésistible envie de sentir son regard sur moi, le fait qu'il hantait mes rêves toutes les nuits… Un mois de tourments avait suffit à me faire comprendre que, inconsciemment, je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il soit mon _ami_. Non, je désirais bien plus de sa part.

Je n'avais pas eu grand mal à accepter la possibilité que je fusse aussi sensiblement attiré par Keith, un garçon. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème avec les relations entre deux personnes de même genre. Mais je ne pouvais nier que j'en fut le premier surpris. J'aimais les filles, et j'avais toujours été attiré par leur formes féminines. Mais Keith, c'était inexplicablement différent. À mes yeux, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Je ne pouvais décemment pas être le seul à ressentir un tel magnétisme m'attirant à lui. Beaucoup d'autres devaient se sentir défaillir en croisant, ne serait-ce une seconde, son regard hypnotiseur, n'est-ce pas ? Autant filles que garçons, d'ailleurs. Il était beaucoup trop fascinant pour que l'on puisse se détourner de lui.

Argh ! Le fait que je sois aussi sensible à ses charmes avait le don de m'horripiler.

Cela ne signifiait certainement pas que j'étais gay. Keith ne devait être qu'une exception - fantastique et cruelle - à ma pauvre vie d'hétérosexuel. Ou alors, j'étais bisexuel. Pour vérifier ma théorie, je m'étais mis à regarder les autres garçons de manière moins austère. Et j'en avais vite conclu que seul Keith me faisait autant d'effet. Lorgner Rolo m'avait amplement suffi à arriver à de telles conclusions.

En parlant de Rolo, ce dernier se réjouissait un peu plus chaque jour de l'arrivée du printemps, car cela signifiait que la fameuse sortie plage qu'il organisait pourrait enfin se faire. Néanmoins, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, retardant toujours plus notre excursion au bord de mer.

Mais cela ne venait pas à bout de sa bonne humeur, et ce pour une raison bien précise : l'arrivée du bal de printemps. Il m'avait confié, le jour où l'on nous avait annoncé la date précise à laquelle se déroulerait l'évènement, qu'il comptait bien y inviter Nyma. Même si cette année c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier, Rolo semblait bien motiver à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- T'es sûr mec ? insista-t-il. Tu ne comptais pas lui proposer ?

\- Nop. Je ne suis même pas certain d'y aller.

\- Tu sais, c'est cool comme soirée. Et puis, je suis sûr que toutes les filles du bahut rêveraient que tu sois leur cavalier.

Je rigolai à sa remarque. Tout le bahut, je ne savais pas, mais il était vrai que beaucoup était celles qui semblaient me voir comme un éventuel prétendant. Dans mon ancien lycée, je n'attirai pas autant l'attention, ni n'avait autant la côte auprès de la gente féminine. Certes, j'avais eu de nombreuses copines, mais surtout parce que flirter était quelque chose de naturelle chez moi. Un trait que je tenais de mon géniteur, selon ma mère. Depuis mon arrivé à Volthrone, j'avais comme qui dirait perdu cet aspect de ma personnalité. Et il n'avait ressurgit – inconsciemment – que lors de ma première véritable conversation avec Keith Takashi, et seulement à son égard. Je dégageai l'image douloureuse du brun de mes pensées. Apparement, j'étais le cavalier rêvé de la plupart des adolescentes de Garrison. Sûrement parce que j'étais encore une nouveauté dans la ville de Volthrone.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rolo, rassurai-je mon ami. J'espère juste que vous allez vous éclater avec Nyma.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours de maths, je m'étonnai de voir que Rolo avait tout perdu de sa bonne humeur. C'était en silence qu'il m'accompagna en classe, et je n'osai lui demander les raisons de ce mutisme. Si Nyma avait décliné son invitation, je serais certainement la dernière personne à qu'il le confierait. Mes craintes furent tout de même confirmées alors qu'il s'était installé à une autre table, avec son équipe de football, à l'heure du déjeuner. Nyma, quant à elle, était étrangement calme et en pleine réflexion. Mais son comportement me parut de mauvais augure, alors qu'elle se décida à nous accompagner, Ina et moi, jusqu'à notre cours de biologie. Elle insista même pour m'escorter jusqu'à ma paillasse, tandis qu'Ina s'était directement installée à sa place habituelle. Elle était gênée, et moi aussi je commençais à l'être, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aborda le sujet qu'une fois que je fusse assis, et elle perchée sur mon bureau. Comme toujours, j'étais électrifié, conscient de la proximité de Keith – j'aurais pu le toucher – et de sa distance – à croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- Tu sais, se lança Nyma, les yeux vissés sur le planché, Rolo m'a invité au bal.

\- Génial ! m'exclamai-je en feignant le ravissement. Vous allez vous éclater.

\- C'est que…

Elle hésita, et étudia mon sourire. Visiblement, ma réaction n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait. Malgré tout, elle n'en démordit pas.

\- Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Pff, quelle idée !

Je m'autorisais une once de reproche dans la voix. À la vérité, j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'eût pas refusé tout net.

\- En fait, c'est que… J'avais déjà prévu de t'inviter, toi.

Je gardais le silence, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant comment délicatement refuser la proposition. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement à une telle éventualité, et pourtant je ne pus empêcher une vague de remords de s'emparer de moi.

De biais, je vis la tête de Keith pivoter vers nous imperceptiblement, en un geste instinctif.

\- Nyma, je pense que tu devrais accepter la proposition de Rolo.

\- Oh, tu as déjà dit oui à une autre ? s'étonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux se baladaient dans la classe, sûrement à la recherche d'une possible petite amie.

\- Non. Je n'irais tout simplement pas au bal.

Ce qui n'était pas encore une décision certaine m'apparut à ce moment comme l'excuse la plus adéquate.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais prévu de me rendre à Seattle, précisément ce samedi-là.

\- Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week-end ?

\- Non, désolé. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire languir plus longtemps Rolo. C'est impoli.

\- Oui, tu as raison, marmonna-t-elle.

Découragée, elle s'extirpa rapidement de la salle de classe, au moment-même où le professeur arriva enfin, et commença son cours. Quelque peu déconcerté, j'ignorai la voix de ce dernier, et fermai les yeux tout en me massant les tempes. Je détestais le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'assaillait. Je soupirai et rouvris les paupières. Keith me dévisageait curieusement avec cette touche à présent familière de frustration dans les yeux. Encore plus nette lorsque ses iris étaient noires. Déconcerté, je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il fuie aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi, il continuait de me scruter de façon pénétrante. Il était exclu que je cède le premier, malgré l'affolement de mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique.

\- Monsieur Takashi ? demanda le professeur, attendant une réponse à la question que je n'avais pas entendue.

\- Le cycle de Krebs, répondit Keith en détachant avec réticences son regard du mien pour lui faire face.

Immédiatement je plongeais dans mon livre, faisant semblant de comprendre ce qu'y était écrit. J'étais incrédule face à la bouffée d'émotion qui m'avait saisi, juste parce qu'il avait daigné me regarder pour la première fois en pratiquement un mois. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir sur moi une telle influence m'exaspéra. Je ne pouvais me permettre une telle sensibilité, c'était pathétique !

Durant le reste du cours, je me forçai à oublier sa présence, ou du moins, à faire en sorte qu'il ne remarque pas que son soudain intérêt pour moi me perturbait à ce point. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure, je rangeai précipitamment mes affaires, tout en espérant qu'il file tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire.

\- Lance ?

_Joder_. Sa voix me paraissait si familière, comme si j'en connaissais le timbre par cœur et depuis toujours. Je grinçai des dents. De mauvaise grâce, je me retournai. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je savais que je ressentirais si je croisais son visage tellement parfait. Je gardais une mine prudente, tandis que lui arborait une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne dit rien de plus, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer.

\- Quoi ? Aurais-je soudainement perdu mon don d'invisibilité ?!

Je fis mine de me palper le visage, un faux air étonné collé à la figure. Mon ton était mauvais, semblable à celle d'une véritable peste. Du genre que je détestais le plus. Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, je continuai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Takashi ?

Son regard était intrigué et… perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, commença-t-il doucement. M'excuser en premier lieu ? Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il paraissait sincère dans ses excuses, et très sérieux lorsqu'il affirmait que m'éviter était le mieux à faire.

\- Mec, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te comprendre, répondis-je avec précaution.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas être amis, crois-moi.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que me faire repousser ainsi puisse être aussi douloureux. Mon cœur se serra péniblement, et j'eu l'étrange impression qu'on me le fendisse en deux.

\- Quel dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt, grondai-je vexé, cela t'aurait épargné tous ces regrets.

\- Des regrets ?

Il semblait désarçonné.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lance ?

Je du ignorer le frisson qui me parcourait le corps dès qu'il prononçait mon nom dans ses accents de velours.

\- De ne pas m'avoir laissé crever, broyé par ce putain de fourgon.

\- Tu penses que je regrette vraiment de t'avoir sauvé ?

\- Je _sais _que tu le regrette ! aboyai-je.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Cette fois-ci, il était en colère pour de bon. Son visage était dur et plein de froideur. Je du détourner mon regard, pour m'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure toutes les accusations improbables que j'avais contre lui. Je ramassais avec hargne mes manuels, sans prendre la peine de les ranger dans ma sacoche, voulant m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Keith, et mettre fin à cette insupportable sensation que l'on m'eût planté une lame chauffée à blanc dans le cœur.

J'avais envisagé une sortie théâtrale, à grandes enjambées. Mais il fallut que je me prenne un groupe d'élèves qui passaient par là, et en fasse tomber mes affaires. Ces derniers ne prirent même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour s'excuser. J'étais sur les nerfs, et me mis à grogner. Pendant un moment, j'hésitai à prendre la tangente, mes affaires abandonnées au sol. Mais je me résolu à me baisser pour ramasser mes livres de cours. Keith était déjà là, à me tendre mes manuels empilés, visage fermé et sourcils froncés.

\- Merci, dis-je sèchement.

\- De rien, riposta-t-il agacé et lèvres pincées.

Puis nous nous séparâmes par des chemins opposés, moi vers mon cours de sport, et lui je ne sus où et, à vrai dire, je m'en contrefichais.

* * *

La séance d'éducation physique fut salvatrice. Nous étions passés à l'athlétisme, et je pus évacuer toute la rage que j'avais accumulé en à peine dix minutes de conversation avec Keith Takashi. Décidément, le cours de sport après la biologie était une aubaine à mes crises de colère, qui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent depuis que j'étais arrivé à Volthrone.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin libérés par le professeur, je me précipitai directement vers le parking, bien pressé de rejoindre ma Jeep et de rentrer chez moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, voulant éviter à tout prix de recroiser Nyma. Je failli avoir une crise cardiaque alors que je vis une silhouette aux cheveux noirs tout près de mon véhicule, croyant pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait de Keith. Mais ce n'était qu'une jeune fille. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte ce maudit Takashi de mes pensées. Je continuai mon chemin.

En me voyant arrivé, la jeune fille se mit à rougir.

\- Lance McClain ? me demanda-t-elle comme pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de moi.

\- En personne, lui répondis-je en me forçant à sourire de manière avenante.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, soudainement gênée.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, mais je m'appelle Jessica Frime, je suis en seconde…

\- Enchanté Jessica, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je… Je me demandais si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec… Avec moi ?

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot. Je l'observai un instant. Elle était mignonne, les cheveux coupés en un carré parfaitement droit, et de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs sur le visage, malgré la noirceur de sa chevelure. Et pourtant, rien en elle n'éveillait en moi ce que Keith pouvait me faire, rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur ma personne. Je lui décochai tout de même un sourire compatissant.

\- Désolé, mais ce jour-là je serais à Seattle…

\- Oh… Très bien… Je… Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, elle partit presque en courant, rejoindre un groupe de filles qui l'attendaient à l'autre bout du parking. Je la suivais du regard, quelque peu embarrassé pour elle. Un ricanement étouffé attira mon attention, et Keith passa devant mon capot, les lèvres pincées, comme pour se retenir de rire. Il avait les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, mais je me doutais de la raison de son hilarité. Énervé, je me réfugiai dans l'habitacle de ma Jeep, et fermai avec violence la portière. Je fis gronder le moteur de manière assourdissante et reculai dans l'allée. Keith était déjà dans sa voiture, à deux places de là, et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre ses frères et sœurs. Je les aperçus tous les quatre qui s'approchaient, ils étaient cependant encore au niveau de la cantine. Pendant un instant, j'envisageai de bousiller l'arrière de l'étincelante Volvo, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Je regardai sur mon rétroviseur, une queue avait déjà commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi je reconnu la vieille Sentra de Florona. J'allumai la radio pour tenter d'oublier la rage qui montait en moi. Je fredonnai les paroles, les paupières closes.

J'entendis alors qu'on frappait à ma vitre. Florona me fit de grand signe. Je baissai le son de la radio, et ouvrit à moitié ma fenêtre.

\- Désolé, c'est Takashi qui bloque le passage, lançai-je agacé.

\- Oh, je sais. Je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on était bloqués ici, dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Ça te dit de m'accompagner au bal ? continua-t-elle.

\- Je ne serais pas là, Florona, répliquai-je sèchement.

Un peu trop. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Nyma et Jessica avait épuisé mes réserves de tolérance, sans parler de Keith qui avait le don de m'agacer aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ouais, Nyma m'a dit, reconnut-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- J'espérais seulement que c'était une façon plus sympa pour toi de l'éconduire, admit-elle en adoptant une voix complice.

Je remarquai à cet instant sa manie de se tenir en avant, afin de mettre plus en valeur sa poitrine qui, je devais l'avouer, était assez proéminente. J'étais gêné, mais surtout agacé par toute cette situation.

\- Et pourtant, je serais effectivement absent Florona.

\- Tant pis, il nous restera toujours le bal de promo.

Puis elle s'en alla vers sa voiture, sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer. Ça y est, j'étais définitivement furax. À travers le parebrise, je pu voir le reste de la fratrie Altéa enfin arrivé près de la Volvo. Keith, lui, m'observait à travers le rétroviseur. Il avait l'air de jubiler, à croire qu'il avait capté toute ma conversation avec Florona. Mon pied taquina l'accélérateur… un petit coup ne leur ferait pas de mal. Seule cette peinture rouge bien lustrée en souffrirait. J'enclenchai la première, mais Keith filait déjà. En rentrant chez moi, je ne fis même plus attention aux musiques qui passaient à la radio, marmonnant dans ma barbe, essayant de faire redescendre toute la tension accumulée en une après-midi.

Une fois à la maison, je me précipitai dans ma chambre, prêt à passer mes nerfs sur mon punchingball. J'avais beau être fatigué après notre cours de sport, un peu plus d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'interrompis seulement lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer sur mon lit. C'était Rolo. Je décrochai, pour tomber sur sa voix enjouée. Nyma avait accepté sa proposition. Pendant dix minutes, je fis semblant d'être réellement heureux pour lui.

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Florona t'avais proposé de venir au bal ? annonça-t-il soudainement.

Comment la nouvelle avait-elle pu tourner aussi vite ?

\- J'ai refusé, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne fasse de déduction trop rapide. De toute manière, je vais à Seattle ce jour-là.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix. J'entendais bien qu'il semblait perplexe.

\- Il y a un problème ? demandai-je.

\- Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je veux juste t'informer que Steve est aussi au courant de la demande de Florona…

\- _Mierda_…

Il fallait que Volthrone ait été une petite ville, avec le lycée le plus cancanier que je ne connaisse. A tous les coups, ç'allait me retomber dessus. Malgré tout, je remerciai rapidement Rolo de m'avoir mis au courant, et raccrochai, prétextant que je devais faire mes devoirs.

Après cet appel – pas des plus agréables – je me réfugiai sous la douche. Alors que je laissais l'eau brûlante parcourir ma peau, je repensai à la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'avais vécu les moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie alors que j'avais dû éconduire trois filles. Auparavant, en Floride, j'aurais certainement sauté de joie à l'idée qu'une seule adolescente ne se propose à être ma cavalière. En fait, je me serais même déjà trouvé une compagne, sautant sur l'occasion pour faire du charme à l'une de mes camarades. Aujourd'hui, cette joie à l'idée de me montrer au bras d'une belle fille me parut futile et juvénile. Cette impression que le Lance de Floride avait finit par totalement disparaitre pour laisser place au morne et ennuyeux Lance de Volthrone m'étouffa soudainement. Je secouai la tête, évacuant cette sensation étrange de ne plus être celui que j'avais toujours cru être.

J'espérais que le côté bavard de la ville permettrait au moins de faire tourner, aussi rapidement que possible, le fait que je ne serais pas présent lors du bal de printemps, afin de m'éviter d'autres rencontres embarrassantes. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus chamboulé en ce jour furent les mots de Keith. Qu'avait-il voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis ?

J'eu une crampe d'estomac alors que je comprenais le sens caché de ses paroles. Il avait remarqué toute l'attention que je lui portais… Et, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas réciproque. Évidemment, à quoi pensais-je ? Nous étions tous deux des garçons. Peut-être même que je le rebutais ? Une telle possibilité me donna envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Oui, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait même pas que nous soyons amis. Et même si j'avais été une fille, je ne l'aurais certainement pas intéressé. Je n'aurais été qu'une adolescente banale, tout comme j'étais un jeune homme des plus normal et sans intérêt. Alors que lui était tellement beau… brillant… mystérieux… parfait… fascinant.

Je décidai de refuser l'existence de cet étau qui se refermait autour de mon cœur.

Tant pis. Je n'avais qu'à le laisser tranquille. Je le _laisserais _tranquille. Il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de moi, ni même de mes œillades parfois indiscrètes. Je ne chercherais plus à capter son attention. Je ferais tellement d'effort pour l'éviter qu'il en oubliera mon existence. Voilà. C'était ma nouvelle résolution.

Déterminé, je sortis de la douche, tout en ignorant la douleur lancinante dans le creux de mon estomac, et le picotement de mes yeux.

Lorsque je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, je sentis tout de suite l'odeur du poulet grillé et du poivron dans la cuisine. Je surpris Veronica aux fourneaux, préparant des enchiladas avec un grand sourire. Elle me salua rapidement, tout en me demandant de préparer la table. Malgré mon mal de ventre, je fis l'effort de ne rien laisser paraitre devant ma sœur, et de manger goulument le diner.

\- Ver ? lançai-je une fois que nous eûmes presque terminer notre repas.

\- Oui, Lance ?

\- Je tenais à te prévenir que samedi de la semaine prochaine je me rendrais à Seattle… Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu.

Je ne préférais pas directement lui demander la permission. Mieux valait la mettre devant le fait accompli pour qu'il soit moins aisé pour elle de me refuser une telle opportunité de sécher la fête du lycée.

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle, comme s'il lui était inconcevable que Volthrone ne répondît pas à toutes mes attentes.

\- J'aimerais m'acheter des bouquins pour les cours, ainsi que des vêtements plus chauds.

J'avais plus d'argent que d'habitude, étant donné que je ne sortais plus autant qu'avant – entendez par là, qu'en Floride – et également car je n'avais pas eu à me payer une voiture. Même si je devais avouer que la Jeep était plutôt ruineuse en essence.

\- Ton 4x4 doit consommer un max, avança-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Je m'arrêterais autant qu'il le sera nécessaire pour refaire le plein.

\- Tu y vas seul ?

Je me demandai quel était le véritable sens caché de cette question. Soupçonnait-elle une petite amie secrète, ou bien s'inquiétait-elle vraiment de l'endurance de mon auto ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais, Seattle est une grande ville, on s'y perd facilement…

Je comprenais son inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon absence totale de sens de l'orientation – il m'arrivait encore de me perdre dans le lycée.

\- T'es au courant que des ingénieurs ont mis au point ce qu'on appelle des GPS, que tu peux avoir directement sur ton téléphone portable via une application ? me moquai-je gentiment.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! rigola-t-elle. Mais tu es certain de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ?

\- Inutile. Je pensais également passer du temps dans un magasin style Micromania, histoire de voir les nouvelles consoles de jeux sur le marché.

Aller hop, l'excuse du geek. Je ne pus que remarquer l'expression d'horreur qui apparut sur le visage de Veronica à l'idée d'être entourée de jeux vidéo et de figurines pops auxquels elle ne comprendrait rien. Elle hocha alors de la tête, signe qu'elle me donnait l'autorisation de me rendre à Seattle.

\- _Gracias_.

\- Tu seras rentré à temps pour le bal ?

Mince ! Moi qui pensais échapper à cette question précise !

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Ah bon ? C'est dommage, toi qui aimes tellement danser, chanter et faire la fête…

Elle me regardait, inquiète. Il était vrai que j'adorais me déhancher au milieu des pistes de danse, en chantant à tue-tête les tubes du moment. Dans la famille McClain, nous étions de vrais fêtards. Et pourtant, j'avais décidé de sacrifier la soirée de bal, afin de m'éviter l'embarras de me retrouver entouré par des filles qui ne m'intéressaient guère. J'aurais certainement accepté de me rendre à cette soirée si j'avais été accompagné par Keith Takashi…

Je me frappai mentalement. _Sors ce maudit Keith de ta tête une bonne fois pour toute ! _La vérité était que ce genre d'évènement ne me tentait plus autant qu'auparavant. Je cru étouffer alors que la même sensation d'être devenu un inconnu enserra ma poitrine. Je l'ignorai.

\- Je sais mais j'ai pris du retard par rapport aux autres. Je préfère ne pas me coucher trop tard ce soir-là, histoire de réviser mes cours le lendemain.

Veronica parut satisfaite de ma réponse, et se remit à manger silencieusement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant sur le parking, je pris la peine de me garer le plus éloigné possible de la Volvo rouge. Mieux valait que je ne sois pas poussé par la tentation de rayer sa carrosserie étincelante. Sorti de ma voiture, je me débâtis un instant avec mes clefs, que je fis tomber au sol. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser, une main blanche apparu brusquement et s'en empara avant moi. Je sursautai et me redressai brutalement.

\- _Carajo_ (1) ! m'écriai-je surpris.

Alors que je serrais le tissu de mon pull, au niveau de mon cœur – qui était passé à un rythme endiablé en un quart de seconde – Keith Takashi, lui, s'adossait avec décontraction à ma Jeep.

\- Et le langage alors ? me rabroua-t-il avec moquerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ?! protestai-je en ignorant sa remarque sur la vulgarité du mot que j'avais employé.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il me tendit les clefs, desquelles je m'emparai abruptement.

\- Surgir comme ça, à l'improviste, et de manière aussi flippante !

Je tentai de calmer mon rythme cardiaque en inspirant et expirant de manière régulière.

\- Est-ce ma faute si tu es particulièrement inattentif ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Inattentif, peut-être pas, mais sur les nerfs, crois-moi que tu en es la raison principale ! dis-je en le toisant.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, gardant son regard amusé. Je pris une seconde pour l'observer. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs, d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. Je détournai le regard, pour ne pas être plus déstabilisé. Mais aussi parce que je me remémorai cette promesse que je m'étais fait la veille : ne plus l'embêter avec ce trop-plein d'attention que je semblais lui porter.

\- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur…

Comme toujours, il avait une voix douce, veloutée.

\- Pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ? lançai-je tout de même, piqué par la curiosité. Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Et non pas m'emmerder jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

\- Je rendais service à Florona, ricana-t-il. Peut-être que cette dernière aurait eu la chance de t'avoir pour cavalier au bal de printemps.

\- _Tú, hijo de put_… (2)

Je ne finis pas le mot, serrant la mâchoire. Il paraissait trop amusé par toute cette situation pour que le terme qui me brûlait les lèvres ne l'offense véritablement.

\- Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existe pas, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Donc tu souhaites en effet ma mort, regrettant d'avoir empêché ce fourgon de m'avoir expédié vers l'au-delà ! dis-je d'un air faussement dramatique.

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne, et toute trace d'humour disparu de son visage.

\- Lance, tu es complètement absurde, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je serrai les poings. Mes paumes me démangèrent sous le besoin urgent de frapper quelque chose. Je plantai mes ongles dans ma peau, pour calmer cette montée de violence, qui avait tendance à se manifester un peu trop souvent à mon gout depuis que j'étais sur Volthrone. Cependant, je n'hésitai pas à passer devant Keith, le bousculant d'un grand coup d'épaule pour qu'il me cède le passage. J'eu la sensation de frapper un bloc de pierre – ce qui fut légèrement douloureux – mais tentai de ne rien laisser paraitre en continuant ma route vers l'entrée du lycée, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Attends ! appela-t-il.

Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas furibond sous la pluie battante. Mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper.

\- Désolé pour ces propos désagréables, s'excusa-t-il une seconde fois en m'accompagnant. Non qu'ils soient faux, mais rien ne m'obligeait à les dire, continua-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, grommelai-je.

\- Me permets-tu tout de même une question ? C'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil, rigola-t-il, l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

\- Non.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Souffrirais-tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? ripostai-je en adoptant un ton faussement aimable, semblable au sien.

\- Voilà que tu recommences.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je. Vas-y, j'attends, pose ta stupide question.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, encore sous la pluie, et nous regardâmes chacun dans le blanc des yeux. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence.

\- Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu sais, le jour du bal…

\- _Vete a la mierda_. (3)

Je me retournai pour continuer ma route, mais il me retint en attrapant du bout des doigts le tissu de mon ciré.

\- Et si tu me laissais terminer ? rigola-t-il.

Je lui refis face, à contre cœur. Pour résister à l'envie violente de le frapper, je fourrai mes mains, poings serrés, dans les poches de ma veste.

\- J'ai appris que la semaine prochaine tu comptais te rendre à Seattle… Et je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ça, c'était pour le moins inattendu.

\- Hein ? balbutiai-je, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Moi, évidemment.

Il détacha chacune des syllabes, comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

\- Quoi ? Mais _pourquoi_ ? m'écriai-je ébahi.

\- Disons que je comptais me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir, alors, lorsque j'ai ouï dire que tu comptais également t'y rendre, j'ai vu là une occasion de ne pas y aller seul. De plus, je doute fortement quant au fait que ta voiture puisse supporter le voyage.

\- Ma Jeep se porte à merveille, merci beaucoup !

Je repris mon chemin, même si cette fois-ci je fus trop ahuri pour être véritablement en colère. Une fois de plus, il me rejoignit facilement.

\- Mais penses-tu qu'un seul réservoir te suffira ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire…

Crétin de propriétaire de Volvo.

\- Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous.

Arrivés sous l'auvent de la cantine, je me retournai brusquement vers lui.

\- Franchement, Keith !

Prononcer son prénom provoqua d'irrésistibles frissons, traversant l'intégralité de mon corps. J'avais envie de me donner des gifles.

\- Je ne comprends rien ! Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas m'avoir comme ami.

\- J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Super, tout est plus claire maintenant ! m'exclamai-je ironique.

À présent que nous étions à l'abri de la pluie, je pus clairement distinguer son visage. Bien sûr, cela ne m'aida pas à garder mes idées en place.

\- En fait, il serait plus… _prudent _pour toi que tu ne sois pas mon ami, expliqua-t-il. Mais, pour tout te dire, j'en ai marre de t'éviter, Lance.

Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse, et sa voix étaient incandescente lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Donc, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à Seattle la semaine prochaine ? insista-t-il.

Je restais muet, à le fixer, tel un merlan fris, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer se bousculant dans mon esprit. Et ce fut de manière instinctive que je me mis à hocher la tête. Il eut un bref sourire avant de recouvrer sa gravité.

\- Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances, me prévint-il. On se voit en cours.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction du parking. Moi, je restai sous l'auvent, à observer sa silhouette disparaitre sous le rideau de pluie, et avec cette irrésistible envie de lui balancer mon sac à la figure.

* * *

**Traduction des termes ****espagnol :**

(1) Bordel

(2) Espèce de fils de pute (mais il ne termine pas l'insulte)

(3) Va te faire voir

**Et voilà ! **

**Je me suis rendu compte que, lorsque je faisais parler Lance en espagnol, c'était surtout lorsqu'il employait des mots injurieux. Mais, d'un côté, c'est parce que je pense que ce sont les moments les plus naturels pour lui, où il laisse les émotions prendre le dessus. **

**Sinon, comme toujours, j'espère que ce que je propose vous plaît. Et surtout que vous appréciez la manière dont j'exploite les personnages, notamment celui de Lance (en même temps, comme l'histoire est racontée à travers ses pensées, il est plus facile de le façonner, lui). **

**Plus l'histoire avance, plus je remarque que je ne respecte pas forcément les caractères des personnages de Voltron (Oups), même si j'essaye de garder au maximum leur authenticité. Par exemple, Lance qui est censé être un véritable coureur de jupons envers la gente féminine. En fait, il l'a été en Floride, mais depuis qu'il est à Volthrone, il n'est plus d'humeur à flirter. Et puis, surtout, il n'a d'yeux que pour Keith. **

**Ah, aussi, j'ai décidé que Lance serait du genre à facilement accepter son attirance pour un autre garçon, et pas de ceux qui vive mal une telle découverte. De base, je le considère comme un adolescent ouvert d'esprit, et courageux, qui accepte ses sentiments, sans réelle prise de tête. **

**Pour l'instant, le personnages de Keith se rapproche beaucoup de celui de Edward Cullen, dans les livres originaux. Plus tard, je pense que je le distinguerais un peu plus.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! **

**Le Chapitre 5 est là, et plus tôt que prévu. **

**Pour l'instant je parle un peu toute seule... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que plein de lecteurs ce ruent sur mes histoires, ahah ! Après tout, c'est le premier récit que je publie réellement. **

**Je suis en train de préparer une deuxième histoire, sur le monde de One ****Pièce. Ce n'est qu'une prémisse pour l'instant, rien ne garantit que je vais aller très loin avec. **

**Enfin, revenons en à nos moutons ! J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Ce fut dans un état de total hébétude que je passai la matinée qui suivit mon échange avec Keith. Je ne prenais même pas la peine d'écouter attentivement les leçons de mes professeurs, me contentant de recopier bêtement les mots que j'arrivais à capter au fil des heures. Nadia semblait avoir remarquer mon trouble. À la fin de l'heure d'anglais, elle s'était dirigée vers moi, la mine inquiète. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si tout allait bien, je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête. Heureusement, aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur à insister sur mon état de santé. Apparemment, depuis quelque temps, Ryan était malade, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui plus qu'autre chose.

En espagnol, Nyma ne s'assit pas à mes côtés, contrairement à ses habitudes, ce qui fit grand plaisir à Florona, qui en profita pour prendre sa place. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard courroucé à cette dernière. Malgré tout, à la fin de l'heure, elle prit la peine de m'attendre pour que nous nous rendions ensemble à la cafétéria. Comme quoi, elle ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça de l'avoir éconduite la veille.

Florona passait son temps à parler du bal de printemps, et du fait qu'elle comptait en fin de compte s'y rendre seule, en tant que célibataire et fière de l'être. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la cantine, je fis semblant de l'écouter et d'acquiescer à ses remarques. J'avais du mal à croire que toute ma conversation avec Keith, sa proposition, ou encore la lueur qui avait brillé dans son regard ne fussent pas que le fruit de mon imagination. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve si convaincant que je le confondais avec la réalité. Cela me paraissait moins absurde que le fait que je puisse, un tant soit peu, l'intéresser.

Bref, j'étais aussi impatient qu'effrayé de franchir les portes de la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier s'il était redevenu aussi froid et distant qu'au premier jour. Ou si, par miracle, je n'avais pas inventé ce que j'avais entendu le matin-même. J'entendais plus que je n'écoutais Rolo se réjouir d'aller au bal accompagné de Nyma, laquelle lui répondait avec un enthousiasme beaucoup moins apparent. Chacun parlait de l'organisation de la soirée, bien inconscients de mon inattention.

Mon visage se décomposa lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur _leur _table. Ils n'étaient que quatre. _Il _n'était pas là. Déçu, je ne pris qu'une barre de céréale en guise de déjeuner, et une bouteille d'eau. Lorsque tout le groupe et moi nous assîmes, je me mis dans mon coin, prêt à bouder pendant toute l'heure du repas.

\- On dirait que tu attises encore l'attention de Keith Takashi, me chuchota discrètement Nadia à l'oreille. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé aujourd'hui.

Je relevai brusquement la tête – au point d'en faire craquer mes cervicales – et suivis le regard de ma camarade. En effet, Keith se tenait seul à une table, à l'opposé de ses frères et sœurs. Et il me contemplait, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Il leva sa main et, de l'index, me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir, ce qui me valut une œillade de sa part.

\- C'est à _toi _qu'il s'adresse ? demanda Nyma, comme outrée qu'il pût s'intéresser à moi, un membre de leur groupe.

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de science, marmonnai-je.

Quiconque me connaissant réellement savait qu'une telle possibilité était peu probable. D'ailleurs, je crus distinguer le regard d'Ina, qui semblait avoir compris que là n'était qu'une excuse pour rejoindre le brun. Pendant un instant, je perçu une étincelle de désapprobation dans ses yeux. Mais je décidai de l'ignorer – bien que ce fusse la première fois que j'y perçoive autre chose de la lassitude.

En m'éloignant, je sentis les regards de mes camarades braqués sur moi. Quand je fus à la table de Keith, je restai debout, derrière la chaise installée en face de lui.

\- Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? roucoula-t-il avec courtoisie.

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir, tout en l'examinant avec prudence. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Je du contrôler l'expression de stupeur qui menaçait de marquer mes traits. J'avais peur qu'il ne disparût dans un écran de fumée, et de me réveiller dans mon lit en sueur, victime d'un énième rêve le mettant en scène. Il semblait attendre que je fusse le premier à parler.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un revirement, réussis-je enfin à formuler.

\- Disons que…

Il s'interrompit, avant de reprendre d'une seule traite :

\- J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfer, de me damner avec application.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, espérant vainement des paroles plus explicites. Qui n'arrivèrent jamais.

\- Ok… finis-je par lâcher, tu sais que je suis complètement paumé là.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, pouffa-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevé.

\- Ils s'en remettront.

J'avais conscience de leurs regards qui me vrillaient le dos.

\- Sauf si je ne te relâche pas, ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

Étaient-ils en train de… _flirter_ ? Non, impossible. Les probabilités pour qu'un jeune homme comme lui soit intéressé par la gente masculine étaient déjà assez faible. Mais par moi, de surcroit... Keith dû voir mon trouble car il continua.

\- Ça l'air de t'inquiéter, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, non… Je suis juste étonné. Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne.

Ses traits étaient toujours aussi avenants, mais ses pupilles ocres étaient devenues sérieuses.

\- Tu abandonnes ? le répétai-je, perdu.

\- Oui. Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ne ferais que ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Si son sourire ne s'était pas aussi vite fané, et sa voix n'avait pas été prise d'une telle dureté, j'aurais pu jurer entendre un sous-entendu suggestif. Il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui tout de suite si je ne voulais pas être vite déçu.

\- Encore une fois, tu m'as paumé.

La moue narquoise et craquante réapparut.

\- Je parle trop en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me causes d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne comprends absolument rien de tout ce que tu me dis, ironisai-je.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Donc… Si je décompose toutes ces paroles, qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, et que j'analyse correctement ce soudain changement de comportement à mon égard, est-ce que cela signifie que tu me considères comme un… ami ? osai-je.

\- Ami… rêvassa-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Ou ennemi, suggérai-je.

Il éclata de rire, faisant naître sur ma peau une irrésistible chair de poule.

\- Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer ! Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut.

Derrière l'affabilité, la menace était sérieuse, amplifiant mon tressaillement.

\- Tu te répètes, soulignai-je en tachant d'ignorer mes soudaines crampes d'estomac.

\- Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligent, tu m'éviteras.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais comprendre que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, rétorquai-je, piqué au vif.

Il m'adressa une grimace contrite.

\- Et, pour tout t'avouer, continuai-je à voix basse, j'ai essayé de t'éviter. Mais il semblerait qu'entre nous ce soit « suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis » …

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Aimerais-tu que je te laisse tranquille ? demanda-t-il confus.

\- Non !

Ma voix avait déraillé en des tons presque désespérés, et j'eu soudainement extrêmement honte de m'être autant emporté. Je sentis déjà mes joues chauffer.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas…

\- Je pense que je serais tout simplement incapable de t'ignorer plus longtemps, dis-je avec une soudaine honnêteté. Alors, tant que je suis idiot… On essaie d'être amis ?

Il hésita un instant, pour en fin de compte laisser un sourire complice fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça me parait correct.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma barre de céréales, laquelle je faisais tournoyer entre mes doigts depuis un petit moment sans m'en rendre compte.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Je plongeai dans ses pupilles d'un or profond. Le temps d'un instant, je cru perdre pieds, mais me repris bien vite. Je tâchai de contrôler ma voix avant de répondre.

\- J'essaie juste de te cerner. De deviner qui tu es réellement.

Je remarquai bien la tension de sa mâchoire, malgré qu'il eût gardé son sourire.

\- Ça donne des résultats ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je légèrement agacé.

\- Tu as des théories ?

Je détournai mon regard, de gêne. Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre un superhéros aux pouvoirs inavoués et un Dieu nordique envoyé sur terre. Pas question d'admettre de telles absurdités.

\- Tu ne veux rien dire ? insista-t-il, tête penchée, une moue affreusement séductrice sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vas te foutre de moi, éludai-je en secouant la tête.

\- C'est très frustrant tu sais.

\- Pardon ? rétorquai-je, cinglant. Parce que le fait qu'une personne passe son temps à faire des remarques dont le sens reste totalement obscur et donne des insomnies insoutenables à une autre ce n'est pas frustrant, peut-être ? Aussi, le fait que cette première personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes juste hyper chelou, tel que, je ne sais pas moi, sauvé la vie d'un autre individu dans des circonstances improbables, tout en ayant promis de donner des explications, sans pour autant respecter sa promesse, ne penses-tu pas que c'est frustrant ?

J'étais essoufflé après cette longue tirade. Lui resta muet.

\- Donc, tu m'excuseras, enchainai-je, laissant libre cours à mon agacement, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réellement frustrant quant au fait que quelqu'un ne veuille pas forcément partager ses pensées avec toi.

\- Tu as vraiment sal caractère, hein ?

\- Que lorsque l'on me pousse à bout.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, il se mit à ricaner.

\- Quoi ? lançai-je agressif.

\- Ta petite copine semble penser que je suis d'une désagréable compagnie, et se demande si elle doit demander à l'un de ses amis de l'aider à séparer les duellistes.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

\- Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certain que tu te trompes, lâchai-je, glacial.

\- Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.

\- Sauf moi, apparemment.

\- En effet. Et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, enchaîna-t-il en changeant subitement d'humeur.

Ses yeux devinrent pensifs, et je détournai mon regard sur ma bouteille d'eau afin d'éviter de me laisser déstabiliser par leur intensité. Je bus d'ailleurs une gorgée de cette dernière, histoire de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose avant le cours de sport…

\- Et toi alors ? contre-attaquai-je en signalant l'absence de nourriture devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas faim non plus.

Son expression m'échappa – comme s'il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

\- Je peux te demander un service ? finis-je par demander après hésitation.

\- Tout dépend du dit service, répondit-il sur ses gardes.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassurai-je.

Il attendit, prudent mais curieux.

\- La prochaine fois que tu comptes agir envers moi comme le pire des connards, soi-disant pour mon bien, pourras-tu me prévenir ? Histoire que ça ne me fasse pas un trop gros choc psychologique.

Un sourire amusé étira ses traits.

\- Toujours plein de finesse à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il, mais j'accepte cette requête qui me parait tout à fait fondée.

Il s'évertuait à ne pas rire.

\- Merci, lâchai-je agacé.

\- À mon tour d'obtenir une faveur.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Confie-moi une de tes théories.

Pas ça.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Trop tard ! Tiens parole.

\- Dixit celui qui n'a pas tenu la sienne, lui rappelai-je aussi sec.

\- Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas.

\- Laisse-moi en douter.

Il baissa les yeux, puis me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs, et la lave ocre de ses pupilles me consuma.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je battis des paupières. _Joder_ ! Est-ce qu'il était en train de me faire du charme ? Si oui, il s'y prenait très bien car j'eus à peine le temps de mettre mes idées au clair que les mots sortirent tous seuls de ma bouche.

\- Eh bien, peut-être… mordu par une araignée radioactive ?

Étais-je une proie si facile ? Ou avait-il des talents d'hypnotiseur ?

\- Pas très original.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai que ça en réserve.

\- En tout cas, tu es bien loin de la vérité.

\- Pas d'araignée ?

\- Non.

\- Ni de radioactivité ?

\- Non plus.

\- _Caray_ ! (1)

\- Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas censé te moquer.

Il tâcha de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Je finirai par découvrir ton secret, le prévins-je en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu n'essaies pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

Il hésita un instant, avant de me lancer un regard impénétrable.

\- Et si, au lieu d'être le superhéros, j'étais le méchant ? avança-t-il, mutin.

Il semblait vouloir, à travers cette remarque, provoquer mon effroi. Mais à la vérité, la confidence eut pour effet de m'intriguer d'autant plus.

-J'y suis ! m'exclamai-je soudainement, à peu près certain d'avoir compris la nuance de ses propos.

\- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.

Comme pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur, je me penchai vers lui. Il se recula d'un millimètre, surpris par notre soudaine proximité.

\- Tu es dangereux…

Cette vérité s'imposa insidieusement à moi, et mon pouls s'accéléra. Mais non pas de peur. De curiosité et d'excitation. Étrange réaction de ma part. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait déjà pris la tangente. Je devais certainement être fou. Ou tout simplement stupide, comme me l'avait fait déjà remarquer Keith.

\- Mais pas méchant, chuchotai-je en secouant la tête. Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.

\- Tu te trompes.

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il s'était emparé du bouchon de ma bouteille, et le faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Je restais un instant à fixer la vitesse à laquelle le petit objet tournoyait entre ses mains. Il en devenait presque invisible. Soudain conscient du silence qui s'était installé entre nous, et autour de nous, je détournai mon regard pour le laisser traverser le reste de la cantine. La grande salle était déjà presque vide. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

\- On va être en retard.

\- Je ne vais pas en science aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en jouant toujours avec le bouchon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé.

Il me sourit mais ses pupilles restèrent troublées. Ses propos sonnaient presque comme une invitation.

\- Moi j'y vais, pas question que l'on me catégorise encore comme un délinquant notoire.

\- À plus, alors.

J'hésitai pourtant, partagé entre ma nouvelle résolution de tout faire pour apparaître comme un adolescent parfaitement sage, et mon envie de rester encore un peu plus longtemps avec Keith Takashi. Finalement, la première sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner me propulsa vers la porte. Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière m'avertit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Une fois arrivé en classe, je constatai avec joie que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pu tout de même capter le regard d'Ina, laquelle avait les yeux résolument fixés sur moi. Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, je perçu dans ses pupilles de l'amertume. Je n'eus cependant guère le temps de m'y attarder que le professeur de science arriva en classe, un énorme carton dans les mains qu'il déposa sur l'une des paillasses.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! nous salua-t-il. La Croix-Rouge organise la semaine prochaine une collecte de sang, et j'ai estimé que c'était là le moment parfait pour effectuer une petite expérience afin que chacun d'entre vous connaisse son groupe sanguin.

Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange, un élan d'excitation s'empara de moi. Enfin quelque chose que je n'avais pas de mal à effectuer ! J'avais déjà prélevé mon sang en Floride, et je connaissais déjà mon groupe sanguin. Et, pour être honnête, cela avait été la plus amusante expérience que j'avais faite en cours de science. Elle n'était pas très difficile à comprendre et puis, c'était toujours utile de connaitre son groupe sanguin, ainsi que celui de ses camarades.

Le professeur distribua à chacun d'entre nous le matériel nécessaire afin de faire le petit exercice. Il expliqua ensuite chacune des étapes à suivre. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, sachant déjà comment m'y prendre. Je récupérai les plaquettes blanches marquées de quatre carrés, lesquelles j'humidifiai. Je tendis ensuite mon index gauche, lequel je ne pris aucun mal à piquer avec l'aiguille qui nous avait été fourni. Je ne sentis qu'une petite douleur éphémère. Puis, je pinçai mon doigt afin d'en extraire le sang à l'aide d'une pipette. Je déposai ensuite les petites gouttes carmin sur les plaquettes. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre de voir le résultat pour marquer à quel groupe sanguin j'appartenais sur la fiche de rapport.

Lorsque le professeur passa enfin près de ma paillasse, il me gratifia d'un grand sourire, alors que j'étais le premier à avoir terminé l'exercice. Je n'étais pas peu fier. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un des élèves devint aussi pâle qu'un mort, et demanda à sortir pour se réfugier aux toilettes. Tous, nous le regardâmes partir précipitamment. Personnellement, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si effrayant chez une simple petite goutte de sang. En y repensant, était-ce pour ça que Keith avait décidé de sécher ce cours de science en particulier ? Était-il du genre à faire un malaise à la vue du sang ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, je n'hésiterais pas à l'en charrier.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, je me précipitai vers les vestiaires du lycée, prêt à enfiler ma tenue de sport. Une fois dehors, sur le terrain qui servait de mini stade au bahut, le professeur nous expliqua les différents échauffements que nous devrions effectuer. J'aperçu du coin de l'œil Nyma, qui m'observait avec insistance. Elle semblait peinée. Décidemment, mon déjeuner avec Keith n'avait plu à aucun de mes amis.

Notre coach souffla dans son sifflet, et je commençai mes tours de terrains, à petites foulées. Si au départ je me concentrai sur le mouvement régulier de mes jambes, ma respiration et ma position, mon esprit divagua bien vite sur ma conversation avec Keith. Je tournai et retournai les questions dans ma tête. Elles étaient si nombreuses, et il avait répondu à si peu. Au moins, il avait confirmé un fait : il était dangereux. Mais l'était-il en général, ou seulement avec moi ? Pourtant, rien en lui ne me laissait penser qu'il me ferait un jour du mal. Du moins physiquement. Il m'avait déjà heurté psychologiquement en s'éloignant volontairement de moi. Mais je me laissais croire que là n'était pas sa première attention. Sinon, il n'aurait pas insisté sur le fait qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas tout de suite une présence s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Et ce ne fut qu'un coup brutal contre mon épaule, entrainant ma perte d'équilibre, qui me sortit de mes réflexions. Malheureusement, je ne pus réagir assez rapidement, et ne pus que légèrement amortir ma chute à l'aide de mes avants bras. Malgré tout, ma tête se cogna violement contre une partie du terrain de course légèrement surélevé par rapport à la piste d'athlétisme. Une douleur lancinante à ma tempe et mon œil droit me brouilla l'esprit. Le bruit sourd de mon crâne contre le sol fut vite suivi par un bourdonnement envahissant mes oreilles.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Je voyais trouble, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre la silhouette au-dessus de moi.

\- Steve ?

Ma tête tournait de manière désagréable, et j'eux beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur son visage qui trahissait une expression haineuse.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux te taper ma copine, McClain ?

Malgré mon ouïe assourdie, je pus clairement distinguer chacun de ses mots, ainsi que la dureté de sa voix.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? tentai-je de riposté perdu, malgré la faiblesse de ma voix.

Je laissai mes yeux papillonner aux alentours. Nous étions seuls dans un coin du terrain, tous les autres élèves s'étaient amassés autour du professeur à l'autre bout du petit stade, certainement suite à un coup de sifflet. Il avait bien choisi son moment…

\- Me prend pas pour un con, ok ? s'écria-t-il.

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était penché sur moi, et avait agrippé le col de mon t-shirt.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te faire toutes les filles du lycée et t'en tirer à bon compte ? continua-t-il, toujours plus en colère et menaçant.

Je devais faire un effort de concentration qui me parut surhumain pour assimiler chacun des termes qu'il employait. J'avais affreusement mal au crâne, la douleur vrillante s'estompant à peine. C'est en clignant une énième fois des paupières que je le vis élever sa main, le poing serré, prêt à l'abattre sur mon visage.

Tout se passa rapidement. Sûrement était-ce dû à l'adrénaline, mais le temps d'un instant, la douleur disparut, et tous mes sens s'éveillèrent. Alors que son poing s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je réussis à attraper son poignet, et à le tordre d'un mouvement souple et rapide. Surpris, Steve relâcha mon t-shirt. Je profitai de son étonnement pour me dégager et inverser légèrement ma position. Je passai sur sa gauche, toujours accroché à son poignet, effectuant alors une clef de bras le clouant au sol. Je plaçai ensuite mon genou dans le creux de son dos pour l'immobiliser alors qu'il se débattait. De ma main libre, j'écrasai sa figure contre le sol. Le trouble qui m'avait assailli quelques secondes auparavant avait laissé place à une violente colère.

\- Écoute moi bien, Steve, grondai-je. D'un, si tu parles de ce stupide bal, sache que c'est Florona elle-même qui est venu me proposer de l'inviter. De deux, je n'en ai rien à carrer de ton _Ex_(J'insistai méchamment sur ce mot). De trois, ne rejettes pas la faute sur les autres si t'as une trop petite bite pour la satisfaire, au point où elle va voir ailleurs. De quatre, si tu oses encore t'en prendre à moi, tu peux dire adieux à tes _cojones_ ! (2)

Ok, les deux dernières remarques n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais il m'avait véritablement mis en rogne. Au loin je pus entendre des pas précipiter se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- McClain ! brailla le professeur de sport. Lâche-le immédiatement !

J'obéis, et me relevai violement, laissant Steve sur le sol. Mais j'étais toujours aussi furieux. Alors, comme pour éviter à d'autres camarades de me voir dans cet état, je pris la tangente, direction les vestiaires, le plus rapidement que je pouvais, et ignorant les appels de mon professeur m'ordonnant de revenir.

Je récupérai furieusement mes affaires rangées dans mon casier, et me précipitai à l'extérieur, sur le parking du lycée. Une fois à l'entrée du bâtiment, certain que plus personne ne me suivait, je m'arrêtai, et pris une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

Soudainement, la douleur et les étourdissements revinrent. J'en perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapai comme je le pus contre l'un des murs du bâtiment dont je venais de sortir. Je portai ma main à ma tempe. Je saignais légèrement. Une migraine affreuse s'empara de moi. Je me laissai glisser par terre, avec l'impression effroyable que le sol tournait sous mes pieds. Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'ignorer ma soudaine envie de vomir.

Subitement, je sentis quelque chose de frais effleurer mon visage.

\- Lance ?

Je reconnus tout de suite ces accents de velours. J'ouvris alors brusquement les paupières, pour tomber sur une paire de yeux ocre affreusement inquiète. Les pupilles dorées se déposèrent alors sur le côté de droit de mon visage, une expression horrifiée déformant le visage si parfait qui se tenait si proche du miens. Keith m'observait avec effroi, la mine crispée, les doigts effleurant ma tempe. J'avais l'impression qu'il tremblait.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? demandai-je en plaisantant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lance, me gronda froidement Keith, le regard noir.

\- Fous-moi la paix, me plaignis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me sermonne…

\- Il en est hors-de-question. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Non. Je détestais tout ce qui se rapprochais de près ou de loin d'un hôpital. J'avais déjà été assez traumatisé comme ça la dernière fois que j'avais eu un accident. À cause de Steve, encore une fois. Et une infirmerie, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un hôpital.

\- Pas besoin, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

\- Dans cet état, laisse-moi rire. Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de tenir debout.

Mon égo et mon amour propre en prirent un coup.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, le défiai-je plein de prétention.

Je me levai alors brusquement pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Grossière erreur. Mes jambes me lâchèrent immédiatement, me faisant m'écrouler directement dans les bras de Keith, ma tête aplatie contre son torse. Heureusement qu'il eut le réflexe de se lever également.

\- Lance ! Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Parfaitement bien, grognai-je toujours contre lui.

Il rit.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas tenir debout.

Tout à coup, je sentis le bras de Keith enlacer mes épaules, tandis que l'autre passa sous mes jambes. Le sol s'éloigna alors. J'ouvris les yeux pour comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait. Keith me portait, comme si je ne pesais que cinq kilos, et non presque soixante-dix. Mais le pire : il me portait telle une princesse en détresse.

\- AAAAH ! m'écriai-je plein de gêne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Repose-moi tout de suite au sol !

Je tentai de me débattre, mais ma tête tournait beaucoup trop pour que mes gesticulations soient efficaces. J'eu un haut-le-cœur, et refermai les yeux.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, m'ordonna Keith. Et je te rassure, nous sommes seuls. Il n'y a personne pour se moquer.

\- Non, relâche-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te vomisse dessus…

\- Tu as des nausées ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est parce que ça tourne… précisai-je faiblement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive bientôt à l'infirmerie.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était déjà mis en marche pour m'amener au dispensaire. Et en effet, malgré mes yeux fermés, je devinai que nous étions arrivés à l'intérieur du bâtiment réservé aux adolescents malades alors que la température s'éleva de quelques degrés, mais surtout à cause de la soudaine odeur de désinfectant qui envahit mes narines.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria une vieille voix féminine.

\- Il s'est blessé en cours de sport, expliqua Keith.

J'ouvris les paupières. La pièce était plus grande que ce que j'imaginais, éclairée par des néons d'un blanc froid, et aux murs recouverts d'une peinture immonde verte pâle. Je vis l'infirmière – une vieille dame, courte sur patte, aux cheveux gris coiffé en un chignon strict – déposer le matériel qu'elle avait dans les mains et se précipiter vers nous. Keith, lui, me déposa doucement sur l'alèse en papier craquant qui recouvrait le matelas vinyle brun d'un des lits. Puis, il alla s'adosser contre un mur, le plus éloigné possible de moi. Je vis tout de suite son regard se déposer sur ma droite. Un rideau – de la même couleur répugnante que les murs – me séparait du lit voisin.

Bien vite, quelqu'un en sorti, intrigué par qui pouvait bien être les nouveaux-venus. Je reconnus tout de suite mon prof de sport. Je poussai un geignement, alors que le regard de Keith fut confus.

\- McClain ! s'exclama mon professeur. Si tu crois que tu peux frapper un élève et… Nom d'un chien, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?

J'étais incapable de répondre, encore étourdi. Je sentis l'infirmière déposer sur ma tempe un coton imbibé d'eau oxygénée, venant brûler mon épiderme. Je poussai un gémissement, alors qu'elle me commandait de me tenir tranquille. Quelques secondes après l'intervention de mon professeur, Steve sorti à son tour du rideau. Il avait à peine déposé son regard sur moi que son expression se fit amer. Décidément ce n'était pas ma journée. Le côté gauche de son visage était légèrement éraflé, rien de bien grave, mais je devais avouer que je n'y étais certainement pas aller de main morte.

\- Espèce de-

Steve fut coupé par le professeur de sport qui le retint d'un bras. Il voulait encore me régler mon compte alors que j'étais cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Quel lâche.

\- McClain, intervint-il. On reparlera de tout ça quand tu seras sur pieds. Mais sache que notre lycée ne tolère aucun acte de violence gratuite.

_Gratuite ? _C'était de la légitime défense ! Bien-sûr, dans mon état actuel, j'étais incapable de plaider ma cause. Si j'étais apte à me tenir debout, j'aurais certainement mis une seconde fois une raclée à cet imbécile de Steve.

\- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur…

Les accents veloutés de Keith me sortir de ma torpeur, et calmèrent étrangement la colère qui s'insufflait en moi. Il semblait que le même effet se produisit pour le reste des personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie, car tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le brun, comme soudainement conscients et hypnotisés par sa présence. Même l'infirmière, qui arrêta les soins qu'elle me prodiguait.

\- Je crois que Lance est la victime dans toute cette histoire, continua-t-il. J'étais aux alentours du stade quand la « bagarre » s'est produite.

De ses longs doigts, il imita des guillemets sur le mot _bagarre_. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut le fait qu'il mente. Il n'était absolument pas près du terrain de sport au moment de l'incident.

\- Et, de ce que j'ai vu, c'est Steve qui a ouvert les hostilités, me défendit Keith. Il a tout d'abord poussé Lance pour qu'il tombe au sol, puis a voulu le frapper alors qu'il était encore à terre. Lance n'a fait que se défendre. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas empêché qu'il soit méchamment blessé au crâne, comme vous pouvez le constater.

J'écarquillai les yeux, et ouvrit en grand la bouche. Était-il vraiment présent lors des faits ? Non, impossible, je l'aurais remarqué. Je le remarquais toujours.

\- Est-ce que tout ce qu'il raconte est vrai ? demanda le professeur en se tournant vers Steve.

Ce dernier était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Pris au dépourvu, il semblait pris de panique, dans l'incapacité de riposter. Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Keith. Il semblait fier de son coup. Moi, j'étais trop abasourdi pour me réjouir du fait qu'il venait tout juste de me sauver d'une possible semaine entière de colle.

\- Je vois… répondit le professeur de sport. Steve, viens avec moi dans mon bureau. McClain, on reparlera plus tard de toute cette histoire. En attendant, rétabli toi bien.

J'hochai la tête, encore dans mes pensées, tandis que mon assaillant et l'adulte sortirent de l'infirmerie. Keith ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, et avait les yeux résolument fixés sur moi, alors que l'infirmière avait repris ses soins. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déposa un sparadrap sur ma tempe.

\- Tu as des étourdissements ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus maintenant, mais j'ai affreusement mal à la tête.

Elle me tendit un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine.

\- Tu as mangé ce midi ?

\- Oui…

\- Non, me contra Keith.

Je le fusillai du regard tandis que l'infirmière soupira. Elle ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle sortit trois carrés de chocolat.

\- Mange un peu pendant que je vais chercher de la glace pour ta tempe.

Elle sortit alors de l'infirmerie, nous laissant, Keith et moi, seuls en tête à tête. N'étant pas d'humeur à commencer la conversation, je bus mon verre d'eau accompagné du médicament, et commençai à grignoter le bout de chocolat.

\- Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, admit-il enfin, comme s'il confessait là une faiblesse humiliante.

\- Heureusement que je sais me défendre, commentai-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Il ricana. Son rire eut le don de m'apaiser. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être aussi tendu depuis l'incident avec Steve.

\- Oui, on dirait bien que tu as donné une bonne leçon à O'Neill.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Alors comme ça, tu sais te battre ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Un peu, répondis-je embarrassé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme un de ces types violents qui pratiquaient les arts martiaux pour l'unique et seule raison de s'en servir ouvertement contre autrui.

\- Je ne connais que quelques prises de self défense, continuai-je. Et d'autres trucs… J'ai fait quelques compètes, rien de bien sérieux. Mais je fais, ou plutôt faisais, du sport de combat pour la discipline et véritablement apprendre à me défendre. Jamais je ne m'en servirai gratuitement contre un innocent. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être… méchant ?

J'hésitai à employer ce terme, au vu de notre conversation récente.

\- « Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi si t'as une trop petite bite pour la satisfaire », me rappela-t-il mes propres mots avec un ton moqueur.

\- Oh mon Dieu… soufflai-je honteux. Pour le coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire une chose pareille.

\- Il est certain que ç'a eu le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, confirma-t-il. Mais il me semble qu'il a commencé à avoir véritablement peur lorsque tu l'as menacé de le priver de ses parties génitales… finit-il en riant.

Je ne répondis rien, les yeux fixés sur ma barre de chocolat. _Ç'a eu le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. _Comment le savait-il ? Et comment avait-il deviné ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant mon cours de sport ? Il n'était pas présent sur les lieux, j'en étais certain.

\- Comment as-tu…

Je ne pus poser ma question que l'infirmière s'introduisit dans la petite pièce.

\- Tiens, voilà de la glace ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant un bloc gelé enveloppé dans un torchon rose. Maintient le sur ta tempe, ça évitera qu'une vilaine bosse ne se forme.

J'obéis. Durant les premières secondes je dû m'habituer au contact glacé contre ma peau et à la douleur désagréable que cela produisait sur ma blessure. Une légère grimace apparue sur mon visage, et Keith fronça les sourcils. Alors même que j'étais presque sur pieds, il continuait de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'en étais à la fois honoré et exaspéré.

\- Comment te sens tu ? me demanda la vieille dame.

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

\- Si jamais tu sens encore des étourdissements ou des nausées à répétition, rends-toi à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

_Plus jamais. _J'acquiesçai tout de même. A vrai dire, ma tête ne tournai plus. Certes, j'avais encore mal au crâne, mais rien de bien grave.

\- Quelqu'un peut venir te récupérer ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Je me charge de le raccompagner chez lui, intervint Keith, sans me laisser le temps de répondre à la question.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé… le rassurai-je.

\- Je n'ai plus cours, et je préfère m'assurer moi-même que tu arrives sain et sauf chez toi.

J'étais à la fois irrité et enchanté qu'il s'inquiète autant de mon état. Enchanté car cela signifiait que je devais, certainement, être un minimum digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. Irrité parce qu'il ne semblait me voir que comme un petit être fragile qui nécessitait une certaine protection. Et mon amour-propre en souffrait particulièrement.

L'infirmière me tendit un bout de papier qui justifiait mon absence pour le reste du cours de sport, ainsi que celle, éventuelle, des cours du lendemain. Puis, elle s'éloigna vers son bureau, pour vaquer à d'autres occupation. Keith se rapprocha de moi à ce moment-là.

\- Tu es en état de marcher, ou faut-il que je te porte ?

Je ne pus que remarquer son ton moqueur. Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré avant de me lever prudemment, pour lui montrer que tout allait pour le mieux. Je gardai tout de même la glace collée à mon front. Pas question d'être défiguré pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Tu vois, je me débrouille parfaitement bien, le provoquai-je.

Malgré tout, il resta un minimum proche de moi, au cas où je referais un malaise. Nous sortîmes ensemble de l'infirmerie, sur le parking du lycée. Le vent frais de l'extérieur s'abattit sur tout mon corps, et je frissonnai. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Keith déposa sur mes épaules mon ciré. Je n'avais pas eu conscience, jusque-là, qu'il avait récupéré mes affaires. Je repris mon sac, qu'il me tendait, et mis correctement ma veste. Keith me regardait toujours avec le même air amusé.

Par automatisme, je me dirigeai vers ma Jeep, mais une pression sur la manche de mon ciré me ralentit.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda Keith.

\- Vers ma voiture, répondis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- J'ai dit que je te ramenais, riposta-t-il.

\- Pas besoin, je vais beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

\- Bien sûr que si, soufflai-je.

\- Lance, tu t'es pris un coup du la tête.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que j'avais la tête dure.

Sur ces mots je continuai ma route vers mon véhicule. Je sentis alors un long membre dur et rigide se refermé autour de ma taille et me tirer en arrière, au point de me soulever du sol. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Keith, me maintenant fermement contre lui, et m'emmenant vers sa Volvo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! m'exclamai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je tentai de me débattre pour me dégager de sa prise, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. J'étais prisonnier, complètement à sa merci. À ce moment-là je me sentis exactement comme Keith me voyait : une simple petite chose fragile. C'était embarrassant, mais surtout angoissant. Rien qu'en sentant ce bras autour de moi, je savais que je pouvais être écrasé comme une simple et maigre brindille. Keith était fort. Très fort.

Il me redéposa doucement au sol alors que nous arrivâmes à côté de sa voiture. Je restai un instant immobile.

\- Monte, m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte côté passager.

Pendant un instant, je calculai mes chances d'arriver à mon 4x4 avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je courais plutôt vite. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il était encore plus rapide.

\- Je t'assommerais et t'emmènerais de force s'il le faut, me menaça-t-il comme s'il avait deviné mes plans.

\- Tu risquerais d'aggraver mon cas, tentai-je de débattre.

\- Je croyais que tu avais la tête dure.

Il marquait un point. À contrecœur, je montai dans le véhicule rouge étincelant. L'intérieur était aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. Le siège en cuir m'accueillit avec confort, et je fus surpris de constater que l'habitacle était déjà chauffé.

Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Keith s'installer à côté de moi. Il était arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Je peux savoir comment je vais faire pour récupérer ma voiture ? m'enquis-je.

\- Allura la déposera chez toi, m'informa-t-il. Met ta ceinture.

Au lieu de lui obéir, je pris soin de le fixer avec insistance. À son tour, il déposa son regard sur moi. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder sous ses iris ocre. Je m'accordai un instant de réflexion avant de prononcer mes idées.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ? demandai-je inquisiteur.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il n'avait pas sourcillé.

\- Pour ce qu'a fait Steve, précisai-je.

\- Je me promenais près du stade.

Son visage ne trahissait rien qui puisse confirmer qu'il mentait, et pourtant je _savais _que ce n'était qu'affabulation. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, tenant mon visage à, à peine, quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu mens, chuchotai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de bloquer sa respiration, ce qui vint me conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas présent sur les lieux lors de mon agression. Je souris, triomphant, avant de m'éloigner de lui, me callant plus confortablement contre le dossier de mon siège. J'aurais pu tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais j'étais trop éreinté pour cela. Ma migraine était tenace, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me disputer – encore une fois – avec mon « sauveur ».

\- Que de mystère, soupirai-je toujours avec le sourire. Au moins, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu faisais encore au lycée ? Je pensais que tu séchais les cours pour l'aprèm.

Il sembla se détendre. Je n'avais pas remarqué, jusque-là, à quel point il était resté figé sur son siège. Aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez moi, finit-il par avouer. J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture.

\- Un CD ? m'étonnai-je. Ce n'est pas un peu… _dépassé_ ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par _dépassé_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, avec toutes les applications qui permettent d'écouter de la musique en illimité, le CD est en passe de bientôt disparaitre.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux scrutateurs. Je sentais déjà mes joues virer au cramoisie. Pour détourner son attention, je plaçai timidement l'un de mes doigts contre le bouton _démarré _de sa radio.

\- Je peux ?

Il hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, sans pour autant détourner son regard. À peine avais-je effectué une pression sur le bouton que les premières notes de musique envahirent l'espace restreint. Du piano. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre l'artiste.

\- Chopin ? devinai-je surpris.

\- Tu connais ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai un minimum de culture musicale.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'identifier un pianiste dès les premières notes qu'il joue, me flatta-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas du genre à écouter du Chopin seul dans sa voiture, renchéris-je. Surtout à 17 ans. Je te pensais plus du style _Black Sabbath_, ou _ACDC. _

Son rire se propagea dans la voiture. Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- J'avoue avoir eu ma période Hard Rock, se confit-il.

\- C'est les cheveux qui t'ont trahi, précisai-je en riant à mon tour.

Je remarquai rapidement ses prunelles qui m'observaient avec insistance, ainsi que le sourire qui s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres. Était-ce de la tendresse que je crus percevoir dans le fond de son regard ? Gêné, je détournai mes yeux, qui se fixèrent sur le rétroviseur extérieur de la Volvo. Je tombai directement sur mon reflet.

\- Oh, bordel ! m'exclamai-je horrifié.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident avec Steve je m'observai dans une glace.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Keith soudainement affolé.

Je baissai la vitre de la voiture et me penchai un peu plus vers le rétroviseur, malgré le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Même si elle était recouverte d'un sparadrap, on pouvait remarquer une marque rouge s'étendre tout le long de ma tempe, du haut de mon sourcil jusqu'à ma pommette légèrement gonflée. Quelques éraflures dépassaient de mon pansement. Une partie de mon œil droit était rouge, des vaisseaux ayant certainement éclaté à cause du choc.

\- Je suis défiguré ! criai-je littéralement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? se défendit Keith.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de porter mes doigts sur mes blessures. La légère douleur que provoqua le contact me confirma que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'étais dans un piteux état. Désespéré, je m'avachis contre mon siège.

\- Veronica va me tuer.

Un long silence suivit ma réplique. Je ne voulais pas recroiser le regard de Keith. Je mis ma ceinture rapidement, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Il sembla comprendre le message car il mit les clefs dans le contact et démarra la voiture. Si ma sœur me voyait dans cet état, elle allait très certainement péter une durite. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle me punirait de sortie pour le reste du mois. Dans le pire, elle irait faire un scandale au lycée, et demanderai à rendre des comptes avec Steve O'Neill. La honte. Je soupirai, réfléchissant à un moyen de me cacher d'elle, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Peut-être que d'ici là mes hématomes auront presque disparu. Cela était tout à fait possible, elle était tellement prise par son travail…

Absorbé dans mes réflexions, je ne compris que nous étions arrivés devant chez moi seulement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Keith avait-il conduit aussi rapidement qu'un pilote de course ? Ou était-ce moi qui n'avait pas vu le temps défiler ?

\- De quoi ta mère à l'air ? me demanda soudainement Keith.

Je fus quelque peu abasourdi, et mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble. Donc on pourrait en conclure que c'est moi au féminin. Pourtant elle a toujours affirmé que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père.

Il sourcilla, perplexe.

\- Selon elle, j'ai le même sourire. Elle ne cessait de dire que c'était un homme plein de vie, d'humour, et très charmeur. Apparemment, j'ai hérité de tout ça.

\- Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup connu, souligna-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai _jamais_ connu. Il est mort un peu avant ma naissance. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont des photos. Luis, mon frère, a fait office de figure paternelle pour moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je pu voir qu'il m'observait avec cette curiosité devenue familière.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle épousé Bob ? s'enquit-il.

Je fus surpris qu'il se souvînt du nom. Je ne l'avais mentionné qu'une fois, presque deux mois plus tôt.

\- C'est un homme bon et généreux. Pas autant qu'elle, mais assez pour qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Il est peut-être, parfois, un peu irresponsable et immature, mais il lui fait du bien.

\- Tu approuves ?

\- Tant qu'il la rend heureuse, oui.

\- Tu sembles avoir hérité de la générosité de ta mère… Je me demande…

Il hésita. Je tournai complètement mon visage vers lui.

\- Oui ? l'encourageai-je à continuer.

\- Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit la _personne _que tu choisisses ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec intensité. Ce ne fut pas l'étrangeté de l'expression qu'il avait choisi qui m'étonna, mais les accents employés dans la prononciation du mot _personne_.

\- Certainement. Jusque-là elle ne s'est jamais opposée à aucune de mes relations que j'ai eues avec la moindre fille.

Un éclair de frustration traversa ses pupilles, mais également un brin de… jalousie ?

\- Mais… insista-t-il. Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait tolérer que tu fréquentes… un autre garçon ?

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Tu veux dire… de manière… balbutiai-je.

Est-ce qu'il se déroulait sous mes yeux exactement ce que je pensais qu'il se déroulait ? Keith semblait tout aussi embarrassé que moi par cette situation.

\- Je penses que… continuai-je. Tant qu'il m'apporte du bonheur, elle approuverait.

Une lueur de soulagement brilla dans le fond de son regard, mais il persistait un doute.

\- Même s'il est quelque peu effrayant ? s'enquit-il.

Je pouffai.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? plaisantai-je. Des piercings plein la figure et une collection de tatouages ?

\- C'est une des définitions possibles du mot.

\- Quelle est la tienne ?

Il ignora ma question pour m'en poser une autre, un vague sourire illuminant ses traits.

\- Penses-tu que _je _pourrais passer pour effrayant ?

Je méditai quelques instants, hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et proférer un mensonge. Me rappelant mon piètre niveau dans l'art de l'affabulation j'optai pour la vérité.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais l'être, si tu le voulais.

\- As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?

Son visage d'Apollon était tout à coup très sérieux.

\- Non.

J'étais tout à fait honnête, mais j'avais répondu trop vite. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, vas-tu me parler de ta famille ? attaquai-je pour détourner son attention. Elle doit être bien plus intéressante que la mienne.

Aussitôt, il retrouva sa prudence naturelle.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Les Takashi t'ont adopté ?

\- Oui.

J'hésitai une seconde, puis me lançai :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts il y a des années.

\- Désolé.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Shiro et Adam les ont remplacés depuis si longtemps.

\- Et tu les aimes.

C'était une affirmation. La tendresse de sa voix avait suffi à me convaincre.

\- Oui. Je doute qu'il y ait meilleures personnes au monde.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Et ton frère ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du tableau de bord.

\- Mon frère, ainsi qu'Allura, Romelle et Bandor, vont être furieux si les fais languir sous l'averse.

\- Désolé, il faut que tu y ailles.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa voiture. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable. J'avais un message de Nyma, demandant de mes nouvelles, suite à mon altercation avec Steve. Elle m'interrogea également sur ma présence à la sortie sur mer qui était prévue avec tout le groupe ce samedi. Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

\- Tu es dispo ce week-end ? me renseignai-je auprès de Keith.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Avec Rolo, Nyma et le reste de l'équipe on a prévu une journée plage. Je me demandais si cela t'intéressait de te joindre à nous.

Je mourrais d'envie qu'il dise oui. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ma personne soit la bienvenue, répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, ripostai-je agacé. Personnellement je serais très heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous.

Il pouffa.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il tout de même

\- À la Push, je crois.

Ses traits se crispèrent.

\- Je ne préfère pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Mieux vaut ne pas pousser à bout cette pauvre Nyma que ma présence horripile.

\- Maudite Nyma, marmonnai-je.

\- Et pour ta Jeep, changea-t-il de sujet, peut-être préfèrerais-tu la récupérer avant que le Chef McClain ne rentre, histoire de te donner une chance qu'elle ne découvre pas le petit incident d'aujourd'hui.

Je soupirai. J'avais oublié ce problème.

\- Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit déjà au courant, ronchonnai-je. Il semblerait qu'il n'y pas de place pour les secrets à Volthrone.

Il éclata d'un drôle de rire.

\- Amuses-toi bien à la mer… joli temps pour bronzer, ajouta-t-il, allusion à la pluie qui avait commencé à dégringoler depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.

\- Je te vois demain ?

\- Non. Lotor et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? lançai-je en priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas trop ma déception.

\- Une randonnée du côté des Goat Rocks, au sud du mont Rainier.

\- Ah bon. Profites-en bien, lui souhaitai-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir trompé, cependant.

\- Accepterais-tu de me rendre un service, ce week-end ?

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses pupilles d'or incandescent dans les miennes pour jouer à fond de leur pouvoir. J'acquiesçai, totalement paralysé.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, continua-t-il, mais tu sembles être de ces gens qui attirent les problèmes comme un aimant. Alors… tâche de ne pas provoquer une autre bagarre et de te cogner, une énième fois, la tête contre un rocher, pour ensuite te noyer au fond de l'océan.

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Mais c'était trop tard, ses remarques m'ayant piqué au vif. Je le fusillai du regard.

\- On verra ! aboyai-je en bondissant sous la pluie.

Je claquai la portière derrière moi avec une violence inutile. Il s'éloigna de l'allée, et je pus constater, à travers le parebrise, qu'il ne s'était pas départi de sa bonne humeur.

* * *

**Traduction des mots en espagnol : **

(1) Zut !

(2) Couilles (j'adore dire ce mot en espagnol, donc ça m'a fait hyper plaisir de l'utiliser pour mon histoire, ahah)

**Tadaaa ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre car on a un véritable rapprochement entre nos deux personnages. **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**De retour pour un chapitre 6, que, pour être honnête, j'ai eu un petit peu de mal à écrire. Et pourtant, je suis super excitée à l'idée de le publier parce qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape dans les aventures de Lance McClain. De plus, vous rencontrerez de nouveaux personnages... **

**Bref, ****trêve de babillages inutiles, et passons au coeur du sujet :  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Affalé sur mon lit, je scrollais sur mon téléphone portable le fil d'actualité Facebook de mon compte, sans pour autant m'intéresser réellement aux publications que partageaient mes amis. À vrai dire, mon attention était entièrement portée vers ma fenêtre. Je tentai de guetter le bruit familier du moteur de ma Jeep, en dépit du fracas de la pluie contre le toit de la maison. Je pensais vainement pouvoir y déceler son rugissement tapageur. Quel fut ma déception lorsque je constatai, alors je me rendais pour la énième fois à la fenêtre de ma chambre, que ma voiture, soudain, était là.

J'aurais aimé échapper à la journée du lendemain. Ce vendredi se révéla d'ailleurs à la hauteur de mes réticences. Il y eut, bien sûr, une flopée de commentaires sur mon altercation avec Steve O'Neill, et beaucoup de remarques sur mes hématomes, bien qu'ils fussent – miraculeusement – déjà presque estompés. Nyma profita de l'occasion pour d'autant plus jouer la copine folle d'inquiétude, et Florona se fit un malin plaisir à colporter l'histoire dans tout le lycée, se félicitant elle-même d'avoir quitté un goujat comme Steve. Je fus tout de même surpris de constater que Keith ne fut en aucun cas énoncé dans les racontars. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Nadia de me bombarder de question à propos de notre déjeuner en tête-à-tête. Elle prenait un peu trop à cœur notre relation à mon gout. Au moins, c'était la seule qui ne semblait pas désapprouver le fait que je puisse fréquenter un Takashi.

Pour ce qui était de mon éventuelle punition pour avoir fait preuve de violence dans l'enceinte d'un établissement scolaire, j'eu beaucoup de chance. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, mon professeur de sport, ainsi que le proviseur, avaient estimé que j'étais, en effet, la principale victime dans l'histoire. Steve, lui, fut expulser de l'établissement, le temps qu'un conseil disciplinaire soit organisé. Entre son possible renvoi et le fait que tous les autres élèves du bahut se mettent à lui casser du sucre dans le dos, je commençai à avoir un peu de peine pour lui. Même s'il méritait amplement de se faire punir pour avoir attenté à ma vie – deux fois en plus !

Pour ce qui était de Veronica, je lui avais tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il était inutile d'en faire tout un fromage, et qu'il n'y avait aucune nécessité d'en avertir maman. Par chance, elle prit en compte mes dires. Nous n'avions tous les deux aucune envie de faire face à notre mère hystérique.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Keith Takashi ? me demanda Nadia.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées, alors que j'avais les yeux fixés sur la pomme posée sur mon plateau. Elle avait un air complice collé à la figure. Au moins, elle se portait beaucoup mieux que les jours précédents, malgré les absences répétées de Ryan.

\- Aucune idée, répondis-je, sincère. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit.

\- Tu avais l'air sacrément en rogne, insista-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? éludai-je.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je le voyais s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pouvais voir, dans le fond de son regard, et dans l'expression qu'elle arborait, où elle voulait en venir. Elle se doutait de ce qui semblait se passer entre Keith et moi. Mal à l'aise, car non encore certain de la réelle signification de tout ce manège avec mon camarade de science, je décidai de ne pas approfondir la conversation.

\- En effet, me contentai-je de répondre.

Ma retenue eut le don de l'agacer, mais elle n'insista pas d'avantage. Toute cette conversation eu pour effet de recentrer mes réflexions sur Keith.

Le pire fut que je le guettai quand même, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas. Quand j'étais entré dans la cafétéria avec Rolo et Nyma, je ne m'étais empêché de regarder sa table, où Allura, Romelle et Bandor discutaient, les uns penchés vers les autres. Pas plus que je ne pus empêcher la morosité de me submerger lorsque je compris que j'ignorais combien de temps se passerait avant que je ne le revisse.

Dans mon groupe habituel, tout le monde parlait des projets du lendemain. Rolo avait retrouvé son entrain, extrêmement confiant dans les services météorologiques locaux qui avaient promis du soleil. Je n'y croirais que quand je l'aurais vu. Mais le temps s'était réchauffé, presque une dizaine de degrés. La sortie ne serait peut-être pas totalement nulle.

* * *

Ce soir-là au dîner, Veronica parut ravi de mon excursion à La Push. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs le nom de tous ceux qui seraient de la partie, y compris les équipiers de football de Rolo qu'il s'était permis d'incruster. Le pire fut qu'elle connaissait également qui était leurs parents, et très certainement leurs grands-parents. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à Volthrone. Ce manque d'anonymat eu le don de provoquer en moi un sentiment d'étouffement. Au moins, elle approuvait. Un instant je me demandai si elle serait aussi favorable à mon projet de me rendre à Seattle en compagnie de Keith Takashi. Non que j'eusse l'attention de l'en avertir.

\- Ver, demandai-je d'un air décontracté, tu connais un coin qui s'appelle… Goat Rocks, un truc dans le genre ? Je crois que c'est au sud du mont Rainier.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Des gens parlaient d'y aller camper.

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Il y a trop d'ours. On y va en général que pour la saison de chasse.

\- Oh, j'ai sans doute mal compris.

J'avais espéré m'offrir une grasse matinée mais, le samedi, une luminosité inhabituelle me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux sur une clarté jaune qui illuminait mes carreaux. Incroyable ! Je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour vérifier. Je ne rêvais pas – le soleil brillait. Certes trop bas dans le ciel, pourtant c'était bien lui. Des nuages bordaient l'horizon, mais laissaient place à une grande tâche bleue au milieu. Je traînassai aussi longtemps que possible devant ma vitre, me régalant du spectacle, craignant qu'il ne s'effaçât si je m'éloignais.

_Chez Jones _– « Le régal des spécialités locales » – se trouvait au centre de la ville. À présent, je me rappelais y avoir déjà mangé plus jeune avec Phil et Veronica. Sur le parking, je me garai à côté de la Suburban de Rolo et de la Sentra de Nyma. Je remarquai tout de suite Nadia qui discutait joyeusement avec deux garçons arborant la fameuse veste – clichée – du footballer représentant son équipe. Si je me rappelai bien, ils s'appelaient Ben et Conner. Nyma était, elle, en compagnie de Florona et d'Ina, cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs ennuyée par toute cette situation. Un peu plus loin, trois autres garçons et une fille flanquée de nombreux piercings – elle me faisait penser à la secrétaire du lycée – étaient en pleine conversation avec Rolo. À peine descendis-je de ma Jeep que je croisai leurs regards mauvais. Il me fallut une seconde pour constater qu'il s'agissait là du groupe d'ami habituel de Steve.

Ça promettait donc d'être un de ces jours _sans_. Rolo, voyant certainement mon désarroi, se dirigea vers moi.

\- Lance ! me salua-t-il, puis plus bas. Désolé, je sais qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé ce n'est pas forcément le genre de personne que tu aurais aimé voir mais… Ce sont aussi des amis de Florona, et j'avais déjà accepté qu'ils viennent…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rolo, le rassurai-je.

Il me servit un sourire contrit. Au même moment, Nyma se dirigea vers nous, délaissant Florona qui tentai de capter l'attention d'Ina avec son babillage habituel. Pendant un instant, j'hésitai à porter secours à la petite blonde.

\- Lance, tu es venu ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

\- On dirait bien, répondis-je.

\- Nous n'attendons plus que Lee et Samantha (je ne savais pas de qu'il s'agissait) … à moins que tu ais invité quelqu'un.

\- Non, affirmai-je avec aplomb en croisant les doigts pour que ce mensonge ne me revienne pas en pleine figure.

Et aussi pour qu'un miracle se produise et que Keith apparaisse.

\- Tu monteras avec nous dans la voiture de Rolo ? me proposa Nyma, visiblement satisfaite par ma réponse. C'est ça ou le minibus de la mère de Lee.

\- Bien sûr.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement facile de lui faire plaisir. Je jetai tout de même un coup d'œil à Rolo. J'espérais ne pas avoir gâché ses plans de drague. Il semblait légèrement dépité. Il n'était malheureusement pas facile de faire plaisir à la fois à Nyma et à Rolo. Heureusement, le nombre joua en ma faveur, et je pus faire en sorte que cette dernière soit assise au côté du conducteur, qui n'était autre que Rolo. Nyma aurait pu montrer un peu plus de joie, mais, au moins, son futur cavalier fut rasséréné.

La Push n'était distante de Volthrone que de vingt-cinq kilomètres. La route était pour l'essentiel bordée de forêts denses et somptueuses et, deux fois, nous croisâmes les méandres de la large rivière Quillayute. Je me réjouis d'avoir la place près de la fenêtre. Nous avions baissé les carreaux – la voiture devenait un peu étouffante, avec autant de personnes à bord – et je tachais d'absorber un maximum de soleil.

J'avais beaucoup fréquenté les plages autour de La Push pendant mes quelques étés à Volthrone, et le croissant long de deux kilomètres de First Beach m'était familier. La vue était toujours aussi époustouflante. Les vagues couleurs acier, même par beau temps, s'abattaient, moutonneuses, sur la côte rocheuse grise. Des îles aux falaises escarpées émergeaient des eaux du port ; leurs sommets étaient découpés en multiples pics et plantés de hauts sapins austères. La plage n'était qu'une mince bande de sable le long de l'eau, vite remplacée par des millions de grandes pierres lisses qui, de loin, paraissaient uniformément ardoise mais qui, de plus près, couvraient toutes les palettes de la roche : ocre foncé, vert océan, lavande, gris-bleu, or terne… La laisse de haute mer était jonchée de bois flotté, énormes troncs blanchis par les vagues salées, certains amalgamés à la lisière de la forêt, d'autres gisant, isolés, juste au-delà de l'atteinte du ressac.

Un vent vif, frais, et chargé de sel soufflait du large. Des pélicans flottaient au gré de la houle tandis que des mouettes blanches et un aigle solitaire tournoyaient au-dessus. Les nuages bordaient toujours le ciel, menaçant de l'envahir à tout moment mais, pour l'instant, le soleil brillait bravement dans son halo bleu.

Nous descendîmes sur la plage derrière Rolo, qui nous conduisit jusqu'à un cercle de rondins apportés par la mer qui avait visiblement déjà servi à abriter des pique-niques comme le nôtre. Un foyer plein de cendres froides en occupait le centre. Ben et Conner allèrent ramasser des branches mortes bien sèches à l'orée de la forêt et eurent tôt fait d'ériger un assemblage en forme de tipi au-dessus des restes noircis des feux de camp précédents.

\- As-tu déjà vu brûler un bois flotté ? me demanda Nyma.

J'étais assis sur l'un des troncs décolorés, au côté de Rolo, lequel était lui-même à côté de Nyma. Nadia et Ina était toute deux assises sur leur propre siège improvisé, tandis que Florona avait rejoint son groupe d'amis pas très avenants.

\- Non, répondis-je.

Elle jeta un regard complice à Rolo, puis s'agenouilla près du foyer et enflamma une brindille à l'aide d'un briquet. Elle plaça soigneusement son tison au milieu de l'échafaudage.

\- Ça va te plaire, commenta Rolo.

\- Regarde bien les couleurs, insista Nyma.

Elle incendia une nouvelle branchette et la positionna à côté de la première. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à lécher le bois.

\- Elles sont bleues ! m'écriai-je, stupéfait.

\- C'est le sel, m'en informa Nyma. Chouette, non ?

Après avoir installé un troisième brandon là où la flambée n'avait pas encore pris, elle entreprit de s'asseoir à mes côtés, mais Rolo eu le réflexe de capter son attention dans une conversation tout à fait lambda, mais qui eut pour effet de la détourner de son principal objectif. Alors que tous deux étaient pris dans une discussion qui semblait des plus passionnantes – mais à laquelle je n'écoutais rien – moi, je contemplais avec admiration les drôles de flammes vertes et bleues qui montaient vers le ciel.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à discuter, quelques garçons proposèrent une balade aux bassins de marée naturels tout proches. Je me rappelais ces vastes piscines d'eau de mer laissées par le ressac. Enfant, elles m'avaient fasciné. Je fus conforté dans l'idée de les accompagné lorsque je constatai que le groupe d'amis de Florona restait près du foyer. Hors de question de rester avec eux, je n'avais pas envie de subir d'avantage leurs regards dédaigneux. Puis je me rappelai encore la demande de Keith – ne pas m'attirer de problème.

Le trajet n'était pas long, mais perdre de vue le ciel dans les sous-bois m'oppressa. La lumière verte des frondaisons détonnait étrangement avec les rires adolescents qui fusaient, elle était trop glauque et menaçante pour s'harmoniser avec leur badinage de groupe. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Nyma qui avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme. Mais je laissai tout le loisir à Rolo de jouer les chevaliers servants à son égard. Pour ma part, je suivais distraitement le reste du groupe. Nous finîmes par émerger de ce confinement émeraude et débouchâmes de nouveau sur les rochers de la côte. C'était marée basse, et un chenal s'était formé sur la grève. Le long de ces rives couvertes de galets, des creux d'eau peu profonds, qui ne se vidaient jamais complètement, grouillaient de vie.

Plein d'audace, je me surpris à sauter de rocher en rocher, me perchant périlleusement à leur extrême bord, pour ensuite, et enfin, trouver une pierre à peu près stable dominant l'un des plus grands bassins, et m'y assis tranquillement. J'étais fasciné par l'aquarium naturel qui s'étendait à mes pieds. Les lumineux bouquets d'anémones ondulaient sans fin au gré d'un courant invisible, des coquillages chantournés filaient sur le pourtour de la vasque en cachant les crabes, des étoiles de mer s'agrippaient, immobiles, aux rochers et les unes aux autres tandis qu'une minuscule anguille noire striée de blanc sinuait entre les algues d'un vert éclatant, attendant le retour de la mer. J'étais tout entier au spectacle, à l'exception d'une petite partie de mon cerveau qui s'interrogeait sur ce que Keith était en train de faire, et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été avec moi.

Les autres finirent par avoir faim, et je me relevai habilement pour les suivre.

De retour à First Beach, nous découvrîmes que le groupe que nous y avions laissé s'était agrandi. Nous rapprochant, nous distinguâmes la chevelure d'un noir de jais et les peaux cuivrés de certains adolescents de la Réserve venus bavarder. Je reconnus aussi Ryan, qui parlait avec eux, Nadia sur ses genoux. Je me rappelai alors qu'il avait toujours vécu à la Réserve, et qu'il avait dû nous rejoindre durant notre absence, accompagné de ses propres amis. La nourriture circulait déjà, et les gars se précipitèrent pour réclamer leur part. Nadia avait alors commencé les présentations. Je remarquai qu'à l'entente de mon nom, l'un des jeunes indiens s'était redressé et me regardait, perplexe. Son visage me disait également quelque chose. Nyma m'apporta un sandwich et une canette de coca, que j'acceptai avec chaleur. Je commençai également à avoir la dalle. Tandis que je dévorais mon déjeuner, Ryan énonça, à son tour, le prénom de chacun de ses sept camarades. Je n'en retins que trois : Matthew et Katie – qui aimait se faire appeler Pidge – qui étaient frère et sœur, et qui, différemment aux autres, avaient la peau et les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs. Le troisième s'appelait… Hunk !

\- Hunk ! m'exclamai-je, avant même que je ne réfléchisse à ma réaction.

\- Lance ! répondit-il à son tour en se levant.

Je l'imitai, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

\- Mec, ça fait un bail ! ajoutai-je.

Je fus surpris alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Je répondis maladroitement à son accolade, ne m'attendant pas à un tel élan d'affection, et ignorant les œillades intriguées de nos autres camarades. Il me libéra enfin.

\- J'avais du mal à croire que tu étais de retour à Volthrone, continua-t-il. Tu as tellement changé ! Je n'étais pas certain que ce fût bien toi.

Je lui servis un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient beaucoup poussé, dépassant à présent ses épaules. Il les avait en parties retenus grâce à un bandeau orange, dégageant ainsi son visage trahissant quelques rondeurs. Il avait pris un peu de poids par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mais il avait gardé son air avenant et chaleureux. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse, ses grands yeux sombres légèrement enfoncé au-dessus des méplats prononcés de ses joues. Il dégageait toujours le même charme qu'il avait à l'époque de notre tendre enfance.

\- Je n'ai su que tu venais vivre à Volthrone que lorsque Ver nous a acheté le 4x4 de mon père, m'apprit-il.

\- Oh, m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais, jusque-là, pas fait le rapprochement entre le père d'Hunk, Billy, et l'ami de Phil en question.

\- Comment va ton père d'ailleurs ? m'informai-je.

\- Ça roule, ria-t-il.

Je compris tout de suite l'insinuation. Billy était, depuis quelques années, en fauteuil roulant. Un accident de voiture apparemment.

\- Et tes frères et sœurs ? Raphaël et Rebecca, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ils ne sont plus aussi petits et mignons qu'auparavant, répondit-il, d'ici deux ans ils seront aux collèges. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà commencé leur crise d'adolescence… Et les tiens alors ? Vous êtes tellement nombreux j'ai oublié tous les prénoms, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Pas de problème, éludai-je. Luis s'est marié à Lisa, et a eu deux enfants, Nadia et Sylvio. Marco est parti vivre au Brésil pour les affaires, de temps en temps je pars en vacances là-bas, c'est hyper cool ! Rachel, elle, fait ses études en France. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui rendre visite. Et pour Veronica tu es déjà au courant je pense.

\- Et ta maman ?

\- Elle s'est remarié. C'est pourquoi je viens vivre ici. Histoire qu'elle vive sa vie amoureuse tranquillement.

Je me forçai à lui tendre un grand sourire face à cette dernière remarque. Je n'avais pas envie de montrer que cette situation avait tendance à m'attrister, ni à devoir répondre à d'autres questions sur ce sujet en particulier. Heureusement, il n'eut le temps de demander plus d'information car Nyma s'introduisit dans la conversation :

\- Tu es déjà venu à Volthrone, Lance ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Oui, quelques étés.

\- Alors, le 4x4 te plait ? renchaina Hunk.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Katie, qui lisait tranquillement un bouquin sans faire attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Je me permis de m'asseoir à mon tour sur le même tronc qu'eux.

\- Je l'adore, répondis-je, elle roule comme une jeune fille.

\- Oui, à condition de ne pas trop la pousser, s'esclaffa-t-il. J'ai été drôlement content que Ver l'achète. Mon père refusait qu'avec Pidge on bricole une autre voiture tant que nous avions celle-ci qui marchait bien.

La susnommée releva ses yeux de son livre pour les déposer sur nous. Elle avait les pupilles tout aussi sombres que Hunk. Elle devait avoir quatorze, au maximum quinze ans. Sa peau se rapprochait plus de la mienne, que de celle de mon ami d'enfance, et ses cheveux châtain sombre étaient presque aussi longs que ceux d'Allura Altéa. Elle était mignonne, et devait sûrement avoir du succès auprès de la gente masculine de la Réserve. Elle me fixa alors avec intérêt. Mal à l'aise face à son introspection, je retournai vers Hunk.

\- Elle n'est pas si lente, répondis-je en parlant de ma voiture.

\- Tu as essayé de dépasser le cent ? s'informa-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux, ne t'y risque pas !

Il m'adressa un grand sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

\- Elle est super en cas de choc, offris-je en guise de défense.

\- Un tank n'en viendrait pas à bout, admit une voix féminine.

C'était Katie qui venait de s'adresser à nous. Ou plutôt à moi. Elle continuait de me fixer de ses grands yeux noirs, et ne semblait plus du tout intéressée par son bouquin.

\- Tu es bien placée pour dire ça, Pidge, ria Hunk. Une fois elle a essayé de la conduire, et a foncé dans un arbre. Par chance, ni elle, ni la voiture, n'ont rien eu. Mais je me rappellerais toujours de la voix de son père, Sam, criant « Katie Holt, viens tout de suite ici ». Puis nous ne l'avons plus revue durant deux semaines, parce qu'elle était punie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter cette histoire ! s'indigna la jeune fille en rougissant.

Je m'esclaffai. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien se connaitre.

\- Alors comme ça, tu retapes des autos ? m'adressai-je à Katie, inconsciemment comme à une enfant.

\- Quand j'ai du temps, répondit-elle, dédaigneuse. Et des pièces aussi. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un maître-cylindre pour une Coccinelle de 1984, par hasard ?

Je l'avais piqué au vif, et j'avais bien entendu à son ton qu'elle voulait me montrer qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le sujet.

\- Désolé, je n'en ai pas vu récemment. Mais je garderais l'œil ouvert.

Comme si je savais de quoi elle parlait ! Mais je la trouvai rigolote. Et Hunk était d'une agréable compagnie. Je remarquai bien vite que Katie avait légèrement rougie alors que, sans le faire exprès, je l'avais fixé peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

\- Tu connais Lance, Hunk ? demanda alors la fille du groupe d'ami de Florona, avec ce qui me parut un brin d'insolence.

\- Oui ! Depuis que j'ai quoi… Dix ans ? confia-t-il avec bonne humeur.

\- Oh, super, commenta-t-elle, ses yeux pâles de poissons démentant son propos. Lance, ajouta-t-elle en me dévisageant avec soin, j'étais justement en train de dire à Florona que c'était dommage qu'aucun des Altéa n'ait pu venir aujourd'hui. Personne n'a songé à les inviter ?

Je ne connaissais même pas le prénom de cette garce qu'elle avait réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu parles des enfants du docteur et de l'avocat ? intervint soudainement Ryan.

Nous nous tournâmes tous dans sa direction, surpris qu'il prenne part à notre conversation. Jusque-là, il n'avait semblé que s'intéresser à la personne de Nadia, qui s'était légèrement éloignée du groupe en compagnie d'autres adolescents.

\- Oui, tu les connais ? répondit la _garce, _intriguée. Il semblerait que Lance se soit beaucoup rapproché de l'un d'entre eux…

\- Les Altéa ne viennent pas ici, trancha soudainement Ryan de sa voix grave.

Son ton signifiait que le sujet était clos, mais surtout, j'avais cette étrange impression qu'il s'était directement adressé à moi. Pendant un instant, il me fixa de ses yeux sombres, avant de tourner son regard en direction de Nadia qui chahutait un peu plus loin avec Samantha, Lee et Rolo. Si j'avais bien compris la portée de ses propos, il avait semblé me faire passer un message. Un message qui semblait dire : _prend garde_.

Il avait affirmé que les Altéa, et donc les Takashi, ne venait pas ici ; sa façon de le dire avait impliqué autre chose, néanmoins ; qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues, qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à s'aventurer dans les parages. J'éprouvais une impression étrange. J'espérais que cela n'était pas dû à une quelconque raison liée à l'homophobie. Je remarquai bien vite que Ryan paraissait réellement plus vieux que nous autres. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas rendu au lycée, et en effet il paraissait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne devait certainement pas être encore totalement remis de sa maladie.

Hunk interrompit mes réflexions.

\- Alors, Volthrone ne t'as pas encore rendu complètement dingue ?

\- Volthrone rend tout le monde dingue, commenta Pidge qui avait replongé dans son livre.

\- Dingue n'est pas le mot, rétorquai-je avec une grimace, toujours dans mes pensées.

Tous deux rirent, complices. Préoccupé par la remarque sur les Altéa, j'eu soudain une idée. Une idée stupide, et qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout, mais qui était sans doute la meilleure que je pus avoir. J'espérais que Hunk était un grand bavard, ou encore que j'eusse bien compris les expressions de Katie et que je ne la laissais pas indifférente.

\- J'ai envie de me balader le long de la plage, déclarai-je. Vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Personnellement je dois aller chercher mon père qui est parti pêcher, répondit Hunk, mais je suis certain que Pidge se ferait un plaisir d'être ta cavalière.

La jeune fille rougit, mais je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Cependant, elle accepta volontiers ma requête. Avant de partir, Hunk me demanda mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où cela me tentait de l'accompagner faire de la randonné un de ces quatre. Cela me fit plaisir, et une fois nos contacts échangés, nous partîmes, Katie et moi, pour notre ballade. Nous prîmes la direction de la digue de bois flotté, au nord. Tandis que nous arpentions les roches multicolores, les nuages finirent par resserrer les rangs, et la mer s'assombrit cependant que la température chutait. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon coupe-vent.

\- Tu as quel âge, seize ans ? demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, tentant d'imiter celui qu'avait l'habitude de me tendre Keith.

\- Je viens juste d'en avoir quinze, confessa-t-elle, flattée.

\- Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus vieille, me récriai-je faussement.

\- Les gens disent que je suis mature pour mon âge, et aussi très intelligente.

\- Tu viens souvent à Volthrone ?

\- Non, pas tellement, admit-elle en plissant le front. Mais dès que j'aurais terminé ma voiture, je pourrais m'y rendre autant que je voudrais. Enfin, quand j'aurais le permis et que mon père ne me verra plus que comme une petite fille, tempéra-t-elle.

\- Tu connais bien Ryan ? changeai-je de sujet.

\- Un peu. C'est le plus vieux de notre génération à la Réserve. Il a dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf. Le fait qu'il soit scolarisé à Garrison, et non pas dans notre lycée, n'a rien enlevé du respect que les autres ont pour lui…

Je m'arrêtais. Il me semblait bien qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé que la moyenne. Avait-il redoublé ? Sans doute le programme scolaire de notre lycée n'était pas le même que la Réserve…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait à propos de la famille des Takashi ?

\- Tu veux dire les Altéa ? (J'oubliai que la plupart les assimilai seulement aux Altéa et non aux Takashi. Sans doute la force du nombre). Oh, c'est juste qu'ils sont supposés éviter le territoire de la Réserve.

C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais la raison m'échappait. Katie parut s'absorber dans la contemplation d'une île.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle me jeta un regard et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Heu… hésita-t-elle, je ne suis pas censée parler de ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de ma part, la rassurai-je en tâchant d'adopter un sourire séduisant.

Elle rougit et me rendit mon sourire, l'air parfaitement séduite. Puis sa voix se voila.

\- Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes ? lança-t-elle, inquiétante.

\- Je les _adore_, m'exclamai-je en la couvant des yeux.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers un arbre mort dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillées d'une formidable araignée blanche. Elle se percha avec adresse sur l'une d'elle. Je la rejoignis à mon tour, m'asseyant près d'elle, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle contempla les pierres, et une moue ravie étira sa fine bouche. Devinant qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de me décevoir, je me concentrai pour ne pas trahir le vif intérêt que j'éprouvais.

\- Tu connais nos vieilles légendes ? commença-t-elle. Celles sur nos origines, à nous, les Indiens Quileute ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge. D'après eux, les Quileute auraient, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. (Ton léger histoire de montrer qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ces blagues.) Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, ou du moins d'une espèce qui leur est très semblable, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en baissant un peu la voix, il y a les histoires sur les _Sang-froid_.

\- Les Sang-froid ? répétai-je sans plus cacher ma curiosité.

\- Oui. Les légendes qui les concernent sont aussi vieilles que celles des loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elle affirme que l'arrière-grand-père de Hunk et le miens auraient connu des Sang-froid. C'est eux, et le chef de la tribu à leur époque, qui auraient négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres.

Incrédule, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton arrière-grand-père ? l'encourageai-je.

\- C'était un Ancien de la tribu, comme mon père et Billy. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des… _loups_, si je puis dire. Enfin, comme je te disais, de créatures semblables à des loups, et qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Tu les appellerais sans doute des « loups garous ».

\- Les loups garous ont des prédateurs ?

\- Un seul.

Je la dévisageai avidement, tâchant de dissimuler mon impatience.

\- Bref, reprit-elle, les Sang-froid sont nos ennemis traditionnels. Mais la meute de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de mon arrière-grand-père était différente. Ces Sang-froid ne chassaient pas comme les leurs. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors, le chef de notre clan a conclu un traité avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui montrer à quel point je prenais ces histoires de fantômes au sérieux.

\- S'ils ne représentaient pas de menace, pourquoi…

\- Il y a toujours un risque pour les humains, même si ce clan-là était civilisé. On ne sait jamais vraiment quand ils seront incapables de résister à la faim.

Elle avait fait exprès de prendre des intonations menaçantes.

\- Comment ça, civilisé ?

\- Ils ont affirmé ne plus chasser les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter des proies animales.

\- En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Altéa ? l'interrogeai-je en feignant la décontraction. Ils sont comme les Sang-froid que ton arrière-grand-père à rencontrés ?

\- Non.

Elle s'autorisa une pause, puis sur un ton théâtral :

\- Ce sont _les mêmes._

Elle dut prendre l'expression de mon visage pour de la peur, car elle sourit, ravie de son effet.

\- Ils sont plus nombreux maintenant, continua-t-elle. Des jeunes, une femelle et deux mâles, ont rejoint le clan, mais les autres sont les mêmes. À l'époque de mon aïeul, on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute, Caron. Il aurait hanté ces contrées et en serait reparti avant même que vous, les Blancs, n'arriviez.

Je notai l'emploi du mot _Blancs_. Elle l'avait dit sur un ton moqueur, sûrement pour montrer qu'elle trouvait d'avantage ridicules les récits et traditions de son peuple. D'autant plus que sa peau était beaucoup plus claire que celle de ses congénères. Mon teint était d'ailleurs presque plus hâlé que le sien.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que sont les Sang-froid ?

Elle me fit une grimace lugubre.

\- Des buveurs de sang, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaçante. Ton peuple les appelle _vampires_.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ressac, par crainte de révéler mes émotions.

\- Tu as une sacrée chair de poule, s'esclaffa-t-elle toute contente. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à flipper devant des récits d'horreurs.

\- J'ai surtout froid, me défendis-je. Et puis, tu sais raconter les histoires, admis-je tout de même.

\- Ces légendes sont dingues, non ? Pas étonnant que mon père nous défende de les évoquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

\- J'imagine que je viens de violer un traité.

\- Je serais muet comme une tombe.

\- Sérieusement, n'en parle pas à Ver. Elle était drôlement furieuse quand Sam et Billy lui ont appris que certains d'entre nous refusaient d'aller à l'hôpital depuis que le docteur Takashi avait commencé à y travailler. Elle a pris ça pour de l'homophobie, alors que c'est seulement dû à de vieux mythes…

\- Juré.

\- Tu dois nous prendre pour un tas d'Indiens superstitieux, maintenant…

Derrière la plaisanterie, je sentis l'ombre d'une inquiétude. Quelques mois auparavant, j'aurais certainement ris de toutes ces légendes. Les histoires de fantôme et le surnaturel n'avaient jamais été mon truc. Je n'avais jamais cru en la possible existence d'esprit parmi le monde des vivants, alors encore moins à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à des vampires et des loups-garous. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir été témoin de certaines choses que je ne pouvais expliquer, l'envie de rire était totalement absente.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais évité de regarder Katie, de peur de trahir mon bouleversement. Me tournant vers elle, je lui souris aussi normalement que possible.

\- Non. Je crois juste que tu es très forte pour raconter les histoires effrayantes. Je suis tétanisé, tu vois ?

Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

\- Donc tu admets avoir eu peur !

\- J'avoue que, peut-être, tout ça m'a un petit peu rendu anxieux.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes, Lance. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Oui, ce n'était – certainement – que des légendes.

Tout à coup, le bruit des pierres qui roulaient nous avertit que quelqu'un approchait. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour découvrir Nyma et Rolo à environ cinquante mètres de nous.

\- Tu es là, Lance ! s'écria Nyma, soulagée, en agitant la main.

\- C'est ta petite amie ? demanda Katie, alertée par la pointe de jalousie qui avait percé dans la voix de Nyma.

Je fus surpris qu'elle fût aussi évidente.

\- Houlà, certainement pas, chuchotai-je.

Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissant et tenais à la rendre aussi heureuse que possible. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil en prenant soin de me cacher de Nyma. Elle sourit, transportée par mon flirt inepte.

\- Quand j'aurais mon permis… commença-t-elle.

\- Tu viendras me voir à Volthrone, la coupai-je. On ira se balader ensemble.

La culpabilité m'envahit, tant j'étais conscient de l'avoir manipulée. Mais je l'appréciais vraiment. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que je pourrais un jour devenir son ami. Nyma nous avait rejoint à présent, Rolo à quelques pas derrière elle. Je la vis jauger Katie et se rasséréner devant la jeunesse de l'Amérindienne.

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? s'enquit-elle, alors qu'elle avait la réponse sous les yeux.

J'étais surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé, qui se voulait faussement innocent.

\- Pidge me racontait seulement quelques histoires locales. C'était très intéressant.

Je m'étais forcé à employer le surnom de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord…

Je voyais bien le regard mauvais qu'elle lançait à l'adolescente.

\- Nous partons, reprit-elle. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, apparemment.

Nous regardâmes le ciel menaçant. La pluie semblait en effet sur le point de s'abattre.

\- Très bien, dis-je en sautant de la branche, et en arrivant adroitement sur mes pieds. J'arrive.

\- J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, Lance ! me lança Pidge.

Je compris qu'elle s'amusait à provoquer Nyma.

\- Moi aussi. Demande à Hunk mon numéro, histoire que l'on se fasse des sorties tous les trois !

\- Ce serait génial, assura Pidge.

\- Et merci, ajoutai-je avec chaleur.

Nous partîmes en directions du parking. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à tomber, dessinant des tâches noires sur les rochers. Je mis ma capuche. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Suburban, les autres avaient déjà chargé les affaires. Je me faufilai sur le siège arrière, à côté de Ben et Connors. Florona voulu se mettre à mes côtés. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus une place de libre dans notre voiture. J'en fus soulagé. J'eus tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur le dossier de mon siège, et de fermer les yeux, tout en luttant contre les pensées qui m'assaillaient.

* * *

Au dîner, ce soir-là, je ne pus avaler que la moitié de mon assiette. Veronica craignit un instant que j'eusse attraper froid lors de mon escapade à la plage. Je la rassurai, en lui assurant que je m'étais goinfré de sucreries durant toute l'après-midi, et que j'étais simplement fatigué. Je me servis d'ailleurs de cette dernière excuse pour monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me coucher tôt. Veronica, elle, comptait rester toute la nuit devant la télé à regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait l'habitude de suivre auparavant avec maman.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me mis en caleçon et enfilai le vieux t-shirt qui me servait de haut de pyjama. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

À la vérité, je n'étais aucunement fatigué. Au contraire, j'étais étrangement boosté d'adrénaline. J'avais l'affreux besoin de me vider l'esprit. J'allai récupérer sur mon bureau mon casque audio qui traînait, et le branchai à mon cellulaire. J'enclenchai tout de suite une playlist totalement aléatoire qui s'affichait sur mon compte Spotify. J'augmentai le son à m'en dynamiter les tympans, me concentrant sur les musiques qui passaient. Que des années 80. Pour la plupart que je connaissais déjà, presque par cœur, à force de les avoir écoutés avec mes frères et sœurs.

Je me mis vraiment à chanter et danser à travers ma chambre alors qu'un titre de _Wham! _se mit à tourner dans mes oreilles. Je me permis même quelques folies, tel que monter sur ma chaise de bureau, pour sauter jusque sur mon lit, ou encore m'agripper à ma barre de traction. Je me servais de mon propre portable comme faux micro, m'imaginant sur une scène, devant tout un public, en plein concert. Peu importe que je chantasse faux, ou encore que Veronica ne me surprît en plein dans ce moment de puérilité.

L'objectif était de me changer les idées, de m'empêcher de trop penser et de me fatiguer assez pour que je m'écroulasse de sommeil. Cela se révéla efficace. Au bout de presque une dizaine de chansons, je fini par me laisser tomber sur mon lit, essoufflé et presque en sueur. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour, enfin, me laisser envelopper dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier. Averti par une partie de ma conscience que je rêvais, j'identifiai la lumière verte de la forêt. Non loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Je savais que si je trouvais l'océan, j'arriverais à distinguer le soleil. Je tentai alors de me diriger vers le bruit du ressac. Mais quelque chose me retenait. J'avais l'affreuse envie de me rendre vers la lumière au loin, annonçant l'orée du bois, pourtant, il semblait qu'un fil invisible, accroché à mon poignet, m'empêchait de suivre mon désir. Soudain, le fil se matérialisa en une main à la peau légèrement caramélisée. En relevant le regard, je reconnus le visage enfantin de Katie. Non loin de nous, se tenait Hunk, qui avait la mine inquiète. Katie me tirait en direction du cœur le plus noir des bois. Mais je résistai.

\- Pidge ? Hunk ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Leurs yeux sombres trahissaient de l'effroi. Pendant un instant, j'eu moi-même très peur.

\- Tu dois fuir, Lance ! chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Suis nous, Lance, me supplia Hunk.

\- Par ici, Lance !

Je reconnus la voix de Nyma, m'appelant vers une autre extrémité de la forêt, tout aussi sombre que l'endroit où l'on m'emmenait déjà.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en me débattant pour me libérer de l'emprise de Katie.

À ce stade, je désirai par-dessus tout me diriger vers la lumière du soleil. Tout à coup, la jeune Amérindienne me lâcha la main pour se réfugier derrière un arbre. Je fus tétanisé alors que, à la place même où se tenait Hunk quelques instants auparavant, se dressait un loup anormalement grand. J'étais effrayé, et pourtant fasciné par la beauté de la bête. Son pelage soyeux était d'un brun sombre, et ses pupilles d'un jaune éclatant. L'animal grognait, il avait le poil de l'échine hérissé, et les crocs découverts. Mais ses grondements sourds n'étaient pas pour moi. Ils étaient tout droit dirigés vers la grève.

\- Sauve-toi, Lance ! cria Nyma, toujours dans la même partie de la forêt.

En dépit de cette injonction, je ne bougeai pas. Je fixai cette lumière provenant de la plage, qui m'attirait tant, et qui venait vers moi. Alors, Keith sortit de derrière les arbres, la peau luisant faiblement, le regard noir et dangereux. Il leva la main et me fis signe d'approcher. Tout près de moi, le loup continuait de grogner. J'avançai d'un pas, ce qui provoqua le sourire de Keith. Ses dents étaient étrangement pointues et aiguisées.

\- Aie confiance, susurra-t-il.

Un deuxième pas. J'entendis soudain d'autres grondements se joindre à celui du premier animal. Je détournai mon regard de Keith pour le poser derrière moi. Le loup était toujours là, mais légèrement en retrait, derrière toute une meute de ses congénères. Ils devaient au moins être sept. Mais le plus menaçant était celui qui se tenait en tête. Il semblait plus grand, et plus féroce. Son poil brun-roux semblait briller malgré l'absence de lumière, et ses pupilles sombre fixait dangereusement Keith.

Sans que je n'eusse le temps d'intervenir, la bête se jeta entre moi et le vampire, ses crocs visant la jugulaire.

\- Non ! hurlai-je.

* * *

Je me redressai comme un diable sur mon lit. J'avais chaud, et pourtant tout mon corps tremblait. Le casque avait quitté mes oreilles et gisait aux côtés de mon téléphone portable. La lumière de ma chambre était toujours allumée, m'éblouissant légèrement. Désorienté, je jetai un œil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures et demi du matin.

En gémissant, je retombai en arrière sur mon matelas, et roulai sur le ventre, enfonçant ma tête dans l'un de mes oreillers. J'étais malheureusement trop bouleversé pour me rendormir. Mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien, bien sûr. Mon subconscient avait fait ressurgir avec une netteté effarantes les images que je m'étais désespérément appliqué à chasser. J'étais bien forcé de les affronter à présent.

Je me redressai. _Chaque chose en son temps,_me dis-je, trop heureux de retarder l'inévitable. Je me précipitai alors vers la salle de bain, et m'octroyai une longue douche brûlante. Malgré tout, mon instant de toilette me parut beaucoup trop court, bien que je m'eusse appliqué à donner des soins à la peau de mon visage, devenue sèche pour l'avoir délaissé depuis si longtemps – oui, il m'arrivait d'être _coquet_. Ce fut alors avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de la taille, et un masque encore étalé sur la figure, que je sortis de la salle de bain, et traversai le plus discrètement possible le couloir. Veronica était-elle déjà parti ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La voiture de patrouille avait disparue.

J'enfilai à la va vite ma tenue habituelle de sport qui trainait là, et laissa choir sur le sol de ma chambre la serviette qui était, quelques instants plus tôt, mon seul rempart contre la nudité. Je rangerai plus tard. Je m'installai alors sur le siège inconfortable de mon bureau, et allumai mon ordinateur d'occasion. Ce dernier mit une éternité à se mettre en route. Je détestais utiliser Internet ici. La connexion était des plus mauvaises, et je regrettai mon ancien PC de Floride.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin et entièrement allumé, j'enclenchai mon moteur de recherche favori pour y taper un mot, et un seul.

_Vampire_.

Comme de bien entendu, la recherche se fit avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand le résultat s'afficha enfin, j'avais un sacré tri à effectuer entre les films, les shows télévisés, les jeux de rôles, le rock underground et les entreprises de cosmétiques gothiques (une petite pensée pour la secrétaire du lycée). Je dénichai soudain un site prometteur – _Vampires de A à Z._Il me sembla attendre une éternité avant qu'il ne se télécharge, et lorsque, enfin, il s'afficha, je tombai sur un fond d'écran blanc tout simple, avec un texte rédigé en noir – très académique. Deux citations agrémentaient la page d'accueil :

_Dans le monde vaste et ténébreux des fantômes et démons, aucune créature n'est plus abominable, plus redoutée, plus détestée – avec une fascination mêlée de crainte pourtant – que celle du vampire, qui n'est ni fantôme ni démon mais relève des forces sombres de la nature et possède les qualités mystérieuses et terribles des deux. – Révérend Montagne Summers. _

_S'il y a dans ce monde une existence avérée, c'est celle des vampires. Rien ne manque : rapports officiels, déclarations sous serment de gens de bonne réputation, chirurgiens, prêtres, magistrats ; la preuve judiciaire est plus complexe. Et malgré tout cela, qui croit aux vampires ? – Rousseau. _

Rien qu'en lisant cette introduction, je me sentis totalement stupide. Pourtant, je me décidai à poursuivre mes recherches sur le site.

Une liste alphabétique présentait les différents mythes concernant les vampires à travers le monde. Je cliquai tout d'abord sur le _Danag. _Je fus vite déçu par les informations qui y étaient consignées. Une histoire de taro et de jeune fille, s'étant accidentellement blessée, qui s'était fait vider de son sang. Rien qui ne puisse véritablement m'aider dans mes recherches. Mais je n'en démordis pas, déterminé à trouver les réponses à toutes mes questions.

Après plus d'une heure à parcourir différents articles, je finis par en sélectionner trois qui retinrent réellement mon attention : le _Varacolaci_de Roumanie, un puissant mort vivant qui pouvait prendre la forme d'un bel humain pâle, le _Nélapsi _slovaque, un être si fort et rapide qu'il était capable de massacrer un village au complet dans l'heure suivant minuit, et le _Stregoni __benefici_.

Ce dernier n'avait droit qu'à une seule phrase : « _Stregoni benefici_ : vampire italien réputé pour sa bonté, ennemi juré des vampires diaboliques. » Cette petite rubrique, la seule parmi des centaines à affirmer l'existence de bons vampires, fut un soulagement.

L'un dans l'autre cependant, il y avait peu de choses qui coïncidassent avec les histoires de Katie et mes propres observations. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je m'étais fait un catalogue mental que j'avais scrupuleusement comparé à chaque légende : rapidité, force, pâleur, beauté, yeux qui changent de couleurs, buveurs de sang, ennemis des loups garous, absence de chaleur corporelle, immortalité. Fort rares étaient les mythes qui contenaient au moins un de ces paramètres.

Un autre problème vint à moi alors que je me rappelai soudain un critère qui apparaissait dans chaque film, histoire d'horreur ou série que j'avais pu voir jusque-là. Les vampires ne pouvaient s'exposer à la lumière du jour, sous peine de finir totalement consumés. Ils dormaient dans des cercueils toute la journée et ne sortaient qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

J'éteignis rageusement l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur, sans même prendre le temps de fermer les applications que j'avais utilisé. Au-delà de mon irritation, j'étais submergé par l'embarras. Tout cela était purement et simplement ridicule. Ce n'était _que_des légendes. J'étais un idiot. Étais-je véritablement à un stade de ma vie où je me mettais à faire des recherches sur les _vampires_ ? Tout cela était de la faute de la ville de Volthrone. Elle me rendait complètement barjot.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Heureusement, j'étais déjà habillé. Je descendis à la hâte les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, enfila rapidement mes tennis et un coupe-vent, et sortis de la maison. J'ignorai le vent glacial venant me mordre la peau, et me mis à trottiner.

* * *

**Alors, oui, pas de présence de Keith dans ce chapitre. Croyez-moi, moi aussi ça m'a frustré quand je l'ai écrit. Mais bon, il ne peut pas être toujours présent partout ! **

**SINON : Nous rencontrons enfin Hunk et Pidge ! D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de leur relation à tous les deux ? Je voulais montrer qu'ils étaient de très bons amis, voire presque des frères et soeurs (en quelque sorte).  
****Pour ce qui est de Pidge et Lance, j'ai totalement improvisé ! En fait, je ne savais pas comment introduire les légendes Quillayutes avec deux personnages qui en parlaient en même temps (je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce qe je veux dire...) alors j'ai décidé que seule Pidge en ferait part à Lance. Et je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant que cette dernière ne soit pas indifférente au charme de notre chère tombeur cubain.  
J'ai quelques idées quant à leur relation future, mais rien n'est sûr. J'ai peur de m'engager trop vite dans une histoire farfelue et de m'égarer du droit chemin ! **

**Et oui, j'ai gardé les termes Quileute et Quallyute, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quel nom leur donner en dehors de celui qui leur avait déjà été attribué. De même, j'ai décidé que le père de Hunk s'appellerai Billy, comme celui de Jacob dans les livres ****originaux. Tout simplement parce que je ne connais pas son véritable prénom, malgré mes nombreuses recherches. Et aussi parce que je trouve que ce prénom-là colle parfaitement au personnage, je ne sais pas pourquoi. **

**En ce qui concerne le secret de Keith et sa famille, j'ai accentué le côté terre à terre de Lance, qui a beaucoup de mal à ne pas se dire que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste blague, ou qu'il perd totalement la boule.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, je compte le faire réfléchir, et on verra bien où toutes ses réflexions vont le mener. **

**Bon, je vous laisse, en espérant que ça vous a plu, et à la ****prochaine pour le chapitre 7 ! **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Voilà le chapitre 7, arrivé plus vite que prévu (et oui, j'avais plutôt ****hâte de le publier)  
Vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir... Pas de Keith, encore une fois.  
Mais ! Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, promis !**

**Aussi, je le rappel (à moins que j'ai oublié de le faire...) que si j'ai mis rated M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Sachez que j'ai longuement hésité à mettre un autre rated, mais étant donné que je compte bien introduire du Lemon dès le livre 1, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le faire dès le premier (au lieu d'attendre le deuxième). Je le précise parce que, peut-être, certains ou certaines seront déçus de ne pas avoir de scène explicite. Mais je compte bientôt en introduire, no panic ! Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Plongé dans mes pensées, je pris à peine le temps de faire attention à l'endroit où me guidaient mes pas. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois que j'eux constaté que la luminosité ambiante s'était beaucoup atténuée que je remarquai que je venais tout juste de m'enfoncer dans les bois qui entouraient la maison de Veronica.

Inconsciemment, j'avais suivi un sentier en forme de ruban effiloché, bordé de bosquets broussailleux, de cyprès d'Alaska, de cigües, d'ifs, et de tout un tas d'autres types d'arbres dont j'étais incapable de me remémorer le nom. Je marchais à une vitesse folle à travers l'arborescence, comme pour m'éloigner toujours plus de chez moi, et des idées démentes qui s'étaient emparées de moi un peu plus tôt. Je suivis le chemin tant que ma colère contre moi-même me poussa en avant.

Je ne me mis à ralentir qu'alors que je sentis une goutte s'abattre sur une partie de ma peau découverte. S'était-il mis à pleuvoir, ou était-ce les restes d'humidités accumulées cette nuit ? Bien vite, je me rendis compte que je m'étais tout de même profondément enfoncé dans les bois, ne voyant pratiquement plus le ciel, presque entièrement caché par l'épais feuillage des immenses arbres qui m'entouraient. En toute logique, j'aurais dû ressentir un profond sentiment d'étouffement, qui aurait alors enclenché en moi une inéluctable crise de panique à l'idée de m'être perdu dans la forêt. Pourtant, j'étais étrangement apaisé.

Un peu plus loin sur ma droite, à l'extérieur du sentier, je remarquai un tronc à l'écorce noircie – sûrement suite à un coup de tonnerre – écroulé sur le sol terreux. J'enjambai alors les fougères et m'y assis prudemment, en prenant le temps de placer mon ciré jaune entre moi et le bois, en tant que rempart contre l'humidité.

Je ne comprenais pas cet inattendu sentiment de bien être à l'idée de me retrouver seul, dans un silence assourdissant, au milieu d'un bois totalement inconnu. Je me surpris à apprécier l'odeur de l'herbe humide et des plantes en floraison à l'arrivée du printemps. Comme si je retrouvais dans ces effluves un souvenir enfoui au fond de moi, mais que je n'arrivais pourtant pas à réellement me remémorer. Peut-être était-ce dû aux nombreuses randonnées en montagne que nous avions pu faire, quelques années auparavant, avec Veronica.

Mais malgré cette quiétude, toutes les pensées absurdes que je m'efforçais d'oublier tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Il fallait dire que le paysage qui se défilait devant moi était plus que semblable à celui qui s'était dessiné dans mon rêve. Excepté que je n'entendais pas au loin le bruit des vagues s'abattant sur la plage de galets. Aussi, dans un tel endroit, caché au milieu des arbres, il était beaucoup plus facile de croire à toutes ces bêtises qui m'avait embarrassé à la maison. Il était aisé de constater que ces bois étaient très certainement restés les mêmes durant des millénaires, absorbant au fil du temps toutes sortes de mythes et de légendes appartenant aux peuples qui avaient foulé ces terres.

Je me décidai alors à profiter de ce moment de calme, perdu dans la nature, pour autoriser, le temps de quelques minutes, mon esprit à se poser toutes ces questions que je n'osais aborder, de peur de m'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans le ridicule.

Premièrement, il me fallait décider si tout ce qu'avait pu raconter Katie à propos des Altéa pouvait être vrai.

La réponse fut instinctive. Non. Il était bête et morbide d'entretenir de telles idées. Mais alors ? Comment se faisait-il que je fusse toujours en vie ? Pour la seconde fois en à peine quelques heures, je me remémorai la liste des faits inexplicables que j'avais décelé chez Keith Takashi : une vitesse fulgurante, une force inhumaine, des yeux qui passaient du noir d'encre à l'or pur pour revenir au noir, sa beauté époustouflante, sa peau pâle et glacée. Également – détail qui s'était lentement insinué en moi – cette manière qu'il avait de ne jamais manger, de se déplacer avec une grâce dérangeante. Mais aussi, cette façon de parler, avec des termes et une cadence plus propice à un personnage tout droit sorti d'un roman du XIXe siècle, qu'à un adolescent de dix-sept ans du XXIe. Il avait séché notre cours d'identification de groupe sanguin, refusé de m'accompagner à la plage lorsqu'il eut appris où nous allions, paraissait deviné toute ce que tout le monde pensait – sauf pour moi… Et le fait qu'il me répétait sans cesse qu'il représentât un danger…

Se pouvait-il que les Altéa fussent des _vampires_ ?

Tout du moins, ils étaient forcément _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui dépassait toutes explications rationnelles envisageables, qui allait au-delà de tout entendement. Pour ce qui était de savoir si Keith entrait dans la catégorie des Sang-Froid, comme les appelaient Katie, ou dans ma propre catégorie de super-héros, je ne savais quoi en penser.

Alors, ma seule réponse serait un _peut-être_. Mais une chose était sûre, Keith n'était tout simplement pas humain. Non, il était beaucoup plus que ça.

Venait alors une seconde interrogation : Si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ? Si Keith était bel et bien un vampire – il me semblait devoir faire un effort incommensurable pour évoquer ce mot, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, sans paraitre ridicule – comment devrais-je réagir ?

Je ne pouvais me tourner vers personne, au risque de me faire passer pour un fou. J'avais déjà du mal à me croire moi-même, alors il était certain que le premier qui entendrait ces histoires demanderait à me faire interner. J'étais donc seul, face à un problème qui me semblait sans issu. J'étais déchiré entre deux choix : celui d'exclure Keith Takashi de ma vie, et celui de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Toute personne saine d'esprit ferait exactement comme Keith m'avait conseillé de faire : l'éviter. M'éloigner de lui autant que cela m'en était possible, l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Faire comme si un épais mur en béton armé nous séparait, lui et moi. Lui ordonner de me laisser tranquille, et le penser réellement cette fois-ci.

À cette seule perspective, un désespoir brutal et douloureux s'empara de moi. Tandis que mon cœur se serra péniblement, cette fameuse sensation d'étouffement, que je craignais en me perdant dans les bois, s'abattit sur moi. Il me parut étrange que la simple idée de m'éloigner de Keith me provoquât un tel chagrin. Lui que je connaissais à peine. Mais une chose était sûre, idiot et égoïste que j'étais, je refusai toute souffrance. Je ne changerais donc pas d'attitude à son égard.

En fin de compte, le choix était vite fait.

Je ne savais si c'était une manière pour mon inconscient de me rassurer, mais un détail continuait de me tracasser. S'il s'agissait véritablement d'une créature de la nuit, méchante et dangereuse, alors pourquoi, jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien tenté, volontairement, pour me blesser. Au contraire, même. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. J'aurais certainement été encastré dans le parechoc de Steve s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite pour me porter secours. Tellement vite d'ailleurs que cela ne pouvait tenir que du réflexe. Mais alors, si sauver des vies était un tel réflexe, en quoi pouvait-il être si mauvais ?

Je repensai à mon rêve, et à l'image que je m'étais faite de Keith à ce moment-là. La façon dont il était apparu devant moi – les dents aiguisées et le regard manipulateur – n'était en rien l'image que je me faisais de lui continuellement, où même à l'instant présent. Non, le Keith dans mon rêve n'avait été que la représentation que Katie en avait faite, et qui avait réussi à parasiter mon subconscient. Et lorsque le loup au pelage brun-roux s'était jeté à la gorge du vampire – j'avais toujours autant de mal à m'y faire – je ne m'étais non pas inquiété pour l'animal, mais pour le brun lui-même. J'avais eu peur _pour_Keith.

Cette simple constatation me frappa. Je m'imaginai alors sa voix envoutante, son regard hypnotique, la force magnétique de sa personnalité… toutes ces choses en lui qui ne me donnaient envie de rien d'autres que d'être à ses côtés. C'était une sensation tout aussi fascinante qu'embarrassante. Comment pouvait-on être attiré à ce point par une personne que l'on venait tout juste de rencontrer ? Je n'étais pas du genre à croire au coup de foudre. Et pourtant, tout portait à croire que j'en étais victime. Et même s'il était vrai qu'il fut l'une de ces créatures fantastiques et dangereuses, apparemment capable de vous faire du mal en quelques secondes, je me sentais tout simplement incapable de m'éloigner de lui. Même s'il lui prenait la soudaine envie de me…

Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y penser. Pas comme ça, pas ici, alors que je me retrouvais en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre, qui me paraissait à présent presque lugubre. Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais enfoncé dans ces bois, un frisson d'appréhension s'empara de mon corps. La pluie s'était réellement mise à tomber, tambourinant contre les épaisses feuilles des arbres, et durant un instant je craignis que le sentier menant chez Veronica n'eût disparu. Je me levai brusquement de mon tronc d'arbre, revenant vers le petit chemin qui, à mon plus grand soulagement, était toujours présent.

Je le réempruntais alors, le pas beaucoup plus pressant qu'à l'aller, avec pour seule motivation de retrouver la chaleur de ma chambre. La route me parut beaucoup plus longue que précédemment, et j'eu peur d'être partis du mauvais côté, m'enfonçant un peu plus à travers les arbres. Je me mis à trottiner, laissant presque libre court à la panique, mais bien vite je pus apercevoir des espaces plus ouverts au milieu des branches entrelacées, jusqu'à enfin distinguer la petite maison de Veronica.

Sa voiture de fonction garée dans la cour me permit de constater qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer du poste. Je m'engouffrai alors par la porte arrière, menant dans le salon, lequel donnait directement sur la cuisine. Ma sœur y était, préparant ce qui s'apparentaient à des hamburgers maisons. Elle leva ses yeux bleu sombre vers moi :

\- On est parti se promener ? me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Un peu, répondis-je évasif et tachant de cacher la légère panique que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Va prendre une douche chaude avant de manger, tu risques d'attraper froid trempé comme tu es.

J'obéis sans tergiverser, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle de bain. Je ne m'attardai pas sous le jet d'eau brûlant, ne voulant pas faire attendre Veronica pour le déjeuner. J'enfilai simplement un t-shirt blanc et un short de sport gris, tout en me munissant d'épaisse chaussette en laine, sachant pertinemment que je ne comptais pas sortir pour le reste de la journée.

L'après-midi, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, à plancher sur une dissertation sur _Macbeth_, à rendre pour le mercredi qui suivait. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'y concentrer, malgré les idées qui m'avaient envahi toute la matinée. À vrai dire, je n'étais plus aussi confus que la veille, tout simplement parce que j'avais pris ma décision. Si faire un choix représentait une étape douloureuse pour moi, une fois qu'il était pris je m'y tenais et fonçais, soulagé d'être parvenu à trancher.

Pour le coup, la décision que j'avais prise était ridiculement facile à accepter. Ou plutôt, _dangereusement_facile.

Bref, la journée fut relativement productive, et je réussis à finir ma dissertation avant huit heures du soir. Nous passâmes, Veronica et moi, le reste de la soirée à regarder un feuilleton sur les enquêtes non résolues les plus connues des États-Unis d'Amérique. Bien vite, je me surpris à plonger avec un intérêt exalté dans les histoires lugubres et angoissantes de ces criminels toujours en fuite. Je me fis la réflexion d'acheter un bouquin sur le sujet lors de ma viré à Seattle, la semaine suivante.

Un frisson parcouru mon épine dorsale, reflet de mon excitation à l'idée de ce voyage. J'aurais dû avoir peur, j'en avais conscience, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Certes, je ressentais certaines craintes à l'idée de passer une journée entière en compagnie de Keith Takashi, mais elle se rapprochaient plus de celles d'un adolescent qui avait peur de faire mauvaise impression lors de son premier rencard, que celles d'une personne qui, à n'importe quel moment, pourrait se faire vider de son sang.

Il m'était étrange de constater que, plus j'y pensais, moins il me paraissait absurde de voir Keith comme un… _vampire_ ? Non, je n'ai rien dit, cela me dérangeait toujours autant.

Cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut sans rêve, tant j'étais épuisé d'avoir entamé ma journée si tôt et d'avoir passé une si mauvaise nuit la veille. Pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivé à Volthrone, je me réveillai sous la lumière jaune d'un matin ensoleillé. Je filai à la fenêtre, ébahi de constater qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas un nuage dans le ciel, juste quelques petites boules de coton blanc et floconneux qui ne pouvaient décemment pas nous promettre de pluie.

Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers, et, arrivé dans la cuisine, salua joyeusement Veronica.

\- Belle journée, m'accueillit-elle en remarquant ma bonne humeur.

\- Merveilleuse ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

Je me servis une grande dose de café dans un des mugs qui trainaient dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, et dévorai goulument mon petit déjeuner, tout en observant les reflets du soleil faire jouer la poussière à travers les vitres. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me départir de mon sourire, et j'étais pressé de pouvoir exposer ma peau au soleil.

Aussi, en partant pour le lycée Garrison, je fis le choix risqué de m'habillé plus légèrement qu'à l'accoutumé. Ainsi, j'avais enfilé un simple t-shirt blanc à manche courte, un jean légèrement large maintenu avec une ceinture, et retroussé au-dessus de mes chevilles, dévoilant ainsi mes converses noires montantes. Sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, j'hésitais tout de même à prendre une veste coupe-vent. Choisissant d'être prudent, je la passai par-dessus mon bras.

Dans ma Jeep, je laissai les fenêtres grandes-ouvertes, laissant ainsi l'air presque chaud s'engouffrer dans mon véhicule et ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je fus un des premiers à arriver au lycée. Dans la précipitation je n'avais tout simplement pas fait attention à l'heure. J'en profitai alors pour m'installer sur l'une des tables de pique-nique près de la cafétéria pratiquement jamais utilisées. N'ayant aucun devoir à faire, étant donné que j'avais pris de l'avance sur toutes les matières – résultat d'une vie sociale ralentie – je décidai de simplement mettre à profit mon temps libre pour me prélasser au soleil.

J'installai alors ma veste entre moi et la table – bien content de lui avoir trouvé une utilité – et m'y allongeai tout en fermant les yeux. Sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur mon épiderme fit naitre des fourmillements de délectation tout le long de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que la vitamine D commençait déjà à s'infiltrer en moi.

Alors que je me mis à somnoler, endormi dans mon sentiment de bien-être, je pu percevoir une ombre au-dessus de mon visage, même les paupières closes. L'espoir gonfla en moi alors que j'espérai qu'il s'agisse de Keith. Je fus vite déçu alors que je tombai sur Nyma. Mais même cette déception ne parvint pas à me priver de ma bonne humeur.

\- Salut Lance, me lança-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Nyma, lui répondis-je tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le banc près de ma table.

\- Chouette journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme je les aime ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes pour constater que la plupart des lycéens venaient tout juste d'arriver. Le parking était presque rempli par les vieilles automobiles. Je me surpris à chercher du regard une certaine Volvo rouge qui devait très certainement être étincelante au soleil. Je sentis alors une main passer dans mes cheveux. Interloqué, je tournai mon visage vers Nyma qui caressait ma chevelure tout en l'observant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, déclara-t-elle, mais tes cheveux ont des reflets roux. Et sont incroyablement doux.

Gêné, je me dégageai de sa prise tout en faisant mine de m'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc. Ma tactique fut réussie, tandis qu'elle retira sa main.

\- Seulement au soleil, répondis-je, je veux dire, pour les reflets.

Nous restâmes un moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans avoir rien à se dire. Je voyais très bien que la blonde était quelque peu embarrassée, et cherchait à engager la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? finit-elle par me demander.

\- Rien de passionnant, j'ai bossé ma disserte d'anglais.

Son visage se décomposa, tandis qu'elle frappa son front du plat de sa main.

\- Mince, la disserte, j'avais totalement zappé ! On doit la rendre pour quand ?

\- Mercredi.

\- Flûte de zut ! Moi qui comptais t'inviter à dîner ce soir.

Je me raidis sur le banc. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

\- Au pire, continua-t-elle, on pourrait aller manger quelque part, et je bosserais après.

Elle m'adressa un sourire plein d'espoir. _Joder_ ! Je détestais mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Nyma… Je t'apprécie, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée.

Son visage s'affaissa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne pense pas que ce serait respectueux envers Rolo. Et surtout ne va pas répéter ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Rolo ?

Elle paraissait ahurie. Tout portait à croire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

\- Franchement Nyma ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

\- Oh ! souffla-t-elle stupéfaite.

Je profitai de son étonnement pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Je dois aller en cours, je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard et de me faire remarquer, encore une fois.

Sur ces mots je récupérai mon sac et ma veste, tout en me dirigeant vers le bâtiment trois du lycée, et sans attendre la jeune adolescente qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouvâmes pour l'heure du déjeuner, accompagnés de la clique habituelle, Nyma semblait encore plongée dans ses réflexions, et j'espérais qu'elles allaient dans le bon sens.

Alors que nous allions entrer dans la cafétéria, Rolo me soumis l'idée de l'accompagner avec Ben et Conner le lendemain à Port Angeles pour qu'ils s'achètent des costumes en raison du bal. Je lui répondis de manière incertaine tandis que mon esprit était complètement porté ailleurs, prétextant qu'il me fallait l'accord de Veronica. En effet, à peine avait-on mis un pied dans la cantine que je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : allais-je, encore une fois, déjeuner en compagnie de Keith ? Mon cœur sautillait dans ma cage thoracique à cette simple perspective.

Ainsi, une fois mon plateau rempli, mon regard se porta automatiquement à leur table habituelle. Tout espoir et bonne humeur qui avaient gonflé en moi s'essoufflèrent tandis que je découvris des chaises totalement vides et une tablée inoccupée. Malgré tout, je laissai promener mes yeux à travers la foule de la cafétéria, espérant vainement le voir assis seul à une table, attendant que je vienne le rejoindre. Mais, après avoir fait une trentaine de fois le tour de la grande salle, je du bien me résoudre au fait que, ni lui, ni les siens n'étaient présents aujourd'hui. C'était donc avec morosité que je m'assis avec mon groupe habituel d'amis, ignorant totalement leurs conversations. La seule chose que je fis l'effort de constater était le fait que Nyma avait poliment proposé à Rolo de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais même cette attention de sa part ne suffit pas à empêcher ma contrariété.

Je compris que je m'étais accroché au dernier filament d'espoir lorsqu'en entrant en cours de science je constatais que sa place était vide également, ressentant une nouvelle déception. Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement et dans une ambiance des plus moroses. En gym, nous restâmes assis tout du long, à écouter les instructions du professeur pour le prochain sport que nous pratiqueront – escalade – sans même avoir le temps de réellement pratiquer, augmentant par-là même ma frustration.

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'hésitai à compenser mon absence d'activité sportive par un petit footing, histoire de me défouler, mais abandonnai bien vite l'idée, préférant rester tranquillement à la maison, seul avec mon chagrin.

Je restai un instant dans ma chambre, à répondre aux différents messages de ma chère mère, et à trainer sur les réseaux sociaux. J'aperçu à cet instant une notification, m'annonçant un message de la part de… Florona. Lassé mais curieux, j'ouvris le message :

_Salut Lance, _

_Je voulais savoir si cela te disait d'aller dîner ensemble un de ces quatre. _

_On pourrait parler du bal de fin d'année !_

_Bisous, et à demain. _

Le tout agrémenté de nombreux smileys ayant la bouche en cœur. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, et balançai mon portable à l'autre bout de mon lit. Comment se faisait-il que j'attisas autant l'intérêt des filles de mon bahut ? Si quelque mois auparavant j'en aurais été flatté et réjoui, aujourd'hui j'avais la simple envie que tout cela cesse. Peut-être que si je criais sur tous les toits que je ne portais d'intérêt qu'envers Keith Takashi, elles me laisseraient tranquille.

Ayant déjà fait tout le travail pour la semaine, je me retrouvai bien vite en manque d'activité. Je décidai alors de profiter de l'absence de Veronica pour faire un peu de rangement dans la maison. Je commençai tout d'abord par ma chambre, ce qui prit la majorité de mon temps, avant de descendre dans le salon. Le rez-de-chaussée fut beaucoup plus rapide à organisé que l'étage, et je finis bien vite par me rendre au garage, qui était plus une pièce de rangement d'objets inutilisés qu'un véritable garage.

Alors que je fouillai dans un carton rempli de bouquins, mon regard fut attiré par un étui abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Je traversai tant bien que mal les piles de caisses de rangement avant de me saisir de l'objet et de l'ouvrir. Y était rangé une magnifique _Martin Road _qui devait certainement avoir été laissé à l'abandon depuis un petit bout de temps. Je laissais mes doigts promener sur les six cordes, enclenchant quelques notes. Elle était désaccordée.

Malgré qu'elle eût très certainement appartenu à Phil, je me permis de la récupérer. Je retournai dans le salon, muni de la guitare, et y pris un plaid. Je sortis ensuite dans le jardin. Le soleil brillait encore alors qu'on était en fin de journée, et il faisait encore relativement bon. J'étalai le plaid sur l'herbe humide, et m'y installai, la guitare sur les genoux. Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de complètement réaccorder l'instrument. Puis, je me laissai jouer quelques notes.

Plus jeune, j'avais eu un soudain intérêt pour la musique, et avait demandé à mon frère Marco de me prêter sa guitare. Il m'avait appris quelques accords, puis j'avais fini par continuer mon apprentissage en autodidacte. Je m'étais également penché sur le piano, mais avait assez vite abandonné avec l'arrivée du lycée. Cependant, j'avais continué à faire de la gratte, notamment lors de soirée à la plage, histoire d'impressionner quelques nanas. Et, croyez-moi, ça marchait comme sur des roulettes. Les filles avaient clairement un problème avec les musiciens. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que j'eu ma première petite copine. Il me semblait qu'elle s'appelait Maria, ou Mary…

Ce souvenir me fit ricaner.

Inconsciemment, je me mis à jouer un morceau que j'avais appris par cœur alors que j'étais encore en Floride. Il s'agissait de _Rockening__Song, _d'Asaf Avidan. J'hésitai un instant à chanter les premières paroles. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Il semblait que j'étais seul. Et, de toute manière, qui viendrait par-là à cette heure-ci ? Le voisin le plus proche devait être à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres…

Alors, une fois certain qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était dans les parages, je joignis ma voix aux accords de guitare. Je ne chantais pas particulièrement bien. Ou, du moins, ma voix n'était pas extraordinaire. Je n'étais pas une casserole, mais je n'avais clairement aucun talent dans la matière. La seule fois où j'avais chanté sérieusement en public avait été à une soirée bien arrosée, où j'avais fini la tête dans les toilettes. Qu'est-ce que ç'avait été embarrassant.

Plus la musique avançait, plus j'oubliais la possibilité que quelqu'un me surprenne, et me laissai submerger par les paroles. Le temps de quelques minutes, j'oubliai le monde qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que moi, ma guitare, et ma voix. J'étais dans ma bulle, et tout le chagrin et la frustration accumulés dans la journée s'envolèrent comme les notes des cordes frottées.

Cependant, alors que la dernière note s'échappa de l'instrument, j'entendis une branche craquée sur ma droite, à quelques mètres de moi. Je tournai brusquement mon regard vers le bois, lieu d'où semblait provenir l'écho. J'eu alors soudainement cette sensation désagréable et angoissante d'être épié. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, venant faire s'obscurcir l'horizon, et ainsi faire grandir l'idée horrifiante que l'on ait pu me surprendre dans mon moment de laisser-aller.

Les pétarades d'un vieux moteur me sortirent brusquement de mes réflexions, me faisant sursauter sur place. J'entendis alors une voiture se garer dans notre cours.

\- Ver' ? appelai-je.

Je l'entendis claquer la porte de la maison. Sans doute ne l'avais-je pas appelé assez fort. Je bondis sur mes pieds, bêtement nerveux, et rassemblait le plaid à présent humide ainsi que la guitare avant de m'engouffrer précipitamment dans la maison. Arrivé dans le salon, Veronica se dirigeait vers la cuisine, prête à préparer le dîner. Elle leva son regard vers moi, puis observa l'objet que je tenais à la main. Je fus soudainement embarrassé de m'être servi alors que la guitare ne m'appartenait pas, et eu cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Désolé, je…

\- J'avais totalement oublié qu'on avait une _Martin Road_, me coupa-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers le frigo pour sortir les restes de la veille. Veronica ne semblait pas dérangée pour un sou que j'eusse emprunter la guitare de son ex. Du moins, il me semblait que c'était celle de Phil. Quelque peu soulagé de n'avoir, en fin de compte, rien fait de mal, je rangeai l'instrument dans son étui.

\- Je peux la garder ? demandai-je tout de même.

Veronica se tourna vers moi, la mine distraite, avant d'acquiescer nonchalamment d'un simple hochement de tête. Réjoui, j'amenai alors la guitare dans ma chambre, bien content à l'idée de pouvoir en rejouer à l'avenir.

Après le dîner, la soudaine proposition de Rolo quant à notre excursion à Port Angeles me revint en mémoire.

\- Ver, commençai-je, demain j'accompagnerais certainement Rolo et d'autres amis à Port Angeles pour les aider dans leur choix de tenue pour le bal.

Elle déposa sur moi un regard suspicieux.

\- Depuis quand les mecs ont besoin de l'avis d'un tiers pour savoir comment s'habiller ?

Il était vrai que c'était beaucoup plus un truc de fille que de garçon, mais je n'en démordis pas.

\- Eh bien, sache qu'il arrive que les mecs se donnent ce genre de conseil entre eux, notamment lorsque cela concerne un bal, et donc, très certainement, un rencard.

\- Mais on est en pleine semaine, continua-t-elle d'argumenter.

\- Nous partirons juste après les cours, comme ça je ne rentrerai pas tard. De plus, j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs pour la semaine, étant donné que je ne sors pratiquement plus.

Et toc, l'excuse de la vie sociale pratiquement inexistante depuis que je suis à Volthrone. Une expression pleine de culpabilité se dessina sur le visage de Veronica, ce qui me fit légèrement regretter mes dernières paroles.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par concéder. Mais tu ne rentres pas tard, hein ?

\- Merci Ver ! m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça… répondit-elle en me tapotant le dos.

* * *

Le lendemain fut tout aussi radieux que la veille. Mais, malgré ce temps magnifique, mon moral restait au plus bas. À mon arrivé au lycée, j'avais tout de suite scruté le parking à la recherche d'une Volvo spécifique, laquelle restait aux abonnés absents. Puis, à l'heure du déjeuner, je n'avais vu aucune trace des Altéa. Et, pour finir, lors du cours de science, j'avais dû encore faire cavalier seul. Toute la journée ne fut donc que joie et espoir étouffés dans l'œuf, ce qui était affreusement douloureux, il fallait en convenir.

J'avais pratiquement passé tout mon temps à guetter derrière mon épaule, dans l'espoir que Keith Takashi finisse par soudainement apparaitre, comme il s'amusait à le faire. Mais pas un seul instant je ne le croisai de la journée, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Mais une chose qui me tracassait d'autant plus : le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et les Altéa étaient absents. Les deux jours les plus radieux qui nous avaient été donné. Et, en effet, les idées sombres et lugubres qui s'étaient insinuées en moi après notre escapade à la Push n'avait pu que hanter une nouvelle fois mon esprit. Les vampires évitaient le soleil. Cette simple pensée eut le don de m'énerver d'autant plus. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit.

Notre sortie à Port Angeles ne pouvait donc que mieux tomber. Et il s'agissait là, pour moi, de la meilleure des nouvelles de la journée – même mon _A+ _en espagnol ne pouvait rivaliser. J'étais tout excité à l'idée d'enfin sortir de la petite bourgade ennuyante que représentait Volthrone.

À la fin des cours, nous montâmes directement, les garçons et moi, dans la Suburban de Rolo, prêts à partir pour Port Angeles. Et mon énervement grandit selon une courbe exponentielle dès que nous quittâmes vraiment les limites de la ville.

Rolo conduisait plus vite que Veronica, ainsi nous arrivâmes en à peine une heure à Port Angeles. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas accordé une sortie entre mecs, et l'atmosphère emplit de testostérone ne pouvait qu'être revigorante. Nous avions passé la route à écouter du Rap et du RnB, tentant chacun de chanter les couplets rapides des différents artistes. Aussi, Rolo nous annonça son rendez-vous, supposé être secret, de la veille avec Nyma. Je ne pus qu'être réjouit face à cette nouvelle, espérant que, peut-être, cela permettrait à la jeune fille de m'oublier, ou du moins qu'elle ait compris le message selon lequel je n'étais pas intéressé à l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Nous parlâmes également des filles du bahut, Ben et Conner particulièrement virulents sur le sujet. Pendant un instant, je fus mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien à dire quant à la gente féminine de Garrison, mon esprit seulement et parfaitement orienté vers un garçon en particulier. Je n'osai évoquer le sujet face aux footballers. D'un parce que je ne me sentais pas assez proche de Ben et Conner pour évoquer mes états d'âmes – même si je songeai instant à en piper mot auprès de Rolo – et de deux, parce que j'appréhendais leur réaction s'ils apprenaient que j'étais attiré par un autre garçon.

\- Et toi, Lance ? commença Conner. Il paraît que tu as déjà ta cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année.

\- Comment ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Waw ! s'exclama Ben. C'est que tu ne perds pas de temps. Je me demande qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Il porta un regard interrogatif et curieux vers moi.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, lâchai-je, légèrement irrité.

Conner écarquilla les yeux, indéniablement surpris.

\- Comment ça ? dit-il, ahuri. Tu veux dire que Florona aurait menti ?

\- Florona ? répétai-je avec un ton offusqué.

\- Oui, intervint Rolo. Elle n'arrête pas de crier sur tous les toits que tu l'accompagneras au bal de fin d'année.

\- Putain, jurai-je entre mes dents. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher celle-là ?

Même si la dernière réplique ne s'adressait pas véritablement à mes camarades, tous rirent de bon cœur face à ma réaction. Conner tenta de me persuader d'accepter la proposition de Florona puisque, après tout, c'était « la fille la plus bonne du bahut ». Je mentis en lui affirmant que j'allais y réfléchir.

Finalement, la conversation prit fin à notre arrivée.

Port Angeles était un joli petit piège à touriste, bien plus coquet et pittoresque que Volthrone. Habitués des lieux, mes compagnons n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre leur temps à arpenter la ravissante promenade de bois qui longeait la baie. Rolo mit directement le cap sur le centre-ville, à quelques rues de l'avenant bord de mer.

Une fois garé, Ben nous fit immédiatement découvrir une petite boutique vendant des costumes pour hommes. Apparemment, il s'y était déjà rendu quelques mois auparavant pour un mariage. Selon lui, elle vendait des tenues tout à fait correctes à des prix largement abordables.

Une fois dans les rayons, et tandis que mes camarades essayaient chacun certains produits, j'hésitai à également à m'acheter un costume pour une prochaine occasion, mais me ravisai bien vite me rappelant que j'en avais déjà un en Floride. Je n'avais qu'à demander à Luis de me l'envoyer en colis, ou de l'amener s'il comptait un jour nous rendre visite.

Après avoir effectué un tour du magasin, je rejoignis les garçons, lesquels étaient sortis de leurs cabines et donnaient chacun leur avis sur leurs tenues respectives. Finalement, ils ne prirent pas trop de temps à faire leurs choix définitifs, et nous quittâmes la boutique après que Conner s'achète, en plus, une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

Nous avions encore une heure à tuer avant d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant italien, comme nous l'avions prévu. En attendant, les garçons voulurent aller se poser dans un café, ou dans un parc, histoire de profiter encore un peu du beau temps. Je refusai poliment, décidant de me la jouer bande à part pour visiter un peu la ville. Nous convînmes donc d'une heure à laquelle se retrouver, puis je partis de mon côté.

Malgré mon envie de découvrir l'architecture de Port Angeles, ainsi que ses bâtiments historiques, je me mis rapidement à flâner dans les rues, sans réel but en tête. Mon esprit était seulement orienté vers Keith, malgré ma volonté de le sortir de mes pensées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir au constat que je m'étais fait dans la journée. Les Altéa avaient été absents durant ces deux derniers jours ensoleillés, et j'avais ouïe dire que, dès qu'un rayon de soleil franchissait l'épaisse couche nuageuse de Volthrone, toute la petite famille partait faire de la randonnée en forêt, y compris les pères Takashi. Ce que certain pourrait voire comme étant une simple activité ne faisait qu'accroitre mes suspicions.

Bien vite, je me rendis compte que le soleil était arrivé à un niveau assez bas dans le ciel, obscurcissant les rues. Mais, bien pire que le fait que je puisse être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec mes camarades, j'étais complètement perdu. J'observai les alentours, tentant de me remémorer le chemin que j'avais emprunté, impossible. Tellement plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas du tout fait attention à ma direction. J'étais juste en face d'un bar, d'où sortait un groupe d'hommes légèrement plus âgés que moi, assez éméchés, malgré l'heure peu tardive. Avec la chance que j'avais, j'étais tombé à coup sûr dans un quartier craignos. Je sortis mon téléphone portable afin d'enclencher mon GPS. Sauf que je n'avais plus que cinq pour cent de batterie, comme de bien entendu. Et le simple fait d'ouvrir mon application suffit à me faire perdre deux pourcents de ce qu'il me restait.

Valait-il mieux que je regarde rapidement quel chemin prendre pour arriver à mon point de rendez-vous – au risque de ne plus avoir de batterie en cas d'urgence – ou bien que j'économise ce qu'il me reste et que je me débrouille – ce qui risquerait d'aggraver mon cas étant donné mon sens de l'orientation inexistant.

Je me décidai à faire le premier choix, lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'exclama mollement une voix féminine.

Je tournai mon regard vers la provenance du capharnaüm. Le groupe d'hommes assez imbibés que j'avais remarqué quelques instants plus tôt se tenait en cercle. Quatre hommes entourant une pauvre brune effrayée, tenant fermement son sac, certainement par peur qu'on le lui pique.

\- Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée !

C'était celui qui semblait le plus âgé qui avait parlé. Une véritable armoire à glace, au visage rougeaux, et à l'accent typique du mec ivre mort. Le genre de types qu'il ne fallait pas approcher si l'on ne voulait pas finir à l'hosto. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient passaient pour de vrais gringalets à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, insista un autre, on te propose juste de nous accompagner boire un verre.

Il tenta de déposer sa main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille se dégagea apeurée. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils n'attendaient pas un simple verre de sa part. Je regardais autour de moi. Le bar était en train de fermer, et j'étais le seul autre individu dans la rue.

\- Hé poupée, intervint une seconde fois l'armoire à glace, c'est pas sympa de refuser quand on demande aussi poliment. On pourrait être beaucoup moins gentils, tu sais.

Le ton menaçant qu'il employa suffit à me faire intervenir.

\- Hey, Nyma ! appelai-je la jeune fille avec le premier prénom qui me vin à l'esprit.

La concernée tourna son regard vers moi alors que je lui tendais un grand sourire rassurant.

\- Te voilà enfin, continuai-je en marchant vers elle. Ça fait quinze minutes que je te cherche. J'ai failli appeler ton père pour qu'on te retrouve dans sa voiture de patrouille.

Sous-entendre que l'inconnue puisse être la fille d'un flic eut le don de tout de suite refroidir le groupe d'hommes. La jeune femme, quant à elle, sembla comprendre le message, car elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers moi. Elle attrapa fermement mon bras.

\- Viens, il ne faudrait pas inquiéter les autres.

Elle hocha mollement la tête, tandis que je l'emmenais le plus calmement possible à un angle de rue opposé à celui où se trouvait le groupe d'hommes. Une fois hors de la vue des ivrognes, nous accélérâmes la cadence. Nous marchâmes quelques instants, avant que je ne lui adresse enfin la parole.

\- Tout va bien ? m'enquis-je.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Merci.

\- C'est normal. Vous habitez loin ?

\- Non, à seulement quelques rues.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, et nous étions entourés d'entrepôts, même si je me doutais qu'il devait certainement y avoir des habitations non loin d'ici. Malgré tout, il me paraissait peu prudent de laisser la jeune femme partir seule alors que ce genre de gars trainaient dans les parages.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? lui proposai-je.

\- Non, je peux me débrouiller…

Je comprenais son refus. Même si je l'avais sorti d'un mauvais pas, elle devait encore être effrayée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Et le fait de montrer où l'on habitait à un total inconnu n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

\- Vous êtes sûre, insistai-je tout de même. On ne sait jamais si-

\- Hé ! me coupa une voix bourrue.

Je tournai à peine la tête pour constater que se tenait, à l'autre bout de la rue, le groupe auquel nous venions tout juste d'échapper. L'expression pleine de colère qu'arborait l'armoire à glace éveilla tous mes sens. Ils étaient tous les quatre là, nous ayant suivis, et certainement prêts à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Sans réfléchir, je me tournai vers la brune.

\- Courez jusqu'à chez vous et restez enfermez, lui ordonnai-je. Je vais tenter de les retenir.

Je n'eus pas à lui répéter pour qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou. Sans attendre qu'elle soit hors de ma vue, je me tournai vers les quatre hommes qui s'avançaient tout droit vers moi. En voyant le sourire carnassier de certains, je regrettai légèrement de ne pas m'être enfui avec la brune.

\- Laissez-la tranquille, les menaçai-je.

Je savais qu'à quatre contre un j'avais très peu de chance de venir à bout du groupe, mais je me laissais croire que les deux années d'entrainements au combat que j'avais reçu pourraient me suffire à, au moins, les ralentir – voir même en mettre deux à terre. Je savais que j'aurais également dû prendre la tangente, et pourtant, un surprenant élan de courage teinté d'un certain dégout envers ce genre d'individus me poussa à leur faire face.

\- T'as cru t'étais qui, toi, aboya l'un d'entre eux. Pousse toit d'là s'tu veux pas qu'on t'tabasse.

J'essayai d'arborer mon expression la plus menaçante, entendant par-là que je n'étais certainement pas prêt à leur céder le passage. Le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit en affreux rictus moqueur, enclenchant chez moi une soudaine colère sourde.

\- Voyez-vous ça, commenta l'armoire à glace. On dirait qu'y en a un qui veux s'battre.

Tout en disant ces mots il s'approcha de moi de manière tout à fait hostile. Instinctivement, je me mis en position de défense : les deux poings levés devant le visage, et un pied en arrière. Cela sembla amusé le plus baraqué, ne faisant qu'accroitre mon animosité.

\- Alors, on veut jouer au justicier, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sardonique.

Une affreuse envie de le faire taire me fit brutalement perdre le contrôle. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'approcher encore plus que ma jambe partie toute seule. En un coup de pieds retourné je réussis à toucher son visage, faisant violement craquer sa nuque. Le chef du groupe se mélangea les pieds, se retrouvant à tituber sur la route. Malheureusement mon coup n'avait pas été assez puissant pour l'assommer comme il se le devait. Malgré tout, ses compagnons restèrent immobiles, stupéfaits. Une violente douleur transperça mon tibia. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, j'avais perdu l'habitude.

L'armoire à glace tourna un regard haineux vers moi. Il avait la bouche en sang.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, cria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

J'esquivai tout juste le poing qu'il abattit sur mon visage, perdant légèrement l'équilibre, et me retrouvant dos à ses congénères. Focalisé sur mon principal assaillant, je ne fis pas attention aux trois autres hommes. Ce fut donc avec surprise que je sentis quelque chose s'abattre dans le bas de mon dos, me propulsant en avant.

Dopé d'adrénaline, je réussi miraculeusement à ne pas tomber et à ignorer la douleur lancinante de mes reins, tout en me retournant vers l'auteur du coup – lequel était doté d'une barre de fer – et en enfonçant mes phalanges sur sa mâchoire. Encore une fois, le coup fut d'une telle violence que le craquement sinistre de mes doigts raisonna tout le long de mon bras.

Je sentis ensuite deux paires de bras tenter de me retenir par l'arrière, mais je me débattis en les poussant contre un mur. Le bruit mat d'un crâne frappant le béton, ainsi que la perte de force sur l'une de mes épaules, me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi à en assommer un. Je pus alors aisément dégager mon bras droit, et me retourner en chopant par le col le second homme. Je ne lui laissai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait que j'effectuai une balayette le clouant au sol.

Épris d'une colère bestiale, j'eu soudainement l'impression de perdre le contrôle et de voire rouge. Sans plus réfléchir à mes gestes, j'abattit mon poing sur la tempe de celui que j'avais mis au sol, à plusieurs reprises. Je sentais mes phalanges brulées sous la violence des coups, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Plus je frappai, plus la hargne grandissait.

Seul un cri derrière moi me sortit de ma torpeur, et fit me retourner. L'armoire à glace se précipitait dans notre direction, la barre de fer à la main, prêt à s'en servir contre moi. Je savais, à cet instant précis, que je n'avais aucune chance de l'esquiver. Je levai donc les bras, prêt à recevoir le coup. Mais deux flashs aveuglants de lumière dans la nuit nous stoppèrent tous dans ce lynchage.

Le crissement des pneus freinant violement m'indiquèrent qu'une voiture était arrivée à notre hauteur. Pendant un instant, je craignis qu'il ne s'agisse de la police. Je plissai des yeux pour voir à travers la lumière. La portière côté passager qui s'ouvrit me fit deviner une carrosserie rouge étincelante.

\- Grimpe ! lança une voix furibonde.

De façon stupéfiante, toute la colère et l'angoisse qui s'étaient emparées de moi s'envolèrent. _Cette_voix. Je pouvais la reconnaitre entre mille. Et sans même me laisser le temps de la réflexion, je roulai sur le côté afin d'échapper à mes assaillants, et monta précipitamment au sein du véhicule, fermant la porte derrière moi dans un claquement sec.

* * *

**Alors !  
Beaucoup de choses m'ont rendue anxieuse quant à ce chapitre !**

**Premièrement, le fait que Lance accepte en fait "facilement" que Keith puisse en effet être un _vampire. _Je voulais le rendre un peu plus sceptique, mais je me suis dit qu'il tournerait trop autour du pot. Mais, d'un côté, j'ai voulu montrer que c'était tout de même assez dérangeant pour lui de croire en une telle possibilité (je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien faire ressentir ce paradoxe).**

**Deuxièmement****, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais cette étrange envie que Lance joue d'un instrument de musique. Il faut savoir que j'hésite à écrire, prochainement, une songfic (je ne sais pas si c'est le terme exact). Il y a tout un tas d'univers que j'ai envie d'explorer, en tant que petite écrivaine totalement amatrice, et il faut que j'apprenne à réfréner mes envies, ahah. J'espère que cet aspect de Lance n'était pas de trop. **

**Et, enfin, la scène finale où il se bat. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je voulais que Lance ait fait un sport de combat auparavant. Et oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle scène se tramait dans mon esprit un peu tordu. Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire et décrire la bagarre. Suis-je douée pour écrire les scènes d'action ? Seuls vous pourrez me le dire. Doooonc, si jamais quelqu'un tombe sur mon histoire, qu'elle lui plait, et qu'elle continue jusqu'ici, une review est les bienvenue (s'il vous plaaaaiiiiit) : les avis me permettront sûrement de m'améliorer, mais aussi de me motiver à continuer sur ma lancée ! **

**Voilà, voilà !  
Comme toujours, j'espère que c'est plaisant !**

**À bientôt pour la suite. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Voilà le huitième chapitre, et ENFIN, Keith est de retour ! Et après deux chapitres d'absence, je me rattrape. Et comment ? En créant un petit rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes... hehe !**

**En claire, vous aurez du Klance à gogo pour les prochains chapitres. Enfin, pour ceux qui connaissent bien l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer, vous vous en doutiez...**

**N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à mettre des reviews pour me soumettre vos avis !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

L'habitacle était sombre – le plafonnier ne s'était pas allumé – et, à la lueur du tableau de bord, je distinguais à peine le visage de Keith. Dans un crissement de pneus, il fit demi-tour, accéléra trop vite, provoquant une embardée qui obligea mes assaillants ahuris à s'écarter prestement, et nous filâmes à toute allure en direction du port.

\- Attache ta ceinture ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Abasourdi et me rendant compte que j'agrippais mon siège à deux mains, j'obéis. Keith prit un virage à gauche, accéléra encore, et grilla plusieurs stops. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur du tout et je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où il m'emmenait, tant que c'était loin des quatre ivrognes libidineux. Je l'observais, empli d'un soulagement et d'un calme soudain, qui contrastaient avec la fureur et l'angoisse que j'avais pu ressentir quelques instants plus tôt. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration, je contemplais ses traits parfaits, et me rendis alors vite compte qu'ils étaient emprunts d'une colère noire.

\- Ça va ? osai-je malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui avait investi l'enclos.

\- Non, riposta-t-il, fou de rage.

Je gardai le silence, subjugué par la beauté de son visage malgré la grimace colérique qui en déformait les traits. Il regardait droit devant lui. Puis, soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta. Je jetai un œil à travers la vitre côté passager, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je distingue autre chose que la silhouette noire des arbres qui poussaient le long de la route. Nous avions quitté la ville.

\- Lance ?

La voix était tendue, contrôlée. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute mon attention.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Sa fureur rentrée était palpable.

\- Non, répondis-je tout de go.

Il ne me regardait pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, le corps tendus, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de _mal_. Soudain, mes pensées s'orientèrent vers l'inconnue que j'avais « sauvé » quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- La fille ! m'exclamai-je. On doit y retourner, au cas où ils-

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, me coupa-t-il.

Sa voix était dure, tranchante. Et même s'il n'avait pas cherché à me prouver ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, je le cru sur parole, enlevant un poids de ma poitrine.

\- On ne doit pas y retourner, finit-il par avouer. Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Pardon ?

Il poussa un bref soupir, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Je me creusai la tête, puis sortit une des premières choses qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Je vais dire à Florona que je suis gay.

Sa tête pivota légèrement vers moi, mais ses paupières restèrent closes.

\- Comment ?

\- En fait je ne suis absolument pas gay, repris-je, enfin, je crois. Bref. Si cela peut me permettre que toutes ces filles, notamment Florona, et accessoirement Nyma, me lâchent un peu la grappe, j'en serais le plus heureux. Tout cela devient embarrassant. Et même si Nyma semble avoir compris qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, ce n'est certainement pas le cas de Florona qui est persuadée que je l'accompagnerais au bal de fin d'année, et qui passe son temps à me coller sa poitrine contre le visage dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Tout ce qu'elle a réussi à faire jusque-là c'est de me faire détester de Steve et de son groupe d'amis, et à me conforter dans l'idée que je préfère les petits seins à ses énormes ballons de baudruches…

\- Étrange, m'interrompit-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, la plupart des garçons de ton âge serait ravis d'être à ta place, commenta-t-il d'une voix contrôlée.

\- Bah ce n'est pas mon cas, m'énervai-je. Du moins… plus aujourd'hui.

Je sentis mes joues légèrement chauffer. Keith ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Ça va mieux ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas terrible.

Il n'ajouta rien. Calé contre l'appui-tête, il fixa le plafond, le visage figé.

\- C'était quoi… ça ? l'interrogeai-je à propos de son comportement.

\- Parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Lance (ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites alors qu'ils fixaient l'extérieur). Mais il ne servirait certainement à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leurs comptes à ces…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, baissant la tête tout en essayant de maitriser sa colère. Je voyais bien que c'était difficile pour lui.

\- À ces canailles ? complétai-je sur un ton léger.

Ma bêtise eu l'effet escompté, tandis que le coin de sa bouche frémissait. Mais bien vite, le silence se réinstalla. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord m'apprit qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures.

\- Merde ! m'affolai-je. J'étais censé rejoindre les mecs il y a plus d'une demi-heure.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable pour constater qu'il n'avait définitivement plus de batterie. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen de les prévenir.

Keith réagit rapidement alors que, toujours muet, il mit le contact, effectua un demi-tour en douceur, et fonça vers la ville. En un rien de temps, nous retrouvâmes les réverbères. Il conduisait trop vite, zigzagant avec aisance entre les voitures qui arpentaient lentement le bord de mer. Il se gara sans effort le long du trottoir, dans un emplacement dont j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était trop court pour la Volvo. J'aperçus la vitrine illuminée de _La Bella Italia, _et mes amis qui en sortaient tout juste.

\- Comment savais-tu où…

Je m'interrompis abasourdi. De son côté, il s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je t'emmène dîner.

Il avait souri, mais ses prunelles restaient froides. Il sortit en claquant la portière. Il me fallut un léger temps de réaction avant que je ne me décide par enfin le suivre. Après quelques secondes de débat avec ma ceinture, je réussi à mon tour à sortir dans la fraicheur du soir.

À peine avais-je mis un pied à l'extérieur de la voiture que j'entendis que l'on me hélait.

\- Yo Lance ! m'interpella Ben. T'étais où ?

Je remarquai bien vite Conner lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis que les regards de mes trois amis se tournèrent vers mon chauffeur improvisé. Une petite explication ne serait certainement pas de trop.

\- Je me suis perdu, avouai-je penaud. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Keith, ajoutai-je en désignant ce dernier.

L'adolescent à la chevelure corbeaux leur fit un léger signe de main, auquel mes camarades répondirent, quelque peu déconfit. Seul Rolo restait immobile, nous observant, Keith et moi, l'un après l'autre, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre un sens caché à toute cette situation.

\- Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? demanda Keith en adoptant un ton amical, teinté de ses habituels accents de velours.

Au vu de l'expression ahurie de mes camarades, j'en déduisis bien vite qu'il devait très certainement s'agir de la première fois que le brun leur adressait véritablement la parole.

\- En fait, intervint Conner, nous avons déjà manger en t'attendant. Désolé, Lance, on avait trop la dalle…

\- C'est très bien comme ça, le rassurai-je. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je crois que tu devrais manger un morceau, s'immisça Keith avec autorité. Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Lance plus tard ? Comme ça vous n'aurez pas attendre qu'il ait fini de manger.

Je croisai bien vite le regard de Rolo, qui semblait alors s'illuminer, un sourire frémissant au bord des lèvres. Il s'imposa entre ces deux coéquipiers, les prenant chacun par une épaule, avant d'ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation.

\- Bien sûr que non ça ne nous dérange pas, s'enjoua-t-il soudainement. Allez les gars, on rentre, je n'aimerais pas rater le match de baseball !

Sur ces mots, il obligea les deux autres garçons, lesquels semblèrent prit au dépourvu, à se diriger vers leur voiture. Juste avant de ne définitivement partir, je pus tout de même remarquer l'œillade que me jeta Rolo. Décidant de l'ignorer, je me retournai face à Keith.

\- Franchement, je n'ai pas faim.

Je scrutai ses traits impénétrables.

\- À force de ne jamais te voir rien manger, je vais finir par croire que tu es anorexique, me fit-il remarquer.

J'hésitai à contre argumenter en lui rappelant que, lui aussi, avait tendance à rater de nombreux repas. Mais je préférai me taire. Il s'approcha du restaurant et m'en tint la porte ouverte avec obstination, me signifiant que la discussion était close. Poussant un soupir résigné, j'entrai.

À peine la chaleur de la salle se fit ressentir sur mon épiderme, que la propriétaire nous accueillit. Ou, du moins, elle accueillit Keith avec des yeux tout à fait gloutons (quoi de plus légitime ?) et le salua plus chaleureusement que nécessaire. La vigueur de mon agacement me surpris quelque peu.

\- Nous sommes deux, lança Keith d'une voix séduisante.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? La patronne m'effleura du regard avant de se détourner, rassérénée par le fait que je sois également un homme, et, de plus, tout à fait banal. Sans parler de la distance que Keith s'évertuait à mettre entre nous. Elle nous conduisit au centre de la salle, non loin d'un petit groupe d'amis dont l'écho des rires se faisait entendre à travers tout le restaurant. J'allais m'asseoir lorsque mon compagnon secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'auriez rien de plus intime ? demanda-t-il.

Pendant un instant, je cru apercevoir sa main tendre un billet à notre hôtesse. J'étais quelque peu pris au dépourvu. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un refuser une table. Je me savais personnellement beaucoup trop timide pour avoir de telles exigences.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la propriétaire, tout aussi étonnée que moi.

Elle nous amena alors dans un coin de la salle, légèrement dissimulé derrière un paravent. Aucune table autour n'était occupée.

\- Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfait, la rassura Keith en lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

Un instant aveuglée, elle battit des paupières.

\- Euh… la serveuse sera là dans une minute, nous informa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant.

Je soupirai.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochai-je à Keith. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Les éblouir ainsi. La pauvre doit certainement être en train de faire une syncope dans les cuisines.

Il eut l'air ébahi.

\- Mec, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Je suis certain que tu es parfaitement conscient de l'effet que tu produis.

\- J'éblouis les gens, moi ? reprit-il, tête penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux.

\- Parce que tu crois que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?

\- Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? finit-il par demander en ignorant ma question.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

Sur ces mots, je m'assis, tout en ignorant le regard amusé qu'il m'adressa. À son tour, il s'installa en face de moi. Au même moment, la serveuse arriva, l'air avide. Visiblement, la propriétaire avait craché le morceau dans la coulisse. La fille ne parue pas déçue. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blond platine, elle sourit avec une inutile amabilité.

\- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Amber, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ?

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi invisible qu'à l'instant même. Elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui, ignorant passablement ma présence. Keith m'interrogea du regard.

\- Un verre de Whisky, ce serait parfait, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Keith me lança un regard sermonneur, tandis que la jeune femme notait bêtement ma commande.

\- Quoi ? m'offusquai-je face aux yeux pleins de reproches de mon compagnon. À quoi bon si je ne peux pas en profiter ? ajoutai-je en le désignant.

\- Lance…

La serveuse parue un instant troublée, ne comprenant pas vraiment la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Je soupirai – pour la troisième fois dans la soirée – face à l'expression édifiante de mon interlocuteur. Je cédai, donc.

\- Très bien… m'avouai-je vaincu. Un Coca, s'il vous plait.

\- Mettez en deux.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, promit-elle avec un nouveau sourire, tout aussi inutile.

Sauf qu'il ne le vit pas, parce qu'il me dévisageait.

\- Quoi ? lançai-je, une fois la fille partie.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

\- On ne peut mieux, répondis-je, légèrement désarçonné par l'intensité de sa voix.

\- Tu ne te sens pas étourdi, nauséeux, glacé… ?

\- Je devrais ?

Ma répartie le fit rire.

\- Je guette les effets du contrecoup, reconnut-il avec ce sourire en coin si parfait qui me coupait le souffle.

\- Il n'aura pas lieu, affirmai-je après avoir repris ma respiration. Ce n'est pas mon style de dramatiser pour ce genre de chose.

\- « Ce genre de chose » ? s'indigna-t-il, interloqué. Lance, tu as été victime d'une agression.

\- Et je m'en suis sorti indemne.

Ma sérénité parue le déconcerter, et il fallait dire que j'étais moi-même étonné par mon égalité d'humeur. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose. Elle n'était dû qu'à la présence de Keith lui-même.

\- Quand bien même, je serais plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé quelque chose.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la serveuse apporta nos boissons et un panier de gressins. Pas une fois elle ne se tourna vers moi pendant qu'elle les installait sur la table.

\- Vous avez choisis ? demanda-t-elle à Keith.

\- Lance ?

Réticente, la fille daigna enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je lui servis un grand sourire – tentant d'imiter celui de mon compagnon – mais teinté d'une certaine amertume, avant de me saisir de la carte. Je choisis le premier plat que j'aperçus.

\- Les raviolis aux champignons.

\- Et Monsieur ? s'adressa-t-elle au brun.

\- Rien pour moi, merci.

Évidemment.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Comme Keith s'entêtait à ne pas la regarder, la serveuse s'éloigna, frustrée.

\- Bois ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je grognai. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec le fait que l'on me dise quoi faire. Malgré tout, je sirotai docilement mon soda. Bien vite, je me mis à finir goulument mon verre, me rendant tout juste compte à quel point j'avais soif. Keith me tendit alors sa propre boisson, laquelle j'acceptai chaleureusement.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

La morsure du soda glacé envahit ma poitrine, et je frissonnai.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- C'est le Coca, expliquai-je en réprimant un second tremblement.

\- Tu n'as pas pris de veste ? me morigéna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai une veste…

Je jetai un œil sur le dossier de ma chaise, lequel n'était recouvert pas aucun par-dessus.

\- … Que j'ai oublié dans la voiture de Rolo.

Keith se débarrassait déjà de la sienne. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à la façon dont il s'habillait. À croire que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Je fis alors l'effort d'arracher mon regard à ses traits d'ange. Il me tendit sa veste en daim couleur fauve, laquelle il portait, quelques secondes auparavant, par-dessus une simple chemise noire boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Il avait les manches retroussées au-dessus coude, dévoilant les muscles déliés de ses avant-bras.

J'interrompis mon examen tout en récupérant la veste.

\- Merci, répétai-je en l'enfilant.

Elle était légèrement trop grande pour moi, et ne se mariait pas avec ma tenue actuelle (un fin sweet-shirt blanc à capuche, accompagné d'un jean slim). Mais surtout, elle était froide. Comme mon habituel ciré que je récupérai le matin, alors qu'il avait passé, toute la nuit, accroché à la patère de l'entrée, exposé aux nombreux courants d'airs. Je frémis derechef. Mais non pas à cause de la fraicheur du tissu. Son vêtement avait une odeur enivrante, que je ne pus m'empêcher d'inhaler à plein poumon, tentant de l'identifier. Il ne s'agissait pas de parfum.

Keith déposa la corbeille de gressins devant moi.

\- Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc, protestai-je.

\- Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué le serait. Tu n'as même pas l'air ébranlé.

Il paraissait troublé. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les miennes, et je vis combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, caramel doré.

\- Je contrôlais la situation, commençai-je.

Il arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire que je ne pouvais avoir plus tort.

\- Et puis, continuai-je, tu es arrivé à temps. Comment pourrais-je être plus en sécurité qu'à tes côtés ? (Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui) Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre en ta présence.

Ma remarque lui déplût. Il se recula tout en plissant son front d'albâtre, puis secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu te trompes, me contra-t-il. Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu, marmonna-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe, pour lui-même.

Prenant un gressin, je me mis à le mordiller tout en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Tout portait à croire que mon comportement le déroutait, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Quand allais-je pouvoir commencer à le questionner ?

\- D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs, lançai-je pour le distraire des pensées qui le préoccupaient.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

\- J'ai remarqué que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais maussade et plus il y avait de chance que tu te comportes comme le pire des connards.

Il grimaça. Le fait qu'il ne supporte pas l'emploi des gros mots m'amusait.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet, ajoutai-je.

\- Encore une ? maugréa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en feignant l'indifférence. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- J'espère que tu seras plus créatif cette fois. À moins que tu ne l'ais empruntée à d'autres BD ou film _Marvel_ ?

Si son léger sourire était moqueur, ses prunelles restèrent ternes.

\- À vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai trouvé, admis-je.

\- Et ?

À cet instant, la serveuse surgit avec mon assiette. Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions instinctivement penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus la table, parce que nous dûmes nous redresser quand elle arriva. Elle posa le plat devant moi – ça paraissait appétissant – puis s'empressa de se tourner vers Keith.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a rien qui vous tente ?

Ce fut peut-être moi qui imaginai le double sens de ces paroles.

\- Non merci, mais un autre Coca serait le bienvenu, répondit-il.

\- Pas de problème.

S'emparant des verres vides, la serveuse s'éloigna. Je ne pus empêcher un ricanement de sortir de mes lèvres, alors que je constatai son air frustré.

\- Alors, cette théorie ? reprit-il.

\- Je t'en parlerais dans la voiture. Seulement si…

Je laissai ma voix en suspens, tout en piquant un ravioli brûlant de ma fourchette, et en le faisant danser devant mes yeux avec un air distrait.

\- Des conditions ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais être le seul à faire un effort ? le provoquai-je.

La fille revint avec deux autres boissons. Elle les posa sur la table, sans prononcer un mot cette fois, puis repartit. Je bus une gorgée

\- Très bien. Vas-y ! lança Keith, toujours aussi peu amène.

Je me décidai par commencer mon interrogatoire avec la question la plus anodine qui occupait mon esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Port Angeles ?

Sa nuque se courba lentement, tandis que ses yeux se déposèrent sur ses longs doigts pâles, s'entremêlant les uns aux autres dans un geste nerveux. Par-dessous ses cils, il m'observa, tout en réprimant un sourire qui menaçait d'élargir ses lèvres.

\- Question suivante.

\- Mais c'est la plus facile ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Suivante, insista-t-il.

Furieux, je fourrai le ravioli planté à ma fourchette dans ma bouche, et le mâchai distraitement tout en faisant mine d'ignorer Keith. Les champignons étaient délicieux. J'avalai, bu une seconde gorgée de Coca, puis me décidai à continuer cette entrevue en empruntant une pente beaucoup plus risquée et… embarrassante.

\- Très bien, lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale. Basons-nous sur l'hypothèses qui suit, – et j'insiste bien sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une hypothèse – imaginons, donc, qu'une personne puisse lire dans les pensées des gens… à quelques exceptions près.

\- À une exception près, me corrigea-t-il. Théoriquement.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que cette rectification venait confirmer ma première théorie qui, jusque-là, me paraissait tout à fait démente. Malgré tout, je fis le nécessaire pour que Keith ne remarque en rien mon trouble. Je déposai un deuxième ravioli sur ma langue.

\- Comment ça marche ? continuai-je. Quelles sont les limites. Comment ce… quelqu'un… parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve ? À savoir qu'elle a des ennuis ?

Mes précautions oratoires avaient de quoi moi-même me perdre.

\- Théoriquement ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, si ce… quelqu'un…

\- Appelons-le Joe.

Il eut un sourire froid.

\- Va pour Joe, accepta-t-il. Si Joe avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été aussi serré… (Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspend) et tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

Ses doigts se dirigèrent, hésitants, vers mes propres mains. Je baissai mes yeux sur mes phalanges, lesquelles étaient égratignées et recouvertes de sang séché. Il secoua la tête et ramena ses mains contres ses coudes, s'interdisant par là-même de me toucher.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville, continua-t-il. Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais.

\- Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, lui rappelai-je sèchement.

Cette fois-ci, il éclata d'un rire franc, et ses pupilles s'illuminèrent.

\- En effet, admit-il. Faudrait-il t'appeler Nick ?

\- Sérieusement, comment as-tu su ? insistai-je, incapable de réfréner ma curiosité.

De nouveau, je m'étais incliné vers lui. Il sembla hésiter, déchiré par une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, et tout portait à croire que, à cet instant précis, il envisagea véritablement l'éventualité de me dire toute la vérité.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmurai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et effleurai ses doigts serrés contre ses coudes. Il les retira aussitôt, et je me ressaisis.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, avoua-t-il en chuchotant presque. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu es beaucoup plus observateur que ce que je me l'étais imaginé. Et j'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet.

Ses yeux me fixèrent toujours avec cette même intensité. Je du employer toute ma force d'esprit pour rester concentré sur chacune de ses paroles.

\- Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires, cette classification est encore trop réduite : ce sont les ennuis. Si un danger apparait dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, tu peux être certain qu'il est pour toi.

\- Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage se figea, perdant toute expression.

\- Assurément.

Derechef, je tendis le bras. Ignorant son geste de recul, je caressai timidement sa main du bout des doigts. Quelques mois auparavant, avec n'importe quelle fille de Miami, nous en serions déjà à nous blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, je ne savais comment m'y prendre. Et surtout, il s'agissait de Keith. La simple idée de faire un geste qui lui serait offensant me tordait douloureusement le ventre. Et pourtant, ce simple contact avait de quoi, pour l'instant, me satisfaire amplement.

Sa peau était froide et dure comme de la pierre, faisant légèrement frissonner le bout de mes doigts.

\- Merci, murmurai-je, plein de gratitude. Cela fait deux fois désormais.

\- Tu oublis lorsque je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie suite à ton altercation avec Steve.

\- Je considère que cet évènement n'est pas à prendre en compte.

Ses lèvres frémirent, tandis que son regard fixait toujours mes doigts qui se promenaient avec légèreté sur sa peau d'albâtre. Mon teint hâlé contrastait presque fabuleusement avec sa blancheur. Ses propres doigts se murent légèrement, et je cru un instant qu'il allait envelopper les miens de toute leur longueur. Mais, à la place, il retira sa main pour la placer sous la table.

Légèrement dépité, je baissai la tête. Keith se pencha tout de même vers moi.

\- Je t'ai suivi à Port Angeles, reconnut-il, soudain loquace. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder quelqu'un en vie, ce qui est plus difficile que ce que je supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence sans collectionner les catastrophes.

Il s'interrompit. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter du fait qu'il m'eut suivi jusqu'ici. Après tout, ce n'étais pas un comportement tout à fait normal pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Mais ses dernières paroles avaient balayé toute sorte de gêne, ne laissant place qu'à une certaine offense. D'où j'étais un mec à collectionner les problèmes ? Ce n'était que depuis que j'étais à Volthrone que ma vie semblait être sans cesse mise en danger. C'était, sans aucun doute, cette ville – non, la région toute entière – qui me portait la poisse. À croire que l'on eut décidé que ce fusse dans l'endroit le plus humide des États-Unis que j'étais destiné à finir – littéralement – mon existence.

Frappé par cette possible fatalité, un sourire ironique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Keith me dévisagea, certainement surpris par ma réaction.

\- As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première fois avec le fourgon, et que tu avais influé sur le destin ? risquai-je. Un peu comme dans _Destination finale_.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, ignorant ma référence cinématographique.

Je le contemplais avec stupéfaction, mais il avait baissé la tête.

\- La première fois, ç'a été quand je t'ai rencontré, précisa-t-il.

Au simple souvenir de son regard empreint d'une violence pure, une bouffée de frayeur s'éveilla en moi. Crainte bien vite anéantie par ce sincère sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être qui m'habitait depuis que Keith m'avait emmené dans sa voiture à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Malgré tout, le brun perçu la micro seconde de peur qui m'avait occupé.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il, son visage d'ange empreint de gravité.

\- Oui.

J'étais serein.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là, assis avec moi, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

\- Et pourtant, je suis là… à cause de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. J'ignore toujours comment, d'ailleurs…

Il serra les lèvres, m'observant comme si, une fois de plus, il pesait le pour et le contre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon assiette pleine puis revint vers moi.

\- Tu manges, j'expliques, proposa-t-il.

Je m'empressai de piquer un autre ravioli et de l'engloutir. À vrai dire, j'avais réellement faim, mais ma conversation avec Keith avait de quoi me faire totalement oublier mon appétit.

\- Ç'a été plus difficile que prévu de te suivre à la trace. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'aie déjà lu dans l'esprit de la personne.

Il me contempla avec anxiété, et je m'aperçus que je m'étais figé. Il était vrai que je trouvais légèrement dérangeant qu'une personne puisse écouter les pensées d'une autre. Après tout, il s'agissait là de notre intimité la plus secrète.

Je me remis tout de même à manger goulument, faisant comme si tout cela ne m'atteignait pas.

\- Je gardai l'œil sur Rolo, un peu distraitement, je l'avoue. Comme je l'ai dit, seul toi pouvais te fourrer dans les ennuis à Port Angeles.

Je grognai, lui ricana.

\- Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu étais parti de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec lui et ses camarades, je t'ai cherché dans les lieux phares les plus proches de votre point de séparation, étant donné qu'apparemment tu souhaitais découvrir la ville. Mais j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'étais entré dans aucun bâtiment historique de Port Angeles, et que tu avais continué ta route vers le sud… Je savais aussi que tu serais obligé de retourner sur tes pas. Donc, je t'ai attendu en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarqué, ce qui m'aurait renseigné sur l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter… Pourtant, j'étais étrangement anxieux…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il me regardait comme si j'étais transparent, voyant des choses dont je n'avais pas idée.

\- J'ai tourné en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. Le jour se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pieds quand… j'ai capté les pensées de la jeune fille. Lentement, je me suis dirigé vers vous, et c'est à ce moment-là que ces…

Il s'interrompit, mâchoires crispées par un brusque élan de rage. Il dut faire un effort pour retrouver son calme.

\- Et ensuite ? chuchotai-je.

Ses yeux continuaient de fixer un point au-delà de moi.

\- J'ai perçu ce qu'ils préparaient, gronda-t-il. Ton visage occupait infailliblement leurs esprits.

Soudain, il plongea sa tête dans son coude, sur la table, cachant ainsi son visage. Le mouvement fut si vif que j'en fus surpris.

\- Ç'a été très dure… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter de t'emporter, en les laissant… vivre, avoua-t-il, la voix étouffée par son bras. J'aurais pu te ramener à Rolo et aux autres et m'en aller, mais j'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les pourchasser, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Le temps de quelques secondes, j'avais arrêté de respirer. Comme foudroyé par ses propos. Mais, au lieu de ressentir de l'effroi face à son aveu meurtrier, j'étais surtout empreint de compassion à son égard. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de résister à ses pulsions. Ce qui me conforta un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait être fondamentalement mauvais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait essayé de me faire comprendre à maintes reprises.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils comptaient me faire pour que cela te mette à ce point en rogne, avançai-je timidement. Je veux dire, à part me foutre une grosse raclé… ç'aurait été pire pour l'autre fille, si je l'avais laissée à leur merci…

Il releva son visage vers moi. Ses pupilles étaient emplies de doutes et d'incompréhension. Il semblait en effet difficile pour lui d'arriver à me cerner, réveillant dans son regard un éclair de frustration. Il soupira.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

\- Quand tu veux.

J'étais ravi d'avoir encore une heure de voiture en sa compagnie, car je n'étais pas prêt à le quitter. La serveuse surgit comme s'il l'avait appelée. À moins qu'elle ne nous ait guettés.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à Keith.

\- Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plait.

Sa voix calme, plus rauque, reflétant la tension de notre échange, paru désarçonner la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle sortit un portefeuille en cuir de la poche de son tablier et le lui tendit. Il avait déjà un billet à la main. Il le glissa dans le portefeuille et lui rendit.

\- Gardez la monnaie, lança-t-il souriant.

Il se leva souplement, et je suivis le mouvement.

\- Bonne soirée ! lui dit la serveuse avec une moue aguicheuse.

Il la remercia sans même la regarder, et je ne pus contenir un rictus. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie, se tenant tout près de moi tout en veillant à ne pas me toucher. Je me souvins Rolo évoquant sa relation avec Nyma. Selon lui, ils en étaient presque à leur premier baiser. Ayant déjà passé ce genre d'étape dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé la réaction de mon camarade à cette perspective tout à fait enfantine et – disons-le – mignonne. Pourtant, à la simple idée d'embrasser Keith je me sentis rougir. Je n'en menais pas large.

Keith du percevoir quelque chose car il me dévisagea avec curiosité. Je me détournai, ravi qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Il m'ouvrit la portière, la tint pendant que je m'installais, et la referma doucement derrière moi. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'attention. D'habitude, c'était moi qui exécutais ces gestes aux jeunes filles avec qui j'avais pu sortir. Me retrouver à la place de la personne bichonnée me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

J'observai mon compagnon faire le tour de la voiture, impressionné une fois de plus par la grâce de ses mouvements. J'aurais sans doute dû m'y être habitué, depuis, mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Quelque chose me disait que Keith ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes auxquelles on s'habitue.

Il mit le contact et tourna le chauffage au maximum. Un froid intense était tombé, et je devinai que c'en était fini de nos belles journées. Mais la veste de Keith me tenait chaud. J'en humais l'odeur quand je pensais qu'il ne me regardait pas. Sans même vérifier dans le rétroviseur, il s'inséra dans la circulation puis effectua un demi-tour pour regagner la route.

\- Et maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens, à ton tour.

\- Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ? quémandai-je.

Keith roulait bien trop vite et de manière bien trop décontractée le long des rues silencieuses.

\- Une seule alors, soupira-t-il, l'air soucieux.

\- Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais entré dans aucun édifices historiques, et que j'étais parti vers le sud ?

Délibérément, il tourna la tête.

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs, objectai-je.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, bougonna-t-il avec un sourire réticent. Je t'ai _flairé_.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse, et le dévisageai. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le parebrise. Je décidai alors de laisser cette information de côté, la gardant dans un coin de mon cerveau, histoire d'y réfléchir plus tard.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, lui rappelai-je, impitoyable et bien déterminé à étouffer le malaise qui s'était installé entre nous suite à la réponse précédente.

\- Laquelle ? gronda-t-il.

\- Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres ? Ça marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et sœurs…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça.

Croisant les doigts, j'attendis en le couvant des yeux.

\- Non. Je suis le seul. Ça ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être assez proche des gens. Plus la « voix » m'est familière, plus je la capte de loin. Mais dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement… C'est un peu comme quand tu es dans un grand hall bondé où tout le monde parle en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors, ce que pense la personne devient clair. En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce qu'il est assez perturbant. Et puis, il est tellement plus facile de paraitre… normal en répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un, plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.

Cela avait semblé difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'était sa capacité à lire les pensées, même si cela ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'il tentait une explication à peu près claire.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en me lançant un regard énigmatique. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes alors que je serais branché sur les grandes.

Cette comparaison le fit sourire, tandis que je m'insurgeai.

\- Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue ?

J'étais sans doute plus gêné que de raison, mais il avait touché un point sensible. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme un adolescent tout à fait normal. J'avais suivi le parcours typique d'un garçon américain – malgré les origines cubaines de ma mère – qui avait réussi à ne jamais s'attirer de problèmes. Mais depuis que j'avais quitté la Floride, tout avait changé. Je me sentais différents, à la fois des autres, mais aussi, et surtout, de mon _ancien moi_. Je me sentais presque _bizarre_.

\- C'est moi qui décrypte le cerveau des autres et c'est toi qui te crois fou ! s'esclaffa Keith. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une théorie… ce qui nous ramène à toi, ajouta-t-il en se fermant soudain.

Je poussai un soupir. Par où commencer ?

\- Franchise, franchise, chantonna-t-il.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de son visage afin de trouver mes mots. C'est alors que je remarquai le compteur de vitesse.

\- _Mierda_ ! hurlai-je. Moins vite !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il avait sursauté sans pour autant lever le pied.

\- Tu roules à cent-soixante kilomètres heure !

Affolé, je jetais un coup d'œil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autre ressemblait à deux murs aveugles, deux murs sur lesquels nous irions nous fracasser si Keith perdait le contrôle du véhicule à cette vitesse.

\- Du calme, Lance !

\- Moi ? Me calmer ? Toi, calme-toi ! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

\- Pas de panique !

\- Tu as une urgence ?

\- J'aime bien conduire vite, rigola-t-il en me servant son sourire en coin.

\- Et moi j'aime la vie ! Et regarde où tu vas, bordel !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Lance. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré, pouffa-t-il en se tapant le front.

\- Très drôle. Veronica est flic, je te signale ! Je me suis déjà retrouvé une fois au poste de police, j'aimerais éviter de réitérer l'exercice. Je sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirais sans une égratignure…

\- Mais pas toi, admit-il.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'aiguille du compteur retomber peu à peu à cent trente.

\- Content ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Presque.

\- Je déteste rouler lentement.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça lent ?!

\- J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! aboya-t-il. Raconte-moi ta théorie, plutôt.

Je détournai volontairement les yeux, tentant de retarder cette conversation. Je sentais tout de même son regard peser sur moi, et un simple coup d'œil me suffit à croiser ses deux orbes dorés. Ses pupilles couleurs miels étaient étonnamment tendres.

\- Je ne rirai pas, promit-il.

\- J'ai plus peur de ta colère.

\- C'est si délirant que ça ?

\- Pas mal, oui.

Il attendit. Nos regards étaient toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre, et je me surpris à vouloir que ce moment dure aussi longtemps qu'il m'était permis de vivre. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ces iris éclatantes.

\- Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je finis par détailler mes mains, afin de ne pas le voir, et penser correctement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Par le début… Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie tout seul.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?

\- Non. Ça s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer.

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour constater qu'il était surpris.

\- J'ai rencontré un vieil ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis ma dernière visite à Volthrone. Hunk Bears. Qui m'a alors présenté Katie Holt, une fille avec qui il a l'habitude de retaper des voitures. De ce que j'ai compris, son père connait bien ma sœur.

Keith semblait toujours aussi perdu.

\- Son père est un des Anciens de la tribu Quileute, annonçai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Il se figea.

\- Nous nous sommes promenés le long de la plage, continuai-je. Et elle m'a raconté certaines de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. L'une d'elles portait sur… les vampires…

Instinctivement, mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur mes chaussures, tandis que je gardais la tête baissée. Je n'osais voir la réaction de Keith. Ce fut en fin de compte sa voix – étrangement calme – qui me poussa à relever la nuque.

\- Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ?

\- Non, soufflai-je. Comment aurais-je pu faire un lien pareil ? À ce moment-là, je trouvais ça purement et simplement ridicule. Puis, elle a mentionné ta famille, et c'est à ce moment-là que…

Je ne continuai pas, attendant une réaction de sa part, qui ne vint jamais. Il restait concentré sur la route. Tout à coup, je m'inquiétai pour Katie.

\- Elle estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes, m'empressai-je de préciser. Elle ne pensait certainement pas que je puisse, à un seul moment, prendre tout cela au sérieux.

Ce n'était pas très convaincant, je devais en convenir.

\- En fait, c'est de ma faute, avouai-je. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à m'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une garce, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, a fait une allusion à propos de toi. Apparemment, elle escomptait me provoquer. Mais un Amérindien plus âgé a rétorqué que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. (Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de Ryan.) Sa phrase était à double sens. Je suis d'un naturel curieux, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… Bref, j'ai réussi à isoler Katie et à la manipuler.

Il était facile d'entendre au son de ma voix que je n'étais pas très fier.

\- Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

\- Euh…

J'hésitais, était-il vraiment nécessaire d'entrer dans ce genre de détails ? Malgré tout, ma langue finit par se délier toute seule.

\- Je l'ai dragué. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait aussi facilement entrer dans mon jeu. D'habitude, les filles aiment bien se faire désirer. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est plus jeune…

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça, ricana Keith, acide. Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens ? Pauvre Katie Holt !

Je piquai un fard et me tortillai sur mon siège. J'aurai dû me taire !

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet.

\- Et ça t'a convaincu ?

Il essayait de se donner un air désintéressé, mais les jointures de ses mains, crispées autour du volant, démentaient tout de son comportement.

\- Absolument pas. La majorité des informations n'étaient que des conneries déblatérées par des fans d'histoires glauques. Je me suis senti absurde. Puis, après…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- _Pardon_ ?

Son incrédulité me fit lever la tête. J'étais parvenu à briser son flegme soigneusement étudié. Il avait l'air un peu furieux aussi, comme je l'avais craint.

\- Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance, précisai-je, la voix posée.

\- Que je sois un monstre inhumain et cruel te serait égal ?

Il avait pris des accents moqueurs et cruels.

\- Parfaitement.

Mon propre calme m'étonna.

Il garda le silence. De nouveau, il regardait droit devant lui. Ses traits étaient froids et tristes.

\- Tu es en colère, soupirai-je. J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer, pour une fois.

\- Non, objecta-t-il d'un ton aussi dur que son visage. Je préfère connaitre ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.

\- Je me serais donc trompé, une fois de plus ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fulmina-t-il. C'est ton attitude si désinvolte.

\- Alors, j'ai raison ? hoquetai-je en me redressant sur mon siège.

\- Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je après quelques secondes. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis seulement curieux.

J'eus la satisfaction de constater que mon ton restait ferme.

\- Curieux de quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain résigné.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

La réponse fusa.

\- Dix-sept ans.

Je pouffai.

\- Oui, bien-sûr… Mais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un bon moment, admit-il, amusé.

Je me contentai de cette dérobade tant j'étais heureux qu'il fût enfin honnête avec moi. Il tourna ses deux pupilles ocre vers mon visage, afin de me jauger, comme s'il craignait que je fusse choqué. Mais un immense sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je savais qu'à ce moment-là, mes yeux bleu océan devaient pétiller de joie.

\- Ne rigole pas, mais comment se fait-il que vous puissiez sortir en plein jour ? repris-je.

Il rit quand même.

\- C'est un mythe.

\- Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ?

\- Mythe.

\- Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

\- Mythe… Je ne dors pas, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Je mis un temps à digérer cette nouvelle.

\- Pas du tout ?

\- Jamais.

Cette fois, il avait été à peine audible. Une expression mélancolique se dessina sur son visage. Et je comprenais sa peine. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer ne plus jamais avoir le droit au sommeil, et à ce monde fantastique qu'était celui du rêve. Ne plus pouvoir s'échapper du monde réel devait parfois être rude à vivre.

Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens, et je me sentis chavirer. Une affreuse envie de passer ma main contre sa joue dans un geste de consolation m'envahit. Malgré tout, je réussis à me retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.

\- Tu as oublié le plus important, lança-t-il.

De nouveau, il était tendu et froid.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon régime alimentaire.

\- Oh, ça…

\- Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ?

Je tressaillis.

\- Katie a dit quelque chose à ce propos.

\- Et qu'a dit Katie ?

\- Que vous ne… chassiez plus les humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censée représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'animaux.

\- Elle a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ?

\- Pas exactement. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être. Même si les Quileute ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire, des fois que…

Il se pencha en avant, mais je ne sus si c'était pour regarder la route ou non.

\- Alors, elle a raison ? insistai-je. Vous ne chassez plus les humains ?

\- Les Quileute ont bonne mémoire, murmura-t-il.

Je décidai de prendre ça pour une confirmation. Les battements de mon cœur, dont je n'avais même pas eu conscience qu'ils s'étaient accélérés, reprirent alors un rythme normal.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tempéra-t-il. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances. Nous restons une menace.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaires, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi.

Affreuse sensation que l'on m'empoignait le cœur.

\- C'est une erreur ?

Ma voix alarmée et mes accents de tristesse me frappèrent. Je ne sus s'il les perçut lui aussi.

\- Une erreur redoutable, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence s'installa. Je détournai violement la tête, déposant mes yeux à travers la fenêtre côté passager. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse, et sur la lumière des phares de la voiture qui éclairaient, le temps d'un battement cil, chaque arbre que l'on croisait. J'essayai de ne pas me sentir blessé par les derniers mots de Keith, mais impossible. Ils tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Pour lui, c'était une erreur de me fréquenter ? Dans une autre situation, j'aurais été en colère. Mais seule la peur m'envahissait. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de ne plus jamais connaitre ce genre de moments avec lui, sans mur factice pour nous séparer. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dis m'en plus, le suppliai-je soudain.

Je me sentais ridicule, mais l'envie d'entendre sa voix prenait le dessus sur l'embarra. Il me regarda brièvement, surpris par mon changement de ton.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes, par exemple.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de garder un ton calme et posé, mais, même-moi, je pouvais percevoir l'affolement dans mes accents. Un certain chagrin, aussi, qui menaçait de me submerger, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne _veux_pas être un monstre, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourtant, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller…

\- C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait comme vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi.

\- Beurk, ne pus-je retenir.

Il ricana.

\- Nous nous traitons parfois de végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie familiale. Notre régime ne comble jamais vraiment notre faim – notre soif, plutôt, même s'il nous donne la force de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, cependant.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton des plus menaçants.

\- C'est très difficile pour toi, en ce moment ?

\- Oui, admit-il en soupirant.

\- Alors que tu n'as même pas faim, affirmai-je avec confiance.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Tes yeux. Les gens sont plus bougons quand ils sont affamés, surtout les hommes – je sais de quoi je parle. J'en déduis donc que, plus tes yeux sont clairs, moins tu as faim.

\- Très observateur, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter le son de son rire, de l'apprendre par cœur.

\- Tu étais parti chasser avec Lotor ce week-end ? demandai-je quand il se fut calmé.

\- Oui.

Il se tut une seconde, comme s'il hésitait à m'en confier plus.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est un peu plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.

\- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?

\- Ça me rend… anxieux… d'être loin de toi.

Ses yeux étaient doux, mais leur intensité faillit me liquéfier les os. Puis j'éclatai de rire. Un rire franc qui me fit presque mal au ventre. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulé à l'idée que Keith puisse ne pas vouloir me fréquenter s'envola, laissant place à un joie soudaine. Mais également, un petit brun d'attendrissement face à la révélation de mon compagnon.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Keith, surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Keith ! réussis-je à articuler après avoir repris mon calme. Il peut très bien se passer une journée sans qu'il ne m'arrive quoique soit.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Lance, riposta-t-il. Jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai prié de ne pas avoir d'accident, j'étais très sérieux. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je suis surpris que tu t'en sois sorti indemne. Enfin, presque…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, ses yeux se déposèrent, inquiets, sur mes phalange abîmées. Instinctivement, je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches.

\- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, le rassurai-je. J'ai déjà eu bien pire et regarde, je suis toujours en vie !

\- Certes. Mais avec toi, je suis certain que tout pourrait être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système de Lotor, avoua-t-il, malheureux.

\- Trois jours ? Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, dimanche.

\- Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ?

Je ne pouvais cacher mes intonations furieuses. Son absence m'avait tellement déçu.

\- Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te montrerai, un jour.

Je méditai cette promesse quelques instants, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas vaine.

\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, repris-je, toujours irrité.

\- Il n'y avait pas de raison, s'étonna-t-il. Je savais que tu allais bien.

\- Peut-être, mais… Tu crois être le seul qui a besoin d'être rassuré ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Encore une fois, son irrésistible voix de velours.

\- J'ai détesté. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieux quand tu n'es pas là.

Cette confession m'enflamma les joues. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je lui jetai un coup d'œil timide. Il avait l'air peiné.

\- Ah, ronchonna-t-il, ça ne va pas du tout.

Les raisons de son mécontentement m'échappèrent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Lance ? Que je me rende malheureux est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareilles balivernes, ajouta-t-il en reportant ses yeux angoissés sur la route. C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrais te faire du mal, Lance, il faut que tu en aies conscience.

J'eus le sentiment qu'il me lacérait le cœur.

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça ! protestai-je, tel un pré-ado en pleine crise.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi. Je te le répète, ce que tu es importe peu. Il est trop tard, de toute façon !

\- Tais-toi !

Toujours dans mes poches, mes poings se serrèrent, tout comme ma mâchoire au point de m'en faire grincer les dents. Heureusement, il ne savait pas à quel point il me blessait. Je me détournai complètement de lui, reportant, encore une fois, mon regard vers l'extérieur. J'étais affligé. Et, comme je le faisais toujours, je tentai de remplacer la tristesse douloureuse en colère impétueuse. Tout était plus facile et moins cruel ainsi. Mais, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'arrivai pas à faire disparaitre mon chagrin.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Je sentis qu'il me regardait, mais refusai de me tourner vers lui.

\- Tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

À mon insu, mes larmes avaient débordé. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mes joues – les traîtresses étaient bien là, elles m'avaient vendu.

\- Non, répliquai-je d'une voix dure mais tremblante.

Sa main se tendit vers moi, hésitante, avant de se reposer lentement sur le volant. À ce moment-là, je dû me contenir de ne pas le supplier de, pour une fois, se permettre de me toucher.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je devinai qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour ses paroles. Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'habitacle, qu'il finit par rompre.

\- Dis-moi… commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

\- Quoi encore ? répliquai-je.

J'évitai son regard. J'étais triste, furieux et honteux. Un mélange d'émotions désagréables et parfaitement impropice à toute sorte de conversation.

\- Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir ? Juste avant que je ne vienne te sauver des griffes de ces malfrats.

Je voyais bien qu'il tentait d'alléger l'ambiance morose qui s'était installée entre nous.

\- Je comptais leur péter la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il leur passe l'envie d'agresser qui que ce soit, annonçai-je d'une voix froide, mâchoire serrée.

\- À quatre contre un ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- J'aurais pu en mettre deux à terre.

\- Tu aurais surtout pu finir à l'hôpital !

\- Qu'importe, tant que ces enfoirés comprennent leur leçon.

J'étais moi-même surpris par toute la colère accumulée dans ma voix, tandis que je parlais des quatre ivrognes qui m'avaient agressé.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne ton esprit, révéla Keith, très sérieux. Tu n'es pas du genre à fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors tu avais raison. Te garder en vie est un vrai défi lancé au destin.

Je soupirai. Nous avions ralenti, ayant atteint les faubourgs de Volthrone. Le trajet nous avait pris moins de vingt minutes.

\- Je te vois demain ? risquai-je.

\- Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je te garde une place à la cantine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Aussi absurde cela fût-il après nos confessions de ce soir, cette petite promesse déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine.

Nous étions devant la maison de Veronica. Les lumières brillaient, ma Jeep était garée à sa place, tout était parfaitement normal. J'eus l'impression de quitter un rêve. Keith coupa le contact, mais je ne bronchai pas.

\- Me _jures_-tu d'être là demain ? insistai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone portable.

Il s'exécuta, tandis qu'il déposa dans ma main un vieux smartphone – et pourtant presque neuf –, faisant certainement partie des premiers à avoir été déposé sur le marché. Je lui demandai de faire son code, puis enregistrai mon numéro dans ses contacts, sans oublier de m'envoyer un message pour recevoir le sien. Tout cela sous le regard amusé de Keith.

\- Au cas où tu ne respecterais pas ta promesse, expliquai-je en lui rendant son bien.

\- Je me sers très peu de mon cellulaire.

Je lui servis un regard noir, auquel il répondit avec une moue moqueuse. Je décidai de l'ignorer, et retirai sa veste, non sans en avoir humé une dernière fois l'odeur.

\- Garde la, tu en auras besoin.

J'acceptai son offre, bizarrement heureux de pouvoir être en possession d'un objet qui lui appartenait. J'hésitai, la main sur la poignée de la portière, tâchant de prolonger le moment.

\- Lance ? demanda-t-il d'un ton différent, grave.

\- Oui ?

\- Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour.

\- Oui ?

Je regrettai aussitôt. Et s'il exigeait que je garde mes distances ? Ce serait là un engagement que je serais incapable de respecter.

\- Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois tout seul.

Surpris, je le dévisageai.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs, expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. C'est tout.

Je frémis tant il y avait de tristesse contenue dans ses paroles, mais j'étais soulagé. Voilà une parole que je n'aurais pas à trahir.

\- D'accord.

\- À demain.

Il poussa un soupir, et je compris qu'il souhaitait que je m'ne aille à présent.

\- À demain.

J'ouvris ma portière de mauvaise grâce.

\- Lance ?

Je me retournai. Il se penchait vers moi, son magnifique visage d'albâtre s'approchant centimètre par centimètre du mien. Lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent avec délicatesse sur ma pommette, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Ce contact, qui n'était en fait qu'un effleurement, avait suffi à m'électrifier.

Il me fit ensuite face.

\- Dors bien.

Son haleine m'effleura, m'étourdissant. C'était, en plus concentré, la même odeur exquise que celle de sa veste. Je clignai des paupières, subjugué. Il se recula, encore plus raide que d'habitude. Je dus attendre que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner pour bouger. Alors seulement, je m'extirpai maladroitement de la voiture. Pendant un instant, je cru que je serais obligé de m'accrocher à la carrosserie pour être certain de ne pas me casser la figure, tellement j'étais étourdi. Je cru entendre un rire étouffé de la part de Keith, mais le son était à peine audible que je n'en étais pas certain.

Il attendit que j'eusse titubé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Je me retournai et vis la Volvo rouge disparaitre au coin de la rue. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait très froid. La veste de Keith était accrochée à mon bras, je n'avais pas pensé à la remettre. Mécaniquement, j'attrapai ma clef dans ma poche de jean, déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Du salon, Veronica me héla.

\- Lance ?

\- Oui Ver', c'est moi, répondis-je en m'approchant.

Elle regardait un film d'action, semblait-il.

\- Tu es là tôt.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il n'est pas encore huit heures trente. Vous vous êtes bien éclatés ?

\- Beaucoup.

Je fus pris de vertige quand je me souvins de la soirée entre potes que j'avais projetée, comparée à celle que j'avais en fin de compte passée.

\- Les mecs ont trouvé leurs tenues sans problème, ajoutai-je.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis crevé, j'ai pas mal marché.

\- File au lit, alors.

J'obéis, me dirigeant d'un pas encore inhabile vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, mon premier réflexe fut de mettre à charger mon portable. Ensuite, je profitai des premières minutes où il ne pourrait pas s'allumer pour prendre une douche rapide, mais brûlante.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un simple short de pyjama, et les cheveux encore humide. J'envoyai rapidement un SMS à Rolo pour le prévenir qu'il avait ma veste, puis ouvrit enfin le message de Keith – qui était, en soit, le mien. Je décidai de ne pas y répondre, me souvenant de sa remarque quant à son utilisation non régulière de son smartphone. Et puis, ma fierté refusait que je me montre trop… collant ou entreprenant à son égard.

Une fois les lumières de ma chambre éteintes, je glissai sous ma couette, en boule, recroquevillé sur moi-même. J'avais laissé la veste de Keith accrochée à ma tête de lit. Inconsciemment, je la récupérai pour la placer contre mon visage et en huma, une fois de plus, l'irrésistible odeur. C'est ainsi que, lentement, je me laissai happer par les bras de Morphée.

Au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, quelques vérités m'apparurent. J'étais, à présent, à peu près certain de trois choses. Un, Keith était un vampire. Deux, une part de lui – dont j'ignorais la puissance – désirait s'abreuver de mon sang. Trois, j'étais irrévocablement en train de tomber follement amoureux de lui.

* * *

**Pfiou ! **

**Ce fut long, mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles j'ai hésité. Est-ce que le rapprochement entre Keith et Lance est assez naturel ? Est-ce que le comportement de Lance n'est pas trop contradictoire ? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'introduire ce petit baiser à la fin ? (Après tout, Keith est censé avoir énormément de mal à contrôler ses pulsions sanguinaires en présence de Lance, et son évolution n'est que progressive...)**

**Aussi, vous aurez remarquez que j'ai gardé pour Keith le même don que Edward : lire dans les pensées. Tout comme il est incapable de sonder l'esprit de Lance. Je n'ai pas voulu retirer cet aspect là de leur relation qui m'inspire beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire. **

**En bref, plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je deviens hésitante... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelques commentaires de la part de ceux qui me liront. Je sais que c'est parfois un peu enquiquinant de laisser un message à l'écrivain, ou on n'ose rien dire, ou on ne sait pas quoi dire (moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal à laisser un avis), mais à présent que je suis dans la peau de la personne qui publie, je me rend compte à quel point avoir une review peut-être... rassurant, plaisant, motivant ?En tout cas, à présent, en tant que lectrice, je ferais plus d'effort pour laisser mon commentaire ! Et en tant qu'écrivaine, je répondrais avec joie à ceux qui concernent mes histoires ! **

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le chapitre 9 est là !**

**Ce chapitre-ci est plus court que les précédents, sorry ! Et, il y a un début de Lemon (enfin, non, pas vraiment, mais disons qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement quant à la suite), mais pas encore tout à fait… disons que je suis assez anxieuse… dévoiler le côté pervers et tordue de mon esprit demande plus de courage que je ne l'aurais pensé.  
Mais promis ! Il y aura des scènes, prochainement, beaucoup plus explicites ! Gare aux âmes sensibles. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture les petits.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résister à la partie de moi qui était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait du rêve. La logique, plus que le bon sens, n'étaient pas de mon côté. Je m'accrochais alors à ce que je n'avais pas inventé. Comme son odeur. Odeur avec laquelle j'avais dormi toute la nuit, mon visage enveloppé dans sa veste, à respirer ses effluves. Un parfum irrésistible et exaltant, qui avait causé mon trouble la veille alors que, pour la première fois, il m'avait embrassé. Certes, sur la joue, mais cela avait suffi à me faire chavirer, et à insinuer dans le fond de mon esprit tout un tas d'idées plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

Mais celle qui s'était d'avantage imposée dans mon cerveau d'adolescent bourré d'hormones avait eu de quoi me mettre dans un état que je trouvais, à présent que la nuit était passée, plus qu'embarrassant. En pleine nuit, j'avais été sorti de mes songes, toujours le nez fourré dans sa veste, par des images quelque peu suggestives dansant à travers mes paupières closes, et une partie de mon anatomie parfaitement réveillée. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte. Que, surtout à mon âge, il était parfaitement normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Et pourtant, la suite des évènements avait de quoi me mettre indéniablement mal à l'aise. Sans parler de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait à présent que j'étais bien réveillé, et bien conscient de ce que j'avais fait.

Je m'étais donné du plaisir en pensant à Keith. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de laisser mon imagination inventer tout un scénario. Il me suffisait de penser à lui, à son visage si parfait, à sa voix envoutante, à son rire éclatant, à ses prunelles qui me liquéfiait le cœur… Son odeur, tout près de moi, avait suffi à faire croire à mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil qu'il était bien présent, avec moi, et que – peut-être – lui aussi exerçait ce genre d'activité en s'imaginant mon visage.

Cette constatation me fit bondir de mon lit, alors que je sentais déjà mes joues rougir de gêne. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, et sous les jets d'eau glacée de la douche, histoire de bien me réveiller et me faire oublier toutes les idées perverses qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans mon cerveau. En revenant dans ma chambre, je ne perdis pas de temps, et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse.

Je m'emparai de la veste de Keith, étalée sur mon oreiller, mais hésitai. J'avais passé la nuit avec. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait à présent ne devait pas être des plus agréables. Pour vérifier, je la portai à mon nez. Les effluves de Keith étaient toujours présents, quoique moins intenses que la veille. Déjà en retard, je ne réfléchis pas plus, et l'accrochai à mon bras avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison.

Veronica était déjà partie, mais, comme d'habitude, elle m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner. Je me servis une grande dose de café, et mangeai en trois bouchées une barre de céréale. Dehors, le temps était sombre et brumeux – l'idéal. Il n'aurait pas de raison de sécher le lycée aujourd'hui. Mais d'un côté, j'appréhendai mes retrouvailles avec lui. Premièrement parce que j'avais peur que nous ne retrouvions pas notre complicité de la veille. Et deuxièmement, à cause des images de cette nuit… Je fus bien heureux que Keith soit incapable de lire dans mon esprit. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de lire les expressions de mon visage…

Je secouai la tête. Il ne servait à rien d'y penser, je me montai le chou pour rien. Je finis en une traite mon café, et me précipitai dans l'entrée. Je ne pris aucun par-dessus, prévoyant de récupérer mon coupe-vent que j'avais oublié dans la voiture de Rolo. Au pire, j'avais toujours la veste de Keith.

Le brouillard était anormalement dense, dessinant comme des volutes de fumée dans l'air. L'humidité glaciale s'accrochait aux pans de peau dénudée de mon visage et de mon cou. J'avais hâte de brancher le chauffage de mon 4x4. On y voyait tellement peu que je fis quelque pas dans l'allée avant de découvrir qu'un véhicule y était garé – une voiture couleur écarlate. Mon cœur eu un soubresaut puis commença à battre à coups redoublés.

Il surgit sans que je ne l'aperçoive, soudain près de moi, m'ouvrant la portière.

\- Je t'emmène ?

Pris au dépourvu, je lâchai un juron espagnol bien senti, tout en portant ma main à mon cœur, histoire d'être certain qu'il battait toujours.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais par SMS, le sermonnai-je.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'utilise pas vraiment mon téléphone.

Il semblait extrêmement fier de lui, tandis que je lui servais un regard noir. Mais il était hésitant, comme s'il me laissait la possibilité de choisir. J'étais libre de refuser, et une part de lui l'espérait, sans doute. Malgré la gêne de passer tout le trajet avec lui dans un endroit aussi confiné que celui d'un habitacle de voiture – surtout après mes songes de la nuit dernière – je décidai de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de décliner son offre.

\- Avec joie ! acceptai-je avec enthousiasme.

Je m'installai dans la voiture. La portière se referma sur moi et, plus vite que la nature ne le permettait, il se retrouva assis à mes côtés et démarra.

\- Je t'ai rapporté ta veste, lui indiquai-je en la lui tendant.

\- Garde la pour l'instant, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

Je remarquai que lui-même n'en portait pas, juste un t-shirt noir à manche longue, qui moulait parfaitement son torse finement musclé. Ce n'était que grâce à son incroyable visage que je ne passais pas mon temps à reluquer son corps. Jamais je n'avais été attiré par un corps d'homme. Seul Keith me faisait un tel effet. Ce constat me rappela cette nuit, et je détournai le visage, m'arrachant à ma contemplation, et tentant de cacher les rougeurs qui menaçaient d'apparaitre.

\- Je ne suis pas si fragile, protestai-je, pour éviter à mon esprit de s'aventurer dans une pente dangereuse.

Il ricana.

\- C'est ce que tu t'entête, en effet, à me faire comprendre depuis notre rencontre.

\- Sans succès… soufflai-je.

Nous traversâmes les rues embrumées, trop vite, dans un vague embarras. Enfin, moi, j'étais gêné. Mais pas seulement à cause de mes activités nocturnes à son égard. La veille au soir, tous les murs – presque – étaient tombés. Allions-nous être aussi francs ce jour-là ? Je n'en savais rien et, du coup, j'étais interdit. J'attendais qu'il parle. Se tournant vers moi, il me demanda, ironique :

\- Alors, pas de question, aujourd'hui ?

\- Mes questions de te dérangent, ripostai-je, soulagé.

\- Pas autant que tes réactions.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce fut là une plaisanterie.

\- Pourquoi ? Je réagis mal ?

\- Non, là est le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue… Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment.

\- Je ne t'ai encore jamais caché ce que je pensais.

\- Il t'arrive, plus souvent que tu ne le crois, d'éluder.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Non, pas du tout, ria-t-il. Ou, du moins, tu le fais assez pour me rendre dingue. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

\- Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas tout.

Je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles. Étaient mélangées dans mes intonations gêne et peine. Gêne pour des raisons évidentes. Peine parce que, plus souvent qu'il ne puisse s'en douter, il m'avait blessé. Chose que je refusai de lui faire savoir par pure fierté. Je priai pour qu'il ne l'eût pas remarqué. Il ne répondit rien, et j'eus peur d'avoir totalement ruiné l'ambiance. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le parking du lycée, son visage ne trahissait rien. Avec du retard, je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Où sont tes frères et sœurs ?

Même si j'étais plus que ravi d'être seul en sa compagnie.

\- Ils ont pris la voiture de Lotor, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules tout en se garant près d'une flamboyante décapotable à la carrosserie noire étincelante et au toit relevé. Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

Je sifflai.

\- Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi il se trimballe avec toi.

\- Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous _efforçons _de nous fondre dans la masse.

\- C'est raté ! m'esclaffai-je tandis que nous sortions de la voiture.

Je remarquai que la conduite aberrante de Keith nous avait amenés en avance au bahut.

\- Pourquoi Lotor a-t-il décidé de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire, aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas aperçu que j'enfreignais les règles ?

Nous traversions le campus et il se tenait tout près de moi. J'aurais souhaité réduire cette distance infime et le toucher, mais je craignais qu'il n'appréciât guère.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles si vous cherchez à passer inaperçus ?

\- C'est un péché mignon, reconnut-il avec un sourire espiègle. Nous aimons tous la vitesse. Tu devrais voir ma Porsche…

\- Tant que tu ne m'emmènes pas faire un tour.

Il s'esclaffa.

J'aperçu Rolo qui m'attendait sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Sur le bras, il avait mon coupe-vent. Je remarquai que j'avais laissé la veste de Keith dans sa voiture.

\- Salut, Rolo ! Merci d'y avoir pensé.

\- Pas de problème, mec, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Il déposa son regard sur mon accompagnateur, sans mot dire.

\- Bonjour, Rolo, salua Keith poliment.

Le châtain clair lui fit un simple geste de la main, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

\- Je te vois en cours de maths, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens que j'eus du mal à comprendre.

Et sans d'autres explications, il s'éloigna de nous. Keith du voir mon expression perdue car il entreprit de répondre à mes interrogations :

\- Attends-toi à devoir répondre à toute une série de questions. Il a véritablement l'attention de te cuisiner.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Disons qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Je gémissais, gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il. Rolo n'est pas du genre à trouver ce genre de relation… _contre-nature. _

Je compris vite où il voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète… Donne-moi un coup de main, qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir ?

\- Ce ne serait pas du jeu, objecta-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

J'abattis mollement mon poing contre son épaule, oublieux de sa manie à éviter tout contact avec moi. Fort heureusement, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ni ne se dégagea.

\- Allez, dis-mois, le suppliai-je.

Il y réfléchit tout en m'accompagnant à mon premier cours.

\- Il désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je pense que ça le rassurerait beaucoup vis-à-vis de Nyma.

J'oubliai sa dernière phrase, et décidai de jouer l'idiot.

\- Flûte ! Comment pourrai-je qualifier notre relation ?

Des gens déambulaient autour de nous, probablement curieux, mais j'étais à peine conscient de leur présence.

\- Voyons… médita Keith en retirant une poussière qui trônait sur l'une de mes mèches de cheveux (je frôlais la crise cardiaque). J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question… (je _faisais _une crise cardiaque) Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement. Ce sera plus facile que toute autre explication.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, chuchotai-je, la voix presque tremblante.

\- Quant à la deuxième… eh bien disons que je tâcherais de l'écouter pour en connaitre la teneur.

Un coin de sa bouche s'étira pour former ce sourire tordu que j'aimais tant. Le souffle coupé, je ne sus que répondre à cette dernière perfidie. Tournant les talons, il me laissa en plan.

\- On se voit au déjeuner, lança-t-il en s'en allant.

_Pendejo _(1). Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Trois élèves qui entraient en classe s'arrêtèrent pour me dévisager avec curiosité. Je me dépêchais de gagner ma place, rouge de honte et de rage. Quel tricheur ! À cause de lui, j'étais encore plus perturbé par ce que j'allais dire à Rolo. Je m'assis en abattant mon sac sur le bureau, tant j'étais irrité.

\- Bonjour, Lance ! me salua Nadia, qui s'était installée à côté de moi.

Elle paraissait de très bonne humeur, et ce fut son œillade lourde de sens qui me fit douter. Est-ce qu'elle nous avait vu ensemble, Keith et moi, devant la salle de cours ? Elle n'eut le temps de m'en piper mot que le cours commença.

À la fin de l'heure, je ne l'attendis pas et me précipita en éducation civile. Problème, j'étais arrivé en avance, tout comme Nyma, qui se dirigea prestement vers moi. Elle paraissait anxieuse.

\- Salut, Lance.

\- Salut.

Elle triturait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Comment c'était Port Angeles ?

Pendant un moment, j'eus peur qu'elle n'eût des échos quant à mon rencard improvisé avec Keith. Tout le bahut allait-il être au courant en à peine quelques heures ?

\- C'était cool, finis-je par répondre, sans donner de détail.

\- Rolo a-t-il parlé de lundi soir ?

Son regard s'anima, et je fus heureux du tour que prenait la conversation.

\- Oui. Il a adoré sortir avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

J'étais content de pouvoir la rassurer, puis nous nous assîmes chacun de notre côté, à notre place attitrée. Le cours passa relativement vite, tant j'étais obnubilé par ma discussion à venir avec Rolo, et par l'éventualité que Keith nous espionne via l'esprit de celui-ci. Tout compte fait, son petit talent se révélait très ennuyeux quand il ne servait pas à me sauver la vie.

Le brouillard s'était presque dissipé à la fin de la deuxième heure de classe, mais les nuages sombres étaient bas, oppressants, ce qui me ravit – Keith ne disparaitrait pas à l'improviste.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque j'arrivai en maths, Rolo était installé au fond de la classe, son sac déposé sur un siège à côté du sien, histoire de me réserver une place. À contrecœur, je me dirigeai vers lui en tâchant de me convaincre que, plus vite je me débarrasserais de cette corvée, mieux ce serait.

Je m'installai en silence, ne sachant pas si je devais commencer la conversation ou non. En fin de compte, c'est lui qui parla le premier :

\- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché avec Keith, affirma-t-il.

\- Il semblerait… éludai-je.

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ?

\- Il m'a invité à dîner puis m'a ramené à la maison.

Il était frustré à vue d'œil que je ne lui donne aucun détail.

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as envoyé ton message, vous n'êtes pas longtemps restez ensemble. À moins qu'il soit resté chez toi.

\- C'est surtout qu'il conduit comme un dingue. J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus.

Tiens, prend ça, Keith !

\- Et donc… hésita Rolo.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, tous les deux, vous êtes… amis ? Ou plus qu'amis ?

Un rictus déforma ma lèvre.

\- De ce que j'ai compris… Nous sommes plus qu'amis.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre.

\- Waouh, mec ! Keith Takashi, quoi !

Il était content pour moi, et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Je n'étais pas certain que la plupart des gens de Garrison soit aussi tolérant que lui.

\- Prépare-toi à être détesté de toute la gente féminine, ajouta-t-il, tu viens de leur piquer le mec le plus beau gosse du lycée.

\- Je me prépare à tous cas d'émeute ou tentative d'assassinat…

Je n'étais pas certain que cette remarque plût à, ce qui semblait à présent être, mon _petit-ami_. Un inéluctable frisson me parcouru le corps à cette idée, et mon cœur eut des palpitations.

\- Lui non plus ne va pas être apprécié, après tout elles te perdent définitivement toi aussi.

\- Le fait que je sorte avec un autre garçon ne signifie pas forcément que je suis gay, Rolo.

\- Tu pourrais le quitter pour une fille du bahut ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon honnêteté le fit rire.

\- Donc, hier, c'était un rencard ?

\- Peut-être.

Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas bavard, me reprocha-t-il.

\- Et toi tu es un petit peu trop curieux, contre-attaquai-je.

\- Sérieusement, Lance. Tu pourrais rendre tout ça un peu plus intéressant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi…

Il hésita un instant, semblant vouloir me poser une question assez personnelle, mais se ravisa. Voyant son air dépité, je décidai au moins de lui raconter une anecdote.

\- L'une des serveuses n'arrêtait pas de le draguer, commençai-je. Mais pas un seul instant il n'a tourné le regard vers elle.

Rolo ricana.

\- Elle était jolie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très, même si ce n'était pas mon genre.

\- Ouais, ton genre c'est plus les bruns ténébreux, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude.

\- C'est bon signe, ajouta Rolo. C'est que tu l'attires.

Je rougis à la réflexion.

\- Ou sinon qu'il est complètement homo, contrairement à toi, ajouta-t-il.

Cette hypothèse me paraissait plus probable

\- Et, hier, jusqu'où êtes-vous allez ? finit-il pas demander.

\- Jusqu'à chez moi, c'est tout, répondis-je ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la question.

\- Chez toi, hein ?

Il me lança un regard tout à fait subjectif. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un quiproquo.

\- Wow ! l'arrêtai-je, rouge d'embarras. Non, non. Rien de tout ça.

Il ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Aller, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas eu un peu de _touche-pipi_…

\- Non, je te dis ! le coupai-je, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Attends, vous vous êtes embrassés, au moins ?

Je tournai la tête, pour éviter son regard.

\- Même pas ça ?! s'exclama-t-il presque.

\- C'est tout nouveau pour nous, protestai-je. Du moins, pour moi, être avec un mec, c'est tout nouveau. Je… Je veux prendre mon temps. Et lui aussi, je pense.

Même s'il était frustré, je pus voir dans le fond de ses yeux qu'il comprenait où je voulais en venir. Malgré tout, il était surpris.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'entre mecs les choses allaient plus vite. En plus, toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un.

\- Certes, le coupai-je. Mais être avec Keith… C'est différent de toutes les autres relations que j'ai pu avoir auparavant. J'ai l'impression de constamment marcher sur des œufs, tellement j'ai peur de l'offenser.

\- Je comprends. Moi, je le trouve intimidant… je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire.

J'avais pu le remarquer, notamment le matin-même, alors qu'il était resté pantois face à son charme dévastateur.

\- J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérent en sa présence, reconnus-je.

\- Comme je disais, c'est le beau gosse du lycée !

Comme si cela suffisait à excuser ce point faible. Ce qui, selon ses critères, était surement le cas.

\- Il a d'autres qualités.

\- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

Je regrettai de l'avoir lancé sur ce sujet. Avec ce maudit Keith aux aguets !

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il est plutôt intelligent, et plus mature que la plupart des gars de notre âge. Et puis, disons qu'il a une personnalité… _admirable_.

Le vampire qui souhaitait être bon, qui sauvait des vies afin de ne pas passer pour un monstre… Aurais-je moi-même été capable d'une telle détermination ?

\- Tu en parles comme une adolescente folle amoureuse, se moqua-t-il.

Piqué au vif, je l'ignorai en prétendant écouter Mme. Sanda.

\- Il te plaît, hein ?

\- S'il ne me plaisait pas, je n'aurais pas accepté d'être son petit-ami.

Un second frisson.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il te plaît vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis, tout en jouant nerveusement avec mon stylo.

\- Oui, énormément. Voire trop. Plus que je ne lui plais, c'est certain. Et je ne risque pas de réussir à changer ça.

Au stade actuel des choses je devais être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Fort heureusement, la conversation ne put s'éterniser, Mme Sanda interrogeant Rolo sur l'un des exercices à résoudre. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je contre-attaquai pour le détourner du sujet.

\- Nyma est venu me demander si tu avais parlé de votre rencard de lundi.

\- Tu déconnes ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que tu avais passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Elle semblait contente.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et je ne pus qu'être heureux qu'il fut comblé, mais aussi, et surtout, que son esprit soit totalement détourné de notre précédent sujet de discussion. Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, je ne pus me retenir de bondir de ma chaise et ranger prestement mes affaires. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rolo.

\- Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous ce midi, hein ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Il n'était pas encore certain que Keith n'ait pas décidé de disparaitre de façon impromptue, comme il avait parfois l'habitude de le faire.

Pourtant, en sortant de la salle de cours, adossé nonchalamment contre l'un des murs du couloir, ressemblant à un Apollon plus qu'il ne devrait l'être permis, Keith m'attendait. Rolo leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bon appétit… me chuchota-t-il d'une voix complice et emplie de sous-entendus, avant de s'éloigner.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mon esprit entièrement focalisé sur le brun qui me tendait un léger sourire. J'avançai vers lui d'un pas moins habile que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Salut ! dit Keith.

Son ton était peut-être amusé, mais je cru également percevoir un léger écho d'agacement. Il nous avait écoutés, sans aucun doute.

\- Salut !

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter et lui ne prononçant pas un mot – il guettait sans doute le bon moment –, c'est en silence que nous gagnâmes la sortie. Traverser la cafète bondée en sa compagnie me rappela beaucoup mon premier jour au lycée Garrison – tout le monde nous reluquait. Je pouvais percevoir dans le regard de certain de la surprise, et je m'imaginais déjà les futurs racontars. « Keith Takashi, traînant avec une personne qui n'est pas un membre de sa famille ? », ou un truc dans le genre. À moins que la rumeur selon laquelle nous sortions ensemble – troisième frisson de la journée – ne se propage plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre, auquel cas nous pourrions nous attendre à d'autres types d'œillade. Pour être honnête, j'appréhendais le jour où notre couple – palpitations dans le cœur – serait révélé au grand jour. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'avais ce sentiment que, au côté de Keith, rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver.

Ce dernier m'entraina dans la queue, toujours aussi mutique, bien que ses yeux ne cessassent de revenir vers moi pour me jauger. J'eus l'impression que son irritation l'emportait peu à peu sur sa bonne humeur. Nerveux, je fis mine de ne pas le remarquer, et remplis mon plateau de tout un tas d'aliments différents. Je remarquai bien vite qu'il se servait presque les mêmes choses que moi.

\- C'est du gâchis de nourriture, lui fis-je remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il me servit un regard empli de défi qui me redressa tous les poils de l'échine.

Il me conduisit aux mêmes places que celles que nous avions occupées la semaine précédente. Un groupe de terminales installés à l'autre bout de la longue table nous dévisagea avec étonnement quand nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, ce dont Keith ne parut pas se rendre compte.

Sans plus attendre, je me mis à grignoter ce qui trainait sur mon plateau, quelque peu nerveux. Keith, lui, m'observait manger, ce qui avait vite de quoi me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger, le provoquai-je en fourrant une feuille de salade dans ma bouche.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, persifla-t-il.

Me toisant, il se saisit d'une part de pizza et en mordit avec componction une bouchée qu'il mâcha rapidement et avala. Je le contemplai, ahuri.

\- Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ? s'enquit-il, condescendant.

Je ris.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ! m'exclamai-je. Mais je n'en garde pas un très grand souvenir… Je me rappelle seulement avoir fini par vomir près d'une poubelle.

\- Ton esprit a décidé d'occulter par lui-même cet évènement déplaisant ?

\- L'alcool a aidé aussi, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je regrettai alors qu'il arborait soudainement un air grave.

\- Sobre je n'aurais certainement pas relevé le défi, ajoutai-je, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance, sans succès.

\- Il est dangereux de boire lorsque l'on n'a pas l'habitude, me sermonna-t-il. Sans compter le fait que, à ton âge, c'est parfaitement illégal.

\- C'est justement le côté illégal qui est le plus exaltant, du moins, au début. Et puis, j'avais l'habitude, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'étais ivre.

Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Décidément, j'avais l'art de m'enfoncer toujours plus dans l'embarras et les problèmes.

\- Ça va, tentai-je de le rassurer. Tout le monde à notre âge s'est déjà pris une bonne cuite. Du moins, presque tout le monde.

\- Ce genre de comportement est parfaitement inconscient et puéril, commenta-t-il en contenant son irritation.

Aïe. Ça, ça faisait mal. En plus, voilà qu'une distance venait encore de s'installer entre nous. Cela m'énervait passablement.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? T'es en train de me faire la morale ?

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de me toiser avec son air moralisateur. Je paniquai à l'idée d'avoir baissé dans son estime. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela m'énervait qu'il puisse me sermonner pour un truc aussi stupide. J'avais déjà ma mère, et mes frères et sœurs pour ça.

\- Ok, c'était idiot de ma part, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre ! Mais que veux-tu, j'étais jeune et influençable. Pardonne-moi de m'être comporté comme n'importe quel ado normal de mon âge, ajoutai-je, sarcastique.

J'hésitai à m'en aller et à le laisser en plan. J'étais énervé et blessé. Mais son changement soudain d'humeur m'obligea à rester. Je ne savais s'il avait compris que ses propos m'avaient fait du mal, mais une profonde peine marquait à présent ses traits. Il se pencha vers moi, tête baissée.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire de telles remarques. J'étais juste surpris… et aussi inquiet de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver dans un tel état.

Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir avec une telle moue à vous faire fondre le cœur ?

\- Keith, dis-je en me penchant à mon tour. Arrête de te faire un tel sang d'encre (il sourit à l'expression), ne vois-tu pas que je suis parfaitement indemne ?

Il releva son regard, plongeant ses deux pupilles couleur miel dans les miennes. L'infinie tendresse que j'y perçu réussit à me déstabiliser.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, confia-t-il. Quel genre de personne es-tu réellement, Lance ? Comment était ta vie en Floride ?

Je laissai passer quelques secondes, le temps pour moi d'étouffer ce trop plein d'émotions qui m'avait envahi suite à cette demande. Je laissai alors fleurir un sourire espiègle sur le bord de mes lèvres.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, l'imitai-je.

\- Sérieusement ? souffla-t-il, frustré, mais amusé.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, quelque chose derrière moi attira son attention.

\- On dirait que deux de tes habituels amis surveillent le moindre de nos faits et gestes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de donner des noms que je savais déjà de qui il parlait.

\- Rolo et Nadia ?

Keith hocha la tête. Il tourna son regard vers moi, et laissa sa bouche s'étirer en un léger sourire. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer.

\- Ainsi, la serveuse était jolie ? lança-t-il avec décontraction.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

\- Non. J'étais distrait par autre chose.

\- La pauvre.

\- Mais peut-être devrais-je m'inquiéter que, toi, tu l'es remarqué.

\- Peut-être, le taquinai-je.

Un réel doute le fit froncer des sourcils, et je me sentis dans l'obligation de le rassurer.

\- Mais j'étais également trop distrait pour lui porter un réel intérêt, précisai-je d'une voix lascive, en me penchant d'autant plus vers lui.

Je le vis se raidir, et j'eus, un instant, peur d'être allé trop loin dans mon flirte. Mais il se rapprocha également un peu plus. Nous n'étions à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, totalement oublieux de tous ceux qui nous entouraient. Pourtant, son regard troublé ne me rassura pas.

\- Une des choses que tu as dites à Rolo me… perturbe.

Un lourd sentiment de gêne me gagna, j'espérais qu'il ne parlait pas de ma remarque sur la lenteur de notre relation.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné que certains détails t'aient déplu. Cela t'apprendra à écouter aux portes.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir dans ma tête.

\- Certes, reconnut-t-il, bougon. Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaitre tes pensées, toutes, sans exception. C'est juste que… il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser.

\- J'estime être en droit de penser ce que je veux, et ce dans la plus grande des intimités.

\- Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre, nos mains se touchaient presque. Je n'osais plus bouger, de peur de briser ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je m'obligeai à ne pas oublier que la cantine était noire de monde, et que bien des yeux curieux s'intéressaient à nous. Aux vues de notre proximité, nous pouvions dire adieu à l'anonymat de notre relation. Mais, je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce qui m'importait était le moment présent. Je n'avais que trop tendance à me laisser enfermer dans notre bulle intime et passionnée.

\- Tu crois sérieusement être plus attaché à moi que moi à toi ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi, l'or sombre se ses pupilles me transperçant le cœur.

Je dû me rappeler de respirer et détourner le regard avant de perdre pieds.

\- Ah, soupirai-je. Ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu…

\- Quoi, donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Que tu m'éblouisses autant. Car, oui, j'admets que tu m'éblouis.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dis-je sur un ton léger.

\- Bon, tu réponds à ma question ? s'impatienta-t-il, plus sérieux que moi.

\- Oui.

\- Oui tu réponds, ou oui tu estimes tenir plus à moi que l'inverse ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis plus attiré par toi que tu ne l'es par moi, répondis-je sèchement, guère heureux du ton qu'il adoptait.

Je gardai les yeux baissés sur le plastique laminé imitation bois de la table, et m'entêtait à ne pas rompre le silence le premier tout en résistant à la tentation de vérifier sa réaction.

\- Tu as tort, finit-il pas dire doucement.

Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans la tendresse qui avait envahi ses prunelles.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, chuchotai-je en essayant de me ressaisir.

Parce que ses mots m'avaient percé le cœur et que j'aurais souhaité, par-dessus tout, les croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Les topazes liquides de ses yeux étaient inquisitrices, comme si elles avaient voulu, en vain, arracher la vérité à mon esprit. Je luttai pour garder les idées claires et m'expliquer. Je vis qu'il s'impatientait, frustré par mon silence. Il fronça les sourcils, et je levai un doigt pour le calmer.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, le calmai-je.

Il se détendit, satisfait de savoir que j'allais lui répondre. Je croisai les mains et me concentrai dessus.

\- Je vais d'abord laisser de côté les signes évidents, pour ne me concentrer que sur certains aspects de ton comportement… De ce que je sais, et de ce que je ressens, lorsque l'on est attaché à une personne, notre seul souhait, me semble-t-il, est de rester à ses côtés. Toi, tu t'entêtes à vouloir couper les ponts… Ai-je tort ?

J'étais terriblement angoissé. Le simple fait d'évoquer l'idée qu'il veuille s'éloigner de moi m'étais douloureux.

\- Non. (Mon cœur se serra horriblement). Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car…

Soudain, il s'interrompit.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « signes évidents » ?

\- Il suffit de me regarder, je suis d'une banalité effarante. Sauf pour ce qui est de m'attirer toutes sortes de problème, je le conçois. Mais, que suis-je, comparé à toi ?

Je le couvai des yeux, lui faisant comprendre par-là même toute la perfection qu'il incarnait. Une seconde, il plissa le front, mécontent, puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur sérénité, doublée d'une certaine suffisance.

\- Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire, tu sais. Je reconnais que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis (ricanement caustique), mais tu es resté parfaitement hermétique aux réactions de toutes les filles de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivée.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, murmurai-je.

\- Fais-moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

L'éclair qui traversa ses iris lorsqu'il proféra ces mots provoqua plus d'embarras que de plaisir en moi.

\- Et moi qui ait toujours tout fait pour être un ado normal…

\- Que dis-tu ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Rien, éludai-je tout en m'empressant de le ramener à nos moutons. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens.

\- Ça me donne raison, justement ! se récria-t-il. C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi (perspective qui sembla lui être difficile), si partir est la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir… de mourir.

Je me hérissais.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ?

\- Tu ne seras jamais à ma place.

Tout à coup, son humeur, toujours imprévisible, changea une fois encore. Un sourire malicieux et dévastateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à temps plein qui exige ma présence permanente à tes côtés.

Vexé et perturbé par sa saute d'humeur, je me reculai brusquement pour m'avachir sur ma chaise. Si mon geste le surpris, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de rester immobile, toujours penché vers moi.

\- Personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui.

J'étais tout de même heureux qu'il ait opté pour un sujet plus léger. Si l'on avait continué à parler de départ et de séparation, mon cœur n'aurait certainement pas tenu le coup. Si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de partir loin, je me savais capable de me mettre exprès en danger pour qu'il reste auprès de moi. Je m'empressai d'oublier cette idée avant qu'il ne puisse la lire sur mon visage, parce qu'elle me vaudrait, à coup sûr, de sérieux ennuis.

\- Selon Rolo, ça ne serait tarder, avança-t-il.

\- Je sais me défendre, tu te rappelles ?

\- Il y a des choses dont tu serais incapable de te défendre.

Derrière le ton léger, la menace était réelle. Un tremblement me saisit, ce que je tachai de dissimuler à Keith.

\- J'ai une autre question, m'annonça-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute, répondis-je, bien content que l'on change de sujet.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end, ou est-ce seulement une excuse pour éconduire tes admiratrices ?

\- Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Florona, c'est de ta faute si elle me court partout après, et si Steve me hait plus que de raison.

\- Oh, elle aurait bien trouvé un moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention. J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction. Et pour Steve, heureusement que _tu sais te défendre_…

Il s'esclaffa. Je me serais fâché si son rire n'avait pas été aussi fascinant.

\- Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais-tu évincé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Sans doute pas, riais-je tout en me rapprochant de lui (décidément je n'arrivais pas à m'en tenir éloigné plus de deux minutes). Mais j'aurais certainement trouvé un prétexte pour annuler au dernier moment.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le peuple de Volthrone soit prêt à me voir sur une piste de danse. Ni toi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

\- Au contraire ! m'exclamai-je. Chez les McClain, danser c'est comme une seconde nature.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Rappelles-toi. J'aimerais que toutes les filles du bahut me lâchent la grappe. Penses-tu qu'elles résisteraient à mon déhanché du diable ? Que nenni ! Elles se jetteraient sur moi.

Ma plaisanterie eu le don de le faire rire, et je ne pus que le rejoindre dans l'hilarité. Une fois calmé, il plongea dans mes yeux bleus, légèrement incertain.

\- Tu es vraiment tout sauf ordinaire, Lance. L'estime que tu te portes est totalement contradictoire.

\- Je ne nies pas le fait que je fais de l'effet à la gente féminine, avançai-je sur un faux air présomptueux. Je dis juste que je suis, comparé à toi, d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Et c'est certainement cette banalité qui attire autant les autres.

J'entendis mes propres accents dépités.

\- Sottises. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à prouver ta normalité ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de détourner le regard.

\- As-tu peur de ne pas être comme les autres ?

\- Peut-on changer de sujet, exigeai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il parut surpris, mais eut au moins la décence de ne pas continuer sur cette conversation. Je culpabilisai légèrement de ma soudaine froideur, mais le sujet m'embrassait.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à une question, dit-il sur un ton léger. Es-tu décidé à te rendre à Seattle, ou accepterais-tu que nous fassions autre chose ?

Du moment que le « nous » était de règle, le reste m'indifférait.

\- Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

Comme chaque fois que je posais des conditions, il fut sur ses gardes.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me laisseras conduire ?

\- En quel honneur ? se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Pour deux raisons. La première étant que j'ai une sœur flic. J'ai dit que j'irais à Seattle, seul. Si elle voit mon 4x4 garé dans la cour ce jour-là, elle risque de poser des questions. Et je déteste tout ce qui se rapproche, de près ou de loin, à un interrogatoire. Surtout quand c'est Ver' qui le mène. Et, deuxièmement, parce que, bordel, ta conduite me terrorise !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Parmi tout ce qui, en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer, la seule chose dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant.

Dégouté, il secoua la tête, puis son regard retrouva sa gravité.

\- Tu tiens à cacher à ta sœur que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie ?

Ses intonations cachaient mal une espèce de tension que je ne compris pas.

\- Avec Veronica, en dire un peu c'est en en dire trop, affirmai-je, catégorique. Où comptes-tu m'emmener de toute façon ?

\- Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public… Mais, toi, tu pourras rester avec moi, si tu veux.

Derechef, il me laissa le soin de choisir.

\- Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu as fait allusion ? À propos du soleil.

J'étais tout excité à l'idée de découvrir un autre de ses secrets.

\- Oui, sourit-il. En même temps, si tu as… peur d'être seul avec moi, je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escortes. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille.

\- Hé, je te signale que j'ai survécu à Miami pratiquement toute ma vie, ce n'est pas…

\- Sauf que les Parques semblent n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Miami. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'œil.

Une fois de plus, ses prunelles me firent le coup bas de la lave incandescente. J'étais infichu d'y résister, même si son dernier argument serait des plus discutables.

\- Tu as de la chance, être seul avec toi ne me rebute pas.

\- Tu devrais quand même prévenir Veronica.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivant ! s'emporta-t-il.

Je déglutis face à cet éclat de férocité. Mais une minute de réflexion me suffit pour être certain de ce que je voulais.

\- La vie est courte et ennuyeuse, autant prendre des risques, déclarai-je.

Furieux, il soupira et détourna la tête.

\- Changeons de sujet, suggérai-je.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? maugréa-t-il, toujours aussi agacé.

J'inspectai les alentours pour m'assurer que personne ne nous entendait. Par hasard, mon regard tomba sur sa sœur Allura, qui me dévisageait. Romelle, Bandor, et Lotor scrutaient Keith. Fuyant cet examen, je demandai à ce dernier la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week-end ? Ver' prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit où randonner à cause des ours.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais demeuré.

\- Tu veux dire que tu… des ours ! hoquetai-je.

Il ricana.

\- Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte, le rudoyai-je pour cacher ma stupéfaction.

\- Et si tu avais lu les textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes.

C'est avec beaucoup de gaieté qu'il m'observa digérer cette nouvelle.

\- Des ours, répétai-je, ahuri.

\- Je dois avouer que je préfère les pumas.

Sa désinvolture ne me trompa pas : il guettait ma réaction. Je me secouai, m'emparai de ma pizza, et y mordit à pleine dent.

\- Intéressant.

\- Naturellement, reprit-il, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en pratiquant une chasse abusive. Nous essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateurs est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, et ils conviendraient très bien, mais où serait l'intérêt et l'amusement ?

\- Où, en effet ?

\- Lotor adore le début du printemps, les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables.

\- Ah bah oui, quoi de plus drôle qu'une bonne bébête bien énervée au petit-déj' pour attaquer la journée ?

\- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve ça… à la fois effrayant, et terriblement stylé.

Ma dernière remarque ne lui plut pas

\- Cependant, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer. Comment faites-vous sans armes ?

\- Oh, mais nous en avons, assura-t-il en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un bref sourire menaçant qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons. Simplement, pas celles qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de lois. Sinon, pour te donner un exemple, as-tu déjà vu un lion attaquer à la télévision ? Ça donne une assez bonne idée de Lotor en pleine action.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en douce au concerné et fus soulagé qu'il ne me prête aucune attention. Malgré que je ne l'eusse jamais considéré comme particulièrement imposant, désormais je ne pouvais nier qu'il se dégageait de lui une aura d'autant plus redoutable. Keith, qui avait suivi mon regard, étouffa un rire.

\- Ressemble-tu à un lion, toi aussi ? chuchotai-je.

\- À un puma, plutôt. Du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres. Il est drôle de constater que le met favoris de Lotor est le lion. C'est ce qu'il nous a affirmé après avoir passé quelques années en Afrique. À croire que nos préférences sont révélatrices de nos comportements.

Je plaçai mes doigts sur mes tempes. Mon esprit était empli d'images totalement contradictoire que je ne parvenais pas à concilier. Finalement, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Keith.

\- Tu as attisé ma curiosité. Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurais le droit d'assister un jour ? finis-je par demander.

\- Certainement pas !

Son visage devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux s'assombrirent, furieux.

\- Ok, ok, c'était juste une question !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, ébahi et légèrement effrayé – même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant lui – par sa réaction. Il s'adossa à son siège, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? insistai-je quand je fus certain de dominer ma voix.

\- Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir, lança-t-il sèchement.

\- Vraiment ?

Il parut affligé.

\- Tu as véritablement _besoin _d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire !

\- Alors pourquoi pas ?

Il me dévisagea longuement.

\- Plus tard, éluda-t-il en se levant avec souplesse. Nous allons manquer le début des cours.

Regardant autour de nous, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il avait raison et que la cantine s'était presque vidée. En sa compagnie, le temps et les lieux perdaient toute netteté, au point que je m'égarais. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'attrapai mon sac.

\- Plus tard, donc, opinai-je.

Je n'avais pas l'attention d'en rester là.

* * *

**Traduction des termes espagnols : **

(1) Connard

**Voilà un chapitre 9 qui montre une petite évolution de la relation Klance… J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à redire sur ce chapitre. Je laisse la parole aux lecteurs, comme toujours… **

**Il est tard au moment où j'écris tout ça, et je rêve de mon lit qui m'attend bien sagement ! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit, ou une bonne journée pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire à une heure plus raisonnable, et à la prochaine ! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Nous en sommes au chapitre 10 ! **  
**Soit, la moitié de ce livre ! **

**Bon, pour être honnête, ce chapitre-ci est vachement plus court que les autres. MAIS, pour la première fois... il contient du Lemon ! **  
**Ça y est... mon esprit pervers va être révélé au grand jour... Et ce n'est que le début. **

**Breeeef, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Ce fut sous les regards conjugués de toute la classe de sciences que nous gagnâmes notre paillasse commune. Je remarquai que Keith ne déplaçait plus son tabouret de manière à se trouver le plus loin possible de moi, mais que, au contraire, il s'était fort rapproché, nos bras se touchant presque.

Le professeur arriva dans la salle à reculons, en tirant un chariot métallique à roulette sur lequel était placé une énorme télévision antique et un magnétoscope – appareils, de nos jours, en voie de disparition. Ciné au lycée, de quoi plaire à toute la classe, moi y compris. Qui refuserais une heure de cours sans devoir faire travailler ses méninges ? Mon humeur s'allégea, bien content de ne pas avoir à me ridiculiser – encore une fois – devant Keith de par mon niveau pathétique en science. Le prof fourra une cassette dans le lecteur, lequel se rebella quelque peu, avant d'éteindre les lumières.

À l'instant où la classe s'obscurcissait, une espèce de courant électrique me traversa, et la présence de Keith à moins de trois centimètres de moi sembla devenir encore plus réelle. Pris au dépourvu, je constatai avec stupeur qu'il m'était impossible d'être encore plus conscient de sa présence que je ne l'étais déjà. Je faillis céder à une envie folle de le toucher, d'effleurer rien qu'une fois son visage hiératique dans le noir. Non ! Je perdais l'esprit. Je croisais alors les bras, les enroulant presque autour de mon torse, compressant mes côtes. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre fortement, presque frénétiquement.

Le générique défila, trouant la pénombre de lueurs symboliques. Mes yeux, comme d'eux-mêmes, papillonnèrent vers mon voisin. Je souris tristement en découvrant qu'il avait adopté une posture identique à la mienne, des poings serrés sous ses aisselles jusqu'à ses prunelles qui m'épiaient en douce. Il me rendit mon sourire, et ses yeux parvinrent à m'incendier en dépit du noir. Je me détournai avant de suffoquer complètement. Ces vertiges auxquels j'étais sujet en sa compagnie étaient ridicules. Qu'il me fasse autant d'effet avait parfois le don de m'horripiler. Et il osait prétendre que l'affection qu'il me portait était supérieure à la mienne. J'étais certain d'une chose : ma présence ne le mettait pas dans un tel état.

L'heure me parut très longue. Je fus incapable de me concentrer sur le film – je ne compris même pas quel en était le sujet. Je m'appliquai à me relaxer, en vain, les ondes qui paraissaient émaner de lui sans discontinuité ne faiblissant jamais. Le désir puissant de le toucher ne me quitta pas non plus. Un désir qui, si je le laissai prendre le dessus, allait certainement finir par m'amener à me rappeler mes songes de la veille, et envoyer des signaux indésirables à mon entrejambe. La perspective de me retrouver avec une bosse dans mon pantalon devant toute la classe suffit à me convaincre de me distraire. Dans l'impossibilité totale de me concentrer sur la projection, je finis par enfoncer mes poings dans mes côtes, jusqu'à m'en faire douloureusement craquer les doigts. De temps en temps, je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction – il était aussi tendu que moi.

Lorsque le professeur ralluma les lumières, je poussai un véritable soupir de soulagement. Je m'étirai tout en agitant mes phalanges endolories. Keith étouffa un rire.

\- Voilà qui était intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était sombre, et ses pupilles circonspectes. Je ne répondis pas, encore confus.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, élégant en diable.

J'hochais légèrement la tête, tout en l'imitant. J'avais sport. Un soulagement pour moi, je pourrais me défouler et, avec un peu de chance, évacuer cette tension vibrante. Il m'accompagna en silence au gymnase et s'arrêta à la porte. Son expression tourmentée, presque douloureuse, me décontenança. En même temps, il était d'une beauté si féroce que mon envie irrésistible de le palper sous toutes les coutures repartit de plus belle. Je dû faire appel à une volonté de fer pour contenir cette bouffée de désir. Mon au revoir resta coincé dans ma gorge. Sa main monta, hésitante, puis caressa promptement ma joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau était toujours aussi glacée, mais le tracé laissé par ses doigts était dangereusement chaud, comme si je m'étais brûlé sans en ressentir encore la douleur.

Sans un mot, il pivota et s'éloigna à grand pas.

J'entrai dans le gymnase, hébété et vacillant. Je glissai vers les vestiaires, et me changeai dans une sorte de transe, à peine conscient des élèves qui m'entouraient. La réalité ne s'imposa pleinement à moi que lorsque je pénétrai sur le terrain. Impossible de ne pas remarquer que mes camarades m'épiaient furtivement. Le coach nous ordonna de former des pairs. Je fus quelque peu soulagé lorsque Nyma s'avança vers moi, encombrée par le matériel d'escalade.

\- On fait équipe ?

\- Merci, Nyma.

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire.

Au moins, mon obsession pour Keith fut vite remplacée par une certaine angoisse. C'était la première fois que nous allions réellement emprunter les voies d'escalades. Jusque-là, nous nous étions contenté d'apprendre à attacher la corde assurant le grimpeur à son baudrier, au moyen d'un nœud en huit. Par galanterie, et voyant une certaine panique dans son regard, je proposai à Nyma d'être, pour cette première session, l'assureur et moi le grimpeur. C'est avec chaleur et reconnaissance qu'elle accepta ma proposition.

Cependant, une fois devant le parcours qui nous était attitré, j'étais légèrement inquiet. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué ce genre de sport, et me savait très peu à l'aise en hauteur – pour ne pas dire que j'avais une peur considérable du vide. Mais, voyant certains de mes camarades entamer avec joie l'exercice qui leur avait été donné – la plupart semblait avoir l'habitude, étant donné que nous étions dans une région où ce genre d'activité était courante – je me décidai à, enfin, commencer à escalader. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir. Nyma était là pour m'assurer, et les crash pads au pieds de la piste pourrait amortir ma chute.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de m'accrocher à une première prise. Je me hissai rapidement avant de me servir de mes pieds. Je suivis les conseils de notre professeur, lequel nous avait dit d'utiliser la règle des trois points, donc, de garder en permanence au moins trois points d'appuis lors de la progression. Je me servais principalement de mes jambes pour me hisser, sollicitant le moins possible mes bras, afin d'économiser mes efforts. Je sentis rapidement les paumes de mes mains brûler à force de serrer les prises faites d'une matière rugueuse désagréable. Mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je gardais mes yeux focalisés sur le haut du bloc. J'avais presque atteint mon but, lorsque la voix de Nyma m'interpella :

\- Vas-y, Lance ! m'encouragea-t-elle. Tu y es presque !

Par pur réflexe, je regardai en bas. Mon cœur s'emballa et une affreuse sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos alors que je constatai à quelle hauteur je me trouvais. Instinctivement, mes muscles se tendirent, me poussant à me coller à la paroi dans un geste de survie. Je poussai un long gémissement d'effroi, tandis que je m'imaginais le pire scénario possible : Nyma n'ayant pas assez de force pour porter mon poids, et mon corps qui s'écrasait sur le matelas pas assez épais pour empêcher mon crâne de se fracasser. Pris d'une crise d'angoisse, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus hachée. _Joder_ ! J'étais tétanisé.

\- Lance ? m'appela Nyma, s'étant rendu compte de mon trouble.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Ma bouche était sèche, et j'avais fermé les yeux pour ne plus être confronté au vide sous mes pieds. Maudite acrophobie ! Mes doigts se serrèrent d'avantage autour des prises. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Je poussai alors mon esprit à penser à des choses beaucoup plus agréables que le fait que je me trouvais actuellement à presque huit mètres du sol. La première image qui me vint à l'esprit fut la lave incandescente des pupilles de Keith. Un frisson caressa mon épiderme. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'était dû qu'à l'extase que me procurait un tel regard sur moi. Si je mourais maintenant, plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir cette paire de yeux qui me liquéfiait sur place.

Pris d'une soudaine détermination, je relevai la tête et ouvris les yeux. Il ne me restait plus que trois ou quatre mètres avant de finir le parcours, puis je pourrais redescendre sur la terre ferme. Précipitamment, et sans plus faire attention au placement de mes pieds, j'atteignis mon objectif. La clameur de Nyma accompagna mon sentiment de pure satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir, en quelque sorte, vaincu ma peur du vide.

Ce fut psychologiquement plus compliqué pour redescendre. J'étais dans l'obligation de regarder vers mes pieds, afin de les placer sur les bonnes prises. Même si je focalisais ma vision seulement sur le mur, plusieurs fois je cru chavirer alors que mon esprit calculait mentalement combien de mètres me séparaient du sol, mais chaque fois je me remémorais le visage de Keith, comme un but à atteindre.

Lorsque mon pied toucha enfin la surface plane d'un des crash pads, tous mes muscles se détendirent. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me laissai alors tomber sur le sol, éreinté physiquement et psychologiquement. Je tremblai comme une feuille, et me sentais bileux. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur mon front. Nyma se précipita sur moi, la mine inquiète.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Je lui servis un léger sourire pour la rassurer. Au moins, je m'en étais sorti indemne !

Le professeur nous autorisa à rester sur le côté pour le reste de la séance, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. D'autres élèves nous accompagnaient, eux non plus n'ayant pas supporté la hauteur. Cela eu le don de me réconforter. Je n'étais pas le seul trouillard de la classe. Nyma ne m'adressa pas la parole du reste du cours, et ce ne fut que lorsque le prof se décida à nous lâcher qu'elle aborda le sujet qui la démangeait certainement depuis le début de la journée.

\- Alors, dit-elle tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Toi et Takashi ?

Toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle s'évanouit immédiatement.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Nyma.

J'avais bien entendu ses accents désapprobateurs, ce qui m'irritai plus que de raison.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, persista-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Le fait que deux mecs puissent être ensemble ? l'attaquai-je, énervé.

Elle parut surprise. Apparemment, je venais de confirmer ce qu'elle ne prenait pas encore pour acquis.

\- Non… se défendit-elle. Non, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sortes avec… un autre garçon (elle semblait avoir du mal à le concevoir). C'est juste qu'il te regarde comme si… comme si tu étais une friandise.

Je parvins à ravaler les hennissements hystériques qui menaçaient d'exploser, même si un petit rire m'échappa. Nyma me toisa, furibonde. Agitant la main, je m'enfuis en direction des vestiaires. Je m'habillai rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de passer sous la douche, impatient, ma dispute avec Nyma déjà oubliée. Keith m'attendrait-il à la sortie ou faudrait-il que je le rejoigne à la voiture ? Et si les siens étaient là-bas ? Une bouffée de terreur, presque équivalente à celle que j'avais ressentis en escaladant, s'empara de moi. Savaient-ils que je savais ? Étais-je ou non censé savoir qu'ils savaient que je savais ?

J'avais finalement décidé de rentrer à pied quand j'émergeais du gymnase. Mais Keith était là, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, ses traits admirables apaisés. J'en éprouvai une sorte de délivrance.

\- Salut ! soufflai-je, radieux.

\- Salut ! répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien, mentis-je.

\- Ah bon ?

Il n'était pas convaincu. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent légèrement, regardant par-dessus mon épaule, puis se plissèrent, teigneux. Me retournant, je vis Nyma passer au loin.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Nyma Jones me tape sur le système.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as espionnés ! me récriai-je, horrifié.

Ma bonne humeur s'était volatilisée, soudain.

\- Alors, comme ça, on a peur du vide ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Espèce de… _Te odio_ ! (1)

Sur ce, je filai vers le parking, hésitant encore à rentrer par mes propres moyens. Il me rattrapa sans mal.

\- J'étais curieux, se défendit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en sport, c'était une occasion à ne pas rater !

Comme il paraissait tout sauf repentant, je l'ignorai. Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture en silence – un silence embarrassé et furieux en ce qui me concernait. Une foule de gens, de garçons plus précisément, s'était regroupée près de sa voiture, et je marquai un temps. Puis, je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la Volvo qui les fascinait, mais la décapotable de Lotor. Une lueur de désire sans équivoque allumait leurs yeux, et ils réagirent à peine lorsque Keith se glissa parmi eux pour ouvrir sa portière. Je grimpai vivement à côté de lui, inaperçu.

\- Ostentatoire, bougonna-t-il.

J'ignorai sa remarque, me contentant d'attacher ma ceinture, attendant que l'on démarre.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ? me demanda-t-il une fois sa manœuvre terminée.

Je lui servis un regard noir en guise de réponse.

\- Me pardonneras-tu si je m'excuse ?

J'y réfléchis un instant.

\- Peut-être… si tu es sincère. Et si tu promets de ne jamais recommencer. C'est embarrassant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien, au début.

Je cru percevoir un accent moqueur.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as donné le courage de terminer ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je piquai un fard. Je détournai le visage, espérant par-là même que Keith n'ait pas remarqué mes rougeurs. J'étais beaucoup trop fier pour lui avouer qu'il avait été ma principale motivation. Mais j'étais également incapable de mentir correctement.

\- Je me suis dit que, si je venais à mourir, tu n'aurais plus aucune source d'occupation, finis-je par répondre, sarcastique. L'éternité doit-être d'un ennui mortel sans personne à protéger.

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour constater que ma réponse ne lui était pas des plus plaisantes. Mais il sembla recouvrir rapidement sa bonne humeur.

\- Si tu étais tombé, je serais venu te rattraper, m'assura-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- Rien ne garantit que tu serais arrivé à temps, rétorquai-je.

\- As-tu oublié à quel point je peux être rapide ?

\- As-tu oublié que tu as un secret à protéger ? Arriver ainsi à une vitesse improbable, devant tout un tas d'élèves… Ce n'est pas le top de la discrétion.

Il grimaça, bien conscient que j'avais raison. Cependant, son regard se tourna vers moi. Un regard empli de tendresse qui ne put que faire fondre mon cœur.

\- Qu'importe. Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme une promesse, et je cru défaillir sous l'intensité de ses pupilles. Il fallait que je fuisse ce visage d'ange si je ne voulais pas faire une syncope dans la minute.

\- Jure moi plutôt que tu ne m'espionneras plus ainsi, répliquai-je en tournant la tête. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé.

\- Et si, plutôt, je te promettais de te laisser conduire samedi ? contra-t-il, malicieux.

C'était, sans doute, la meilleure offre que je pouvais espérer de sa part.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé, et je te prie de m'excuser.

Il me regarda longuement, les yeux brûlant de sincérité et ravageant mon cœur au passage.

\- Et je serais sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin à l'aube, ajouta-t-il, rieur.

\- Euh, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risque de soulever des problèmes avec Veronica

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.

\- Comment…

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Je serais là, sans voiture.

Je laissai tomber. J'avais une question autrement plus importante, celle laissée en suspens à la fin du déjeuner.

\- Sommes-nous « plus tard » ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Une expression avenante sur le visage, je patientai. Il arrêta la voiture. Je découvris avec ébahissement que nous étions déjà chez Ver', parqués derrière ma Jeep. Me laisser conduire par Keith était des plus aisés, à condition que je ne regarde pas continuellement dehors lors du trajet. Me tournant vers lui je constatai qu'il m'observait, me jaugeait presque.

\- Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdit de parties de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait avec solennité, mais je crus déceler une lueur humoristique au plus profond de ses prunelles.

\- En réalité, précisai-je, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Il rigolait franchement.

\- Non, mentis-je.

Il n'en crut pas un mot.

\- Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas, s'entêta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire mais en perdant toute trace de moquerie. C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas…

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Ce serait si terrible que ça ?

\- Oh que oui, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Parce que… ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il inspecta les nuages denses qui, roulant dans le ciel, semblaient descendre à portée de main.

\- Quand nous chassons, bougonna-t-il de mauvais gré, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous… dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce moment-là…

Il secoua la tête, absorbé par le spectacle de la nuée. Quant à moi, je veillai à dominer l'expression de mon visage, me préparant à sa prochaine inspection, qui jugerait de ma réaction. Cela ne tarda pas – je ne trahis rien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et le silence s'épaissit. Des décharges de l'électricité que j'avais ressentie en cours de sciences alourdirent l'atmosphère tandis qu'il sondait au plus profond de mes iris. La même bouffée de désir ressenti plus tôt m'assaillit, révélant des fourmillements familiers dans mon bas ventre. J'arrêtai de respirer, tentant de contrôler mes propres réactions. Et ce ne fut que lorsque ma tête se mit à tourner que je finis par abandonner, inhalant dans un hoquet brisant la quiétude. Il ferma les paupières.

\- Lance, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Ses intonations étaient basses et rauques. Avait-il compris dans quel état je risquais de me trouver si la situation s'éternisait ?

Sans plus réfléchir, j'ouvris avec précipitation la portière. Le vent arctique qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle m'éclaircit les idées, et refroidit mes envies ardentes. Une fois dehors, je claquai la portière, bien content d'avoir échappé – encore une fois – à cet état second incontrôlable dans lequel je pouvais parfois me trouver en sa présence. Le chuintement de la vitre électrique me fit pivoter.

\- Hé, Lance ! me héla-t-il d'une voix plus égale.

Il se penchait par la fenêtre, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Demain, c'est mon tour.

\- Ton tour de quoi ?

Il rit, découvrant ses dents étincelantes.

\- De poser des questions.

Puis, il disparut, la Volvo filant à toute vitesse avant que j'aie eu le temps de reprendre pleinement mes esprits. C'est en souriant que je marchai jusqu'à la maison. Une chose était sûre, il comptait me voir le lendemain.

* * *

Le soir, Veronica était absente. Après avoir reçu un message de sa part m'informant qu'elle serait retenue au poste pour une bonne partie de la nuit, je décidai de directement aller me coucher. Mais pas à un seul moment je ne réussis à fermer les yeux. Je repensai au déroulement de ma journée. Et surtout, à ces soudain courants électriques qui s'étaient propagés à travers tout mon corps en la simple compagnie de Keith.

Keith… Décidemment, jamais personne n'avait autant occupé mes pensées, ni n'avait eu le don de faire naitre un tel désire en moi. J'avais constamment envie de le sentir près de moi, de le toucher, de le découvrir sous toutes ses coutures… J'avais affreusement _envie de lui._Toute la journée, j'avais lutté contre la tentation de caresser son visage, son corps… Argh ! Y repenser déclenchèrent – pour la énième fois – ces frissons inéluctables de concupiscence. Je m'étais battu à plusieurs reprises contre mes propres réactions, et j'atteignais mes limites.

J'étais déjà douloureusement dure. Mais j'hésitai encore, ma main sous mon t-shirt, sur mon bas ventre, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de mon jogging. Je me sentais pris entre deux tires d'un combat qui se déroulait entre mon esprit et mon corps. Je l'avais déjà fait hier. Le refaire aujourd'hui n'était-il pas… malsain ? Réussirais-je à assumer le lendemain, alors que je prévoyais de passer toute la journée en sa compagnie ? J'en avais pourtant tellement envie. Comme jamais je n'avais eu autant envie d'une personne.

Instinctivement, j'effleurai du bout des doigts ma peau découverte et frémissante, effectuant des cercles volages. Ma respiration, forte et saccadée, venait rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans ma chambre. Il était trop tard de toute manière, mon excitation était beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse simplement la faire taire par la force de l'esprit. Lentement, je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama, directement sous mon caleçon. Je laissai l'instant se prolonger, relevant de mon autre main mon t-shirt, pour ensuite la faire parcourir dans un geste aérien mon torse dévoilé. Ce contact, pourtant futile, suffit à me faire contracter le ventre, alors qu'il était assailli de fabuleux fourmillements. Je prenais mon temps afin de parfaire l'image qui s'insinuait dans mon esprit. J'essayai de me remémorer les moindres détails du visage éblouissant de Keith. Mais à la simple pensée de ses pupilles d'un ocre fascinant, je me sentis défaillir. Et ce sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister…

Sans plus attendre, je me saisis de mon sexe tendu, enroulant mes doigts à son extrémité. Un long soupire m'échappa alors que je fermai les yeux, assaillit par une sensation d'extase. Lentement, j'entamai de longs vas et viens sur toute ma longueur. Le visage de Keith se reflétant à travers mes paupières closes, je m'autorisai à m'imaginer que cette main qui me donnait du plaisir était la sienne. Une partie de mon subconscient savait que ce n'était pas possible – s'il avait véritablement s'agit de ses doigts qui me parcouraient, ils auraient été d'une froideur m'électrisant la peau. Mais je m'en contrefichais.

Au fur et à mesure, mes caresses se firent plus fortes et plus rapides. Mon sexe était déjà humide. Je tentai de restaurer les accents de velours du brun murmurant mon prénom à mon oreille.

\- Keith…

Ma voix s'était échappée seul de l'entrave de mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à ma bouche, étouffant tous potentiels gémissements qui oseraient m'être arrachés. J'accélérai la cadence, impatient d'atteindre l'apogée du plaisir. Je repliai mes jambes, poussant de mes pieds les draps qui m'entouraient. Mon bassin était parfois épris de soubresauts, faisant cambrer mon dos, et enfoncer ma tête contre mes oreillers. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus. Et ce plaisir qui ne cessait de gonfler en moi, alimenté par la simple image de Keith qui dansait à travers mes yeux clos. J'y étais presque !

Je fis remonter ma main sur mon gland, et effectuai une dernière torsion de poignée. Puis, la libération, enfin. Je me répandis tout le long de main, et en partie sur mes draps, tandis que ma voix étouffée se propageait dans la pièce.

Je reprenais lentement ma respiration, tremblant. Mon corps, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, était épris de frémissements incontrôlables. Mon esprit, lui, était embrumé par la jouissance.

Les larmes, aussi. Dues, d'abord, à l'extase du moment, puis à la honte, la culpabilité et l'épuisement. Surtout l'épuisement. Je n'étais pas habitué à cette montagne d'émotions qui m'ensevelissait depuis ma rencontre avec Keith. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi éreintant d'aimer une personne. Et, en même temps, si euphorisant. Sans évoquer cette conscience que j'avais de me mettre toujours plus en danger alors que je fréquentais Keith. Mais je n'en avais presque que faire, tant que j'étais à ses côtés. J'étais devenu accroc.

De ma main propre, j'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me saisis de quelques mouchoirs qui trônaient sur ma table de chevet, et effaçai toute trace de ma précédente activité qui se trouvait sur mon corps. Je me levai ensuite rapidement, retirant mon pyjama et mon sous-vêtement pour en mettre de nouveaux. J'effectuai la même chose avec mes draps. Mieux valait profiter de l'absence de ma sœur pour effacer toutes les preuves de mes vices.

Je descendis vêtement et couvertures sals dans notre buanderie, lançant directement une lessive. Je me sentais mal, comme la plupart des gens après s'être donné solitairement du plaisir. Sauf que, en plus, j'avais cet affreux sentiment que ce désir était non-réciproque. J'étais intimement certain que Keith ne pourrait jamais effectuer de telles occupations charnelles à mon égard. Soit par respect, soit parce que le désir qu'il me vouait n'était pas aussi intense que le mien. Ce qui revenait à dire que j'étais soit un pervers, soit un ado tout à fait pathétique. Je ris de moi-même, par pure dépit.

Assoiffé, je me servis un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Tandis que je me désaltérais, j'observais l'extérieur. En pleine nuit, dans la pénombre de notre cuisine, notre allée en partie entourée par les bois avait un côté angoissant. Presque effrayant. Surtout lorsque, comme moi, on connaissait l'existence d'êtres vivants capables de mettre fin à vos jours en quelques secondes à peine. Je fus pris de frissons.

Je remarquai alors une lueur argentée que je n'avais pas vu depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour découvrir, entouré par un épais halo de nuages, la lune. Elle était pleine, venant en partie éclairer la nuit. Depuis que j'étais à Volthrone, je n'avais pas eu d'occasion de la revoir, le ciel étant pratiquement toujours tristement couvert. En Floride, je passais parfois certaines nuits d'insomnie à l'observer, émerveillé par son éclat. Ici, loin de la pollution lumineuse des grandes villes, elle semblait presque irréelle. Je me perdis dans sa contemplation, une étrange nostalgie dans le fond de mon cœur. Je restai ainsi, debout dans la petite pièce, la tête levée vers cet astre de la nuit. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que les épais nuages cotonneux ne finissent par entièrement la recouvrir, voilant ses rayons ivoires.

Quand elle eut entièrement disparue, la fatigue retomba d'un coup. Je ne tardai pas plus longtemps dans la cuisine, qui me parut soudainement froide et lugubre, et retournai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me glissai dans mes draps, et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour m'endormir.

Mais, cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut quelque peu agité. Hanté par des songes mélangeant paysages lugubres et créatures rodant dans les bois, à l'affut. J'étais dans l'incapacité de donner une forme nette à ces entités qui occupaient mes rêves. Parfois leur corps avait une silhouette parfaitement humanoïde, d'autre fois leurs membres se tordaient en des sens et des formes qui n'avaient absolument rien d'humain. Comme des ombres qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose. Elles attendaient, aux aguets. Quoi ? Mon subconscient ne m'en donna pas la réponse.

* * *

**Traduction espagnol :**

(1) Je te déteste

**Voilà un chapitre 10 qui se termine sur un Lemon, puis du mystère (aussi). **

**AAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Je suis stressée.  
Des avis ?  
Ça vous a plu ?  
Vous en voulez plus ? **

**Bon, je vais vous quittez sur ça. Comme d'habitude, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews (pleeeeaaaase)  
Et moi je vais m'enterrer dans ma grotte de la honte, histoire de digérer le fait que je viens de publier mon premier Lemon. **

**J'essaierais de publier le Chapitre 11 au plus vite (pour compenser le fait que le 10 ait été plus court) **

**Sur ce, Salut !  
*Un auteur qui part se cacher en courant* **


	12. Chapitre 11

***Une auteure qui arrive, au loin, timidement, à la pointe des pieds, se cachant derrière chaque mur ou meuble qui pourrait lui servir de protection contre les quelconques projectiles de ses lecteurs*  
Salut chère communauté, vous allez bien... ?  
*Premier fruit pourri jeté dans sa direction*  
OK OK ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence totale de publication depuis... je n'ai même pas compté. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre.  
*Rafale de fruits pourris*  
Désolé !  
Disons que j'ai été très prise par les vacances, les départs, les amis qui s'en vont... les soirées et gueules de bois... (oui, je suis une alcoolique, ai-je oublié de le mentionner ?)  
Mais je suis de retour ! N'est-ce pas le plus important ? :D  
*Lecteurs qui s'apprêtent à lui lancer des objets contondants pour son insolence*  
Ok, d'accord ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! **

**Et si on changeait de sujet, déjà ? **

**J'aimerais, premièrement, vous faire part d'un grand bonheur et d'une grande fierté : j'ai eu ma première Review !**

**Merci Dumini pour le message que tu m'as laissé, tu n'imagines pas comment cela peut être encourageant ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire et à laisser tes petits commentaires !  
Et, autres lectrices/lecteurs, n'hésitez pas en faire de même, ça me ferait super plaisir ! **

**Sur ce, venons-en à notre principal sujet :  
Voici, donc, le chapitre 11 !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Au lever, j'étais fatigué et énervé. J'enfilai un sweat à capuche bleu sombre, avec mon inévitable jean, tout en repensant à mes habituels bermudas et larges débardeurs des belles journées de Floride. Le petit-déjeuner fut le moment calme et ordinaire auquel je m'étais attendu. Veronica se prépara des œufs fris, et j'avalai mon bol de céréales en supputant les chances que Ver ait oublié, éventuellement, ma sortie du samedi. Malheureusement, elle aborda le sujet d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se leva pour déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

\- À propos de samedi, lança-t-elle en traversant la cuisine pour ouvrir le robinet.

\- Oui ? tressaillis-je.

\- Tu vas toujours à Seattle ?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me pose pas la question, ce qui m'aurait évité d'inventer un demi-mensonge. Elle pressa un peu de liquide vaisselle sur son éponge et frotta son assiette.

\- Et tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas rentré à temps pour le bal ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas m'y rendre, répondis-je, lassé.

\- Tu n'as invité personnes à y aller ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Toi qui, pourtant, aime tant avoir une fille à ton bras.

Je piquai un fard. Mes attirances semblaient avoir bien changé depuis que j'avais emménagé ici. Elle ne remarqua pas mon trouble.

\- C'était justement aux filles de faire les invitations, cette année.

\- Oh… Et aucune ne t'a fait de proposition ?

\- Ver, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas d'humeur ces temps-ci.

Elle n'insista pas plus, essuyant ses couverts, sourcils froncés.

Je compatissais. Ce devait être une rude tâche pour elle de s'occuper de moi. Je n'étais pas très bavard ces derniers temps. Je me doutais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je lui avais souvent fait implicitement comprendre que ma vie à Volthrone n'était pas celle dont j'avais rêvé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les orbes dorés de Keith.

Elle me quitta d'un geste d'adieu, et je montai me brosser les dents et rassembler mes affaires. Je ne tins pas plus de quelques secondes après le départ de la voiture de patrouille et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Volvo était déjà là, garée sur l'emplacement de Veronica. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitai dehors en me demandant combien de temps allait durer cette routine bizarre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne cessât jamais.

Je sortis, capuche par-dessus la tête. Il resta derrière le volant, apparemment indifférent, tandis que je fermais la maison. Je m'approchai à pas presser, les mains dans les poches, faussement détendu alors que, en réalité, je me sentais anxieux. Je n'avais pas oublié la façon dont je me l'étais imaginé durant la nuit. Je tâchais de contrôler les battements frénétiques de mon cœur avant d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Yo ! lâchai-je d'une voix, par miracle, tout à fait égale.

Je m'installai sur le siège passager. Il souriait, détendu et – comme d'ordinaire – beau à en tomber à la renverse.

\- Bonjour, psalmodia sa voix soyeuse. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent mon visage comme si cette question dépassait la simple courtoisie.

\- Bien, merci.

Malgré la gêne, je me sentais toujours beaucoup mieux quand j'étais près de lui.

\- Tu parais fatigué, pourtant, objecta-t-il en s'attardant sur mes cernes.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, confessai-je.

J'enfonçai un peu plus ma capuche, histoire de protéger mon visage d'autres introspections. Hors de question qu'il lise à travers mes expressions mes activités nocturnes.

\- Moi non plus, se moqua-t-il en mettant le contact.

Je commençais à m'habituer au ronronnement étouffé du moteur. Il y avait de fortes chances que les rugissements de mon 4x4 me fichent une crise cardiaque lorsque je m'en resservirais.

\- J'ai quand même dû dormir un peu plus que toi, continuai-je dans la plaisanterie.

\- J'en suis persuadé.

\- Alors, à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ?

Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Bien tenté, mais c'est à moi de poser des questions, je te rappelle.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié.

Pendant un instant, je regrettai ma précédente interrogation. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas se retourner contre moi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en moi.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Ça varie selon les jours. Mais, je dirais que, le plus souvent, c'est le bleu.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ça me rappelle le ciel dégagé, et la mer. C'est une couleur que j'assimile le plus souvent à la joie, au beau temps. Même si certain y voit beaucoup de tristesse. Je pense que cela dépend des souvenirs auquel on la rapproche. Personnellement, elle me rappelle mes journées à la plage, alors que le bleu de l'eau et du ciel se confondent à l'horizon. Ici, le ciel est gris, et l'océan aussi.

Mon petit discours enflammé parut le fasciner, et il le médita quelques instants en me dévisageant.

\- Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir, finit-il par décréter. Moi aussi j'apprécie fortement cette couleur.

Sur ce, il tendit la main et, d'un geste timide, repoussa légèrement ma capuche pour y dévoiler mon visage. Il plongea son regard dans le miens, et je cru comprendre qu'il parlait du bleu de mes yeux. Je rougis de plus belle.

\- Qu'écoutes-tu comme musique ces derniers temps ? me demanda-t-il, les traits aussi sombres que s'il avait exigé ma confession pour meurtre.

\- C'est une question compliquée, rigolai-je. J'écoute de tout en général. Je sais, c'est plutôt bancal comme réponse, ajoutai-je en voyant la frustration dans ses traits. Ces temps-ci, j'écoute les morceaux du moment. La plupart sont dynamiques, et ça me motive quand je vais courir, ou lorsque je me lève le matin.

Son regard était pénétrant. Pour le fuir, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder vers l'extérieur. Nous étions déjà garés sur le parking du lycée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même mode. Quand il m'accompagna en anglais, me retrouva après l'espagnol, et pendant le déjeuner, il m'interrogea sans fin sur le moindre détail de mon insignifiante existence. Les films que j'aimais, ceux que je détestais, les rares endroits où j'étais allé, et les nombreux autres que j'avais envie de visiter.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais autant parlé. J'étais souvent gêné, certain de l'ennuyer. Mais son expression de concentration intense et son insatiable curiosité me contraignaient à poursuivre. La majorité de ses demandes étaient faciles, et très peu déclenchèrent mes rougissements. Lorsque cela avait le malheur de se produire, j'en était quitte pour un interrogatoire supplémentaire.

Ainsi quand il voulut savoir quelle était ma pierre précieuse préférée et que, sans réfléchir, je mentionnai la topaze. Il me bombardait de questions à une telle vitesse que j'avais l'impression d'être soumis à l'un de ces tests psychologiques où l'on est prié de répondre par le premier mot qui nous venait à l'esprit. Si je ne m'étais pas empourpré à cet instant, je suis sûr qu'il aurait continué à dévider la liste qu'il s'était mentalement préparée. Malheureusement, je piquai un fard, parce que, jusqu'à très récemment, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question quant à savoir quelle était ma pierre favorite. Je ne portai, d'habitude, pas d'intérêt à ce genre de chose. Impossible devant ces yeux topaze de ne pas comprendre d'où venait mon revirement. Et bien sûr, il n'eut de cesse que j'avoue pourquoi j'étais embarrassé. Il finit par exiger la vérité lorsque ses talents de persuasion eurent échoué – simplement parce que j'évitai soigneusement de le regarder. Je rendis les armes, concentré sur mes mains nerveusement croisées.

\- C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Pose-moi la même question dans deux semaines, et je dirais certainement que je préfère l'onyx.

Dans mon involontaire élan d'honnêteté, je venais de lui fournir plus d'informations que nécessaire, et j'eus peur de provoquer cette colère bizarre qui surgissait dès que je dérapais et révélais de façon trop évidente à quel point il m'obsédait. Mais il digéra mon aveu sans broncher.

\- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y connais rien en fleur ! rigolai-je.

J'étais au moins soulagé que l'on changea de sujet.

* * *

Le cours de science fut de nouveau compliqué. Keith m'avait soumis à un interrogatoire serré jusqu'à ce que notre professeur apparaisse avec son matériel audio. Quand il s'approcha de l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes, je remarquai que mon voisin avait légèrement écarté son tabouret du mien. Ce qui ne me servit à rien. Dès que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la veille je ressentis le même courant électrique et ce même besoin irréfragable de tendre la main pour effleurer sa peau glacée.

Malgré tout, cette affreuse envie fut beaucoup moins puissante, et plus supportable que la veille. Pour une fois, j'étais bien heureux d'avoir évacué mes désirs la nuit dernière si cela me permettait de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation en présence de Keith, sans pour autant prendre le risque d'avoir un petit problème dû à mon attirance envers lui. Restant tout de même prudent, je me penchai sur la paillasse, menton sur mes bras croisés, doigts agrippés aux rebords de la table. Mais, même si je déployais des efforts considérables pour m'intéresser au film, à la fin du cours, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je venais de voir. Me permettant un coup d'œil à Keith, je découvris qu'il m'étudiait avec une expression ambigüe.

Il se leva et m'attendit sans bouger. Comme le jour précédent, nous allâmes au gymnase en silence et, comme le jour précédent, il effleura ma joue sans mot dire, de la tempe au menton, avec le dos de sa main cette fois, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Le cours d'éducation physique passa rapidement, pendant lequel j'assurai Nyma à qui c'était le tour de grimper. Cette dernière ne m'adressa pas la parole, soit parce qu'elle avait remarqué que j'étais ailleurs, soit parce qu'elle m'en voulait encore de notre échange un peu vif de la veille. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'en éprouvais de la culpabilité, même si mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Je m'empressai de me changer, conscient que plus je me dépêchais, plus vite je retrouverais Keith. Je me détendis quand je le vis au rendez-vous. En dépit de moi, un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, auquel il répondit avant de reprendre son impitoyable inquisition.

Ses questions étaient différentes, cependant, et il me fut un peu moins facile d'y répondre. Il voulut savoir ce qui, de ma vie d'autrefois à Miami, me manquait le plus. Nous restâmes assis pendant des heures devant chez Veronica, tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait, larguant soudain des trombes d'eau.

\- Tu avais beaucoup d'amis, là-bas ?

\- Assez, oui, avouai-je, penaud, cependant.

\- Mais tu n'as pas gardé contact avec eux.

C'était une affirmation.

\- Non.

Il paraissait perplexe.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment attaché à eux, précisai-je. Disons qu'il s'agissait surtout de personnes avec qui je trainais par habitude. En fait, je crois que je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher aux personnes autour de moi. Peut-être parce que ma famille était ce qui m'importait le plus. Je leur dois tellement…

Il sourit, mais assez tristement.

\- Je comprends où tu veux en venir, annonça-t-il. Moi-même je ne m'étais jamais autant attaché à une personne en dehors de mes frères et sœurs, et de mes parents.

Ne regards s'accrochèrent, et mon cœur fondit sous ses yeux brillant de tendresse.

\- Parle-moi de ta famille, ordonna-t-il.

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Pour m'aider, je sortie mon téléphone portable afin de lui montrer une photo de notre famille réunie.

\- Nous sommes nombreux, rigolai-je, tandis qu'il paraissait surpris. Marco est mon frère aîné, il avait déjà dix-huit ans lorsque je suis né. Ensuite, il y a Luis, qui a fondé sa propre famille et qui a à présent deux enfants. Veronica est la troisième, et à peine deux ans après est né Rachel. Auparavant, j'étais surtout proche d'elles deux. Même si Luis est celui qui a véritablement fait office de figure paternelle pour moi. Puis, il y a cinq ans, je me suis retrouvé seul avec ma mère, les autres étant chacun partie construire leur vie ailleurs.

À cette époque, j'avais ressenti une profonde solitude. Heureusement que ma mère – la meilleure personne vivante sur terre, selon moi – était toujours là pour me remonter le moral lorsque j'étais d'humeur morose.

\- Comment ont-ils vécu la mort de votre père ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh.

Je ris un instant. Ma réaction désorienta Keith.

\- Seul mon père, à moi, est mort.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le même…

\- Non. Ma mère a connu plusieurs hommes. Adolescente, alors qu'elle vivait encore à Cuba, elle a connu son premier amour. À seize ans, elle est tombée enceinte de Marco. Son père ne l'a jamais reconnu, et est parti pour fuir ses responsabilités.

Mon ton était amer.

\- Mais elle s'en est sortie, et est ensuite partie faire ses études en Floride. Mes grands-parents l'ont accompagnée afin de l'aider en tant que jeune mère. C'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré celui qui aura été, pendant longtemps, son mari. Ils ont eu Luis, Rachel et Ver.

Je laissai un silence, guettant la réaction de Keith. Il m'écoutait attentivement, ses yeux couleur miel me sondant.

\- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

Je détournai les yeux. La suite, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle plaise à tous. Pourtant, les mots finirent par se libérer d'eux-mêmes.

\- Elle a eu un amant… Mon père.

Je n'osai pas le regarder. La plupart des personnes à qui j'avais raconté cette histoire avait eu tendance à sentencier une telle chose.

\- Comme tu le sais, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois en photo. Mais, de ce que m'a raconté ma mère, il s'agissait d'un homme auquel il était impossible de résister. Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Et même si elle aimait encore son mari, elle ne pouvait que tomber dans les bras d'Aaron (c'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom devant une personne autre que ma famille). Quand le père de Rachel, Ver et Luis l'a appris, il l'a quitté. Ce fut compliqué pendant un temps, apparemment. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'étais trop jeune, mais je vois bien que mes frères et sœur refusent de parler de cette période. Mais par respect et amour pour ma mère, ils lui en n'ont pas voulu pendant longtemps. Surtout après la mort d'Aaron.

Je tournai enfin mes yeux vers lui. Ses traits étaient marqués par la tristesse. Il semblait compatir à mon histoire.

\- Mais ils t'ont accepté, toi.

\- Oui. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'accueillir dans mon foyer la raison pour laquelle ma famille s'est déchirée.

\- Tu n'es responsable en rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Peut-être… Mais si je n'étais pas né, si ma mère n'était pas tombée enceinte de moi, peut-être sa vie aurait été un peu moins compliquée. Et mes frères et sœurs en auraient moins souffert.

La fraicheur de ses doigts contre ma joue, me poussant à tourner mon regard vers lui, me fit sursauter. La tendresse de son regard me liquéfia le cœur, et le même courant électrique qu'au cours de science s'empara de moi.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit de Veronica, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Elle est heureuse que tu sois né, et te porte tout l'amour qu'une sœur peut avoir pour son petit frère.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent et me réconfortèrent. Je ne méritais pas autant d'amour. Il dû lire dans mon regard que j'avais une telle pensée car il continua :

\- Et, si tu n'étais pas né, commença-t-il sur un ton léger, je n'aurais jamais eu personne sur qui veiller à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Mon éternelle vie aurait alors été d'un profond ennui.

Ses doux accents étaient accompagnés de son habituel sourire en coin, auquel je ne pouvais décemment pas résister. Ses doigts étaient toujours délicatement posés sur ma mâchoire, et le courant qui circulait entre nous toujours aussi intense. À ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser. Perdant tout contrôle, je rapprochais vivement mon visage du sien, tandis que son haleine – la même odeur exquise qui se dégageait de lui, mais en beaucoup plus intense – me fis perdre pied. Alors que mes lèvres allaient se déposer sur les siennes, il me poussa avec force, mais délicatesse.

\- Lance ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Alors qu'il m'avait éloigné de lui, je pus lentement recouvrer mes esprits, prenant conscience que je venais de me faire – véritablement – rejeter. Une affreuse douleur m'enserra le cœur. J'avais oublié comme il pouvait être blessant de se prendre un râteau.

Keith dû voir ma déception, car il tenta de me rassurer.

\- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de pouvoir me contrôler.

Ses accents de velours étaient encore plus tendres que la façon avec laquelle il me regardait certaines fois. Ses traits semblaient en effet douloureusement tordus, et je lui pardonnai immédiatement. J'avais été trop rapide pour lui. Je culpabilisai un instant.

\- Veronica va bientôt rentrée, ajouta-t-il. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi…

\- Non merci, objecta-je, mes esprits entièrement recouverts.

Je récupérai mes affaires et m'aperçus que j'étai raide d'être resté si longtemps assis sans bouger.

\- Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ?

\- Certainement pas ! protesta-t-il d'une voix faussement outragée. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !

\- Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ?

\- Je te le dirais demain.

Il hésita un instant, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se pencha vers moi, et déposa un léger baisé sur ma pommette. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Mais, soudainement, il se figea.

\- Aïe, souffla-t-il tout près de moi.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Sa mâchoire serrée et son expression inquiète m'interloquèrent.

\- Des complications, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit ma portière d'un geste rapide puis repris sa place loin de moi, presque apeuré. Des phares transpercèrent la pluie, et une voiture noire vint se ranger en face de nous.

\- Veronica est au carrefour, m'avertit Keith en fixant les nouveaux venus à travers le déluge.

En dépit de mon étonnement et de ma curiosité, je me précipitai dehors. Les gouttes ricochèrent dans un bruit étouffé sur mon sweat-shirt. Je tentai de discerner les silhouettes assises dans le véhicule noir, mais il faisait trop sombre. Les phares éclairaient Keith, qui continuait à regarder droit devant lui, les yeux vrillés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Ses traits trahissaient un mélange de frustration et de méfiance. Puis, il mit le contact, et les pneus chuintèrent sur l'asphalte humide. La Volvo disparu en quelques secondes.

\- Hé, Lance ! me héla une voix familière depuis le siège conducteur de la petite auto noire.

\- Hunk ? sursautai-je en plissant les paupières sous la pluie.

À cet instant, la voiture de patrouille tourna au coin de la rue, éclairant les intrus.

Hunk descendait déjà. L'obscurité ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Son passager était un homme légèrement corpulent, bien plus âgé, au visage frappant, aux joues affaissées, à la peau brune parcourue de rides, telle une vieille veste de cuir, et aux pupilles noires étonnamment familières qui semblaient à la fois bien trop jeunes et bien trop vieilles pour la large figure dans laquelle elles étaient enserrées. Billy Bears, le père de Hunk. Je le reconnus immédiatement, alors que j'avais réussi à oublier son nom jusqu'à ce que Veronica le mentionne le jour de mon arrivée. Il m'observait, scrutant mes traits, et je lui adressai un timide salut de la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, exprimant l'indignation ou la peur, ses narines dilatées. Je ravalai ma courtoisie.

« Des complications », avait dit Keith.

Billy ne me quittait pas des yeux, tendu, anxieux. En moi-même, je gémis. Avait-il identifié Keith ? Croyait-il vraiment aux légendes absurdes que Katie avait brocardées ? La réponse se lisait clairement dans son regard.

Oui. Il y croyait, oui.

\- Billy ! s'écria Veronica dès qu'elle fut sortie de sa voiture.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison. Derrière moi, j'entendis ma sœur les saluer avec chaleur.

\- Comment vas-tu Hunk ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit poliment l'adolescent.

\- Ton vieux rabougrie de père n'est pas encore devenu sénile ? plaisanta Ver.

\- Le vieux rabougrie t'entend, jeune fille !

Malgré le peu de fois où je l'avais rencontré, je reconnus sa voix puissante et j'eus soudain le sentiment de redevenir un gamin de douze ans.

J'entrai, laissant le battant ouvert, et allumai les lampes avant de retirer mon sweat-shirt à présent tremper et de le suspendre à la patère. Puis je me tins dans le vestibule, pas très rassuré, pendant que Veronica aidait Hunk à extirper Billy de la voiture, et à l'installer sur son fauteuil roulant. Quand ils se précipitèrent, trempés, à l'intérieur, je reculai.

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! dit Ver.

\- Ça fait une paie, répondit Billy. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, indéchiffrables.

\- Non, c'est super. Tu viens pour le match de baseball, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma sœur n'était pas une grande fane de ce sport national, mais j'avais le souvenir que Phil – son ex – lui, avait l'habitude de regarder chacune des compétitions à la télé. En compagnie de ce vieux Billy depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés à Volthrone.

\- C'est précisément le but, rigola Hunk. Notre télé est tombée en panne la semaine dernière.

\- Sans compter que Hunk avait hâte de revoir Lance, rétorqua Billy en décochant une grimace à son fils.

Ce dernier fit la moue et baissa la tête, comme gêné. Cela me faisait plaisir qu'il eut tant voulu me revoir.

\- Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message ! l'admonestai-je faussement. On se serait organisé une sortie !

\- J'ai cassé mon téléphone portable, se plaignit-il. Et ce radin de vieillard refuse de m'en acheter un autre !

Le dit radin lui frappa dument la cuisse, et l'adolescent fit semblant de se tordre de douleur, sous les regards amusés de Veronica et moi.

\- Vous avez faim ? s'enquit Ver en filant vers la cuisine.

\- Non, nous avons dîner avant de venir, répondit Hunk.

\- Et toi, Lance ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai un petit creux, avouai-je.

Elle mit rapidement au micro-ondes deux croquemonsieurs, et me demanda de les surveiller, tandis qu'elle rejoignai Billy dans le salon, le match allant bientôt commencer. A priori, la tâche ne devait pas être difficile. J'avais juste à regarder défiler le compteur et attendre que la machine ne sonne, annonçant la fin de la cuisson. Aucun risque que la maison ne s'enflamme. Tandis que mes yeux fixaient le temps s'écouler, je sentis une présence derrière mon dos.

\- Alors, ça roule ? s'enquit Hunk.

\- Plutôt bien, affirmai-je avec entrain tant il était dur de résister à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Et toi ? Vous avez terminé votre voiture avec Katie ?

\- Non, il nous manque encore des pièces détachées. Nous avons emprunté celle-ci, précisa-t-il en désignant la cour du pouce.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu parler de… qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

\- Un maitre-cylindre. Au fait, le 4x4 marche mal ? ajouta-t-il soudain avec sérieux.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne t'en servais pas.

\- Un pote m'a raccompagné, me dérobai-je, les yeux fixés sur le minuteur du micro-ondes.

\- Belle bagnole. Je n'ai pas reconnu le conducteur. Pourtant, je croyais connaitre la majorité des jeunes du coin.

J'acquiesçai sans me mouiller et récupérai les croquemonsieurs réchauffés.

\- En revanche, mon père semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Tu me passes les assiettes, s'il-te-plaît ? Elles sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Pas de problème. Alors, qui c'était ? insista-t-il en posant deux assiettes sur le comptoir.

\- Keith Takashi, soupirai-je, vaincu.

À ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

\- Voilà qui explique bien les choses ! Je trouvais mon père bizarre, aussi.

\- Apparemment, il n'aime pas beaucoup les Altéa et Takashi…

\- Laisse, c'est un vieillard superstitieux, marmonna Hunk.

Lui aussi semblait au courant des légendes que m'avaient raconté Katie, la dernière fois sur la plage. Et, aux vues du regard qu'il me lançait, il savait que je savais également pour leurs mythes. Celle qui semblait être sa meilleure amie avait sans doute craché le morceau.

\- Il ne va rien dire à Ver, hein ?

Ces mots précipités m'avaient échappé. Hunk m'observa quelques instants, une expression impénétrable sur le visage.

\- J'en doute, finit-il par répondre. Veronica l'a sacrément enguirlandé la dernière fois. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé depuis. Ce sont en quelques sortes des retrouvailles, ce soir. À mon avis, il évitera de remettre le sujet dur le tapis.

\- Oh !

Je portai son repas à Veronica, et proposai ensuite à Hunk d'aller dans ma chambre, histoire d'être entre jeunes. Ma sœur n'apprécia pas la remarque, me rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore trente ans. Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre et emmenait Hunk avec moi à l'étage.

Tandis que je mangeai à la hâte mon repas, il explora un peu la pièce qui m'était réservée.

\- Tu t'entraînes beaucoup ? me demanda-t-il en désignant mon punchingball.

\- J'avoue avoir un peu délaissé mon entrainement ces derniers temps.

Il fit balancer le sac de frappe suspendu, promena ses doigts sur les cordes de ma guitare tout nouvellement récupérée, avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi sur le lit. Il laissa trainer un long silence, duquel je profitai pour finir mon dîner.

\- Alors, commença-t-il, ce Keith… C'est ton… pote, hein ?

\- Ouais, affirmai-je en avalant mon dernier morceau de croque-monsieur, espérant y camoufler mon pseudo mensonge.

Pendant un moment, j'eus peur que, comme son père, il n'adhère pas à cette fréquentation.

\- Pourquoi vouloir cacher à ta sœur ton amitié avec lui ?

J'étais pris au dépourvu. Voilà une question à laquelle j'aurais dû m'attendre, mais dont je n'avais aucune réponse. Devais-je être honnête avec Hunk ? J'appréhendai le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi ouvert d'esprit. Finalement, son rire coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- Respire, Lance ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir mon souffle tout ce temps. Je respirais un bon coup, avant de me tourner vers Hunk. Son regard était amusé et malicieux. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient d'ailleurs emplis de bienveillance. Je me surpris à espérer qu'il ne me rejetterait pas en raison de mon orientation sexuelle – du moins, de ces derniers temps. Il semblait être une personne bien, et, peut-être même, un très bon ami.

\- Keith n'est pas vraiment… mon pote…

Pour la troisième fois, il éclata de rire.

\- Je me disais que c'était rare deux _amis _aussi proches dans une voiture !

\- Tu nous a vu ? m'enquis-je, soudainement gêné à l'idée d'avoir été surpris dans un moment d'intimité.

\- C'est surtout le fait qu'il se soit redressé comme un délinquant pris la main dans le sac qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, avoua-t-il.

Je me détendis, soulagé qu'il prenne aussi bien la nouvelle.

\- C'est Pidge qui risque d'être déçue, souffla-t-il finalement, légèrement dépité. Tu lui as fait un sacré effet la dernière fois. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Je fus pris d'une bouffée de remord. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu trop fort, cette fois-ci sur la plage.

\- Elle t'as raconté ? demandai-je, gêné.

\- Pas vraiment, mais disons qu'elle est facile à déchiffrée. C'est un livre ouvert, quand il s'agit d'interpréter ses émotions. Puis, je la connais depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à aucun garçon, jusque-là. Dommage qu'elle soit tombée sur quelqu'un de déjà pris. Par un autre gars, de surcroit.

Je grimaçai. Lui, était dans ses pensées, s'inquiétant certainement pour son amie. Il se ressaisit bien vite, voyant certainement toute la culpabilité que cela me procurait.

\- T'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Elle s'en remettra ! Elle a encore tout le temps pour ça.

Il était vrai qu'elle était encore jeune. Puis, elle ne m'avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Jolie comme elle l'était, elle allait bien vite trouver tout un tas d'autres garçons vers qui se tourner. Je m'interrogeai alors sur sa relation avec Hunk.

\- Et, entre vous, il n'y a jamais eu…

\- Jamais de la vie ! me coupa-t-il. C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Puis, son frère empêcherai n'importe quel mec de s'approcher d'elle, même s'il s'agissait de moi. Je refuse de m'attirer ses foudres !

Il avait dit ces mots avec une véritable terreur dans le fond de son regard. Je rigolai du fait qu'il puisse vraiment être effrayé à l'idée de se confronter à Matthew – si je me souvenais bien de son nom. Lui qui était assez imposant. Il me rejoignit bien vite dans mon hilarité.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Hunk était d'une compagnie très agréable. Il savait faire la conversation, tout en écoutant chaque parole que je prononçais. Je l'appréciai fortement et étais heureux qu'il soit aussi ouvert d'esprit. Il savait mettre à l'aise, et sa bonne humeur était tout à fait contagieuse. J'espérais bien vite le revoir dans les semaines à venir. Il me sembla qu'il pourrait être un très bon ami.

Alors que nous n'avions pas vu la soirée s'éterniser, Veronica finit par nous interrompre dans notre bavardage incessant, annonçant à Hunk que, le match étant fini, Billy était prêt à rentrer. Légèrement dépités, comme deux gamins qui espéraient s'amuser un peu plus longtemps ensemble, nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je fus surpris alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amical. Hunk semblait être de ces personnes très affectives et facilement tactiles. Comme pour éterniser la soirée, je l'accompagnai à l'entrée.

\- Tu comptes bientôt revenir à la mer ? me lança Hunk au moment où il poussait le fauteuil de son père dehors.

\- Peut-être. Dès que tu auras un nouveau téléphone, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message.

J'étais sincère dans mon intention de le revoir.

\- Merci, Veronica, dit entretemps Billy. Je me suis bien amusé.

\- Je t'attends pour le prochain match.

\- Compte sur nous, plaisanta le vieil homme.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et son sourire disparut.

\- Prends garde à toi, Lance, ajouta-t-il gravement.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, marmonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.

Je croisai le regard de Hunk, contrit.

Je montais dans ma chambre pendant que Ver agitait la main, planté sur le seuil de la porte, lorsqu'elle m'interpella :

\- Lance ? Attends.

Je tressaillis. Billy avait-il craché le morceau pendant que j'étais avec son fils ? Apparemment non. Veronica paraissait contente, ravi de cette visite.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi, ce soir. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Bien.

J'hésitai, un pied sur la première marche, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Aujourd'hui, en escalade, je n'ai pas eu grimpé, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'étais qu'assureur.

\- Ah oui, je ne me rappelle que trop bien la fois où tu as paniqué, juste en escaladant un arbre d'à peine deux mètres, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Haha, rigolai-je faussement.

\- Avec qui faisais-tu équipe ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Euh… Nyma Jones, admis-je avec réticence.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens ! s'exclama-t-elle, rasséréné. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez amis. Chouette famille. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invitée au bal ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Apparemment, elle s'attendait à un moment de confidences entre frères et sœurs.

\- _Dios mío, Ver_ ! (1) m'offusquai-je.

\- _Qué_ ? C'est une jolie fille ! Avoue, tu as des vues sur elle.

\- Non !

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, feignant la surprise. Lance McClain, pas intéressé par une des plus jolies filles de son bahut. Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fais de mon petit frère coureur de jupon ?

Je m'empourprai.

\- Elle sort déjà pratiquement avec l'un de mes potes, Rolo. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai, toujours, aucune envie de me rendre à ce foutu bal.

\- Si tu le dis (elle ne paraissait pas convaincue). En tous cas, c'est très bien que tu sois absent samedi… J'ai prévu d'aller pêcher avec les gars du commissariat.

\- Tu pêches, toi ?

\- Ça m'arrive. Ce sera une belle journée, mieux vaut en profiter. Mais si tu souhaites reporter ton expédition jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je resterai avec toi. J'ai conscience de te laisser trop souvent seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu assures comme un chef, la rassurai-je gentiment tout en lui collant un gros baiser baveux sur la joue, lequel elle essuya d'un air dégouté. Une journée en solitaire ne me tuera pas.

J'espérai avoir réussi à ne pas trahir mon soulagement. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil, et fus récompensé par ce sourire charmant, qui ne me fit que d'avantage penser à notre mère. Je lui envoyai d'ailleurs un message avant de me coucher, lui donnant certaines de mes nouvelles.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, trop fatigué pour rêver, je dormis mieux. J'étais de bonne humeur quand je m'éveillai, en dépit du ciel gris perle. J'avais encore en mémoire ma soirée en compagnie d'Hunk, et gardai les restes de sa joie de vivre communicative. Je me surpris à siffloter tandis que j'hydratai la peau de mon visage, abîmée par la fraicheur de la région, et plus tard en descendant les escaliers. Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, je mangeais comme dix hommes. Ver ne manqua de se rendre compte de mon enthousiasme.

\- Tu es bien joyeux, ce matin, souligna-t-elle en terminant ses œufs fris.

\- On est vendredi, annonçai-je après une grande gorgée de café.

Je m'activai car je voulais partir à la seconde ou ma sœur aurait filé. Mon sac était prêt, je m'étais brossé les dents et j'avais déjà enfilé mes baskets quand elle s'en alla. Une fois sûr que la voie était libre, je me ruai dehors. Keith m'avait néanmoins devancé, et attendait dans sa voiture rutilante, fenêtres baissées, moteur coupé. C'est sans hésiter que je m'installai sur le siège passager, avide de retrouver son visage. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, et mon cœur cessa de battre. Un ange n'aurait pas dégagé plus d'éclat. Il était parfait, il n'y avait rien à améliorer.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

_Joder_ ! Avait-il la moindre idée de la séduction de sa voix ?

\- Comme un bébé ! Et toi, ta nuit ?

\- Agréable, rigola-t-il, me donnant l'impression que je ratai une plaisanterie personnelle.

\- Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ?

\- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Aujourd'hui est encore _mon _jour.

Son intérêt se porta, cette fois-ci, d'avantage sur les gens. Encore une fois, ma famille, les passions de chacun, nos occupations communes ; puis mes grands-parents, morts il y a peu de temps. Enfin, à l'heure du déjeuner, il finit par s'intéresser davantage à mes différentes fréquentations d'école, et notamment à la gente féminine.

\- Combien de copines as-tu eu ? s'enquit-il.

J'étais embarrassé. Lui-même semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, même si je pouvais clairement percevoir l'amusement dans le son de sa voix.

\- Qui te dis que j'en ai eu, tentai-je de me dérober.

Il s'esclaffa.

\- As-tu oublié mon certain talent à voir dans l'esprit des gens, me rappela-t-il en se tapotant le front.

Je piquai un fard.

\- _Mierda_, jurai-je, lui arrachant une grimace (décidément, je trouvais cette réaction tout à fait adorable). Qu'as-tu vu ou entendu ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Eh bien… Apparemment, certains aiment te qualifier de « coureur de jupon » …

Je gémissais. Comme pour cacher mon embarras, je dissimulai mon visage derrière mon bras, posé sur la table, tête fourrée dans le creux de mon coude. Devais-je être honnête ? Je laissai planer un silence.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Attends (je levai mon regard vers lui). Je suis en train de compter.

Je perçu l'étonnement dans ses pupilles.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations sérieuses, tentai-je de le rassurer. Peut-être deux, ou trois. Mais ce n'était que des amourettes d'adolescents. Cela n'a jamais duré plus de deux mois.

\- Et combien de relations non-sérieuses ? insista-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'entends-tu par « non sérieux » ?

\- Des flirts sans conséquences. Des erreurs de parcours.

\- De ce que tu dis, il ne semblerait qu'aucune de tes compagnes ne t'aient réellement marqué. Pauvres demoiselles.

\- Hé ! Tu dis ça comme si j'avais été un connard de service, m'indignai-je.

Seconde grimace déformant ses traits si parfaits. Encore une fois, un silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le brouhaha incessant des nombreuses conversations dans la cafète.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? demanda-t-il, gravement.

J'hésitai, me sentant flancher sous l'intensité de son regard.

\- Non, pas en Floride, reconnus-je à contrecœur.

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince. C'était déjà bientôt la fin de la pause déjeuner. La journée avait défilé avec cette vitesse qui était en train de devenir une routine. Je pris avantage de la pause qu'il marquait pour mordre dans mon beignet. J'avais une étrange faim de loup depuis ce matin, et j'avais dévoré tout mon plateau, ainsi qu'une partie du déjeuner de Keith. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas pour un sou, étant donné qu'il ne s'alimentait jamais.

\- Nous aurions dû prendre ta voiture, annonça-t-il tout à trac.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pars avec Allura après le déjeuner.

\- Oh, murmurai-je, perplexe et déçu. Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied.

\- C'est exclu, rétorqua-t-il. Nous irons chercher ta Jeep et la laisserons sur le parking.

\- Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher. Je pourrais même en profiter pour faire un petit jogging.

Ce qui m'était moins égal, par contre, c'était de perde quelques précieuses minutes de sa compagnie.

\- Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact, s'entêta-t-il. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole.

Idée qui eut au moins le mérite de le dérider.

\- D'accord, acceptai-je, lèvres pincées.

J'étais quasiment certain que mes clés se trouvaient dans la poche du jean que j'avais porté le mercredi, sous une pile de linge sale dans la buanderie. Même en pénétrant par effraction chez moi, il ne la dénicherait jamais. Il sembla considérer mon consentement comme un défi, puis se permit une grimace arrogante.

\- Où allez-vous ? demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais…

C'était presque une supplique, chuchotée avec tristesse. Je baissai les yeux, effrayé par le pouvoir de persuasion des siens. Je refusai d'avoir peur de lui, quelque fût le danger qu'il représentât. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, me serinais-je.

\- Non, refusai-je en relevant la tête. J'en suis incapable.

\- Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai, ronchonna-t-il.

Ses prunelles parurent s'assombrir devant moi. Je changeai de sujet.

\- À quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ? m'enquis-je, déjà déprimé à l'idée de le quitter.

\- Tout dépend… c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?

\- Non.

J'avais répondu avec trop d'empressement, et il réfréna un sourire.

\- Comme d'habitude, alors. Veronica sera là ?

\- Non, elle part à la pêche.

La façon dont les choses s'étaient superbement arrangées allégea mon humeur.

\- Et si tu ne reviens pas, lança-t-il cependant avec sécheresse, que va-t-elle penser ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu n'auras qu'à bruler ma maison, elle se dira que je suis mort dans les flammes en tentant de me préparer à manger.

Je rigolai, alors que lui me fusillait du regard, non content de ma blague. Sa colère fut assez impressionnante pour couper court à mon hilarité.

\- Pff, soufflai-je. Aucun humour…

Je fini mon beignet, avant de me décider à changer de sujet :

\- Que chasserez-vous ce soir ? repris-je.

\- Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin.

Mon intérêt poli pour son secret avait le don de le laisser perplexe.

\- Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Allura ?

\- Elle est celle qui… me soutient le plus, avoua-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ?

\- Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart.

J'inspectai ses frères et sœurs. Ils étaient muets et indifférents à tout, exactement comme au premier jour. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre – leur magnifique frère aux cheveux de jais était installé en face de moi, un éclat d'incertitude dans ses pupilles dorées.

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas, devinai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-il avec des yeux trop innocents pour que je m'y fi. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.

\- Ça alors, moi non plus, figure-toi !

Il secoua lentement la tête, exaspéré.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, persuadé qu'il se moquait de moi. Il rit.

\- Avec mes talents… particuliers, murmura-t-il en effleurant son front, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Mais toi… tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.

J'étais gêné et mécontent. Je détournai les yeux en direction de sa famille. Ses mots me donnaient l'impression d'être un cobaye. Quel imbécile ! Je me doutais bien que son intérêt s'arrêtait là.

\- Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, poursuivit-il. La plus facile à expliquer. Il y en a une autre cependant… pas aussi aisée à décrire.

Je continuai à détailler les Altéa. Soudain, Lotor, le garçon époustouflant à la chevelure presque blanche, pivota vers moi. Il ne me regarda pas, mais me poignarda de ses prunelles sombres et froides. J'aurais voulu lui échapper, mais il me tint sous l'emprise de ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Keith émît un son rageur, étouffé, presque un sifflement de haine. Alors, Lotor me lâcha. Me tournant aussitôt vers Keith, je vis qu'il décelait sans effort la confusion et la terreur qui m'avait envahi. Gêné, je baissai les yeux. Je détestais faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse envers les autres, et surtout envers lui.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, le visage fermé. Il est inquiet, rien de plus… C'est que… ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu…

\- Je ? insistai-je, ayant recouvré mes esprits – plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Les choses se terminaient… mal.

Comme le soir à Port Angeles, il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un élan d'angoisse absolue. J'aurais aimé le réconforter, je n'avais hélas aucune idée de la manière dont m'y prendre. Instinctivement, je tendis le bras, avant de le laisser tomber sur la table, par crainte que mon contact empire les choses – mieux valait le laisser faire le premier pas dans ces cas-là. Puis, je me rendis compte que ses mots auraient dû m'affoler. Je guettai la montée de la peur, en vain. Tout ce que je paraissais éprouver était de la souffrance envers sa propre douleur. Et de la frustration. Parce que Lotor avait interrompu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, et que j'ignorais comment revenir sur le sujet. Lui, était toujours prostré.

\- Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? demandai-je d'une voix étrangement égale, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais existé.

\- Oui.

Il releva la figure. Il me jaugea, guettant le retour de la frayeur dans mon regard, qui ne vint jamais. Il sourit tout à coup.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore un quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à le supporter.

Je sursautai soudain. Allura – ses cheveux longs et argentés comme les rayons de la lune autour de son exquis visage d'elfe – se tenait derrière lui. Sa silhouette fine était souple, gracieuse même quand elle était parfaitement immobile. Sans me quitter des yeux, Keith la salua.

\- Allura.

\- Keith, répondit-elle, son soprano presque aussi séduisant que son ténor à lui.

\- Allura, Lance ; Lance, Allura, nous présenta-t-il avec décontraction, une moue ironique aux lèvres.

\- Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, me lança-t-elle.

Ses pupilles d'obsidienne avaient un éclat indéchiffrable, mais son sourire était amical. Tout comme son frère, elle était d'une beauté inimaginable. Une fois la surprise passée, mon côté cavaleur – que je pensais avoir perdu depuis mon arrivé à Volthrone – refis surface :

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, la saluai-je sur un ton enjôleur.

Elle pouffa, tandis que Keith me foudroya du regard, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je puisse faire du charme à sa propre sœur. Pour ma part, j'étais content de l'avoir amusée.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Allura à son frère.

\- Presque, répondit-il d'une voix distante. Je te retrouve à la voiture.

Elle partit sans faire de commentaire. Sa démarche était si fluide, si souple, que je ne pouvais que l'admirer.

\- Aurai-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser, ou ça aurait été déplacé ? m'enquis-je, encore distrait pas son allure.

L'intensité de son regard sur moi me poussa à tourner mon visage vers lui. Il arborait une moue contrariée, comme si le fait que mon attention ne se porte plus exclusivement sur lui l'embêtait. Or, Keith n'avait rien à craindre de sa propre sœur. Il me semblait que, malgré sa beauté incarnée, Allura ne pourrait jamais égaler l'affection de je portai à son frère. Je le couvai des yeux, et la contrariété de ses traits se dissipa légèrement.

\- Non, ça aurait convenu, finit-il par répondre.

\- Amuse-toi bien, alors.

Je n'avais pu cacher ma déception quant à son départ.

\- J'y comptes bien. Quant à toi, tâche de rester en vie.

\- À Volthrone ? Quel défi !

\- Pour toi, c'en est un, riposta-t-il en s'assombrissant aussitôt. Promets !

\- Je promets de rester en vie, ânonnai-je.

Nous nous levâmes.

\- À demain, soupirai-je.

\- Ça te semble si loin que ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, lugubre.

\- Je serais là à l'heure, jura-t-il en m'octroyant son fameux sourire en coin.

Se penchant par-dessus la table, il effleura une fois de plus ma joue, puis s'éloigna, et je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu.

J'étais drôlement tenté de sécher l'après-midi ou, tout au moins, le cours de gym. Aucune envie de me retrouver une fois de plus tétanisé devant toute la classe. En Floride, j'avais déjà plusieurs fois fais l'école buissonnière, ce n'était pas véritablement le fond du problème. Pourtant, un instinct de conservation m'en empêchait, dorénavant. Je savais que si je filais, Nyma et les autres en concluraient que j'étais avec Keith. Et ce dernier s'inquiétait du temps que nous passions publiquement ensemble… au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Perspective peu réjouissante que j'évacuai immédiatement. Quand bien même, je préférai me comporter de manière à lui faciliter l'existence.

Je sentais intuitivement – lui aussi, j'en étais sûr – que la journée de demain allait constituer un pivot. Notre relation ne pouvait perdurer dans cet équilibre instable, telle une assiette sur la pointe d'une épée. Tôt ou tard, nous tomberions d'un côté ou de l'autre. Cela dépendrait entièrement de sa propre décision, ou de ses instincts. Pour ma part, le choix était déjà fait, et depuis bien longtemps. Et je ne pouvais que m'y tenir. Car, à présent, rien ne paraissait plus terrifiant, ni plus douloureux, que l'idée de me détacher de lui. C'était inenvisageable.

En garçon sage, je me rendis en classe. Je ne saurais décrire comment se déroula le cours de science, tant j'étais préoccupé par le lendemain. En gym, Nyma ne boudait plus, et je n'eus pas à grimper. Elle me souhaita une bonne journée à Seattle. Prudemment, je lui expliquai que j'avais annulé à cause de ma Jeep peu fiable.

\- Tu seras au bal avec Takashi, alors ? se renfrogna-t-elle.

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dans ce cas ? insista-t-elle.

Je faillis céder à mon mauvais caractère et l'envoyer aux pelotes. Au lieu de quoi, je mentis avec brio.

\- Du rangement, un peu de sport, et surtout des maths, sinon je suis bon pour foirer mes exams.

\- Est-ce que Takashi t'aide ?

\- _Keith _(et je soulignai le prénom) ne m'aidera en rien. Il est parti en week-end je ne sais trop où.

Je remarquai avec surprise que les mensonges me venaient plus facilement que d'habitude. Nyma retrouva sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Ce serait super. Je te promets qu'on dansera tous avec toi.

L'image du visage dépité de Rolo en découvrant ma présence me rendit un peu cassant.

\- Je n'irais pas au bal, Nyma, compris ?

\- Comme tu veux, râla-t-elle. C'était juste une proposition.

Lorsque la journée s'acheva enfin, c'est sans enthousiasme que je gagnai le parking. Je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer à la maison à pied, mais je n'envisageais pas qu'il eût réussi à ramener ma voiture. En même temps, je commençais à penser que rien ne lui était impossible. Et j'avais raison, car ma Jeep était garée sur l'emplacement qu'avait occupé sa Volvo le matin même. Incrédule, j'ouvris la portière (non verrouillée) et aperçus les clés sur le contact. Un bout de papier gisait sur mon siège. Je m'installai et refermai la portière avant de le déplier. Deux mots, rédigés de sa belle écriture.

_Sois prudent_

Le rugissement du moteur me flanqua la frousse de ma vie, et je ris de moi-même.

À la maison, je constatai que le verrou était tiré, exactement comme je l'avais laissé en partant. À l'intérieur, je fonçai droit sur la buanderie. Rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé. Je cherchai mon jean et en fouillai les poches. Vides. J'avais peut-être suspendu ma clé au clou de l'entrée, après tout.

Suivant le même instinct que celui qui m'avait poussé à mentir à Nyma, j'envoyais un texto à Rolo sous prétexte de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le bal. Quand il me retourna la pareille pour ma journée en compagnie de Keith, je lui annonçai que c'était remis.

Durant le dîner, Veronica parut ailleurs, préoccupée par le travail sans doute. J'interrompis sa rêverie.

\- Tu sais, Ver…

\- Oui, Lance ?

\- Je crois que tu as raison, pour Seattle. J'attendrai que Rolo ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec moi.

\- Oh. Très bien. Tu veux que je reste ici ?

\- Non, ne change pas tes plans. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Des devoirs, la lessive… je pense aussi faire un petit jogging en ville, et en profiter pour faire quelques courses. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller et venir. Profite plutôt de ta journée.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Profite du beau temps et ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus facile à vivre que je ne le pensais, Lance.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

Nous nous esclaffâmes en même temps. Même si j'étais réellement heureux de retrouver, peu à peu, un semblant de complicité avec Veronica, mon rire me parut faux. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, néanmoins. Je me sentais tellement coupable de la tromper que je manquai de suivre le conseil de Keith et de lui avouer nos plans. Heureusement, je me retins.

Après le repas, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Encore trop préoccupé par la journée du lendemain, et me sachant dans l'incapacité de dormir maintenant, je décidai de me fatiguer un petit peu. Je connectai mon cellulaire à une enceinte, et enclencha une Playlist musicale. Les notes envahirent la pièce, et je commençai une petite cession d'entraînement.

J'enchainai les exercices sans m'arrêter : abdos, pompes, tractions, squats, étirements… Avant de m'attaquer, distraitement, à mon punchingball. C'était le genre d'activité qui arrivait presque à n'occuper que mon corps, laissant mon esprit, désœuvré, vagabonder, menaçant d'échapper à mon contrôle. Je luttai inconsciemment contre une peur insidieuse quant à la journée de demain. Je connaissais les risques, et j'avais fait mon choix. Je me remémorai le mot qu'il m'avait laissé dans la voiture. Il me voulait sain et sauf. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser croire que ce désir pur finirait par l'emporter sur tous les autres, moins avouables, que je lui inspirais. Quelle autre alternative j'avais, de toute façon ? Couper les ponts ?

À cette simple perspective, je portai un coup plus violent que les autres à mon punchingball, faisant douloureusement craquer mes phalanges. Le sac de frappe se balança violemment à travers la pièce, et je dus le retenir avec mon corps. J'étais essoufflé, en sueur, les muscles tendus et presque brûlant. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je poussai mon propre corps à bout. Je finis par mettre fin à mes exercices, tout en buvant presque un litre d'eau, puis me réfugiai sous une bonne douche froide. Tout en laissant l'eau dégoulinée sur mon corps, je continuai à penser à ma relation, plus que délicate, avec Keith.

M'éloigner de lui me semblait intolérable. Depuis mon arrivée à Volthrone, j'avais cette impression que toute ma vie s'était réduite à Keith. Et, pourtant, une petite voix inquiète, au fond de moi, se demandait si… je souffrirais beaucoup au cas où les choses tournaient mal.

En sortant de la douche, j'étais éreinté. Pourtant, je me savais encore trop énervé pour passer une bonne nuit. Je me permis alors une folie que, en d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas toléré. J'avalai un cachet contre le rhume, dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin, destiné à m'assommer pour huit bonnes heures. La journée du lendemain risquait d'être éprouvante, il était hors de question que l'on n'y ajoute un état erratique pour manque de sommeil.

En attendant que les antibiotiques fassent effets, je me désaltérai encore, m'évitant au maximum des courbatures le lendemain. Puis réfléchis à ce que je pourrais porter. Une fois mes affaires prêtes pour le matin, je finis par me coucher, un masque étalé sur la figure afin d'hydrater ma peau tout le long de la nuit. J'avais l'impression d'être une de ses jeunes adolescentes à leur premier rencard, qui voulait tout faire pour être parfaite. Ridicule. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Ce ne fut que vers vingt-trois heures que les cachets agirent, et je sombrai.

* * *

**Traduction :**

(1) Mon Dieu !

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Première chose : j'ai essayé de franchir une étape dans la relation de Hunk et Lance. J'ai voulu montrer à quel point Lance se sentait bien, à l'aise, en présence de Hunk. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à retranscrire ce sentiment, je l'espère. **

**Deuxièmement : L'officielle rencontre Allura/Lance. En me relisant, je me suis dit que peut-être j'aurais du la laisser durer un peu plus longtemps, histoire de commencer à coudre l'amitié (qui va devenir de plus en plus forte au fil de l'histoire) entre les deux personnages. Mais je l'ai laissé telle que je l'ai premièrement écrite (surtout par manque d'inspiration, je ne vais pas mentir). Le fait que le côté enjoleur de Lance ressorte (clin d'oeil à Voltron) quand il lui parle, ça ne faisait pas un peu trop ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de vos avis... **

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré ma loooongue absence. Je vais essayé de ne pas recommencer, mais j'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué. Moi qui pensais avoir plus de temps parce que je serais en vacances ! Que nenni ! **

**Bon, en tout cas, il est certain que nous nous retrouverons la prochaine pour la suite ! **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Salut, salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je pète le feu (vive les vacances !)  
**

**Déjà, petit remerciement et réponse à Dumini : Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, et, sans vouloir spoiler, ce chapitre-ci va être assez décisif dans leur relation (hihihi). Pour ce qui est de la fratrie de Keith, je dirais que d'ici un ou deux chapitres, nous allons enfin rencontrer toute la famille Altéa et Takashi (je suis pressée de pouvoir exploiter tous ces personnages non encore explorés).**

**Sinon, voilà le douzième chapitre de ce premier tome. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les petits !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Je me réveillai tôt, après une nuit calme et sans rêve. Bien que je fusse reposé, je retombai aussitôt dans l'état d'énervement de la veille. Je m'habillai précipitamment, enfilant une chemise bleue à manches courtes – la météo prévoyait un temps relativement bon – que j'enfonçai dans mon jean serré, lequel je pliai en ourlets au-dessus des chevilles. Nerveux, je m'observai dans le miroir. J'aimais particulièrement ce jean, qui m'avait toujours fait un fessier digne d'un mannequin sportif. Je m'empourprai. N'était-ce pas un peu _too much_ ? Tant pis, je n'avais le temps de réfléchir à une autre tenue. D'habitude je n'accordais pas tant d'importance aux vêtements que je portais. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que Veronica était déjà partie. Une fine couche de nuages cotonneux voilait le ciel. Même s'ils ne dureraient pas, je prévoyais d'enfiler mon ciré jaune pour ne pas attraper froid.

J'avalai machinalement mon petit-déjeuner puis me dépêchai de nettoyer et de ranger. Je regardai une nouvelle fois dehors, rien n'avait changé. Je venais juste de me laver les dents et redescendais quand un coup discret à la porte déclencha des pulsations incontrôlées dans ma poitrine. Je planai jusqu'à l'entrée, me débattis avec le verrou, mais fini par réussir à ouvrir le battant à la volée – c'était lui. Dès que je vis son visage, mon agitation s'évanouit, et je me ressaisis. Mes craintes de la veille paraissaient sans fondement du moment qu'il était là.

Au début, il ne me sourit pas, il était préoccupé. Puis son expression s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillait. Il se mit à rire.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Je m'examinais sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié d'important, comme mes chaussures ou mon pantalon.

\- Nous sommes presque habillés pareil ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je vis en effet qu'il arborait une chemise tout à fait semblable à la mienne, mais de couleur rouge, rangée dans un jean bleu. Sa veste, dans le même tissu que son pantalon, était déposée sur son avant-bras. Il portait exactement les mêmes tennis que moi – des Converses noires, simples. Mon rire se joignit au sien, en dépit d'un vague regret – entre nous deux, c'était bien lui qui avait l'allure d'un mannequin, et pas moi. Pendant que je fermai la porte, et enfilai mon ciré, il s'approcha du 4x4 et m'y attendit, côté passager, avec des airs de martyr.

\- On a passé un accord, lui rappelai-je, triomphant, tout en grimpant derrière le volant.

J'ouvris sa portière de l'intérieur.

\- Où va-t-on ? m'enquis-je, tandis que je sortais mon enceinte de mon sac pour la déposer sur le tableau de bord, histoire d'installer une ambiance musicale entre nous.

\- Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.

J'obéis, non sans le gratifier d'un regard mauvais.

\- Je suis d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui, annonçai-je. Je t'autorise donc à être le DJ de notre petit voyage.

Je lui tendis mon cellulaire, déjà ouvert sur l'application Spotify. Il parut hésité quant au choix qu'il se devait de faire, puis opta finalement pour l'album complet du groupe _Imagine Dragons_, _Night Visions_.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les chansons du moment, se justifia-t-il.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai précisé de mettre ce que _toi_tu aimais.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce groupe. Pas toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je l'adore, le rassurai-je, en lui offrant mon sourire le plus éblouissant.

Il mit le son assez bas pour que je puisse entendre ses indications quant au chemin à prendre pour arriver à destination – laquelle était encore secrète. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marmonner quelques paroles, tout en me tortillant sur mon siège au rythme de la musique. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, sachant qu'il me couvait des yeux. Du coup, je traversai encore plus lentement que d'ordinaire la ville endormie.

\- Tu as l'intention de quitter Volthrone avant la nuit ? m'apostropha-t-il.

\- Cette bagnole est une dame du troisième âge, un peu de respect.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, nous ne tardâmes pas à franchir les limites de la ville. Des sous-bois denses et des troncs verdis de mousse remplacèrent les pelouses et les maisons.

\- Tourne à droite, m'intima-t-il au moment où j'allais lui poser la question.

J'obéis en silence.

\- Maintenant, on continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.

Je perçus son amusement mais ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, de peur de quitter la route – et de lui donner raison par la même occasion.

\- Et qu'y-a-t-il après la chaussée ?

\- Un sentier.

\- On part en balade ?

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

À croire qu'il l'avait espéré.

\- Non.

Je me rappelai la première fois que j'étais venu dans la région. Nous étions partis en randonnée avec Ver et Phil. J'avais adoré découvrir les bois des environs et les décors rocailleux une fois arrivés au sommet d'une courte montagne, mais, une fois au pique le plus élevé, j'avais paniqué en découvrant à quelle hauteur nous nous trouvions.

\- Détends-toi, ce ne sera rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, m'intima-t-il en voyant, certainement, ma tétanie à l'idée de ma peur du vide.

Une dizaine de bornes ? Je ne relevai pas, craignant que, sous l'effet de la surprise, ma voix ne déraille. Pour mieux me concentrer sur la route, je tentai d'oublier sa présence en me focalisant sur la musique. Mais, pris d'une espèce de tension, je n'étais plus aussi entrain à chantonner les paroles.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je me demandais juste où nous allions.

\- C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau.

D'un même mouvement, nous jetâmes un coup d'œil sur les nuages qui s'effilochaient.

\- Ver m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.

\- Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ?

\- Nop.

\- Rolo croit toujours que nous allons à Seattle, au moins ?

Idée qui parut le réjouir.

\- Non plus, je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé – ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ?

Il était en colère, maintenant.

\- Pas forcément… J'imagine que tu as prévenu Allura ?

\- Bravo, Lance ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu !

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu, en me forçant à chanter le refrain de la chanson _On Top Of The World_.

\- Es-tu si déprimé par Volthrone que tu veuilles te suicider ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis qu'on nous voie ensemble, râlai-je, perdu. J'essaies simplement de te rendre service.

\- Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que _je_pourrais avoir si _toi_, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ? C'est le bouquet !

J'acquiesçai, les yeux rivés sur le parebrise, tout en essayant de contenir mes ricanements. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais cette situation m'amusait. Peut-être était-ce nerveux. Lui, marmonna dans sa barbe, si vite que je ne compris pas. Le reste du chemin se déroula sans un mot. Je sentais des vagues de réprobation furibonde émaner de lui, et je ne trouvais rien à dire pour l'apaiser. À la place, je me contentai de continuer mon petit karaoké en solo, comme si toute cette situation et la perspective de ne pas rentrer sauf chez moi ne m'atteignaient pas.

La route s'acheva brutalement, se réduisant à un étroit sentier pédestre balisé d'un petit piquet en bois. Je me garai sur le bas-côté et bondis de la voiture, voulant éviter toute autres confrontations avec lui. Et aussi parce que ça me donnait une excuse pour ne pas le regarder, et perdre pied. L'air s'était réchauffé, à présent, il était plus doux que ce que je n'avais jamais connu depuis mon arrivée à Volthrone, presque lourd à cause des nuages. Retirant mon ciré, je l'abandonnai sur le siège conducteur, heureux d'avoir mis ma chemise légère à manche courte – d'autant plus que dix kilomètres de randonnée nous attendaient.

Sa portière claqua, et je relevai la tête. Lui aussi avait laissé sa veste dans ma voiture. Il me tournait le dos, contemplant la forêt épaisse le long de laquelle nous étions parqués.

\- Par ici, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, l'air toujours aussi revêche.

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans les bois.

\- Mais, le chemin ? bêlai-je en courant autour de ma Jeep pour le rattraper.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, va !

Était-il au courant pour mon sens de l'orientation inexistant ? Il avait dû le lire dans l'esprit de Veronica, le fouineur.

Sans que je m'y attende, il se retourna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Plus que surpris, je retins ma respiration, le souffle coupé. Sa chemise sans manches était déboutonnée, révélant le lissé blanc de sa peau qui s'étalait, ininterrompu, de sa gorge aux contours marmoréens de son torse, libérant sa musculature impeccable, et le fin dessin de ses abdominaux. Il était beaucoup trop parfait, au point de m'en désespérer. Il était impossible qu'une créature aussi divine pût m'être destinée. Seul le corps de Keith, en tant qu'homme, pourrait à jamais me mettre dans un tel état.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, tentant de contrôler toutes réactions naturellement hormonales face à un tel excès de lascivité. Il me dévisagea, décontenancé par mon air torturé.

\- Tu préfères rentrer ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qui exhalait une souffrance différente de la mienne.

\- Non.

J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver tout près de lui, anxieux de ne pas perdre une des précieuses secondes du temps qu'il m'était accordé en sa compagnie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? voulut-il savoir, soudain très tendre.

\- Je dois seulement prendre garde à ne pas trop me laisser distraire, avouai-je penaud.

En disant ces mots, mes yeux avaient d'eux-mêmes parcourues les contours parfaits de son corps découvert. Je ne pus que remarquer son petit sourire arrogant.

\- Fais en sorte que je ne tombe pas dans un fossé, ajoutai-je en détournant le regard. Il va sûrement falloir que tu sois concentré à ma place, et très patient.

\- J'en suis capable… même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts. À moins que tu préfères que je ne… continua-t-il en faisant mine de rattacher sa chemise.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé ! me précipitai-je en tendant le bras vers lui.

Mon geste était instinctif, tout comme ma parole, et je me sentis vite embarrassé. Lui ris, amusé par ma faiblesse humaine. Je le joignis dans son hilarité, me moquant également de mon propre comportement. Lorsque nous fumes calmés, il m'observa longuement.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, me jura-t-il.

Cette promesse me rappela les risques que chacun d'entre nous prenions à ne rester, ainsi, que tous les deux, éloignés du monde entier. Lui pouvait perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit avec sa famille jusque-là. Moi, c'était ma propre vie que je mettais en jeu. Un inéluctable frisson me parcouru le corps. Espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, je l'apostrophai :

\- Bon, on campe ici, où tu te décides enfin à me faire découvrir ton endroit secret, lançai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant d'interpréter mon ton et mon expression, mais il finit par renoncer et prit la tête de l'expédition.

Ce ne fut pas aussi fatigant que je l'avais pensé. Le terrain était presque plat, et Keith écartait les fougères humides et les rideaux de mousse devant moi. Malgré tout, j'avais beaucoup moins d'aisance que lui à passer entre les buissons et à éviter les obstacles. Aussi, lorsqu'il fallait escalader des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, il n'hésitait pas à m'aider à les franchir en me soutenant par le coude. J'étais fortement embarrassé, à la fois parce qu'une partie de ma fierté en prenait un coup, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que son contact glacé ne manquait jamais d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. À deux reprises, je détectai sur ses traits une réaction qui me confirma qu'il les entendait.

Je tâchai, le plus possible, d'éviter de regarder son corps sublime, mais je dérapais souvent. Heureusement, l'attention que je devais accorder à là où je mettais mes pieds contrebalançait avec mon envie inéluctable de poser ma main sur son torse, parfaitement sculpté, par « inadvertance ».

Nous progressâmes en silence, ne parlant que rarement. De temps à autre, il me posait une question au hasard, de celles qui avaient échappé à ses investigations des deux jours précédents. Mes enseignants de collège et école primaire, mes activités extrascolaires – je lui avouai m'être adonné à la danse de rue un moment, mais avoir arrêté à cause du regard des autres, parce que la plupart disait que j'avais tendance à me mouvoir comme une fille. Ce détail provoqua en lui une hilarité d'une vigueur inédite, l'écho de ses rires pareils à des clochettes se répercutant à travers la forêt déserte. Il me demanda d'ailleurs si c'était pour cette – vraie – raison que je ne souhaitais pas me rendre au bal. Mes rougissements furent ma seule réponse. Même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il me confessa qu'il aimerait bien, un jour, me voir sur une piste de danse.

La balade nous prit presque toute la matinée, mais il ne fit pas une fois montre d'agacement du fait que je sois – beaucoup – plus lent que lui. Les bois s'étalaient aux alentours en un labyrinthe infini de très vieux arbres, au point que je commençai à me demander avec nervosité si nous retrouverions notre chemin. Lui était parfaitement à l'aise dans cette toile de verdure, et paraissait n'avoir aucun doute quant à notre trajectoire.

Au bout de quelques heures, la lumière filtrée par la feuillée passa d'un vert olive soutenu, à un jade plus clair – le soleil l'avait emporté, comme prévu. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pénétré dans la forêt, l'excitation s'empara de moi et ne tarda pas à se transformer en impatience.

\- On est bientôt arrivés ? lançai-je, faussement bougon.

\- Presque, répondit-il, mon changement d'humeur provoquant un rictus narquois. Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ?

Je scrutai les arbres.

\- Euh… non.

\- C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour _tes_yeux.

\- Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo, marmottai-je, ce qui le fit rire.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres cependant, je distinguai en effet sous les frondaisons une trouée plus jaune que verte. J'accélérai, de plus en plus fiévreux. Me laissant passer devant, il me suivit sans bruit.

Franchissant la dernière rangée de fougères, j'entrai dans l'endroit le plus ravissant du monde. La clairière, petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. Le soleil tombait droit sur nous, noyant la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée. Intimidé, j'avançai lentement dans l'herbe tendre, les pétales chatoyants, l'air tiède et doré. Je me retournai à demi, désireux de partager cet instant avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai vivement des yeux, soudain alarmé, et finis par le repérer – il était resté dans l'ombre épaisse des feuilles, à l'orée de la clairière, et me contemplait prudemment. Sa posture me fit penser à celle d'un enfant timide, lui donnant un côté tout à fait adorable qu'il m'était rarement donné de voir. Me revint alors en mémoire ce que la beauté des lieux m'avait fait oublier – l'énigme de Keith et du soleil, qu'il m'avait promis de me montrer un jour.

Je fis un pas vers lui, plein de curiosité. Il paraissait circonspect, réticent. Avec un sourire encourageant, je l'invitai à venir et me rapprochai encore. Il leva le bras, et je m'arrêtai, oscillant sur mes talons. Il parut inhaler longuement, puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil de midi.

Ma première réaction fut de plisser les paupières, tant je fus ébloui par le spectacle qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Sa peau, blanche en dépit d'une vague rougeur due à sa partie de chasse de la veille, flamboyait littéralement, comme si des millions de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. Il se déplaçai vers moi, lentement, provocant des reflets multicolores dansant contre les ombres des arbres alentours. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de moi, il s'arrêta, guettant ma réaction. Mais je fus trop émerveillé pour répondre quoique ce soit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce profond silence, il finit par me dépasser pour se rendre au centre de la clairière. Je pris le temps de recouvrer mes esprits, avant de me décider à me tourner vers lui, prêt à faire face à son corps étincelant. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, totalement immobile, chemise entièrement ouverte sur son corps sculptural enivrant, ses bras nus chatoyant. Ses paupières couleur lavande étaient fermées, même s'il ne dormait pas, naturellement. Il était une statue parfaite, travaillée dans un matériau inconnu, lisse comme le marbre et scintillant comme le cristal.

Après une longue hésitation, je me décidai à m'approcher de lui. Malgré l'angoisse de le déranger, j'osai m'étendre à ses côtés. J'étais assez proche pour le toucher, mais n'en fit rien, me contentant de me mettre sur le côté afin d'avoir tout le loisir de l'observer. Il me semblait que je pouvais rester comme ça tout l'après-midi sans jamais ni me lasser, ni même m'habituer à sa peau rayonnante. Nous restâmes longuement ainsi, sans mot dire.

Parfois, ses lèvres bougeaient, si vite qu'on eût dit qu'elle tremblait. Lorsque je lui posai la question, il me répondit qu'il chantait ; trop bas pour que je l'entendisse.

Moi aussi, je fini par profiter du soleil qui s'étalait sur mon épiderme, bien qu'il ne fasse pas assez sec à mon goût. Je me mis sur le dos, afin de m'exposer entièrement à ses rayons, espérant ainsi récupérer les couleurs que j'avais perdu depuis mon arrivée à Volthrone. J'hésitai à également ouvrir entièrement ma chemise, mais renonçai, me contentant de libérer les quatre premiers boutons. Je ne pourrais jamais égaler la beauté que dégageai Keith à cet instant, et ne ferait que tâche à côté de sa perfection. Je gardai ma tête tournée et mes yeux rivés vers lui, ne pouvant décemment pas rater une seconde de ce spectacle fascinant. Même la clairière, qui m'avait paru si spectaculaire au premier abord, pâlissait devant tant de magnificence.

Finalement, mon effroi à l'idée qu'il puisse disparaître tel un mirage, tant il était trop beau pour être vrai, ne put vaincre ce désir trop longtemps contenu de le toucher. Hésitant, je tendis les doigts et caressai le dos de sa main étincelante. Une fois encore, je m'émerveillai de la texture sans défaut de sa peau, douce comme du satin, fraîche comme de la pierre. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les siens me regardaient. Un sourire plissa la commissure de ses lèvres admirables.

\- Je ne t'effraie pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je sentis pourtant une réelle curiosité derrière le badinage affiché.

\- Non.

Son sourire s'élargit, et ses dents miroitèrent au soleil. Je me tournai vers lui, approchant un peu plus mon corps du sien. Je traçai à présent les contours de ses avant-bras, du bout de mes doigts tremblant, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas manquer de remarquer.

\- Je t'embête ? murmurai-je, car il avait refermé les yeux.

\- Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

Je fis courir ma paume, légère, le long des muscles incomparables de son bras, suivant le réseau bleuâtre des veines au creux de son coude. Mon autre main avait entrepris de retourner la sienne. Devinant mes intentions, il s'exécuta en l'un de ses gestes d'une rapidité aveuglante et déconcertante, et je me figeai.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature, avec toi.

\- Ne le sois pas, lâchai-je, inconsciemment.

J'étais même plutôt ravi qu'il fût _naturel_avec moi, cela signifiait qu'il me faisait confiance. Soulevant son poignet, je l'orientai de-ci de-là afin de voir le soleil ricocher dessus. Je le portai à mon visage, assez près pour chercher à distinguer les facettes cachées de son derme.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il. L'ignorer est si étrange, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres mortels.

\- Votre existence est dure. Dis-moi, répéta-t-il.

\- Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que _toi_tu pensais…

\- Et…

\- Et que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Et ne jamais avoir peur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

Son chuchotement taisait ce qu'il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude – que je n'avais rien à craindre.

\- Pour être exact, la peur en elle-même ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça, même si elle n'est certes pas négligeable…

Trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux d'humain, il se releva à demi, s'accouda sur son bras droit, sa paume toujours dans mes mains. Son visage d'ange n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'aurais pu – j'aurais dû – reculer devant cette soudaine proximité, sauf que j'étais incapable de bouger, hypnotisé par ses prunelles dorées.

\- Que crains-tu ?

Une question à laquelle il me fut impossible de répondre. Car, pour la seconde fois depuis que je le connaissais, je humai son haleine – une odeur fraiche et sucrée, délicieuses et unique, qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Et, pour la seconde fois, instinctivement, je me penchai vers lui, inhalant à plein nez. Alors, il s'échappa. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il se tenait à dix mètres de moi, au bord de la clairière, dans la pénombre d'un immense sapin. Il me fixait de ses iris sombre, arborant une expression énigmatique. Comme la première fois, j'étais blessé, secoué, et mes doigts vides me brûlaient.

\- Excuse-moi, dis-je tout bas, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

\- Donne-moi juste un moment.

Je me redressai et passai une main sur mon visage, avant d'attendre, immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes incroyablement longues, il revint, lentement pour lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et s'assit gracieusement en tailleur. Son regard était vrillé au mien. Il inspira profondément.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?

Et comment ! Mais je fus incapable de répondre, me contentant d'hocher la tête. J'étais encore sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, tant je prenais conscience du danger qui planait. Il le flaira sans peine, et sa moue devint narquoise.

\- Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire – ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Brusquement, il se remit debout et disparut d'un bond pour réapparaître sous le même arbre qu'auparavant. Il avait fait le tour de la clairière en moins d'une seconde.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ! s'esclaffa-t-il avec amertume.

Il arracha au sapin une branche de cinquante centimètres de diamètre – le bruit fut assourdissant, le geste facile – et joua avec pendant un instant avant de la jeter à une vitesse effarante contre le tronc d'un autre arbre énorme, où elle explosa. Puis, il fut de nouveau devant moi, aussi figé qu'un roc.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, murmura-t-il.

Je n'avais pas bronché, effrayé pour de bon. C'était la première fois que je voyais tomber sa façade soigneusement cultivée ; jamais il n'avait été aussi peu humain, ni plus beau. Hébété, stupéfié, j'étais un oiseau pris au piège d'un serpent. Une partie de moi me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais elle était si faible comparée à une autre qui ne pouvait que restée pantoise devant cet être fascinant et effrayant. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était cette troisième part, discrète mais bien présente, de colère vibrante. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop écrasée par la terreur pour véritablement se manifester.

Ses yeux magnifiques semblaient briller d'une âpre excitation. Ils se ternirent peu à peu, et son visage retrouva le masque de tristesse qui était le sien d'ordinaire.

\- N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il, ses intonations veloutées volontairement séductrices. Je te promets… Je te _jure_de ne jamais te faire de mal.

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

\- N'aie pas peur, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant avec une lenteur exagérée.

Dans un mouvement délibérément mesuré, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que nos yeux fussent au même niveau.

\- S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. Je sais me contrôler. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être sage, maintenant.

Il guetta ma réaction ; malheureusement, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Je prenais conscience de ma posture. J'étais figé, les muscles tendus, le sang tambourinant dans mes veines. Mécaniquement, mon esprit avait cherché un moyen de déguerpir, mais était vite arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était pris au piège. Puis, en quelques secondes, mon instinct de survie l'avait poussé à se remémorer une liste entière de techniques de défense ou de manières de blesser Keith. Toutes vite balayées par l'affection évidente que je lui portais. J'étais incapable, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, de lui faire du mal. En claire, je m'étais vite résolu à une fatalité : si Keith décidait de me… alors je le laisserais faire.

Ma propre faiblesse ne fit qu'accroitre ma colère, si infime au début. Bien vite, elle se mit à empiéter sur la peur, tandis que Keith avait fini sa crise de… je ne savais même pas quel nom lui donner. Il dû penser que j'étais encore figé par la peur car il m'adressa un coup d'œil complice et ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas soif aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, toute la frayeur s'envola, et je ne fus plus que vexé qu'il ose plaisanter ainsi alors qu'il venait de me faire vivre la plus grande frayeur de ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, finis-je enfin par dire, la voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent, tandis que la culpabilité transperçait ses prunelles.

\- Ça va aller ?

La tendresse était revenue. Sa main marmoréenne se posa prudemment sur la mienne. Je contemplai sa peau lisse et froide, puis ses pupilles. Elles étaient douces et contrites. En une seconde, je ne lui en voulais plus, et je repris délibérément mes caresses le long des veines de sa main en lui lançant un sourire timide. Celui qu'il me retourna était éblouissant. Il était fou que je puisse le pardonner aussi rapidement. Quel être faible j'étais face à lui.

\- Où en étions-nous, avant que je ne me comporte aussi mal ?

\- Penses-tu que je suis capable de m'en rappeler, après… ça ? soufflai-je.

Il parut honteux.

\- Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.

\- Ah oui.

\- Alors ?

Je continuai de dessiner au hasard des tracés sur sa paume iridescente. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- La patience n'est pas mon fort, soupira-t-il.

Plongeant dans ses yeux, je compris que tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi. Quelles que fussent ses années d'insondables expériences, c'était dure pour lui aussi. Cette réaction me donna le courage nécessaire.

\- J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable.

Je ne le regardais pas – il m'était plus difficile de prononcer ces paroles tout haut. Jamais je n'avais autant exprimé mes émotions à une personne quelconque.

\- Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt (je fronçais les sourcils). J'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable.

\- J'en suis heureux.

\- C'est mal !

Il retira sa main, plus doucement cette fois, même si sa voix était devenue dure – mais tellement plus belle que n'importe quelle voix humaine. Il était ardu à suivre – ses brusques et constantes sautes d'humeur me désarçonnaient.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire, reprit-il. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi, que je suis _la_menace absolue.

Il s'interrompit. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il fixait sans la voir la forêt.

\- Tu es difficile à comprendre, lui reprochai-je.

Il me regarda et, encore une fois, la tendresse reprit le dessus.

\- Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler ?

Sans réfléchir, il replaça sa main entre les miennes ; je la serrai comme un trésor précieux.

\- Cette impression de chaleur est étonnamment agréable, commenta-t-il en contemplant nos doigts entrelacés, avant de se concentrer sur ses idées. Bon, reprit-il un peu plus tard, tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les mêmes gouts. Certains aiment la glace au chocolat, d'autres préfèrent la fraise.

\- Je raffole de la glace à la vanille, me permis-je, sur un ton léger.

Il pouffa, avant de reprendre :

\- Désolé pour cette comparaison malheureuse, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Mais je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

Nous rîmes.

\- Tu vois, continua-t-il, chacun a une odeur particulière, une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un alcoolique repenti dans une pièce pleine de bière frelatée, il réussira à résister. Mais supposons que tu remplaces la bière éventée par un verre d'un excellent et rarissime cognac, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arôme de vieux brandy, comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes, comme pour lire les pensées de l'autre. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- La métaphore est sûrement mal choisie. Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister au cognac. J'aurais dû prendre un héroïnomane.

\- Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis une dose d'héroïne ?

\- Exactement.

\- Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

Il réfléchit à la question en contemplant la cime des arbres.

\- J'en ai parlé à mes frères et sœurs. Pour Romelle et Bandor, vous êtes interchangeables. Ce sont les membres les plus récents de notre famille, et leur sevrage relève du combat. Surtout Bandor, qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs. Navré…

\- Pas grave. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement, et je peux le comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent.

\- Merci. Bref, Bandor n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi… attirant que tu l'es pour moi. Lotor, qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps m'a compris, lui. Il m'a avoué que ça lui était arrivé trois fois, dont une de manière très puissante.

\- Et à toi ?

\- Jamais.

Le mot resta suspendu un instant dans la tiédeur ambiante.

\- Comment a réagi Lotor ? demandai-je pour rompre le silence.

Mauvaise question, visiblement. Le visage de Keith s'assombrit, sa main dans la mienne se serra en un poing, et il détourna les yeux. J'attendis, mais compris que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

\- Je crois deviner, finis-je par murmurer.

Il me regarda, l'air triste et suppliant.

\- Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu ? Mon consentement ?

Ma voix était claquée, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je tâchais de me contrôler – après tout, pareille franchise devait beaucoup lui couter.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

La sérénité avec laquelle j'évoquai ma propre mort me confondit.

\- Non, non ! s'empressa-t-il d'objecter. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr. Il est évident que je ne…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans les miens.

\- Nous deux, reprit-il, c'est différent. Pour Lotor, il s'agissait… d'étrangers, croisés au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi… entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui.

Il se tut et me dévisagea intensément, tandis que je méditais ces paroles.

\- Donc, si nous nous étions rencontrés… dans une allée sombre…

\- J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesuré pour me retenir… au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. Lorsque tu es passé près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce que Adam et Shiro ont bâti. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis… trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil lugubre. Cet instant n'était que trop vif dans nos mémoires à tous deux.

\- Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédé.

\- Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate, et j'ai surtout voulu te foutre un pain, sur le moment.

J'en rigolai, tandis que lui ne laissa qu'un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, avant de recouvrer immédiatement son sérieux.

\- C'était comme si tu étais une sorte de démon sortit de mon Enfer personnel pour me détruire. L'arôme de ta peau… j'ai cru devenir fou. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant aux miens, eux répercussions éventuelles. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir retenir les mots qui t'auraient incité à me suivre…

Je chancelai à l'évocation de ce souvenir amer. Ses prunelles dorées lançaient des flammes, hypnotiques et mortelles.

\- Tu serais venu, m'assura-t-il.

\- Sans doute, acquiesçai-je d'une voix calme.

Sourcillant, il me libéra de la puissance de son regard incandescent.

\- Ensuite, enchaîna-t-il, j'ai voulu changer mon emploi du temps afin de t'éviter, et tu étais là, dans ce petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. Là aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'un autre humain avec nous, une femme frêle que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquider.

Malgré le soleil, je frissonnai. Ce n'était que maintenant que je prenais la mesure des périls auxquels j'avais été exposé. Pauvre secrétaire gothique. J'avais été si près de provoquer, involontairement, sa mort. J'en tremblai de nouveau, à croire que je m'inquiétai plus pour les autres que pour moi-même.

\- Mais j'ai résisté, disait Keith. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcé à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai déposé les autres à la maison – j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit – et j'ai foncé droit au cabinet d'avocat de Shiro pour lui annoncer que je m'en allais.

Cet aveu me dérouta. Lui sembla contrit, comme s'il venait de confesser une immense lâcheté.

\- Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affronter Adam. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, sans essayer de me persuader que c'était inutile… Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances… mais la maison me manquait. Savoir que j'avais meurtri Adam, les autres, ma famille adoptive, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur des montagnes, j'avais du mal à croire que tu étais aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà été tenté, certes pas à une telle ampleur, mais j'étais fort. Qui étais-tu, petit garçon insignifiant (il eut un grand sourire), pour me chasser de l'endroit où je désirais vivre ? Alors, je suis revenu…

Il s'abîma dans le spectacle de la nature. J'étais muet.

\- J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir. J'étais certain d'être assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et connaitre tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas habitué à recourir à des méthodes aussi retorses, comme de t'espionner à travers Rolo et Nyma… dont les esprits ne sont pas très originaux et dont je ne pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. Tout cela était très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaissé à ce genre de comportement.

Ce souvenir lui arracha une grimace.

\- Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour, et j'ai tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Malheureusement, tu étais bien trop passionnant, et je me suis retrouvé pris au piège de tes expressions… aujourd'hui encore, quand tu agites la main ou sors de ton cours de sport, après les efforts que tu as fournis, ton odeur m'enivre… Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasé sous mes yeux. En mon for intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale – si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant moi, et j'aurais été incapable de me contenir, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vraie nature. Mais ce prétexte ne m'est venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas lui ».

Il ferma les paupières, perdu dans sa douloureuse confession. J'étais attentif, avide, irrationnel. Le bon sens me susurrait que j'aurais dû être terrifié. Au lieu de quoi, j'étais soulagé de comprendre, enfin. Surtout, j'étais plein de compassion pour ce qu'il endurait, alors même qu'il m'avouait être calciné par le désir de m'ôter la vie.

\- Et à l'hôpital ? finis-je pas réussir à murmurer d'une toute petite voix.

Rouvrant les yeux, il me transperça de son regard.

\- J'étais consterné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à ton pouvoir, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer.

Nous tressaillîmes tous deux lorsque le mot lui échappa.

\- Sauf que ça eu l'effet contraire, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. Je me suis battu avec Lotor, Bandor et Romelle lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de… Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affronté aussi violement. Shiro s'est rangé de mon côté. Allura aussi. Adam et Caron m'ont seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pouvoir rester parmi eux (il secoua la tête avec indulgence). Le lendemain, toute la journée, j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer plus avant avec toi. J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ton haleine, de tes cheveux… me frappait aussi puissamment que lors de notre première rencontre.

Ses pupilles se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi, étonnamment tendres.

\- Paradoxalement, tout aurait été plus facile si je nous avais exposé dès le début en cédant à mes impulsions, il est trop tard à présent, même là, tout de suite, alors que nous sommes seuls, sans témoin.

J'étais silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Lancelot…

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom en entier. Je le détestais, le trouvant tout à fait ringard. Mais sorti de sa bouche, il semblait être le plus beau mot qu'il n'ait jamais été dit. Il ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux de sa main libre. Un frisson secoua mon corps.

\- … Lance, je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines même pas à quel point cela m'a torturé (il baissa la tête, de nouveaux honteux). T'imaginer immobile, blanc, froid… ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges, ni être témoin de ce courage stupide et suicidaire dont tu fais parfois preuve… ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De _toute_ma vie.

J'avais du mal à suivre les méandres de la conversation. Du joyeux sujet de mon imminent décès, nous en étions soudain venus à des déclarations. Il attendait que je réagisse, et j'avais conscience de ses pupilles dorées fixées sur moi.

\- Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, finis-je par confesser à mon tour. Je suis ici… ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que te perdre. Je suis un idiot.

\- Tu l'es, admit-il en s'esclaffant sèchement.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je ris aussi. Nous trouvions tous deux ma bêtise et l'improbabilité du moment que nous vivions désopilantes.

\- Et le loup s'éprit de l'agneau… murmura-t-il.

Exalté, je détournai la tête et dissimulai mes yeux.

\- Quel imbécile, cet agneau ! soupirai-je.

\- Quel fou, ce loup… quel masochiste…

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt ombreuse, entraîné par des pensées secrètes.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui devant moi.

Il tourna son regard sur mon visage.

\- Je viens de te l'expliquer, rétorqua-t-il en se fermant.

\- Non. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaut donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. Celui-ci, par exemple, paraît acceptable, ajoutai-je en caressant le dos de sa main.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, assura-t-il avec entrain, c'est de ma faute, Lance.

\- Je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus faciles, si c'est possible.

\- Eh bien… C'était juste ta proximité. Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsés par notre étrangeté… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne te sauves pas. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge.

Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il craignait de m'avoir choqué.

\- Très bien, je la cacherais à partir de maintenant !

Je baissai la tête, laissant apparaitre un évident double menton, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie. Ça fonctionna – il rit.

\- Non, vraiment, j'ai surtout été surpris.

Sa main libre se plaça délicatement sur mon cou. Je ne bronchai pas. La froideur de ses doigts me fit vibrer, somme si la nature exigeait que j'eusse peur. Mais, dans le maelström de mes émotions, la peur n'avait pas sa place.

\- Tu vois, dit-il, tout va bien.

Mon sang battait dans mes veines, et j'aurais voulu être capable de ralentir sa course, pressentant que cela devait contribuer à compliquer la tâche à Keith, qui l'entendait sûrement.

\- Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques, murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il dégagea son autre main. Les miennes retombèrent, inertes, sur mes genoux. Il effleura ma joue, prit mon visage entre ses doigts de marbre.

\- Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il.

Pas de danger ! J'étais pétrifié. Posément, sans me quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers moi. Puis, vif mais caressant, il appuya sa joue glacée contre la courbe de ma gorge. Pour le coup, j'en fus réduit à une immobilité totale. J'écoutai sa respiration mesurée, observant le soleil et le vent qui jouaient dans ses cheveux sombres, ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez lui. Avec une lenteur délibérée, ses mains glissèrent le long de mon cou. Je frissonnai, et l'entendis reprendre son souffle, mais il ne s'interrompit pas, et ses doigts légers descendirent sur mes épaules, écartant légèrement ma chemise sur le passage, avant de s'arrêter. Son visage se faufila sur le côté, son nez frôla ma clavicule, et, enfin, il enfoui sa tête contre mon torse, bouleversant de tendresse. Tout du long, je dus contenir ce désir, devenu habituel, de me laisser totalement aller à son étreinte en y répondant. Mais je restai immobile, de peur de le brusquer.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il en prêtant l'oreille aux battements de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi immobiles. Ça me parut des heures. Mon pouls finit par s'apaiser. Keith ne broncha ni ne parla tant que dura notre étreinte. Je devinais que, à tout instant, l'effort risquait de se révéler trop éprouvant, et que ma vie pourrait se terminer – si vite que je ne m'en serais sans doute pas rendu compte. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de peur. Je ne pensais à rien, si ce n'était qu'à ce premier contact réellement intime.

Puis, trop tôt à mon gout, il me relâcha. Ses yeux étaient paisibles.

\- Ce ne sera plus aussi dur, annonça-t-il, satisfait.

\- Est-ce que ça l'a été ?

\- Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Et pour toi ?

\- Ça dépend ce que tu sous-entends par… dur.

Il sourit, avant de prendre ma main.

\- Tiens, dit-il en la plaçant contre sa joue. Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée ?

Sa peau, ordinairement gelée était presque tiède, en effet. Je m'y intéressai cependant à peine, car j'étais en train de toucher son visage, quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé depuis notre rencontre.

\- Reste tranquille, lui ordonnai-je à mon tour.

Personne ne savait se figer comme lui. Fermant les yeux, il se pétrifia, sculpture offerte à ma curiosité. J'allai à sa découverte encore plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec moi, veillant à réfréner ma passion. Je caressai sa joue, effleurai ses paupières et les ombres violacées de ses cernes. Je suivis le tracé de son nez parfait puis, encore plus prudemment, de ses lèvres au dessin magnifiques. Elles s'entrouvrirent, mon pouce s'accrochant à la chaire légèrement rosée, y dévoilant ses dents étincelantes, et je sentis son haleine fraîche sur le bout de mes doigts. J'avais envie de me pencher dessus, d'inhaler son arôme. Aussi, je continuai rapidement ma route, glissant ma main sur sa mâchoire, faisant lentement son contour, avant d'arriver à sa gorge dont mes doigts effleurèrent la longueur. Bien vite, j'arrivai à son torse. Mon indexe traça avec légèreté la fine ligne qui séparait les muscles de sa poitrine. Alors qu'il sembla frissonner – difficile à dire lorsque l'on était aussi immobile que lui – je retirai ma main et reculai, soucieux de ne pas avoir dépassé les limites. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était affamé. Pas de cette faim – ou plutôt de cette soif – envers mon sang, mais d'un tout autre type de faim, qui ne pouvait en rien m'effrayer. Car, au fond de moi, j'avais la même convoitise. De celle qui déclenchait des spasmes au fond de mon ventre et affolait mon pouls.

\- J'aimerais tant, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais tant que tu sentes la… complexité… la confusion… que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.

Il caressa soigneusement ma joue.

\- Explique-moi, soufflai-je.

\- Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la faim – la soif – que, déplorable créature, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale quelconque, ton empathie ne peut être complète. Cependant, d'autres faims me dévorent. Des pulsions qui m'échappent, même à moi. Qui me sont étrangères.

\- Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familiers que tu ne le penses.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

\- Pas toujours. Cependant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens de telles… pulsions. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elles me sont aussi violentes et incontrôlables.

Il prit mes mains. Elles me parurent si faibles dans l'étau des siennes.

\- J'ignore comment être proche de toi, reconnut-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir… ou sinon, au prix d'incommensurables efforts, et non sans… risques.

Je cru comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens pour ne pas l'affoler, je me penchai en avant, très lentement, et plaçai ma joue contre son torse de pierre. Je l'entendis respirer, rien d'autres.

\- Je pourrais peut-être me contenter de cela, chuchotai-je en fermant les paupières.

En un geste très humain, il m'enlaça et plongea son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que ce que tu prétends, fis-je remarquer.

\- Je conserve de très vieux instincts. Ils sont peut-être enfouis très profondément, mais ils existent.

Nous restâmes ainsi un autre long moment. Était-il aussi réticent que moi à bouger ? La lumière faiblissait, cependant, et les ombres de la forêt commençaient à nous atteindre. Je soupirai.

\- Tu dois rentrer.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées.

\- Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires.

La gaieté illuminait sa voix. Il m'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain enjoué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment je me déplace dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant ma réticence, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à ta voiture drôlement plus vite.

Sa bouche se tordit en ce sourire en coin si craquant, et mon cœur eut un raté.

\- Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris ? m'enquis-je, pas très rassuré.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.

\- Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert.

\- Tu parles ! Comme si les gens osaient.

\- Allez, trouillard, grimpe sur mon dos.

Je crus qu'il plaisantait mais, apparemment, non. Mes hésitations l'amusèrent, et il tendit la main. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Même si Keith ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, mon pouls me trahissait toujours. Il m'aida à m'installer et cramponna mes jambes et mes bras si férocement autour de lui qu'un être normal se serait étouffé. J'eus l'impression de chevaucher un roc.

\- Je pèse un peu plus qu'un sac à dos moyen, le prévins-je.

Il balaya mon avertissement d'un revers insouciant de la main. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Soudain, il attrapa ma paume, le pressa contre son nez et respira profondément.

\- De plus en plus facile, marmonna-t-il.

Alors, il se mit à courir.

Jamais je n'avais été épris d'une telle dose d'adrénaline. Il fila comme un boulet de canon à travers le sous-bois épais et sombre. Il était fantomatique : aucun bruit ne prouvait que ses pieds touchaient le sol, et sa respiration ne changea pas, à croire qu'il ne fournissait aucun effort. Pourtant, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse affolante, nous rasant de près. J'étais trop obnubilé pour fermer les yeux, en dépit du courant d'air froid qui me giflait et m'arrachait des larmes brûlantes. J'eus la bête impression d'avoir passé ma tête par le hublot d'un avion en plein vol. J'étais mitigé entre toutes sortes d'émotions : l'effroi, l'émerveillement, et, bizarrement, l'amusement. Comme lorsque l'on tentait pour la première fois une attraction dans un parc à sensations fortes. Cependant, mon corps décida de laisser l'avantage à l'effroi, tandis que mon estomac se tordit douloureusement, en réaction à ce trop-plein de sensations.

Tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Alors que nous avions mis des heures le matin à atteindre la clairière, nous étions revenus à la Jeep en quelques minutes.

\- Génial, hein ? s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

Mon esprit et ma voix réagirent avec quelques instants de retard.

\- Aaah… gémis-je.

\- Lance ?

Voyant que mes muscles ne me répondaient pas et que je restai scotché à son dos, il étouffa un rire. Il délaça doucement mes mains qui étranglaient son cou. La force d'airain de ses poignets était implacable. Il me fit glisser à terre, et, dès que mes pieds furent au sol, je m'éloignai. J'étais chancelant, et laissai échapper des ricanements nerveux. Moi qui pensait pouvoir tenir debout, j'étais trop étourdis pour cela, et mes jambes se mélangèrent d'elles-mêmes. Heureusement, Keith fut assez vif pour me rattraper. Son bras puissant entoura ma taille.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je me sens un peu… nauséeux.

\- Navré, s'excusa-t-il, tandis qu'il m'obligeait à m'asseoir sur des fougères moelleuses, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Pas grave, le rassurai-je. Il y avait un côté amusant…

Il rit, pourtant ma tête n'arrêtai pas de tourner. Je fus ravi de n'avoir rien à vomir dans l'estomac. La honte.

\- Mets ta tête entre tes genoux.

J'obéis et ne tardai pas être un peu soulagé. Je respirai lentement. Il s'assit près de moi, une main posée sur l'un de mes genoux. Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que je pouvais relever la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

\- Au contraire, ce fut une expérience très intéressante… presque rigolote.

\- Ah ! Tu es blanc comme linge… Pire, même. Comme moi !

\- J'aurais peut-être dû fermer les yeux.

\- Rappelle-t-en, la prochaine fois.

Je ris.

\- Frimeur.

\- Regarde-moi, Lance, chuchota-t-il.

Son visage était tout près du mien. Sa beauté m'étourdit – c'était trop, un excès auquel je ne m'accoutumais pas.

\- En chemin, je réfléchissais…

\- À la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.

\- Idiot. Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

\- Frimeur, répétai-je.

\- Non, enchaina-t-il en souriant, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer.

Sur ce, il déposa avec la plus grande des délicatesses sa main sur ma joue. La fraicheur de sa peau me fit frissonner et j'arrêtai de respirer. Il hésita – pas d'une façon normale, pas d'une façon humaine, pas comme une personne pourrait tergiverser à en embrasser une autre, de jauger sa réaction, de voir comment elle va le prendre. Ou pour prolonger l'instant, ce moment parfait d'anticipation, parfois meilleur que le baiser lui-même. Keith, lui, hésita pour se tester, pour vérifier que c'était sans danger, qu'il contrôlait sa soif. Puis, ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent doucement sur les miennes.

Ce à quoi ne lui ni moi n'étions prêt, ce fut ma réaction.

Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendia ma bouche. Je bougeai d'abord lentement mes lèvres contre les siennes, ce à quoi il répondit de manière hésitante. Puis, mon souffle devint heurté et erratiques. Sous le joug de mes pulsions, j'agrippai ses longs cheveux, y mélangeant mes doigts, collant sa tête contre la miennes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, j'inhalai à fond son odeur capiteuse, et ma langue vint se déposer sur la peau délicieuse qui m'était offerte. Aussitôt, il se pétrifia. Ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il était sur ses gardes.

\- _Joder_, soufflai-je.

\- Comme tu dis.

Un éclat sauvage illuminait ses pupilles, sa mâchoire était crispée. Sa main était enroulée autour de ma nuque, maintenant mon visage ébloui, et certainement rougi, à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Dois-je…

Je voulu m'éloigner. Mais ses mains fusèrent pour tenir mon visage en coupe afin de le retenir.

\- Non, c'est supportable. Une minute, s'il-te-plaît.

Il était poli, maître de lui. Je continuai de le contempler, observant ses iris s'adoucir peu à peu. Il m'adressa un sourire étonnamment espiègle.

\- Et voilà, annonça-t-il, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

\- Supportable ? demandai-je, la voix trahissant des accents désireux.

\- Je suis plus fort que je ne le pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant de moi-même. Désolé.

\- Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'un humain, après tout.

\- Merci du compliment.

Il se remit debout en un de ces mouvements fluides et presque invisibles dont il avait le don. Il me tendit la main, ce qui me surprit – j'étais tellement habitué à notre tacite et prudente absence de contact. Sauf que j'étais actuellement dans l'incapacité de la saisir pour me relever à mon tour. Ce tout premier baiser que nous venions de partager avait eu le don de provoquer en moi une excitation incontrôlable, qui s'était directement manifesté vers une partie précise de mon anatomie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Je m'empourprai et baissai la tête.

\- Laisse-moi également un instant.

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour constater qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre mon petit problème.

\- Oh.

Il détourna le visage, comme pour me laisser tout l'intimité qu'il me fallait en attendant que ma réaction ne se dissipe. Malgré tout, je pus apercevoir son rictus espiègle. Il me suffit de quelques secondes, qui me parurent pourtant une éternité, pour qu'enfin mon entre-jambe ne daigne recouvrer son état normal. Je me relevai, donc, par moi-même. Mais je titubais, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé mon équilibre. Il agrippa mon bras.

\- Dois-je mettre cela sur le compte de mon habilité à embrasser ?

Comme il sembla humain en cet instant d'allégresse où tout dans son comportement respirait la joie. Ce n'était pas le même Keith que, jusque-là, j'avais connu. Et j'en étais encore plus entiché. Me séparer de lui me serait désormais physiquement douloureux.

\- Parce que tu appelais ça un baiser ? m'offusquai-je faussement, piqué au vif. C'est moi qui aie fait tout le boulot.

\- Aux vues des réactions de ton corps, il semblerait que tu ais apprécié…

Il avait encore rapproché son visage du miens, laissant s'écraser son exquise haleine sur ma peau – je dus m'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas, encore une fois, me laisser hypnotiser par ses effluves –, et baissant les yeux vers ma ceinture. Je fus incapable de trouver meilleure répartie.

\- Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant, annonça-t-il.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?

\- Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, railla-t-il. Tes réflexes sont si lents !

\- J'en suis convaincu, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma Jeep n'y résisteront.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Lance, s'il-te-plait.

J'extirpai de ma poches mes clefs de voiture, et les serrai entre mes doigts.

\- Pas question, décidai-je.

Incrédule, il leva un sourcil. Le contournant, je me dirigeai vers la portière, côté conducteur. Alors que j'y arrivai, prêt à enclencher la poignée, sa main se déposa avec force contre la vieille carrosserie bleue, m'empêchant de tirer la portière. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, tandis que son dos se colla au miens. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma nuque, me faisant chanceler. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches qu'à cet instant.

\- Lance, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'attention de te laisser conduire dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Tout de même, tu t'es vu quand tu as bu ? cita-t-il en ricanant contre mon oreille.

Il me retourna délicatement face à lui, me plaquant contre la voiture, son torse tout proche du mien, sans pour autant le toucher. Son visage restait tout de même crispé, témoignant des efforts qu'il fournissait à s'autoriser un tel rapprochement. C'était dans ce genre de situation que je prenais conscience des quelques cinq centimètres qu'il avait de plus que moi. Comment une si légère différence de taille pouvait être si surplombante ?

\- Bu, moi ? réussis-je à protester.

\- Ma seule présence t'intoxique, persifla-t-il.

L'arôme insupportablement alléchant qui se dégageait de sa peau suffisait à lui donner raison.

\- Voilà un argument que je ne peux réfuter, soupirai-je. Mais toi, alors ? N'es-tu pas tout autant affecté par ma présence ? réussi-je tout de même à contrer, la main toujours aussi serrée autour de mes clefs de voiture.

Une fois encore, ses traits si mobiles se transformèrent, et une douceur chaleureuse envahit son visage. D'abord, il ne répondit pas. Puis, il rapprocha lentement son corps tendu du miens, avant de se pencher vers moi. Tandis qu'une de ses jambes passa entre les miennes, son bras autour de ma taille me poussa me coller à lui, enclenchant des frissons tout le long de mon échine et des spasmes dans mon bas ventre. Il fit promener ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon oreille à mon menton, avant d'arriver à ma bouche, déjà entrouvertes. Je me perdis dans l'incandescence de ses orbes dorées, le souffle erratique, tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes, respirant mon haleine.

Trop chamboulé, je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il avait passé sa main dans mienne, récupérant ainsi les clefs que je gardai, jusqu'ici, prisonnière. Une fois l'objet qu'il convoitait récupérer, il s'éloigna brusquement de moi. Alors que je me retrouvai dans un état second, étourdi, lui affichait un air fier et espiègle.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, admit-il, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes.

Sur ces mots, il fit tinter les clefs sous mes yeux, triomphant.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, râlai-je, frustré.

Il rit, tout en me décalant délicatement afin d'avoir accès au siège conducteur. Devant bien admettre ma défaite, je finis par le rejoindre dans la voiture, côté passager. Tout cela en me promettant de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir par ces jeux de charmes. Promesse que je me savais impossible de garder.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAH ! LEUR PREMIER BAISER ! **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce douzième chapitre ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Trop romantique ? Pas assez ? Argh, que j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de Keith afin d'être dans vos petites têtes.  
Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que ce chapitre serait une étape dans leur relation ! **

**Petit détail de l'histoire : je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai incrusté le groupe Imagine Dragons dans le récit. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une pulsion d'auteur (vous savez, quand on aime bien quelque chose et qu'on a envie de le partager avec les lecteurs). Juste pour dire, aussi, que l'album cité est mon préféré du groupe. C'est avec lui que je les ai découvert, et bien avant que ces artistes ne deviennent mondialement connus (aujourd'hui, je regrette leur ancien style – oui je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé ces dernières années – et écouter Night vision me rend nostalgique). **

**Bref, fin de cette grosse parenthèse. N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à laisser une review ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pout la suite ! **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir...**  
**Première chose : je vous dois des excuses pour cette très longue absence. J'espère ne pas en avoir frustré(e)s de trop... J'ai eu un certain petit manque d'inspiration, et de motivation aussi... **

**Désolé, beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées dans ma vie ces derniers mois, et j'ai dû laisser de côté Mystical : You Could Kill Me pendant un temps. **  
**Mais, me revoilà ! avec un chapitre 13 qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Désolée pour ce message introductif plutôt court, je ne sais trop quoi dire de plus à part de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Je devais le reconnaitre, il conduisait bien quand il gardait une allure raisonnable. Comme tant d'autres choses, cela semblait ne lui coûter aucun effort. Il avait beau à peine prêter attention à la route, il ne déviait jamais de sa trajectoire. Une main sur le volant, l'autre dans la mienne, il fixait tantôt le soleil couchant, tantôt mon visage, mes cheveux ébouriffés par l'air qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture, nos doigts entremêlés.

Je lui avais encore laissé le soin de choisir les musiques de son choix, et il avait opté pour une Playlist qui passait de vieux tubes, et fredonnait à l'unisson une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu. Il en connaissait chaque phrase.

\- Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante ?

\- Elle était très bonne à l'époque. Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah ! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt.

\- Mais quel âge as-tu, réellement ? poursuivis-je, un peu hésitant, car je ne tenais pas à gâcher son entrain.

\- C'est si important ? rigola-t-il, à mon grand soulagement.

\- Pas vraiment… Je n'aime juste pas les mystères. Ça me donne des insomnies.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du crépuscule pendant de longues minutes.

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, murmurai-je, tout en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la mienne.

Il soupira, puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il avait oublié qu'il conduisait. Ce qu'il y vit l'encouragea sans doute parce que, après s'être retourné vers le soleil couchant dont la lumière faisait étinceler sa peau, il se fit plus loquace.

\- Je suis né au Japon, dans la ville de Shimonoseki, en 1852.

Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil comment je réagissais, et je pris soin de rester impassible, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- En 1863, il y a eu une bataille, puis des bombardements. Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, notre mémoire humaine s'estompe au fil du temps… Je n'avais même pas onze ans. Mon père, Masayo Kogane, était contre la violence de son propre peuple à l'égard des étrangers. Cela ne faisait que quelques décennies que le Japon s'était ouvert commercialement aux États-Unis, et certains cantons refusaient encore cette relation. Surtout que cette dernière s'était également étendue à l'Europe, si je me souviens bien… J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la politique et le commerce.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ton vrai nom, intervins-je, c'est…

\- Kogane. Keith Kogane.

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu un prénom anglo-saxon ? Au départ, comme tu as été… adopté, je pensais que c'était tes pères qui te l'avaient donné.

Son sourire s'étira.

\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis métis. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, mais je suis certain d'une chose. Elle était occidentale. Masayo voulait m'appeler Keiji, elle Garth (il grimaça à la perspective de porter un tel nom). En fin de compte, ils ont fini par un compromis, et m'ont appelé Keith. Je fus surpris lorsque ce prénom eut un soudain pic de popularité dans les années soixante.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes.

\- Bref, mon père a été tué lors de la bataille de Shimonoseki, et personne ne voulait s'occuper d'un enfant illégitime de sang _impur_. J'étais un orphelin, à la rue (j'inspirai profondément). Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que j'attrape une quelconque maladie qui me soit fatale. J'avais tout de même réussi à me cacher dans une maison abandonnée, histoire de me laisser mourir avec un minimum de confort.

Mon cœur se serra. Sa vie humaine avait semblé rude. C'était une autre époque, plus injuste et plus cruelle.

\- Shiro fut le premier à me trouver. À cette époque, il se nourrissait encore de sang humain. Mais il lui restait un minimum d'humanité pour ne pas s'en prendre aux enfants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu en moi, mais il s'est refusé de me laisser mourir. Il a tout fait pour me soigner, mais n'ayant pas de grande connaissance médicale, il a vite renoncé. Lui est alors venu une autre idée en tête… Faire de moi un être comme lui.

\- Mais, tu étais encore un enfant, alors qu'aujourd'hui…

\- C'est là qu'intervient Adam. Par le pur jeu du hasard, il nous a trouvé à temps, et a empêché Shiro de faire une énorme bêtise. _Façonner_ un enfant n'est pas une bonne chose…

Il y avait un autre secret derrière ces dernières paroles, mais je décidai de ne pas m'y attarder.

\- Adam était déjà médecin à l'époque et a donc réussi à me guérir. Du moins, en partie. J'étais très fragile. Et Shiro l'a supplié de rester à mes côtés, le temps que je me remette totalement. Ce qu'il a finit pas accepter (un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres). Disons que les choses ont trainé et… voilà comment trois inconnus ont fini par fonder une famille. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Adam et Shiro s'attachent autrement que comme deux êtres de mêmes espèces, cohabitant en toute amitié. Shiro était si fou de lui qu'il a fini par accepter de ne plus se nourrir que de sang animal.

Il laissa encore planer un silence. Il était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Je tournai le regard, constatant que nous venions d'arriver en face de chez Veronica, la voiture garée dans l'allée. J'étais tellement obnubilé par son histoire que j'avais cessé de faire attention au monde qui m'entourait.

\- Mais, plus les années défilaient, plus mon cas s'aggravaient. J'étais atteint d'une maladie dégénérescente, me faisant perdre peu à peu mes fonctions motrices. Peu après mes dix-sept ans, je ne pouvais même plus me tenir assis. Seuls les battements irréguliers de mon cœur me maintenaient encore en vie. Cette partie de ma vie est très floue… En revanche, je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Adam m'a… _sauvé_. Ce n'est pas une étape facile que l'on oublie.

\- Comment t'a-t-il… sauvé ? (J'hésitai sur le l'emploi du terme, comme il l'avait fait)

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots justes.

\- En entreprenant ce que Shiro avait en tête … Ça n'a pas été simple. Rare sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Adam a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant d'entre nous tous… À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'Histoire. Pour moi, ça a juste été très, très douloureux.

Rien qu'au pli de ses lèvres, je devinai qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet, et je réprimai ma curiosité, bien qu'elle fût loin d'être assouvie. Mais j'avais besoin de méditer très soigneusement ce problème particulier dont je commençais juste à entrevoir les aspects. À coup sûr, et avec vivacité, lui avait déjà médité tous les détails qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent déjà échappé. Sa voix douce interrompit mes pensées.

\- Il a agi par amour. Il était effrayé à l'idée de me perdre, moi, son nouveau fils, et Shiro. Je ne suis pas le premier qu'il ait transformé. Il avait déjà agi ainsi avec Allura, mais dans bien d'autres circonstances… Elle aussi était au bord de la mort.

\- Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un…

Nous n'avions jamais prononcé le mot, et je ne pus m'y résoudre à cet instant.

\- Pas forcément. C'est juste Adam. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution.

Son respect était immense lorsqu'il parlait de son père.

\- Il dit cependant que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible, ajouta-t-il.

Je sentis que le sujet était clos.

\- Et donc, pour Allura, et Lotor ?

\- C'est une histoire bien plus complexe. Pendant un temps, avant qu'il ne nous rencontre, Shiro et moi, il a vécu en Italie. Avec d'autres gens de notre espèce. C'est Coran qui l'a poussé à y vivre, pour échapper à la solitude – ils se connaissaient déjà depuis près d'un siècle, partageaient le même régime alimentaire, et il était un peu comme un vieil oncle pour Adam. Il y a rencontré Lotor, déjà transformé. La famille dans laquelle il a évolué était _très différente_ de la nôtre. Dépressif, il souhaitait s'en séparer, mais était trop effrayé par la solitude, comme la plupart des gens de notre espèce. Finalement, Adam l'a pris sous son aile. Avec Coran, ils sont partis vivre au Royaume-Unis, dans un manoir appartenant à la famille Altéa… Les ancêtres de Coran.

Il fixait le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, j'étais toujours aussi attentif à son histoire.

\- C'est là-bas qu'ils ont trouvé Allura, continua-t-il. Un jour, Lotor était parti chasser. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'une route, la plupart du temps très peu fréquentée, il a entendu des cris, et les rires d'hommes. Des brigands qui avait attaqué la calèche d'une famille noble. Allura était la seule encore laissée en vie, car ils voulaient la… (il s'interrompit, les traits durcis). Il n'a pas pu résister à sa folie meurtrière, et je ne peux que le comprendre. Mais il était trop tard pour elle. Les bandits l'avaient violentée plus que de raison. Il l'a portée sur ses épaules sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres pour la confier à Adam. Mon père n'était pas certain d'en avoir la force, mais le désespoir de Lotor lui a suffi à avoir assez de conviction pour faire d'elle l'une des nôtres.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil incisif.

\- Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour Lotor.

Il leva nos mains croisées, les portant à son visage afin d'inhaler l'odeur de ma peau, tout en me fixant. Le contact léger de ses lèvres sur mes doigts me fit frissonner.

\- Et pourtant, soulignai-je en me détournant de l'insupportable splendeur de ses iris, il l'a accompli.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-il. Quelque chose chez Allura lui en a donné la force. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelque fois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Comme à l'époque où j'ai rejoint la famille Altéa, avec Shiro. Nous ne les avons rencontrés qu'une décennie après ma transformation. Et pourtant, Allura était déjà au courant de notre arrivée.

Il rit, plein d'affection dans le regard.

\- Comment ça ? m'enquit-je.

\- Disons que, comme moi, elle est dotée de certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ?

\- Allura a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les évènements sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment. De plus, elle est particulièrement sensible aux non-humains. C'est un peu plus difficile pour les personnes _normales_. Par exemple, toi. Elle ne t'a pas vu arriver. Ce n'est que depuis que je te fréquente qu'elle voit une partie de ton avenir. Mais seulement des évènements proches, et presque immédiats.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses prunelles se posèrent brièvement sur moi, si vite que je me demandai si j'avais rêvé.

\- Que voit-elle, d'habitude ? Par forcément pour moi. En général.

\- Ses visions nous permettent surtout de savoir lorsque des individus de notre espèce approchent. Et s'ils représentent une menace. Même si, je l'avoue, il nous arrive de nous en servir histoire de prévoir les fluctuations boursières. Il faut toujours faire attention à là où on investit notre argent…

Une moue narquoise naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'en est-il de Romelle et Bandor ? enchainai-je.

\- Tous deux sont des créatures extrêmement rares. Ils ont développé leur conscience – comme nous l'appelons – seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Ils ont fait partis d'un clan, durant un temps, puis l'ont quitté. Ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, certainement parce qu'il partage un lien psychique, comme la plupart des jumeaux, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Il m'est arrivé, plusieurs fois, de remarquer qu'ils partageaient entre eux les mêmes sensations. En ce sens que, si l'un est blessé – émotionnellement ou physiquement – l'autre le ressentira, même s'ils se trouvent à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs sens sont également en constante connexion. Ce qui fait d'eux le meilleur duo lors de nos parties de chasse. Dès que l'un trouve une zone surpeuplée de prédateurs, l'autre est directement au courant.

Tout cela l'amusait plus que de raison, et je fus frustré de ne pas pouvoir comprendre l'exaltation que leur procuraient ces parties de chasse.

\- C'est Allura qui les a trouvés, alors même qu'ils ne nous cherchaient pas encore (il rit). Depuis, ils ne nous quittent plus. Leur sevrage est encore assez récent, ils ont donc un peu plus de mal à évoluer parmi les humains.

Un long silence s'abattit. Il semblait avoir terminé son récit, pourtant, une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis le milieu de notre conversation.

\- Il en existe beaucoup d'autres ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de qui je parlais pour qu'il comprenne le sens de ma question : combien était-il à évoluer parmi nous incognito ?

\- Non, pas tant que ça. La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser les humains sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelques temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons. Caron va souvent leur rendre visite, d'ailleurs.

\- Et ceux qui sont différents de vous ?

\- Des nomades, pour la plupart. Nous avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par se lasser, et qui peut facilement nous… déprimer. Enfin, tout dépend du caractère de chacun. Certains préservent cette part d'humanité qui a besoin d'un clan, d'une famille, tandis que d'autres se complaisent dans leur solitude. Il arrive que nous nous croisions, parce que, en général, les nôtres préfèrent le Nord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi ? Tu crois que je pourrais arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accident ? Si nous avons choisie de nous établir dans la péninsule Olympic, un des endroits les plus humides du monde, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à cent ans et quelques.

Je prenais note de chacune des informations qu'il me donnait. Une partie de moi était passionnée par l'existence même d'êtres aussi fascinants que leur espèce.

\- Comment vous débrouillez-vous pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ?

\- Premièrement, en ne nous faisant pas remarquer, du moins, nous essayons. Nous prenons également gare à ne laisser fuiter pratiquement aucunes informations nous concernant sur aucun réseau social. Il se fait de plus en plus difficile de nos jours de ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage, mais nous restons tout même maitres dans l'art de disparaitre (il avait adopté un faux air condescendant). Aussi, plus nous prétendons êtres jeunes, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Volthrone nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée. J'imagine que, d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois le mariage d'Allura et Lotor.

Il rit encore une fois, sans jamais que je ne me lasse du son claire qui s'échappai de sa gorge dès qu'il était hilare. Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, et j'avais encore tant de questions. À mon grand embarras, mon estomac gronda. J'étais si fasciné que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je mourrais de faim.

\- Je t'empêche d'aller dîner, s'excusa Keith.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié.

\- J'ai envie que tu restes.

Voilà un caprice plus facile à exprimer une fois la nuit complètement tombée, mais qui trahissait à quel point je pouvais être épris de lui.

\- Tu m'invites à entrer ?

\- Ça te plairait ?

J'avais du mal à envisager cette créature divine assise sur l'une des pauvres chaises de ma sœur.

\- Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème.

J'entendis sa portière se refermer en douceur et, presque simultanément, il fût de mon côté, ouvrant galamment la mienne.

\- Voilà qui est très humain, le complimentai-je.

\- C'est en train de revenir, aucun doute.

\- Mais tu sais, je peux l'ouvrir moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être l'une de ces femmes, dans les films romantiques, qui n'ont de cesse de se faire dorloter par leur homme.

\- Cela ne te fais pas plaisir que _ton_ homme prenne soin de toi ?

Je m'empourprai d'embarras tandis que ses mots officialisaient toujours plus notre relation, à laquelle j'avais encore du mal à croire, parfois.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au perron, tellement silencieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il était là. Dans l'obscurité, il paraissait bien plus normal. Toujours aussi pâle et divinement beau, mais sans que sa peau ne scintillât de manière fantastique. Il atteignit la porte avant moi et l'ouvrit. Interloqué, je m'arrêtai net.

\- Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?

\- Si. J'ai utilisé la clef cachée sous l'avant-toit.

J'entrai, allumai la lampe du porche et me tournai vers lui, soupçonneux. J'étais certain de n'avoir jamais mentionné devant lui cette clef de réserve.

\- J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu m'as espionné ?

J'aurais dû être en colère, ou du moins effrayé à cette perspective. Sauf que je n'étais que flatté d'attiser à ce point son intérêt.

\- À quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon ?

Hein ? J'en fis tomber mon manteau. Là, j'étais mal à l'aise. Trop, d'ailleurs, pour immédiatement l'interroger sur ce qu'il entendait par-là. D'un pas distrait, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Il m'y précéda en vieil habitué, et s'installa sur une des chaises autour de la petite table ronde. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la préparation de mon repas – un reste de lasagne mis au micro-onde. Tout en fixant le plat tourné dans le four, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- C'est arrivé combien de fois ?

\- Pardon ?

Apparemment, je l'avais tiré de ses réflexions.

\- Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? répétai-je en évitant toujours de le regarder.

\- Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en virevoltant sur place. Mais… mais… pourquoi ?

\- Tu es très intéressant quand tu dors. Il t'arrive même de parler.

\- _¡Mierda!_

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et m'agrippai au comptoir. J'avais toujours eu un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêve parfois trop réalistes, et je savais qu'il m'arrivait – assez souvent – de marmonner. Mais ce qui me mettais le plus dans l'embarras était la possibilité qu'il m'ait surpris, un soir, à me… donner du plaisir. Souvent en pensant à lui.

\- Tu es très en colère ? me demanda-t-il, aussitôt ennuyé.

\- Ça dépend, lui fis-je savoir en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- De quoi ?

\- De beaucoup trop de choses…

Je m'accroupis au sol, la tête cachée entre mes mains. Immédiatement, il fut à mes côtés, sans bruit, et m'obligea à dévoiler mon visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il en abaissant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Ta mère te manque, tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Tu penses aussi à tes neveux et nièces. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là-bas, c'est moins le cas, à présent. Une fois, tu as dit : « C'est trop vert ! »

Il sourit, et approcha un peu plus son visage du miens.

\- Et… tu as prononcé mon prénom, admit-il.

\- Beaucoup ? paniquai-je.

\- C'est combien pour toi, beaucoup ?

\- _¡Mierda! _répétai-je_._

Je baissai la tête. D'un geste naturel, il me fit me relever et m'attira tendrement contre lui.

\- Lance, si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte. Donc ne sois pas gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus, avouai-je, soudainement trop loquace.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Soudain, des pneus chuintèrent dans l'allée tandis que des phares illuminaient la fenêtre. Sauvé par le gong ! Naturellement, je me raidis.

\- Est-il nécessaire que ta sœur sache que je suis là ? s'enquit Keith.

\- Vaut mieux pas, non…

\- Une autre fois, alors… Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.

Et je me retrouvai seul.

\- Keith ! chuchotai-je.

J'entendis un rire fantomatique, puis plus rien. La clef de Veronica tourna dans la serrure.

\- Lance ? appela-t-elle.

\- Je suis ici.

Pourvu qu'elle n'entende pas mes accents quelque peu hystériques. J'attrapai mon dîner, pas assez chaud – j'avais le don de rater même des plats au micro-onde – et m'assis à table juste au moment où elle apparaissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant de terreur.

\- Tu n'as pas fait exploser le four, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ver… Je sais que je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais tout de même…

Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour lui préparer la même chose, lorsqu'elle m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, me rassura-t-elle, peu confiante envers mes talents culinaires.

Je ne m'en plaignis pas, reprenant mon dîner. Alors que j'amenais ma fourchette à ma bouche, je m'aperçus que ma main tremblait. Veronica s'installa en face de moi. Le contraste entre elle et le précédent occupant était quelque peu comique.

\- Bonne journée ? lui demandai-je précipitamment.

Je mourrais d'envie de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

\- Très. Ça mordait bien. Et toi ? Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non. Il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermé.

\- Oui, je vois que tu as pris des couleurs. C'était une journée exceptionnelle.

Oh que oui ! pensai-je. Je terminai mon repas en deux bouchées.

\- Tu es pressé ?

Ses capacités d'observation me déstabilisèrent.

\- Ouais, je suis crevé. J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt.

\- T'as l'air tendu, dis-moi.

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se montre aussi attentive justement ce soir-là ?

\- Vraiment ?

Un peu mince, comme réponse. Je lavai rapidement ma vaisselle et la mit à égoutter sur un torchon.

\- On est samedi soir, s'aventura ma sœur.

Je l'ignorai.

\- Pas de plan pour la soirée ? persista-t-elle.

\- Non, Ver. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

\- J'te connais, _hermanito (1)_. Tu serais du genre à faire le mur pour…

\- Ver… arrête de faire ton flic. Je vais simplement me coucher.

\- Je te rappelles que je suis également une McClain, donc une fêtarde par nature. Alors, laisse-moi douter quand tu oses essayer me faire croire que tu vas tranquillement aller dans ton lit pour pioncer.

\- Rappelle-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as fait une soirée ? la provoquai-je. Du moins, depuis que tu vis ici ?

Elle grimaça, vaincue.

\- J'ai l'impression que Volthrone a un effet soporifique sur les McClain, pas toi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de me toiser. Je m'approchai d'elle, déposant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ver, crois-moi. Je ne compte en aucun cas faire le mur pour me rendre au bal du lycée. Je vais simplement m'enfermer dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

\- Les filles du coin ne sont pas ton genre, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle, sans savoir à quel point elle avait raison.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore repéré une seule.

\- Et Nyma Jones, alors ? Tu disais qu'elle était sympa.

\- En tant qu'amie, oui.

\- De toute façon, tu leur briserais toutes le cœur. T'es pas capable de rester plus d'un mois dans une relation stable.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- _Buena noche_, Lance.

À n'en pas douter, elle allait tendre l'oreille toute la soirée, histoire de vérifier que je ne sortais pas en douce.

\- À demain.

Ou plus tôt, des fois qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit de s'assurer, au beau milieu de la nuit, que j'étais dans mon lit.

Je montai pesamment les marches afin de la convaincre que j'étais épuisé. Je passai un instant dans ma chambre, et mes yeux se focalisèrent directement sur ma fenêtre. J'hésitai quelques secondes, avant de me décider à l'ouvrir – histoire de laisser libre court à une certaine personne de s'introduire dans mon antre.

Prestement, je récupérai mon pyjama, qui trainais par terre, et parti me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Je me brossai férocement les dents, tâchant d'être rapide et efficace. Ayant oublié mon enceinte dans la Jeep, j'avais mis de la musique directement avec les basses de mon portable, donnant un son de moindre qualité, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention. Je pris, par contre, tout mon temps dans la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude détendant chacun de mes muscles. Je me forçai à ne pas penser à la journée d'aujourd'hui, en me concentrant sur les paroles des musiques qui passaient. Ma foi, cela fonctionna mieux que je ne le pensais. Sortant de la cabine, je me contentai d'enfiler mon bas de pyjama, une serviette humide sur les épaules. En retournant dans ma chambre, je me trémoussai et chantonnai sur _Come and Get Your Love_, de _Redbone. _J'allai me diriger vers mon armoire pour récupérer un t-shirt, lorsqu'un rire étouffé attira mon attention.

\- Jolie déhanché, chantonna sa voix mélodieuse.

Je me retournai d'un bond, en portant un poing sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri de terreur. Comment avais-je pu oublier son projet de revenir ? Il portait des habits différents : un t-shirt noir, simple, et un jean de la même couleur. Il avait déjà eu le temps de faire un aller-retour et de se changer ? Il restait, quoiqu'il arrive, radieux. Allongé en travers de mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, Keith était la décontraction incarnée. Tandis que, moi, j'essayai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de cacher son amusement.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! l'enguirlandai-je. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Je portai une main à ma poitrine tout en m'appuyant contre mon armoire. Lentement, comme pour ne pas m'affoler, il se leva vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, ses doigts se placèrent sous mon menton.

\- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il, le regard faussement contrit. Ton cœur s'en remet-il ?

Son rire silencieux fit trembler ses épaules. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, tous deux à l'écoute de mon pouls qui se calmait. J'avais fermé les yeux, bien conscient que si je les gardais ouvert, plongé dans ceux de Keith, jamais je ne pourrais retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Je ne les rouvris qu'alors qu'il attrapa ma main, voulant m'entraîner vers le lit.

Un sourire appréciateur était étalé sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur tout mon corps, jaugeant mon vieux jogging et… mon absence totale de t-shirt. Dans un élan de soudaine pudeur, je dégageai ma main, ayant bien l'attention de récupérer un haut dans mon armoire. Il m'en empêcha, cette fois-ci en m'attrapant par la taille et en m'obligeant à m'avachir sur mon lit.

\- Keith ! m'indignai-je. Je veux juste…

\- Il en est hors de question, me coupa-t-il, devinant mes intentions. Tu as profité de la vue toute la journée, c'est à mon tour.

J'étais allongé sur le dos. Lui se tenait juste au-dessus de moi, ses iris incandescentes redessinant lentement mes muscles. Jamais je n'avais été aussi embarrassé par une telle introspection.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ça, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante en me désignant, à ton corps si… parfait.

Son regard replongea dans le miens, empreint d'un certain mécontentement.

\- Le peu d'estime que tu te portes me sidère, Lance. Moi, je te trouve tout à fait (il sembla chercher le mot exact) … Sexy.

Cette fois-ci, je m'empourprai pour de bon, et détournai le regard. Mon cœur était reparti à un rythme affolant, et je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ces rougeurs, chuchota-t-il.

Il approcha son visage du mien, colla sa joue fraîche contre ma peau. Je restai parfaitement immobile.

\- Mmmm, soupira-t-il d'aise.

Il m'était très ardu de penser à une question cohérente quand il me touchait, et il me fallut une bonne minute de concentration pour entamer la conversation.

\- Ça semble… beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie.

\- C'est l'impression que je te donne ? murmura-t-il, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire.

Sa main s'emmêla, avec une lenteur exagérée, dans mes cheveux courts, venant les caresser avec délicatesse. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts frais parcourir mon cuir chevelu, jusqu'à arriver à ma nuque. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le creux de mon oreille, et tous mes sens prirent feu. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle !

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile, précisais-je haletant.

\- Mmmm…

\- Je me demandais…

Mais ses doigts qui descendirent le long de ma gorge pour venir chatouiller le creux de mon torse me firent perdre le fil, et je m'interrompis.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Était-il conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait rien qu'en me touchant ?

\- Comment… ça se fait… à ton avis ?

J'avais balbutié, ce qui m'embarrassa d'autant plus. Je sentis son haleine caresser mon cou tandis qu'il riait.

\- On appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chaire.

Soudain, je me raidis. Il dû le sentir car il se recula tout en se figeant, me faisant face. Nous nous contemplâmes prudemment un moment, puis, il se détendit, et l'étonnement se dessina sur ses traits.

\- Aurais-je mal agi ? s'enquit-il en s'éloignant d'avantage, inquiet.

\- Au contraire, le rassurai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes afin de réduire la distance qui s'était faite entre nous. Tu me rends complètement dingue.

Il médita cet aveu. Il avait l'air ravi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Vraiment ?

Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage.

\- Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? persiflai-je.

Il s'esclaffa.

\- Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. En plus de cent cinquante années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça… rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter différemment d'avec mes frères et sœurs. De découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul… avec toi…

\- Je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, pour un débutant, plaisantai-je.

Il l'admît avec un haussement d'épaules, et nous rîmes sans bruit.

\- Comment ça peut déjà être aussi aisé ? persistai-je. Cet après-midi…

\- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste que, tout à l'heure, j'étais… indécis. Désolé, je suis impardonnable de m'être comporté ainsi.

\- Pardonné.

\- Merci. Vois-tu, je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort. Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois… dépassé, je suis resté… sur mes gardes. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que… que… jamais je ne…

C'était la première fois que le voyais avoir autant de mal avec les mots. C'était tellement humain.

\- Donc, conclus-je, il n'y a plus de risque ?

\- La victoire de la raison sur la chaire, répéta-t-il en souriant, ses dents luisant même dans la lumière tamisée de ma chambre.

\- Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il se dégagea de moi pour venir s'affaler à mes côtés, faisant rebondir le matelas. Il éclata d'un rire silencieux, mais plein d'exubérance.

\- Parle pour toi ! rectifia-t-il en plaçant distraitement ses doigts sur ma nuque, effleurant mon épiderme en des caresses légères, avant de redevenir sérieux. Je fais des efforts. Si ça devait devenir… trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir.

L'évocation de ce sujet, comme toujours, me fit froncer les sourcils. Je me tournai de son côté, me maintenant désormais sur un seul de mes coudes. Inconsciemment, mon genou s'était déposé sur sa cuisse. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Et demain, continua-t-il, ce ne sera pas aussi aisé. J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. En m'éloignant, je devrais tout recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il.

\- Alors, ne t'éloigne pas, répondis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon désire.

J'avais placé ma main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers moi. Son regard s'illumina.

\- D'accord ! plaisanta-t-il. Qu'on amène les fers, je suis ton prisonnier.

Ce fut sa main, cependant, qui se ferma sur le creux de mon genou, m'obligeant à passer et m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Son corps était à présent captif du miens, tandis que j'étais assis sur les muscles de son bas ventre, mes mains appuyées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Tous deux, nous gloussâmes comme deux jeunes enfants. Il avait plus ri ce soir que durant tous les moments réunis que j'avais passé avec lui.

\- Tu as l'air… plus optimiste que d'habitude.

\- N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi ? Le bonheur des premières amours et tout le toutim. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter ?

\- Très. Je ne l'ai jamais vécu avec une telle puissance. À croire que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant n'était que des illusions, comparé à aujourd'hui.

Ma main s'était redéposée sur sa joue. Il l'enferma dans la sienne.

\- La jalousie fut la plus violente, certainement, avoua-t-il.

Les mots lui venaient librement, à présent, et je devais me concentrer pour n'en laisser échapper aucun.

\- J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces ou de films. Je pensais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant, elle m'a déstabilisé.

Il grimaça, avant de se relever, m'emmenant avec lui. Nous étions tous deux assis, moi, sur ses cuisses, en face de lui. Il avait galamment laissé ses mains posées sur le matelas, tandis que les miennes s'agrippaient à ses épaules. Il me paraissait tellement naturel, avec lui, d'être dans cette position.

\- Te souviens-tu du jour où Nyma t'a invité au bal ?

Je hochai la tête, bien que je me le rappelasse pour une autre raison.

\- Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole.

\- J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais, ni pourquoi tu l'éconduisais. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Rolo ? Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférent. Puis, il y a eu l'embouteillage.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil peu amène, guère amusé.

\- J'ai attendu, anxieux plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions. J'admets que j'ai été soulagé en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors, cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je suis venu ici. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis d'abord senti ridicule. Tu étais un homme qui, au regard de ton passé houleux, aimait particulièrement la gente féminine (je détournai les yeux, exaspéré par cette réputation qui me collait à la peau). Et quand bien même, je me débattais pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être _bien_, moral, et ce que je _voulais_. J'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois parti, tu finirais par dire oui à Nyma ou à une fille dans son genre. Ça me rendait malade. Et c'est là (sa voix s'adoucit) que, dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé mon nom. Si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillé. Mais tu t'es retourné dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonné une deuxième fois, puis tu as soupiré. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps.

Il se tut un instant, écoutant sans doute les battements, soudain irréguliers, de mon cœur.

\- La jalousie, reprit-il, est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle ! Tiens, rien que ce soir, alors que ta sœur ne cesse de se demander quand tu finiras par sortir avec l'exécrable Nyma Jones…

\- Jamais, m'offusquai-je également.

Il rit, comme rassuré par mon affirmation. Puis, son regard se fit malicieux.

\- D'ailleurs, que comptais-tu me dire, tout à l'heure, avant que Veronica ne nous interrompe ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais, cette chose qui semblait t'embarrasser…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Mes mots précipités, la panique dans ma voix et mes joues qui s'empourpraient démentaient bien mes propos. Il me servit son irrésistible sourire en coin. Je tentai de me relever, mais, d'une simple main dans le bas de mon dos, il réussit à me retenir.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

Je détournai le regard, le perdant dans la contemplation d'un des murs de ma chambre. Si je lui faisais face, je serais incapable de lui résister.

\- Lance ?

\- Ce n'est rien d'intéressant.

\- Lancelot, insista-t-il.

Argh ! La façon dont il prononçait entièrement mon nom avait de quoi me rendre étrangement euphorique. Je devinai qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner la partie lorsqu'il déposa avec délicatesse ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je sentis alors son haleine s'abattre contre mon torse, remontant le long de ma gorge, jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- Fais-moi confiance, susurra-t-il.

Je gémis, serrant d'avantage les lèvres, comme pour n'y laisser échapper aucune parole. Son nez parcouru toute ma mâchoire, s'aventura sur ma pommette, avant de se frotter tendrement au miens. Je craquai, et découvris ses iris dorées. Encore une fois, il me fit le coup de la lave incandescente. Comment pouvais-je résister ?

\- De quoi d'autre as-tu été témoin, durant toute ces nuits où tu me rendais visite ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

Son regard se fut interrogateur, avant d'être illuminé par un éclair d'intuition.

\- Tu parles de…

\- Je suis un homme, me justifiai-je, embarrassé. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche pour toi, mais, pour le commun des mortels… il est des choses dont nous avons besoin de nous occuper, régulièrement.

Il me contempla, avec une tendresse surprenante. Je m'attendais à un tout autre regard après cet aveu.

\- Ce genre de désir humain sont toujours enfouis en nous. Seulement, ils sont cachés par des désirs beaucoup plus puissants. Il n'empêche qu'ils existent bel et bien.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà… depuis que tu es…

Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui parut embarrassé. Il baissa le regard. S'écoula quelques secondes interminables.

\- Seulement récemment… Auparavant je n'en avais aucune nécessité. C'est un désir qui m'est également nouveau. Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que mon corps réclamait. Je l'avais mis sur le compte de ton odeur… du moins, vis-à-vis de la soif. Puis, après réflexion…

Il inspira un grand coup.

\- Tu occupes constamment mes pensées, Lance.

Il me parut étrange qu'une créature divinement parfaite comme Keith puisse s'adonner à ce genre d'activité, surtout à mon égard. Mais aussi rudement excitant. Comme seulement guidé par mes pulsions, je couvais son visage de mes deux mains, l'obligeant à me faire face. Ses iris me jaugèrent, interrogatrices. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, je me penchai vers lui, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Si au début il restait figé, il ne tarda pas à répondre, sa bouche suivant le rythme que j'imposais. Je sentis une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps, alors que son odeur me fit perdre la tête. Je pris tout de même soin de garder un minimum de contrôle, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment, comme la dernière fois. Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa chevelure, le maintenant au plus proche de moi. C'était enivrant. J'avais envie de plus, et pour la première fois, réellement, je cru comprendre le désir inassouvi qui le hantait depuis qu'il me connaissait. Je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses – provoquant en moi des tremblements d'excitation incontrôlables – et s'agripper à mes hanches. D'un mouvement brusque, il les tira à lui, collant nos deux bassins. Sa poigne était violente et douloureuse, mais je m'en contrefichais. La seule chose que je ressentis à cet instant fut le contact de son érection contre la mienne. C'en était trop, instinctivement, mes bras se refermèrent tout autour de sa tête, je roulai lascivement des hanches, et laissai ma langue s'échapper pour partir à la découverte des lèvres qui m'étaient offertes.

Tout à coup, il se figea, en alerte. Il délassa mes bras autour de lui, et me repoussa contre mon lit, abandonnant mon corps tremblant. J'étais encore étourdi, sous le joug des sensations, si bien que je ne le vis pas disparaitre, ni éteindre soudainement la lumière. Seule sa voix me parvint.

\- Couche-toi, siffla-t-il, affolé.

Je me précipitai sous ma couette et me tournai sur le flanc, comme quand je dormais. La porte grinça, et Veronica passa la tête pour s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien là. Je tentai de respirer de façon égale et appuyée, ce qui fut légèrement compliqué suite à mes activités précédentes. Une longue minute s'écoula. Je tendais l'oreille, pas très sûr d'avoir entendu le battant se refermer, quand le bras froid de Keith s'enroula autour de moi, sous les draps. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent mon oreille, et toute l'excitation revint comme un boomerang, je me tournai et m'emparais de ces dernières entres les miennes. J'allai pour réunir une seconde fois nos bassins, mais il déposa délicatement sa main contre ma hanche, m'en empêchant. Aussi, il interrompit notre baiser.

\- Lance…

Sa voix trahissait des accents désireux.

\- Keith, lui répondis-je, haletant.

Je le sentis hésiter, et frissonner. J'en profitai pour repartir à la conquête de sa bouche. Il réussit sans mal à me repousser.

\- Non, Lance, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, la voix plaintive et désespérée.

J'avais envie de lui, maintenant. Peut-être que lui…

\- Je ne te fais pas le même effet, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ma voix n'avait encore jamais eu un ton aussi misérable. Malgré la pénombre, je pus voir ses traits se tordre en une expression que j'eus de mal à interpréter. Puis, il agrippa ma main, pour la déposer violemment sur son entrejambe. Je sursautai, surpris par ce geste si violent, et pourtant si intime. Il était encore plus dur que je ne semblais l'être.

\- Je te désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Son ton était ferme.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, perdre le contrôle. Je pourrais briser ton corps avec une simple caresse. Écraser ton cerveau en voulant t'embrasser si je n'avais pas une assez grande maitrise de moi-même… Te vider de ton sang en goutant à ta peau… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es fragile. Les risques inconsidérés que tu prends en me provocant ainsi.

Sa voix était dure, ses mots froids… et la vérité tranchante. Je prenais conscience de mon égoïsme en le poussant à bout, un affreux sentiment de culpabilité balayant toute l'excitation du moment. Je retirai ma main, m'éloignant de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, soufflai-je.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable.

\- Si. Je suis idiot. J'aurais dû le deviner.

Un long silence s'installa dans cette atmosphère soudain pesante. Je luttai pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Sans doute conscient de mon mal être, il caressa avec douceur ma joue. Sa paume froide laissant des trainés brulantes sur ma peau.

\- Cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons jamais…

Je n'osais pas finir ma question.

\- Je ne crois pas que… que ce serait possible entre nous.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens… des alternatives… Nous ne sommes pas obligés de…

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort.

Je ne répondis rien. Une question me vint.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

Sa main se figea sur ma joue. Il était étonné par ma question, et je n'avais pu cacher cette once de jalousie dans ma voix.

\- Non.

Sa réponse était directe, et j'en fus bizarrement soulagé. D'un autre côté, je compris un peu plus sa réticence. Peut-être que, en plus d'être angoissé à l'idée de me blesser – voire même de me tuer – en le faisant, il n'était pas prêt. Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'avais voulu précipiter les choses.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit-il.

J'hésitai, mais décidai d'être franc.

\- Oui.

Je sentis son corps se raidir, et un éclair de fureur traversa ses pupilles. Précipitamment, je me réfugiai contre lui, prenant entre mes mains son visage.

\- C'était décevant, avouai-je. Et je m'en rends encore plus compte aujourd'hui, alors que, rien que lorsque tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer de désir. Rien que lorsque tu me caresses la joue, j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait s'écrouler que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Et lorsque tu m'embrasses (mon souffle se fit erratique), je crois que cela pourrait me suffire à avoir un orgasme.

Je ne crus jamais pouvoir être témoin de ces rougeurs, à peine visible, qui apparurent sur ses joues. Je ne pensais même pas possible qu'il puisse s'empourprer. Il paraissait tellement humain ainsi.

\- Ne me dis pas ce genre de chose, râla-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas que je me jette sur toi…

Je ris, amusé par son soudain malaise, lui donnant un côté craquant et irrésistible.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- De ?

\- De l'avoir déjà fait.

\- Aujourd'hui, oui, répondis-je après quelques secondes. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon premier. Au moins… tu es mon premier homme. Même si, apparemment, tu ne te donneras jamais à moi.

\- Me donner à toi ?

Il paraissait surpris de ma tournure de phrase.

\- Un problème ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Pour toi, ce serait toi qui serais… au-dessus ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je tout de go.

Il sembla offusqué. N'ayant jamais été attiré par aucun homme auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé en-dessous.

\- Je suis celui qui a le plus d'expérience, me justifiai-je.

\- Je suis le plus fort, argumenta-t-il.

\- Raison de plus pour que j'ai le contrôle. Comme ça, moins de risque. Tu n'aurais qu'à te laisser faire.

\- Je te l'arracherais en contractant trop mon…

\- Ah ! m'écriai-je.

En fait, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé l'acte, en soit, tout court. Je venais de me rendre compte par où je devais introduire mon… pour… Je m'empourprai en envisageant la chose. Sans parler de l'optique qu'il puisse me rendre eunuque rien qu'en… aïe ! Mes expressions devaient être hilarante car il s'esclaffa.

\- En plus, je suis le plus grand ! ajouta-t-il dans son hilarité, comme si c'était nécessaire.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, raillai-je. De toute manière, nous ne le ferons jamais !

Sur ces mots, je me tournai dos à lui, boudeur. Lui, continuait de rire un instant, avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille et de m'étreindre. Je tentai de m'échapper, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. J'abandonnai bien vite. De toute manière, j'étais beaucoup trop entiché pour réellement le repousser. Quel faible j'étais !

\- Et si nous parlions d'autres chose ?

Il avait dit ces mots en faisant promener son nez contre ma nuque. Il inhala profondément, soupirant d'aisance.

\- Dire que j'ai passé cent soixante-sept années à fréquenter mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore né.

\- Tu n'as, vraiment, jamais eu aucune relation auparavant ?

Il ne répondit rien, et je n'osais me retourner pour le contempler. J'étais si bien dans cette position, malgré la fraicheur de sa peau contre mon ventre, qui me chatouillait légèrement.

\- Ça parait tellement injuste, finis-je par dire. Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si simple pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux, plaisanta-t-il. Il faudrait vraiment que je te complique un peu les choses. Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais ta vie à chaque seconde passée avec moi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste à tourner le dos à ta vraie nature, à ton humanité… c'est si peu payé bien sûr.

\- Très peu. Je ne me sens privé de rien.

\- Pour l'instant.

Sa voix s'emplit brusquement d'un très ancien chagrin. Je voulus me retourner, regarder son visage, mais il me tenait toujours d'une poigne de fer. Je voulu l'interroger, mais je sentis ses lèvres effleurer ma gorge, jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Son haleine fraîche souffla sur mon cou, son nez glissa le long de mon menton, respirant avidement.

\- Je croyais que tu étais insensibilisé ?

À présent, il me surplombait, se tenant pencher au-dessus de moi. Pour lui rendre la position plus confortable, je m'allongeais sur le dos. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le creux de ma gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet.

\- Je suis ravi d'être comparé à de l'alcool.

Il rit, chatouillant toujours plus la peau sensible de mon cou.

\- Ton odeur est… chaleureuse. Elle me fait penser à celle du soleil qui vient s'abattre sur un sol poussiéreux. Comme si ta peau n'avait jamais cessé d'être exposée à ses rayons. Et pourtant, elle présente aussi la note naturelle d'une forêt humide. C'est un étrange contraste… exaltant.

\- C'est ça. On me le dit tous les jours !

Il rit, puis poussa un soupir. Il finit par se décaler, s'installant sur le ventre, à mes côtés, mais le visage assez proche du miens pour que son nez effleure ma tempe. Sa main était délicatement posée sur mon torse, y dessinant distraitement des cercles, me procurant des sensations indescriptibles. Pour ma part, j'avais passé mon bras sous sa tête, et l'avais replié pour promener mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Lui aussi semblait apprécier ces caresses. C'était un moment calme, tendre et intime, qui me procura un sentiment de bien-être inégalable. À cet instant, je me sentais le plus heureux du monde.

\- Je veux en savoir encore plus sur toi, lâchai-je.

\- Je t'en prie, pose-moi une question.

Je sélectionnai la plus importante de ma nombreuse liste.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisie ce mode de vie ? Que vous fournissiez autant d'efforts pour combattre votre nature me dépasse. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis mécontent, au contraire. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

\- C'est une bonne question, tu n'es pas le premier à me la poser. Ceux de notre espèce, qui sont satisfaits de leur sort, s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été façonnés selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum de notre humanité perdue.

Je ne réagis pas, fasciné. J'avais même arrêté mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il au bout que quelques minutes.

\- Non.

Je repris mes papouilles, et il soupira d'aise.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Rêve !

\- Quoi d'autre, alors ?

\- Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres ? Et Allura prévoir le futur ?

\- Nous l'ignorons. Caron a une hypothèse… Il croit que nous apportons tous nos caractéristiques humaines les plus fortes dans notre seconde vie, où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. Un jour, il a évoqué quelque chose à propos d'une autre espèce chez qui ce phénomène se présentait également, mais ayant disparu il y a bien longtemps. Bref, d'après lui, je dois avoir été sensible aux gens qui m'entouraient. Et Allura aurait eu un don de prémonition. En enquêtant sur sa vie d'humaine, nous avons découverts que sa famille la considérait comme malade, parce qu'elle avait justement des visions.

\- Et qu'a-t-il apporté, lui ? Et les autres ?

\- Caron, sa sagesse – même si certains le voient comme un fou – et l'intérêt qu'il porte à toute chose vivante (il ricana). Adam, sa compassion et son aptitude à aimer passionnément. Lotor, sa force, à la fois physique et mentale. Romelle et Bandor, le lien psychique qui les unis. Shiro est très intéressant. Auparavant, c'était un soldat, et certainement haut gradé. Il était très charismatique et avait l'habitude de parler aux foules. Chacune de ses paroles peuvent être extrêmement persuasives. On pourrait presque parler d'hypnose. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Il est capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Il arriverait à motiver toute une armée de trouillards à foncer droit vers la mort pour défendre une cause quelconque. Mais il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, me rassura-t-il. C'est un grand pacifiste. Il a vu trop de guerres pour, encore, y prendre part. Même si elles l'arrangeaient, au temps où il se nourrissait de sang humain. Bref, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois user de son pouvoir, dans des cas d'extrême urgence. Jamais il ne s'en servirait pour influencer les décisions de ses proches.

Je méditai cette incroyable information pour la digérer. Lui attendit patiemment.

\- Où tout a commencé ? demandai-je. Adam t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite. Quelles est votre origine ?

\- Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Évolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui-même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse, ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle ?

\- Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça ?

\- Oui !

Il rit, amusé par sa comparaison.

\- Tu es croyant ? m'enquis-je soudainement.

\- Quand on est ce que je suis, il est compliqué de ne pas croire en une force divine… Je crois surtout en l'existence d'un Enfer réservé aux plus viles créatures de ce monde. Une place m'y est très certainement réservée.

Je me raidis, et tournai mon regard vers lui. Il semblait sérieux. Croyait-il vraiment en ce qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Parce que tu t'es entiché d'un autre homme ? finis-je par plaisanter.

Il pouffa, avant de venir embrasser le bout de mon nez. Mon cœur rata un battement face à tant de tendresse.

\- Et toi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Si je suis croyant ?

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en contrefiche, soupirai-je.

Il en fut étonné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me fiche de l'enfoiré qui se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes.

Cette fois-ci, ses traits furent déformés par le choc. Il se releva au-dessus de moi, tandis que j'étais hilare de son expression.

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille, Lance !

\- Quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense. S'il existe vraiment je ne sais quoi de divin qui nous observe sur un nuage, je lui dis clairement d'aller se faire…

Il plaça sa main fraiche sur ma bouche, étouffant mes mots. Son visage était crispé.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'attires autant d'ennuis, souffla-t-il. Il est certain qu'une des quelconques divinités qui nous surveillent cherchent à t'éliminer ardument.

Je dégageai ses doigts qui me coupaient la parole. Il se laissa faire.

\- Cela signifierait, donc, qu'une autre divinité t'ait envoyé comme ange gardien afin de protéger ma pauvre vie de mortel ?

\- Plutôt pour te la retirer, contra-t-il.

\- Alors, on dirait bien que tu as faillis à ta mission.

\- On dirait bien, oui.

\- Quel piètre monstre tu fais, me moquai-je.

Un rictus déforma sa lèvre, et je su que j'avais réussis à détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous restâmes à nous observer, longuement. J'avais passé une main dans ses cheveux, et les caressait inlassablement. J'adorais y emmêler mes doigts, parcourant ses mèches soyeuses. Lui détaillait mon visage.

\- Tu es prêt à dormir ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Ou tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Juste un ou deux millions.

\- Nous avons demain, après-demain, et tous les jours qui suivront…

Je souris, euphorique rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mythique, après tout.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas.

Sa voix contenait le sceau d'une promesse.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, le menaçai-je.

Un bâillement m'échappa, et il étouffa un rire.

\- J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir.

Il se dégagea pour s'installer sur le flanc, en face de moi. De sa main, il m'attira à lui, déposant mon front contre son torse. Je fus envahi par son irrésistible odeur.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Certainement pas, ripostai-je en passant mon bras autour de lui afin de vainement le retenir – comme si j'étais assez fort pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il rit pour la énième fois de la soirée. Soudainement, il se mit à fredonner une berceuse dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu la mélodie. Je cru percevoir dans le ton et les paroles une origine asiatique, mais je n'en fus pas certain. Je finis par me laisser envouter par sa voix d'archange, épuisé par cette longue journée de tension mentale et émotionnelle. Je sombrai progressivement dans le sommeil, enlacé par ses bras froids.

* * *

**Traduction :**

(1) : Petit frère.

**J'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a longtemps, en avance, et j'avais oublié à quel point cela devenait... hot entre nos deux petits protagonistes. Dire que je vous ai fais attendre indéfiniment ce chapitre... je m'en veux encore plus. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je m'excuse au cas où il resterait des fautes d'orthographe... Je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois, impatiente de le publier. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Je vais faire mon maximum pour publier au plus vite la suite, histoire de me faire pardonner cette très loooongue absence ! **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 14 publié plus rapidement (même très rapidement). Je vais essayer de faire de même pour le reste du Tome 1. J'aimerais le terminer rapidement afin de commencer le Tome 2 (trop d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête et il faut que je commence à les mettre par écrit, chose que je ne pourrais faire qu'à partir du moment où j'aurais finis la première partie de mon histoire), et aussi pour que vous, lecteurs, ne soyez plus trop dans l'attente ! **

**ATTENTION : déjà, dans le précédent chapitre, les choses commençaient à devenir olé olé, mais là je me suis déchaînée (je rougis de dévoiler ainsi la part perverse de mon imagination...), et ça commence dès le début !**

**Aussi, je viens de remarquer qu'au précédent chapitre, j'avais écris Caron au lieu de Coran. Il faudra que je corrige cette erreur plus tard. En tout cas, normalement si je n'ai pas fais cette habituelle faute de frappe, j'ai bien vérifier à écrire Coran. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 :

La lumière sourde d'une nouvelle journée de grisaille finit par me réveiller. Je restai allongé, un bras sur les yeux, patraque et hébété. Quelque chose, un rêve qui essayai de ressurgir, se débattait aux confins de ma conscience. Je gémis et roulai sur le ventre, priant pour que le sommeil revînt. Je gémis une seconde fois tandis que la douleur de mon sexe tendu me força à me remettre sur le dos – vive les érections matinales.

Je poussai un long soupir. Patraque, je glissai une main le long de mon torse jusqu'à l'élastique de mon jogging. C'est dans un état de totale inconscience, encore embrumé par le sommeil, que je la glissai sous le vêtement. À peine mes doigts eurent-ils touché mon membre que je retins ma respiration. Je passai mon bras sur ma bouche, étouffant les possibles gémissements qui s'en échapperais et plissai d'avantage les yeux. Une fois l'objet de mon tourment matinal enveloppé dans ma paume, j'entrepris de longs va et viens, arquant le dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plaisir commença à se faire réellement sentir que les souvenirs de la veille s'imposèrent soudainement en moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre conscience de sa présence que je sentis son souffle frais tout près de mon visage. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, prêt à retirer ma main refermée autour de mon érection.

\- Ne t'arrête pas pour moi, chuchota-t-il.

Je me figeai. Son visage était tout proche du mien. Ses pupilles ocres étaient enflammées. Éveillées par un éclair d'excitation pure. Un regard dont je n'avais encore jamais été témoin de sa part, et qui le rendait d'une beauté incomparable. J'avais beau me l'être imaginé dans une telle situation, ce visage empreint de lascivité dépassai – et de loin – mes espérances.

Le prenant à la lettre, et sans aucune hésitation, je continuai à faire glisser ma main le long de mon membre tendu, mon regard accroché au sien. J'étais hypnotisé par ses iris dorés, illuminés comme jamais ils n'avaient pu l'être auparavant. Il dégagea avec douceur mon bras qui recouvrait en partie mon visage. Je réussi à l'interroger silencieusement du regard, malgré le plaisir qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur mon ben sens.

\- Je veux te voir et t'entendre, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, qui contracta affreusement mon ventre.

Le peu de conscience qui me restait me poussa à détourner la tête, gêné par une telle introspection. Pourtant, je n'arrêtai pas les mouvements qui enclenchaient mon plaisir. Lui plongea son visage au creux de mon oreille.

\- Lance…

Je grognai, électrifié, me mordant la lèvre, par pure fierté. Si je n'avais pas un minimum de retenu, je me serais déjà mis à susurrer son nom. Je resserrai mes doigts tout en accélérant la cadence. Je relevai mon bassin, entrant en contact avec sa cuisse. Je le sentis se raidir au-dessus de moi – signe qu'il gardait un minimum de contrôle sur la situation – mais cela n'empêcha pas une décharge électrique de se propager sur toute mon épiderme. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un long gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je le sentis se tendre une seconde fois au-dessus de moi, alors que, de ses doigts frais, il tourna mon visage vers lui. Le désir ravageait ses traits, cependant crispés par la retenu dont il devait faire preuve. Je ne pus tout de même que ressentir toute l'envie qu'il avait à mon égard. Il s'approcha un peu plus, hésitant, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes. Son odeur insupportablement enivrante m'envahit et j'inhalai à pleins poumons. Ce fut le coup fatal. Mon sang bouillonna, et le peu de raison qui me restait s'envola comme une traînée de poudre, laissant seulement place à l'extase du moment. Je me libérai dans ma paume, le souffle coupé.

Il me fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre une respiration normale. La violence et l'intensité du moment avait engourdi mon corps et mon esprit. J'haletai, le torse se soulevant de manière irrégulière. Nos yeux étaient toujours encrés les uns aux autres. Alors que le plaisir se dissipait, je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'étais masturbé. En présence de Keith. Et il avait assisté à toute la scène, de manière tout à fait intentionnelle. Mais, le pire était que jamais je n'avais joui aussi vite.

Plus qu'embarrassé, je cachai brusquement mon visage derrière mes mains, oublieux des restes de semences qui tachaient l'une d'elles.

\- _Joder_, grognai-je.

Je l'avais à peine senti quitter mon lit qu'il était déjà de retour, mouchoirs à la main, dégageant la mienne pour y essuyer les traces de mon acte inavouable.

\- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il semblait véritablement désolé, une moue pleine de culpabilité sur le visage. Je me redressai, étrangement inquiet.

\- J'aurais dû partir, continua-t-il. Mais quand je t'ai vu…

Il ne continua pas. Plein de tendresse, il utilisa un second mouchoir pour se débarrasser des traces blanches qui recouvraient à présent une partie de mon visage. Je me sentis rougir. La douceur avec laquelle il me nettoyait – comme si je n'étais qu'un simple enfant – contrastait en toute part avec le regard embrasé qu'il avait pu avoir quelques instants plutôt, et cela avait de quoi me prendre tout à fait au dépourvu.

\- Je suis impardonnable, s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

Comme effrayé par sa colère, je déposai ma main – propre – sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je.

Il ne parut pas convaincu, évitant volontairement mon regard. La matinée avait plutôt bien commencé – malgré l'affreux embarras qui ne me quittait plus depuis que j'étais pleinement éveillé – et je ne voulais plus aucune distance entre nous.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit là d'une alternative au petit problème que nous avons évoqué la veille, finis-je par dire.

Je fus moi-même étonné du calme avec lequel je prenais à la légère ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il pouffa, et mon cœur s'allégea. Il osa enfin déposer ses yeux sur moi. Une lueur que j'eu du mal à interpréter y brillait.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

Je fus désarçonné par sa soudaine question. Après quelques secondes de latence, nous nous mimes tous les deux à rire aux éclats. Dans un élan de tendresse je me mis à caresser sa joue de mon pouce. Il m'observa un long moment, puis rapprocha son visage du mien.

\- Tu étais magnifique.

J'eus du mal à interpréter ses paroles. Parlait-il de cette nuit, alors que j'étais plongé dans un profond sommeil ? Ou bien de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se dérouler ? Aux vus de son regard emplit de sous-entendu, je devinai bien vite qu'il parlait de mon petit moment de plaisir solitaire. Je baissai la tête, mal à l'aise. Personne, jusqu'ici, ne m'avait jamais vu me toucher – du moins, pas que je sache.

\- Je suis sincère. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne souhaite pas revoir cette expression sur ton visage.

Il s'était encore rapproché, et respirait à présent à pleins poumons l'odeur qui émanait de ma gorge. Une soudaine angoisse à l'idée que je ne sente pas la rose – notamment de l'haleine – me poussa à m'écarter de lui.

\- Tu me permet une minute d'humanité ? lui demandai-je, ignorant volontairement ce qui semblait être un compliment de sa part.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il s'éloigna à l'autre bout du lit – plus vite qu'il ne l'était possible pour un être humain normal – me laissant tout l'espace nécessaire pour m'échapper. Sans plus attendre, je quittai mes draps et couru à toute vitesse à l'extérieur de ma chambre – récupérant au passage un short de sport et un t-shirt qui traînait – pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Dans le miroir, je me reconnus à peine. J'étais un étranger. Ou, du moins, une vieille connaissance que je n'avais pas vu depuis déjà un bail. En à peine une journée de beau temps, ma peau avait eu assez d'exposition aux rayons UV pour reprendre un ton hâlé, me donnant bonne mine. Mais le pire fut certainement ces rougeurs fiévreuses sur mes joues et mes yeux beaucoup trop brillants, dont le bleu paraissait à présent beaucoup plus clair qu'à l'accoutumé. Avec mes cheveux en bataille, on pouvait certainement croire que je sortais tout juste de l'asile. Sans plus attendre, je me déshabillai et m'engouffrai dans la cabine de douche. Je n'avais peut-être pas réellement besoin de me laver, mais l'angoisse de puer en présence de Keith éveillait en moi un côté maniaque. Une fois propre, habillé et les dents brossées, j'accouru dans ma chambre.

Sa présence me fit l'effet d'un miracle. Il avait pris ma place sur mon lit, à moitié allongé. En me voyant, son visage s'illumina et il tendit les bras. Ce fut presque en courant que j'allais me réfugier contre lui, et mon cœur se mit à battre follement. Assi sur ses cuisses, j'avais passé mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Enfin là, murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

\- Je n'étais pas si lent, ripostai-je.

\- Chaque seconde en ton absence me parait être une éternité.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'élan d'affection, ni à de telles paroles. Sans même me soucier de ce rapprochement entre nous – qui me paraissait toujours aussi surprenant – je frottai mon nez contre sa gorge, me délectant toujours plus de son odeur.

\- Tu as encore parlé cette nuit, annonça-t-il.

\- Qu'ai-je dit ?

Je m'étais redressé afin de pouvoir l'observer.

\- Que tu m'aimais.

Cette révélation eu le don de m'embarrasser, presque autant – si ce n'était plus – que ce qu'il s'était produit à mon réveil. Ses yeux dorés étaient très doux.

\- Ce n'est pas un scoop, finis-je par grogner.

\- C'était tout de même plaisant à entendre.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule.

\- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Jamais je n'avais prononcé ces paroles à qui que ce soit avec une telle sincérité et une telle gêne, et elles me frappèrent comme si moi-même je venais tout juste de me rendre compte à quel point je m'étais entiché de lui.

\- Tu es ma vie, désormais, répondit-il tout simplement.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour l'instant. Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit devenue plus vive.

\- C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, finit-il par décréter avec décontraction – pour me prouver, j'en suis certain, qu'il n'oubliait pas mes faiblesses humaines.

Poussé par un élan de gaminerie, je me redressai en m'attrapant la gorge à deux mains, tout en le contemplant avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il parut choqué.

\- Je blague ! rigolai-je. N'aurais-tu aucun sens de l'humour ?

\- Ce n'était pas drôle, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dégoûté.

\- Ça l'était, et tu le sais.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'examiner attentivement ses iris, histoire de vérifier qu'il me pardonnait. C'était le cas, apparemment.

\- Faut-il que je reformule ? demanda-t-il. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner pour les humains.

\- Très bien.

Sans crier gare, il agrippa mes cuisses, forçant mes jambes à s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et se releva souplement, comme si je pesais à peine plus lourd qu'une plume. De peur de tomber en arrière, je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou. Malgré mes protestations – teintées de gloussements – il me porta au rez-de-chaussée et m'assit de force sur une chaise. La cuisine était claire, joyeuse, comme contaminée par notre humeur folâtre, à tous deux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à manger ?

Ma question le désarçonna, et son front marmoréen se plissa.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. De quoi as-tu envie ?

\- T'inquiète ! Je sais m'occuper de moi. Observe un peu comment je chasse.

Sautant sur mes pieds, je pris du pain brioché que j'engouffrais dans un grille-pain. En attendant qu'il cuise, je m'emparai d'un bol que j'emplis de café encore chaud laissé par Veronica. Je le posai ensuite sur la petite table, accompagné d'un couteau et d'une pâte à tartiner pour mes futurs toasts. Une fois ces derniers grillés, j'en enfournai deux autres. J'étais étrangement affamé. Je sentis qu'il suivait chacun de mes gestes, jusqu'à ce que je sois assis à tartiner ma brioche brûlante. Je m'interrompis.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je par politesse.

\- Mange ! rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris et engouffra ma première tartine dans ma bouche, la mâchant sans vergogne. Il s'était installé en face de moi et m'observait de près. Je tentai d'ignorer son introspection, mais c'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. Je relançai la conversation pour le distraire.

\- C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui ? demandai-je une fois ma deuxième tranche de pain avalée. Netflix and Chill ?

\- Voyons…

Il médita soigneusement ma proposition, tandis que je prenais une grande gorgée de café.

\- Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille ?

Je faillis avaler de travers.

\- Ça t'effraie ?

Il semblait l'espérer.

\- Un peu, reconnus-je.

Impossible de nier, il le lisait dans mes yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, se moqua-t-il, je te protégerais.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'_eux_, rétorquai-je. J'ai peur qu'ils… ne m'apprécient pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucune famille de mes précédentes copines (il grimaça). De plus, ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes quelqu'un… comme moi… à la maison ? Savent-ils que je suis au courant ?

\- Oh, on ne peut rien leur cacher, lança-t-il, sarcastique. Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que tu avais de revenir vivant. C'étaient à six voix contre celles d'Allura, je me demande bien pourquoi, et de Shiro, qui a tendance à beaucoup trop me surestimer.

\- Et il a eu raison ! À ce que je sache, je ne suis toujours pas mort !

J'avais pris un air triomphant, tandis que lui pouffa.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées, et Allura qui devine l'avenir.

\- Sans parler de Shiro qui doit être capable de te convaincre, en quelques mots, qu'il serait tellement agréable et confortable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

\- Tu es décidément très attentif !

\- Je sais. Alors, Allura m'a-t-elle vu rentrer ?

Son étrange réaction m'intrigua.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, marmonna-t-il, gêné, en détournant les yeux.

Sans même que je puisse suivre ses mouvements, il m'amena mes deux autres tranches de pains à tartiner. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement, avant qu'il ne s'asseye à la même place que tout à l'heure.

\- Franchement, ça n'a pas l'aire très appétissant, ajouta-t-il taquin. Et je n'ai jamais pu aimer le café. Comment fais-tu pour boire une chose aussi amère ?

\- Je suis accroc, avouai-je. Sans ça, je serais incapable de complètement m'éveiller. Je ne suis pas trop du matin.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, semblant prendre note de cette information aussi futile soit-elle. Je ricanai.

\- Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est certainement pas aussi délicieux que du sang de puma.

Il rougit, le rendant adorable au point de m'en faire fondre le cœur. J'eus envie de le taquiner, mais me retins. Je me demandais pourquoi il s'était dérobé lorsque j'avais mentionné Allura. Je me dépêchai de terminer mes tartines et mon café devenu froid. Lui était toujours assis, Apollon statufié une fois encore, perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia de son sourire époustouflant, de celui qui lui donnait des airs de gamins trop joyeux.

\- Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ta sœur, hasarda-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi pas à _toute_ ma famille, tant qu'on y est ? ironisai-je. De toute manière, elle te connait déjà.

\- Pas comme ton petit ami.

Mon cœur s'affola, mais je l'ignorai.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre tous ces trucs de… présentation familiale. Je suis déjà assez angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer les tiens.

\- Tu ne désires pas faire leur connaissance ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! m'exclamai-je. Ta famille a l'air passionnante. Effrayante, aussi, mais surtout passionnante.

\- Alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'au moins me présenter à ta sœur ?

Je déposai mon bol de café, hésitant.

\- Tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser à l'idée que tu entretiennes une relation avec un autre homme ?

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Non pas du tout. Elle est très ouverte d'esprit. Peut-être serait-elle surprise, mais elle l'accepterait bien vite. Et même si elle ne le tolère pas, je m'en contrebalance. Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que ce que les autres pourraient en dire.

Un ange passa. Je m'empourprai. C'était la seconde fois dans la même matinée que je lui avouais l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne veux pas te forcer à… jouer le jeu.

\- Je ne joue pas.

Il se redressa, s'avançant vers moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Toujours assis, je dû relever la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Diras-tu à Veronica que je suis le garçon avec lequel tu sors, oui ou non ? insista-t-il.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu es ?

Je n'avais jamais présenté aucune de mes ex petites amies à aucun membre de ma famille auparavant, et je ne pouvais qu'appréhender une telle rencontre.

\- J'admets que c'est une acceptation un peu large du mot garçon.

\- J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça, avouai-je en fixant la table.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui donner les détails les plus sanglants. Mais il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi, ajouta-t-il en me soulevant le menton d'un doigt frais. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Chef McClain prenne des mesures de coercitions à mon encontre.

Je soupirai, abattu, et laissai tomber ma tête contre lui. Mon front contre son bas ventre de marbre ne sembla pas le déranger. Il passa même une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu autant dérangé à l'idée de cette rencontre familiale ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une première pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de présenter mes copines.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux. Je savais que, un jour ou l'autre, tout allait se terminer. Elles, ou moi, allions mettre fin à cette relation éphémère.

\- C'est ce que tu ressens aussi avec moi ?

Ses accents étaient froids, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses véritables émotions. Je relevai brusquement la tête tout en quittant ma chaise. Debout, je lui agrippai le visage.

\- Non ! Sinon je n'aurais pas accepté de rencontrer ta famille !

Ma voix était affolée, et je fus soudainement inquiet à une seule perspective.

\- Et toi ? demandai-je, toujours aussi paniqué. Seras-tu là ? Avec moi ? Toujours ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, avança-t-il, impassible.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Jamais !

De ses doigts il frôla ma joue. Son expression était insondable.

\- Ça t'embête, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me scruter pendant très longtemps.

\- Tu as terminé ? finit-il par dire.

\- Oui.

\- Alors vas t'habiller plus convenablement. Je t'attends ici.

J'eus du mal à décider quoi porter. À mon humble avis, il n'existait pas de livres de bienséance détaillant comment se vêtir lorsque votre vampire de petit ami tenait à vous présenter à ses vampires de parents. Vampires – ça me faisait du bien d'oser penser ce mot. J'étais conscient de l'éviter constamment, exprès.

Au bout du compte, je mis mon seul pantalon qui n'était pas un jean, gris à rayure blanche, descendant jusqu'au-dessus de mes chevilles, accompagné d'une ceinture noire, et d'un t-shirt à manche courte de la même couleur. Je me décidai à mettre des chaussures de ville que j'arborais très rarement. Quitte à être présentable, mieux valait y mettre le paquet. Un rapide examen devant le miroir me poussa à tenter de dompter ma chevelure, que j'avais eu tendance à négliger ces derniers temps. Elle avait beaucoup poussé, faisant apparaitre quelques épis ci et là. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, je me résolu à ne pouvoir les arranger.

\- Ça y est, criai-je en dégringolant les marches, je suis à peu près décent.

Il était assis au pied de l'escalier, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, et je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet. Il m'empêcha de tomber, me tenant à une distance prudente avant de, brusquement, m'attirer contre lui.

\- Encore une fois, tu as tout faux, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tu es scandaleusement indécent. Hier déjà ton pantalon m'avait fait de l'effet, mais alors celui-ci… Aucun homme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi tentant, surtout avec un cul pareil, c'est injuste.

Je fus désarçonné par son emploi du mot « cul », mais surtout par ces commentaires qui avaient de quoi me rendre toute chose.

\- Comment ça, tentant ? Je peux retourner me changer…

\- Hors de question, j'ai envie de montrer la chance que j'ai d'être en si bonne compagnie.

Il appuya délicatement ses lèvres glacées contre mon front, me donnant encore une fois cette impression, parfois dérangeante, de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile à ses yeux. Mais l'arômes de son haleine me privait de tout bon sens, et donc de moyen de riposter.

\- Et, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique davantage pourquoi tu me tentes ?

Question de pure rhétorique. Sa respiration était hachée, tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long de mon dos, jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à sentir l'une de ses mains se refermer sur l'une de mes fesses. J'hoquetais. Il en profita pour effleurer ma bouche entrouverte de la sienne. Je ne tins plus et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il se figea, mais ne me repoussa pas pour autant, se contentant de me laisser le gouter. Seule sa main, toujours accrochée à mon derrière, parfois se crispait, m'enserrant de manière douloureuse. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé aux sensations que me procuraient mes lèvres contre les siennes, le gout de sa peau, et son haleine exquise qui m'envahissait. J'en oubliai de respirer, et finit par presque m'écrouler.

\- Lance ? s'écria-t-il, inquiet, en me rattrapant.

Sa main quitta mon postérieur pour se placer dans le creux de mon dos, et je me rendis alors compte à quel point il l'avait serré. J'aurais certainement des bleus le lendemain.

\- Tu me fais perdre mes moyens, lui avouai-je.

\- Et toi donc, grogna-t-il. Désolé…

\- De ?

\- D'avoir perdu le contrôle, dit-il en replaçant avec délicatesse sa main sur mon arrière-train. On va penser que je te bats…

\- Ou que j'ai des tendances sadomasochistes, rigolai-je.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, il s'empourpra.

\- De toute manière, peu de gens risque de voir mon derrière, le rassurai-je.

J'eus un rire faible. Pris de vertige, je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

\- Apparemment, tu vas devoir réviser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines. Il n'est pas normal que tu fasses un malaise pour un simple baiser.

\- Ne te dénigre pas. Tu es trop habile, c'est ça le problème. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop habile.

\- Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait, bouda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche. Tu ne vas pas être malade, hein ?

\- Non. Il faut juste que j'apprennes à respirer dans nos petits moments… d'intimité.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

\- Arrête, m'énervai-je en le repoussant légèrement. Je vais très bien. Je ne suis pas en sucre. De toute manière, ta famille va me prendre pour un taré, alors, quelle importance si je me mets à perdre conscience devant eux ?

Il me contempla un moment.

\- J'ai un faible pour tes cheveux décoiffé ainsi, ça te rend tout à fait attrayant, lança-t-il de façon inattendue. Et ces yeux… Ils sont plus brillants que d'habitude…

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule !

\- Je ne moque pas, m'assura-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Rougissant de plaisir, je détournai les yeux.

\- Écoute, si tu continues avec ce genre de remarque, je risque de définitivement me jeter sur toi et t'obliger à assouvir certains de mes besoins humains (cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui rougit). Alors, pourrions-nous y aller, maintenant ? Je n'aime pas faire durer le stress.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me libérer de son étreinte.

\- Suis-je présentable, au moins ? lui demandai-je.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'angoisses non parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce que tu as peur que ces vampires te rejettent. Ai-je tort ?

\- Exactement, ripostai-je en cachant ma surprise de l'avoir entendu utiliser le mot avec tant de facilité.

\- Tu es incroyable, conclut-il en secouant le menton.

Au volant de ma Jeep, il me conduisit en dehors de la ville, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il habitait. Plus nous avancions, plus les maisons étaient rares et imposantes, puis elles disparurent entièrement, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt embrumée. J'hésitai entre l'interroger et prendre mon mal en patience, lorsqu'il bifurqua soudain dans un chemin de terre. Aucun panneau n'indiquait son existence, et il était à peine visible parmi les fougères. Les bois débordaient de part et d'autre, ne laissant deviner l'allée sinueuse que sur quelques mètres. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, les arbres s'éclaircirent, et nous débouchâmes sur une petite prairie – à moins qu'il ne s'agît d'une vaste pelouse. Pour autant, la pénombre mélancolique de la forêt persistait, car six cèdres séculaires ombrageaient entièrement l'endroit de leurs ramures majestueuses. Les branches protectrices s'étendaient jusqu'aux murs de la maison qui s'élevait au milieu d'eux.

J'ignore ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Certainement pas à ça. Il s'agissait d'une villa, sans âge, élégante, d'un blanc un peu fané. Elle comportait trois étages, rectangulaires, aux proportions harmonieuses, avec une terrasse longeant tout le deuxième niveau. Les portes et fenêtre étaient entièrement faites d'un bois clair, et, surtout, ne semblait être que de grande vitre, laissant entièrement entrer la lumière à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue, hormis la mienne. J'entendais la rivière, cachée par la forêt obscure.

\- Wow !

\- Elle te plaît.

\- Et comment ! Ça doit être le pied de vivre dans un tel palace…

S'esclaffant, il agrippa ma taille dans une légère pression. J'en fus surpris.

\- Prêt ?

\- Non, tentai-je de plaisanter. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge, et je me passai une main dans les cheveux, dans une veine tentative de les recoiffer.

\- Tu es magnifique, me lança Keith en prenant ma main sans même y réfléchir.

Nous traversâmes l'ombre profonde jusqu'au porche. J'étais tendu, et Keith le savait ; son pouce traçait des cercles tendres sur le dos de ma main.

Il me tint la grande porte en bois.

L'intérieur se révéla encore plus surprenant. Le rez-de-chaussée était très clair, très ouvert, immense. Il avait dû y avoir plusieurs pièces, mais on avait abattu les murs pratiquement partout afin de créer un espace gigantesque. À l'arrière, la façade sud avait été entièrement remplacée par des vitres et, au-delà des cèdres, la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière. Un colossal escalier dominait l'ouest de la salle. Les parois, les hauts plafonds à poutres apparentes, les planchers et les tapis moelleux couvraient toute la palette de blanc. À gauche, sur une estrade supportant un spectaculaire piano à queue, nous attendaient les parents de Keith.

J'avais déjà rencontré le docteur Takashi, naturellement. Ça ne m'empêcha pas, cependant, d'être une nouvelle fois frappé par sa jeunesse et son insolente vénusté. À côté de lui se tenait celui qui devait être Shiro, l'un des deux seuls de la famille que je n'avais pas encore vue. Il avait la même splendeur pâle que les autres. De manière plus évidente que Keith, ses traits étaient purement asiatiques. Ses yeux en amandes étaient aussi dorés que ses comparses, et frangés d'étonnant longs cils. Ses cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de son fils, trahissaient cependant une longue mèche blanche, se dégageant de la couleur sombre de sa chevelure. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le médecin, et remarquablement musclé. Tout dans son allure me rappela les acteurs dans les films japonais, incarnant des guerriers armés tels des samouraïs, et dotés d'une beauté époustouflante. Même s'il était plus qu'intimidant, tout dans son expression respirait la douceur et la bienveillance. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus chez lui fut cette épaisse cicatrice horizontale, sciant l'arrête de son nez. C'était la première fois que je voyais un vampire avec une blessure.

Il était vêtu tout de noir, tandis que son époux avait opté pour des couleurs plus claires, s'harmonisant avec la décoration intérieure. Malgré leur sourire accueillant, ils ne vinrent pas à ma rencontre. J'imagines qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'effrayer.

\- Shiro, Adam, je vous présente Lancelot, lança Keith en brisant le silence. Lance, voici Adam et Shirogane.

Je fus surpris par l'emploi de nos noms en entier.

\- Sois le bienvenu, Lancelot, me dit Shirogane en avançant à pas mesuré. Je suis ravi d'enfin te rencontrer.

L'élégance de sa démarche, malgré sa carrure, m'abasourdi. Il tendit une main timide, et je m'approchais pour la serrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Maitre Takashi, dis-je en me rappelant de sa fonction d'avocat.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Shiro.

Sa voix était étonnamment douce, et pourtant assurée. Je compris bien vite ce dont m'avait parlé Keith à propos de sa capacité à convaincre n'importe qui sur n'importe quel sujet.

\- Entendu, répondis-je, enchanté.

Ma soudaine confiance en moi m'étonna, et je perçu aussi le soulagement de Keith. Se mêlant à nous, Adam me donna à son tour une poignée de main. Sa prise froide et marmoréenne ne me surprit pas. Je commençais à m'y habituer.

\- Heureux de te revoir, Lance, dit-il, apparemment sincère.

\- Moi également, Docteur.

\- Adam, souligna-t-il gentiment.

\- Adam, répétai-je.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Keith.

Au même instant, Allura, Romelle et Bandor surgir en haut du vaste escalier.

\- Hé, Keith ! le héla Allura, radieuse.

Elle dévala les marches, ses cheveux argentés volant telle un feu follet, avant de s'arrêter gracieusement devant moi. Ses parents parurent inquiets de sa vivacité, mais son attitude me plut. Elle était si… naturelle. Le genre de fille avec qui il m'aurait plus de sortir. Avant que je ne rencontre son frère.

\- Salut, Lance !

Allura plongea en avant et embrassa ma joue, ce qui eut le don de transformer en hébétude la réserve de Shiro et Adam. Moi aussi, j'étais étonné, bien que content qu'elle parût m'accepter entièrement – sans compter le fait qu'il était toujours plaisant de recevoir un baiser d'un tel canon. En revanche, je fus ébranlé en sentant Keith se raidir. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil – était-il jaloux ?

\- Tu sens très bon, ajouta-t-elle à mon plus grand embarras, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Et tu es tout à fait charmant. Je comprends tout de suite pourquoi mon coincé de frère a craqué pour toi.

\- Merci, bredouillai-je, rougissant et désarçonné par une telle franchise.

Derrière elle, se tenaient les jumeaux, me jetant des œillades curieuses. Romelle fut la première à s'avancer vers moi. Elle se pencha en avant, semblant m'inspecter sous tous mes angles, puis se redressa. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Elle aussi était belle à en tomber à la renverse.

\- Si tu brises le cœur de Keith, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de toi mon déjeuner, lâcha-t-elle tout naturellement.

\- Romelle ! s'indignèrent en cœur ses pères.

Face à une telle remarque – notamment venu d'un vampire – n'importe qui se serait évanoui sur place. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, j'éclatai d'un rire franc.

\- Très bien, je prends note, rigolai-je.

Le sourire de Romelle s'agrandit.

\- Je l'aime bien, affirma-t-elle envers Keith. Enchanté, Lance, ajouta-t-elle, en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai amicalement. Au moins, quatre membres de la famille sur huit semblaient m'avoir déjà accepté, effaçant une partie de mon appréhension. Bandor, lui, gardait ses distances et ne me tendit pas la main. Aux vues de son expression, j'avais du mal à savoir si cela était par pure prudence, ou par timidité. Un léger sourire peu confiant marquait en effet ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Lance, me salua-t-il timidement.

\- Bonjour, Bandor, répondis-je, tout aussi réservé. Je suis très content de vous rencontrer, ajoutai-je à la cantonade. Vous avez une très belle maison.

\- Merci, dit Shiro. Nous sommes très heureux que tu sois venu.

Il était chaleureux, et je compris qu'il me trouvait courageux. Une lueur d'admiration brillait dans le fond de son regard. Je m'aperçus aussi que ni Lotor, ni Coran – que je n'avais encore jamais vu – n'étaient là, et me rappelai que, pour le premier, ma présence n'était certainement pas des plus plaisantes. Je pouvais le comprendre, et, d'un côté, son absence me rassura. Je n'avais pas oublié son regard haineux à la cafétéria. Shiro me tira de mes réflexions. Il contemplait Keith de manière éloquente et intense. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Keith hoché une fois de la tête.

Par politesse, je détournai le regard pour m'attarder sur le splendide piano de concert. Enfant, ma mère avait également eu un tel instrument, en beaucoup moins ostentatoire. Elle donnait des cours au voisinage pour arrondir nos fins de mois, et j'avais également eu le droit à ma part d'apprentissage. Mais je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme particulièrement doué et m'étais vite tourné vers la guitare. Cependant, j'avais toujours adoré ces moments en famille, où nous nous regroupions tous autour de l'instrument pour jouer chacun notre tour et chanter à l'unisson. Un tel souvenir me pinça le cœur. Adam remarqua mon intérêt.

\- Tu joues ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très légèrement, avouai-je, humble. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à vous ?

\- Non, rit-il. Keith ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ?

\- Jamais, affirmai-je en fusillant l'intéressé du regard. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'imagine.

Adam paru décontenancé.

\- Keith réussi tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ? expliquai-je.

Bandor ricana, et Adam se précipita sur le concerné – à une vitesse fulgurante – pour lui abattre une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu fanfaronne à tout va, le morigéna-t-il, ce n'est pas très élégant.

\- Si tu savais à quel point Lance peut être prétentieux, tu comprendrais mes fanfaronnades, riposta-t-il gaiement.

\- Hey ! m'offusquai-je. Je ne suis pas prétentieux.

\- À peine, me contra-t-il.

Il s'esclaffa sans retenu, et Adam s'adoucit, complice et fier de son fils.

\- Lance a le droit de l'être, lui qui a réussi à briser ta carapace.

\- Sa carapace ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Et si tu lui jouais un morceau ? l'encouragea soudainement Shiro, détournant mon attention.

\- Mais _Otousan (1)_, ne serait-ce pas fanfaronner ? demanda-t-il, ironique. Je suis ne suis pas certain que cela plairait à _Papa_.

Le dénommé _Papa_ redonna une claque plus sèche sur son crâne, tandis que le second père rit aux éclats.

\- J'aimerais t'écouter, le provoquai-je.

Ses parents sourirent, et Shiro m'adressa un clin d'œil complice.

\- Affaire conclue, décréta alors Adam en le poussant en direction de l'estrade.

Keith m'entraîna avec lui, allant jusqu'à m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le tabouret, à son côté. Avant de se tourner vers le clavier, il m'adressa une grimace exaspérée. Puis ses doigts volèrent sur l'ivoire, et un morceau envahit la pièce, si complexe et foisonnant qu'on avait du mal à croire que deux mains seulement jouaient. J'en étais ahuri. Derrière moi, de petits rires accueillirent ma réaction. Sans s'arrêter, ni donner l'impression d'un quelconque effort, Keith me lança un clin d'œil.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est _toi_ qui l'as écrit ? m'exclamais-je, interdit.

\- Oui. C'est le préféré d'Adam.

Fermant les yeux, je secouai la tête.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- À côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement insignifiant.

La musique ralentit et se transforma en musique plus douce. À ma grande surprise, je reconnus, derrière la profusion de notes, le thème de la berceuse qu'il m'avait chantée.

\- Celui-ci est une ancienne ballade japonaise que l'on chantait pour faire la cour. Je l'ai modifié en m'inspirant de toi, chuchota-t-il.

La composition devint infiniment tendre. J'étais muet de stupeur. Il se déroula de longues minutes, durant lesquelles je ne me lassai d'écouter les notes s'envoler autour de nous. Puis progressivement, le rythme ralentit, pour seulement laisser place au silence.

\- À ton tour, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais t'entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas jouer.

\- Menteur, tu as dit à Adam que tu avais déjà pratiqué cet instrument.

\- Seulement légèrement ! Et je serais incapable de me remémorer un seul morceau que j'ai pus apprendre.

\- Menteur, répéta-t-il.

Il m'observait sous ses longs cils noirs, une moue suppliante aux lèvres.

\- Tout le monde est partie, me rassura-t-il sur un ton velouté. Moyen très discret de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je regardai autour de moi. En effet, nous étions à présent seul

\- Il n'y a que moi pour t'écouter, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

\- S'il-te-plaît…

Il s'était approché, glissant son nez derrière mon oreille. J'évitai volontairement de le regarder.

\- Je te promets une récompense, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Sentant tout mon corps s'enflammer, je le repoussai.

\- Très bien ! succombai-je.

Il se recula sans cacher son air victorieux, et je le maudis mentalement. Hésitant je plaçai mes mains au-dessus du clavier, réfléchissant à un morceau que je pourrais jouer. Aucun ne me vint. Finalement, je déposai mes doigts un à un sur les touches, enchainant un _Do Ré Mi_, tout à fait classique. Puis _Do Ré Mi Sol _en répété.

\- C'est déjà ça ! se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- La ferme, grognai-je.

Cependant, je répétai les mêmes notes, plusieurs fois de suite, tout en fermant les yeux. J'accélérai de plus en plus le mouvement, avant de soudainement, et sans même m'en rendre compte, commencer un morceau. Ma main gauche se mit à jouer d'autres notes, s'accordant miraculeusement à la droite. Si au début la mélodie était légère, bien vite elle partit dans des accents plus tendres, et pourtant emplis de mélancolies. Une profonde tristesse qui se matérialisait dans toute la pièce. Puis, un moment de latence où le rythme devint plus calme. Un moment d'espoir, qui dura quelques secondes, pour être vite enchainée par les mêmes accords du début, en beaucoup plus rapides et intenses. J'avais rouvert les paupières, mais étais sous l'emprise totale des émotions que j'exprimais à travers cette poésie mélodieuse, oublieux de la présence de Keith à mes côtés. À présent, il s'agissait d'une rage de vivre, et, surtout, d'une rage d'aimer. Puis, brusquement, le rythme pourtant affolé s'adoucit. Lentement, je mis fin au morceau sur des notes douces et caressantes.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, je me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient humides. Non pas sans effort et embarras, je réussis à ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'évader. Cependant, Keith avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer mon état émotionnel.

\- Pardon, m'excusai-je.

\- Pour quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ? me demanda-t-il tendrement. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de m'être moqué de toi. C'était… époustouflant. D'où te viens ce morceau ?

Je déposai mon regard dans le sien. Il m'observait attentivement, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- De ma mère, commençai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est mon père qui le lui avait joué à leur rencontre. C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes que le monde entier cherche à séparer …

Je me gardai de lui confier un détail qui était des plus perturbants. Ce morceau, je ne l'avais jamais appris de ma vie. Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule et unique fois, alors que je n'avais pas dix ans. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était inexplicable, tout comme ma réaction et ce trop plein d'émotions qui m'avait envahi. Comme si j'avais connu ce morceau toute ma vie, et qu'il ravivait en moi de vieux souvenirs. Une partie de ma conscience tenta de se convaincre que ce phénomène était certainement dû à la théorie de l'oreille absolue. Mais une autre part de moi savait très bien que je n'avais jamais eu une telle capacité musicale.

Keith dû voir mon trouble car il changea bien vite de sujet.

\- Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais. Shiro, surtout.

Je tentai de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je fus soulagé qu'il reprenne la conversation, me permettant de ranger dans un coin de ma tête – pour le moment – cet étrange évènement.

\- Eux peut-être, soupirai-je. Restent Lotor et Coran…

Il se renfrogna.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de Lotor, il s'y fera.

\- Et Coran ? persistai-je, sceptique.

\- Il pense que je suis fou. De sa part, c'est un compliment. Il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te rencontrer. Mais il a décidé de soutenir Lotor, et tente de le raisonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie tant que ça ? demandai-je, bien que je ne fusse pas certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Malgré que ce soit un ancien vampire, Lotor est celui qui a le plus de difficulté à vivre notre… condition. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a également du mal à accepter qu'un étranger sache la vérité. Sans parler de son implacable jalousie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est… _jaloux_ ? De _moi_ ?

Incrédule, je tentai d'imaginer un monde où un homme aussi époustouflant que Lotor aurait un motif quelconque d'envier un gamin comme moi.

\- Tu es humain. Il regrette que ce ne soit pas également son cas.

\- Oh… Et Bandor ? J'ai remarqué que lui aussi gardait ses distances…

\- C'est ma faute. Avec Romelle, ce sont les plus récents d'entre nous. Mais elle est plus forte que son frère en ce qui concerne sa… soif. Bandor a un peu plus de mal, alors je l'ai averti de ne pas tenter le diable, dans son propre intérêt.

Précision qui m'arracha un frisson.

\- Adam et Shiro ? poursuivis-je rapidement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

\- Ils se réjouissent pour moi. D'ailleurs, Adam se moquerait comme d'une guigne que tu aies un troisième œil ou les pieds palmés. Il s'est tellement inquiété, craignant qu'un élément essentiel ait manqué à mon accomplissement, ou que j'ai été trop jeune au moment de ma transformation… Il nage en plein bonheur. Chaque fois que je te touche ou te regarde, il veut prendre une photo pour immortaliser l'instant, mais est effrayé à l'idée de te faire fuir…

Nous rîmes.

\- Allura m'as semblé très… enthousiaste.

\- Elle a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

L'espace d'un instant, nous nous comprimes parfaitement sans avoir besoin de passer par les mots. Lui sentit que je devinais qu'il me cachait quelque chose ; moi, qu'il n'était pas prêt à me révéler quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as raconté Shiro, tout à l'heure ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu as aussi remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il me contempla pensivement, avant de répondre.

\- Il voulait m'annoncer des nouvelles, et il ignorait si j'avais envie ou non de les partager avec toi.

\- Et ?

\- J'y suis forcé, dans la mesure où je vais devoir être… insupportablement protecteur dans les jours ou semaines à venir, et que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me prennes pour un tyran né.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de très inquiétant pour le moment. Allura a juste vu la prochaine arrivée de visiteurs. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et sont curieux.

\- Des visiteurs ?

\- Oui… ils ne sont pas comme nous. En ce qui concerne leurs habitudes de chasse, s'entend. Ils ne viendront même pas en ville, avec un peu de chance, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sans surveillance tant qu'ils n'auront pas déguerpi.

Je frémis, secoué.

\- Enfin une réaction rationnelle, murmura Keith. Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie.

Je ne relevai pas, préférant laisser mes yeux vagabonder à travers la grande pièce. Suivant mon regard, il ajouta, quelque peu blasé :

\- Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ?

\- Non. Quelle déception ! Moi qui voulais explorer des catacombes pour y découvrir des crânes empilés et des cercueils occupés par des êtres surnaturels !

\- Il n'y a même pas une toile d'araignée, à ma connaissance, ajouta-t-il.

Nous rîmes en cœur.

\- C'est tellement lumineux… tellement ouvert, finis-je par dire, émerveillé.

\- C'est un endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, admit-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

Il attrapa ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. J'observai nos doigts s'entremêlé, avant de sentir la fraicheur de son nez effleurer ma mâchoire. Instinctivement, je me tournai vers lui. Il déposa son front contre le miens, et m'observa de ses iris incandescentes.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je.

\- Pour ?

\- Tout, j'imagine.

Son autre main agrippa ma nuque, caressant de son pouce ma mâchoire. Puis, il m'enlaça. Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, presque immobile, parfois en laissant promener une main dans le dos de l'autre.

\- Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ?

\- Aurais-je la chance de croiser un cercueil ? le taquinai-je.

\- Malheureusement, non ! pouffa-t-il en me tirant par la main.

Nous gravîmes l'imposant escalier, mes doigts s'attardant sur la rambarde lisse comme du satin. Le vestibule sur lequel nous débouchâmes était lambrissé de panneaux en bois couleur miel, de la même teinte que les planches.

\- La chambre d'Allura et Lotor… le bureau de Shiro, et celui d'Adam… Les quartiers des jumeaux… énumérait Keith en passant devant les portes.

Il aurait continué sur sa lancée si je n'avais pas brusquement pilé net au bout du couloir, abasourdie devant l'objet accroché au mur, au-dessus de ma tête. Keith rigola devant mon air éberlué.

\- Tu as le droit de rire, lança-t-il. Sa présence est, en quelque sorte, ironique.

Je ne ris pas. Ma main monta, mue par un réflexe, et je tendis le doigt vers la grande croix de bois dont l'antique et sombre patine tranchait sur le fond clair du mur. Cependant, je ne la touchais pas. J'avais toujours été sceptique envers la religion, et ce genre d'objet m'avait toujours intrigué.

\- Elle est sûrement très vieille, dis-je.

\- Fin du XVe siècle, admit Keith avec désinvolture. Environ, 1490.

\- Pourquoi la gardez-vous ici ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Par nostalgie. Elle appartenait au père d'Adam.

\- Il collectionnait les Antiquités ?

J'avais des doutes.

\- Non, il l'a sculptée. Elle était suspendue au-dessus pupitre du temple où il prêchait.

J'ignore si mon visage trahit mon étonnement, mais, par précaution, je m'empressai de revenir sur la croix. Mentalement, je fis un rapide calcul – elle avait plus de cinq cents vingt ans. Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel de m'évertuais à prendre la mesure d'autant d'année. Plus de la moitié d'un millénaire…

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Keith.

\- Quel âge à Adam ?

\- Il vient de célébrer ses quatre cents quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans.

Je pivotai vers lui, un milliard de questions dans les yeux.

\- Adam est né dans un village de France dans les années 1520, m'expliqua-t-il. Enfin, il pense. Les dates, à l'époque, n'étaient pas aussi précises que maintenant, du moins pour les gens du commun. C'était juste après le couronnement de François Ier.

Tout en parlant, Keith m'étudiait attentivement, et je m'efforçai de ne pas trahir ma surprise. Le meilleur moyen était encore de feindre le scepticisme.

\- Il était le cinquième et dernier fils d'un seigneur vouant tout son être à la religion catholique. Son père était un homme intolérant. Il a persécuté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme tout ce qu'il soupçonnait d'être des mécréants ou hérétiques. Il croyait également dur comme fer à la réalité du mal, ce qui a justifié sa participation active à la chasse aux sorcières à la suite de la bulle du Pape Innocent VIII. Il s'est également voué corps et âme à la chasse au loup-garou et… aux vampires.

Je me figeai. S'il s'en aperçut, il n'en continua pas moins.

\- Il a mené au bûcher pas mal d'innocents, parce que les créatures qu'il cherchaient n'étaient pas si faciles à attraper, naturellement. Sur ses vieux jours, il a transmis les rênes à ses fils obéissant. Adam était différent de ses frères, et s'est montré décevant. Il cherchait sans cesse à raisonner les siens qui voyaient des démons là où il n'y en avait pas. Pourtant, il était acharné, et plus intelligent que le reste de sa famille. Un jour, alors qu'il était monté sur Paris avec trois de ses frères, il a fini par découvrir une bande de vrais vampires qui se dissimulaient dans les égouts, et ne sortaient qu'à la nuit, pour chasser. Quand les créatures démoniaques n'étaient pas que des mythes et des légendes, c'était ainsi que la plupart vivaient. Quoiqu'il en soit, le bon peuple a rassemblé fourches et torches (rire sombre) et s'est embusqué à l'endroit repéré par Adam, attendant que l'un des monstres apparaisse. Ce qui a fini par se produire.

Sa voix devin murmure, et je dus tendre l'oreille afin de ne laisser échapper aucune de ses paroles.

\- Il devait être extrêmement vieux et affaibli par la faim. Adam l'a entendu prévenir les autres en latin lorsqu'il a senti la présence de la foule. Il s'est enfui dans les rues, et Adam, qui n'avait alors que vingt-cinq ans et courait vite, s'est rué derrière lui, prenant la tête de la traque. Le vampire aurait pu aisément les distancer, mais d'après Adam, il avait tellement faim qu'il s'est retourné et a attaqué. Il s'en est d'abord pris à Adam, mais les renforts n'étaient pas loin, et il a été contraint de se défendre. Il a tué deux hommes et a déguerpi en emportant un troisième, l'aîné de la famille d'Adam, tandis que ce dernier se vidait se son sang sur le pavé.

Il s'interrompit, et je devinai qu'il me taisait un détail.

\- Adam n'avait aucun doute quant aux mesures que prendrait ses frères survivants. Les cadavres seraient brûlés, tout ce qui risquait d'être infecté par la créature devrait être détruit. Par instinct, pour sauver sa vie, il a rampé loin de la ruelle où il gisait pendant que la foule poursuivait le monstre et sa victime. Il s'est tapi dans une cave et s'est enfoui sous un tas de légumes pourris durant trois jours. C'est un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à garder le silence, et qu'on ne l'ait pas repéré. Quand ça a été fini, il a compris ce qu'il était devenu.

Je me trahis peut-être car, soudain, il me demanda comment je me sentais.

\- Très bien, affirmai-je.

J'eus beau me mordre les lèvres, hésitant, il décela la curiosité qui me dévorait. Il sourit.

\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir un tas de questions à me poser.

\- Quelques-unes.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents luisantes. Me prenant la main, il me ramena sur nos pas.

\- Dans ce cas, viens, je vais te montrer.

* * *

**Traduction : **

(1) : Père/Papa en japonais. J'ai trouvé cela intéressant de garder une trace de leurs racines asiatiques à tous les deux.

**Voilà voilà... **

**Déjà, petit coup d'accélérateur dans la relation de Keith et Lance. Ils sont tout de suite devenu plus proches physiquement et intimement l'un de l'autre. J'ai voulu briser cette pudeur que S. Meyer installe entre les deux adolescents dans l'histoire originale. Justement, pour moi, l'adolescent est soumis aux hormones et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Et sachant que Lance a déjà eu des relations auparavant, je trouvais ça plus logique de tourner leur couple de cette manière... Puis aussi, avouons-le, l'histoire en devient beaaaaauuuucooooup plus croustillantes !**

**Aussi, pour le morceau de piano joué par Lance, j'avais en tête "I Love You" de Ryopi, si vous voulez avoir une idée de ****l'ambiance que j'ai voulu installer. J'ai inventé l'interpréta****tion de la musique.**

**Sinon, une question principale : que pensez-vous, pour l'instant, du passé de chacun des personnages de la famille Altéa ? Ainsi que de leur personnalité et relation entre eux ? **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review ! **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! **


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hop, hop, hop !  
J'ai promis de publier vite la suite, et je tiens parole. J'avoue que je suis une tricheuse : j'ai écris en partie les chapitres à l'avance, ce qui fait que j'ai juste à les peaufiner, corriger, refaire les dialogues... Et aussi, ces temps-ci ils sont assez descriptifs, et, comme je suis HYPER NULLE en description, je les reprend du bouquin original, donc c'est plus rapide que de devoir réfléchir avant de mettre par écrit. **

**Il ne reste à priori que 5 chapitres avant la fin du premier tome, et je ne sais pas si je dois en être stressée ou pressée, ahaha. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre 15 vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

Keith me conduisit à la porte qu'il m'avait désigné comme étant celle du bureau d'Adam. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant.

\- Entrez ! lança la voix de son père.

La pièce était haute de plafond, dotée de vastes fenêtres qui ouvraient sur l'ouest. Là aussi, les murs étaient lambrissés, dans un bois sombre. Du moins, là où ils étaient visibles, car la plupart de l'espace était dissimulé par d'imposantes bibliothèques, beaucoup plus grandes que moi, qui contenaient la plus impressionnante collection de livres privée que je n'eusse jamais vu.

Adam était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, derrière une énorme table d'acajou. Non loin de lui, élégamment affalé sur un sofa noir en box-calf, Shiro, tout comme son mari, lisait un vieux livre abîmé. Il ne sembla pas remarqué notre présence, contrairement à Adam qui plaça un marque-page dans l'épais volume qu'il était en train de lire. La pièce ressemblait exactement à l'antre d'un doyen d'université tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé, sauf que les deux époux étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour coller à l'image d'un représentant de faculté.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit avec affabilité l'homme à la chevelure cuivrée en se levant.

\- Je voulais montrer à Lance une partie de ton histoire, expliqua Keith. Enfin, votre histoire, précisa Keith en jetant un coup d'œil à son autre père.

\- Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, m'excusai-je pour ma part.

\- Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, me rassura-t-il.

Shiro était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, comme totalement inconscient de notre présence. On pouvait presque croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue, tellement il était figé.

D'une main légère, Keith me fit pivoter en direction de la porte que nous venions de franchir. Chacun de ses contacts, même le plus anodin, me provoquait des palpitations, à mon avis, audibles. C'était des plus embrassants, surtout en présences de ses pères. Le mur face auquel nous étions différait des autres. Les étagères étaient remplacées par d'innombrables tableaux de toutes tailles, certains bigarrés, certains tristement monochromes. Rapidement, je cherchai la logique de cette pinacothèque, un lien commun à ces œuvres multiples.

Ce fut lorsque nous tombâmes sur un portrait que je crus comprendre. Il s'agissait d'une toile encadrée dans une palette en bois sombre. En fait, tout était sombre dans l'œuvre. L'homme qui y était peint portait un habit de l'ancien temps entièrement noir, excepté une charlotte autour de son cou d'un blanc éclatant. Seul élément clair de l'image. Le visage avait été reproduit dans les moindre détails, jusqu'au rougeur de la peau, et la brillance au bout du nez. Il portait aussi une longue chaine en or, à laquelle était suspendue une croix tout à fait ostentatoire. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, et ce furent ses cheveux cuivrés qui me mirent la puce à l'oreille.

\- Mon père, me devança Adam.

Je tressaillis. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

\- Un homme tout à fait… remarquable, continua-t-il.

\- Vous deviez beaucoup l'aimez pour en garder un tel portrait, supposai-je.

\- Oh non, avoua-t-il franchement. Ce serait mentir que de dire que j'ai déjà ressenti pour lui autre chose que de l'appréhension. Ce n'était pas un père tendre, et il n'hésitait pas à nous punir physiquement au moindre faux pas.

Encore une fois, je frémis. Keith serra ma main.

\- Veux-tu raconter ? demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai pour jauger la réaction de celui-ci. Il souriait.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis en retard. L'hôpital a téléphoné ce matin. Le Docteur Snow est malade. De toute façon, tu connais les histoires aussi bien que moi.

C'était un étrange mélange, dur à avaler – les soucis quotidien du médecin de la ville interrompant une discussion sur son père né au XVe siècle, chasseur de créatures surnaturelles à ses heures perdues. Il était tout aussi dérangeant de savoir qu'il ne s'exprimait à voix haute que pour mon bénéfice. Adam fut à la hauteur de son mari en à peine un quart de seconde, et lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de quitter la pièce à la même vitesse. Shiro n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Ayant l'impression d'avoir violé un moment d'intimité, je détournai rapidement le regard.

Je contemplai longuement le portrait, m'imaginant toute la rigueur que cet homme avait consacré à l'éducation religieuse de ses fils. Je me dis que ce dernier devait se retourner dans sa tombe alors que son dernier enfant était devenu une des créatures qu'il s'était évertué à éradiquer. Et qui, de plus, était à présent marié à un autre homme. Un rictus déforma mes lèvres tandis que je me demandais quel serait, entre la transformation d'Adam et son orientation sexuelle, l'évènement le plus susceptible de sortir de sa tombe le père du médecin pour le réprimander.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé, finis-je par dire en levant les yeux sur Keith, quand il a compris ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Keith inspecta brièvement le mur de tableaux, et je notai qu'il s'arrêtait sur celui qui dépeignait un paysage typiquement asiatique presque sans couleur. On y devinait une haute colline, sur laquelle trônait une vieille maison au toit de paille dont on avait accès qu'en traversant un pont, au-dessus d'une rivière agitée. Seuls les cerisiers en fleurs rendaient le spectacle moins mélancolique.

\- Lorsqu'il a su ce qu'il était devenu, murmura-t-il, il a lutté. Il a essayé de se détruire avec acharnement. Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sous le choc, les mots m'avaient échappé.

\- Il s'est jeté du haut de falaises, répondit Keith, impassible. Il a tenté de se noyer dans l'océan… Mais il commençait sa nouvelle vie et il était très fort. Il est incroyable qu'il soit parvenu à résister… qu'il ait tenu sans se nourrir, alors qu'il était néophyte. L'instinct est si puissant, au début, qu'il a tendance à l'emporter. Adam éprouvait cependant un tel dégoût envers lui-même qu'il a eu le courage de chercher à se tuer en se laissant mourir de faim.

\- C'est donc possible ?

\- Non. Il n'existe que très peu de façons de nous anéantir.

Je faillis demander lesquelles, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Bref, enchaina-t-il, la dénutrition a fini par l'épuiser. Il se tenait le plus à l'écart de la populace humaine, conscient que sa volonté s'effilochait. Des mois durant, il a évité de sortir le jour, se réfugiant dans les endroits les plus désolés, se méprisant. Une nuit, un troupeau de cerfs est passé près de sa cachette. La soif l'avait rendu si enragé qu'il a attaqué sans réfléchir. Les forces lui sont revenues, et il a compris qu'il existait une alternative à sa monstruosité. N'avait-il pas dîner de gibier dans sa vie antérieure ? C'est ainsi que sa philosophie a pris naissance dans les mois suivants. Il pouvait exister sans être un démon. Il a eu l'impression de s'être retrouvé. Dès lors, il a commencé à faire meilleur usage de son temps. Il avait toujours été intelligent et avide de connaissance, malgré les représailles de son père quant à la science. Désormais, il avait l'éternité pour apprendre. Il étudiait la nuit, méditait le jour. Il a gagné l'Angleterre à la nage et…

\- Pardon ?

\- Les gens traversent la Manche à la nage tout le temps, Lance.

\- Ah, oui. C'est juste que ça sonne drôle, pour l'époque. Continue.

\- Nager ne nous est pas difficile…

\- Rien ne l'est, pour vous, rétorquai-je.

Il patienta, amusé.

\- Je te jure de ne plus t'interrompre.

Avec un ricanement sombre, il acheva sa phrase :

\- Parce que, techniquement, nous n'avons pas besoins de respirer.

\- Vous…

\- Non, non ! Tu as promis, s'esclaffa-t-il en posant ses doigts frais sur mes lèvres. Tu veux entendre la fin de l'histoire, oui ou non ?

J'entendis Shiro pouffer derrière nous. J'avais oublié sa présence. Je décidai de l'ignorer.

\- Oui, sauf que tu ne peux pas me balancer des choses pareilles sans t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas, bougonnai-je.

Il plaça sa main contre mon cou et, derechef, sa vivacité affola mon cœur.

\- Bon, insistai-je quand même, c'est quoi ces blagues ?

\- La respiration ne nous est pas une nécessité, juste une habitude.

-Et vous pouvez tenir… longtemps ?

\- Indéfiniment, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu inconfortable de se priver de son odorat.

\- Inconfortable, répétai-je.

Quelque chose dans mon regard le rendit grave. Son bras retomba sur le côté, et il se raidit, sans cesser de me scruter. Le silence se prolongea. Son visage était de pierre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en effleurant sa joue marmoréenne.

Il soupira puis répondit.

\- Je passe mon temps à guetter ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le moment où je t'apprendrais un détail qui seras trop dur à supporter et où tu fuiras en hurlant. Je n'essaierais pas de te retenir, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire triste. Je souhaite même que ça arrive, parce que je veux que tu survives. Et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ces deux désirs sont incompatibles…

Il s'interrompit, anxieux.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de fuir, rétorquai-je avec prétention.

\- Pour l'instant, commenta-t-il en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

\- Allez, poursuis. Adam a gagné le Royaume-Unis à la nage.

\- Et il y a rencontré Coran, annonça-t-il. Au bout d'un siècle d'existence immortelle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait un autre membre de notre espèce, mais c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux partageait la même philosophie. Ils sont restés beaucoup de temps ensemble, à Londres, et ont beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre. Coran était un peu le mentor d'Adam. Il y a vu un nouveau père. Puis, tous deux ont gagné l'Italie, sous le conseil de Coran. Avec la redécouverte du droit romain et des sciences, c'était là-bas qu'il était plus louable d'étudier.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre tableau, le plus bigarré de tous, au cadre le plus ornementé, le plus vaste aussi : il était deux fois plus grand que la porte à côté de laquelle il était accroché. Y pullulaient des personnages vêtus de toges multicolores et tourbillonnantes qui s'enroulaient autour de colonnes et se penchaient du haut du balcon en marbre. Je ne sus déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une scène de la mythologie grecque ou si les êtres flottants parmi les nuages dans la tranche supérieure de la toile étaient bibliques.

\- Une fois au pays, Adam et Coran ont écumés les universités. La nuit, ils étudiaient la musique, les sciences… et surtout la médecine pour Adam. Il avait trouvé sa vocation, sa pénitence, sauver des vies humaines. Je ne peux pas te décrire avec exactitude son combat, ni même celui de Coran, dont l'existence remonte à beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il ait encore des souvenirs de sa vie humaine. Mais il a fallu presque trois siècles d'efforts déchirants à Adam pour parvenir à exercer un total contrôle de lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il est presque immunisé contre l'odeur du sang humain et il est capable d'accomplir le travail qu'il aime sans souffrance. L'hôpital lui apporte une grande paix…

Keith se perdit dans une réflexion intense. Au bout d'un long moment, il se secoua et tapota la toile.

\- C'est également en Italie que Coran lui a fait rencontrer les autres. Tout comme lui, ils étaient bien plus civilisés et savants que les apparitions hantant les égouts de Paris.

Il désigna un groupe de six personnages représentés sur le plus haut des balcons, observant avec une certaine placidité le chaos qui régnait en dessous d'eux. Je les examinai avec soin et me rendis compte, ébahi, que je reconnaissais Adam en l'homme aux cheveux de cuivre. Mais aussi, et le plus surprenant, Lotor, un peu plus en arrière, mais dont la longue chevelure claire était reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Solimena s'est beaucoup inspiré des amis de Coran, reprit Keith, amusé. Il les a souvent peints sous l'aspect de Dieux. Zarkon et Sendak, dit-il en désignant deux hommes bruns, et Haggar, ajouta-t-il en montrant une femme à la longue chevelure blanche. Ce sont les ténébreux protecteurs des arts. Celui que tu vois-là (il pointa un homme à l'épaisse barbe rousse), c'est Coran. Il a bien changé depuis. De toute manière, tu vas bientôt le rencontrer.

\- Que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Ils sont toujours là-bas. Comme ils l'ont été pendant qui sait combien de millénaires. Adam ne s'est pas attardé auprès d'eux, à peine quelques décennies. S'il admirait beaucoup leur érudition et leur raffinement, il supportait mal leur entêtement à vouloir le guérir de son aversion envers « son alimentation naturelle », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ont mutuellement tenté de le convaincre, sans effet. Excepté Lotor, bien entendu. C'est à cette époque qu'il l'a emmené avec lui en Angleterre, et lui a appris à _se contrôler_. Cela a été fastidieux. Lotor avait été éduqué, depuis sa transformation, à profiter de son statut de surhomme. Les choses sont devenues plus facile pour lui, après sa rencontre avec Allura.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Par la suite, Adam s'est décidé à voyager seul pendant quelques temps. Même s'il avait trouvé en Coran, Lotor et Allura une nouvelle famille, il lui manquait quelque chose. Certes, les liens qu'il avait façonnés avec Allura, parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait façonné, étaient très puissants, mais jamais ils n'égaleraient ceux qu'elle entretenait avec Lotor. Adam était un père pour elle, tandis que Lotor était son amant. Alors il comprit ce qu'il se devait de trouver pour être pleinement heureux. Une femme avec qui partager sa vie, comme Lotor partageait la sienne avec Allura.

Il laissa planer un léger silence, teinté d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Pendant très longtemps, ses recherches n'ont rien donné. Parallèlement, au fur et mesure que les monstres commençaient à peupler les contes de fées, il s'est aperçu qu'il arrivait à se mêler aux humains, à passer pour l'un d'eux, et il s'est mis à pratiquer la médecine. Malheureusement, la romance à laquelle il aspirait lui échappait sans cesse, car il n'arrivait à construire de liens assez forts avec aucune femelles vampires. Cependant, depuis Allura, il mûrissait un projet qu'il s'était presque résolu à mettre en œuvre : puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de compagne, il allait en créer une. Comme il l'avait créé pour Lotor. Mais, d'un autre côté, il se refusait à imposer une telle existence à quiconque. Ainsi, jamais il ne passa à l'acte. Il continua alors à errer, seul, hésitant chaque jour à revenir auprès de Coran, Lotor et Allura.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse à Shimonoseki, intervint soudainement Shiro.

Je sursautai, poussant un léger cri. Il se tenait juste derrière nous. Je ne l'avais pas du tout senti arriver.

\- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en déposant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Il paraissait réellement désolé de m'avoir effrayé, et je l'excusai bien vite. Son visage était si avenant qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

\- Tu veux raconter la suite, Shiro ? demanda Keith.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour conter les histoires, mais pourquoi pas.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, et fixa la même toile japonaise que Keith quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'était une période assez difficile dans cette région du Japon, et Adam s'y était retrouvé de manière tout à fait hasardeuse. Il a toujours eu la main sur le cœur, et, en raison des batailles qui s'y déroulaient, il y était passé pour aider les personnes blessées. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se voir rejeté à cause de la xénophobie des habitants. Un occidental pour les soigner, il n'y avait rien de pire ! (Il rit, comme amusé par la fermeture d'esprit de son peuple d'origine). Moi aussi j'étais à Shimonoseki en raison de la guerre, mais pour de bien d'autres objectifs (son visage se ferma). Lors de bataille, beaucoup d'hommes sont mortellement blessés, avec peu de chance de s'en sortir, agonisant dans la douleur. C'est ainsi que… je me nourrissais.

Tout comme Keith, il me jeta un coup d'œil, guettant ma réaction. Je restai impassible. À vrai dire, j'admirais aussi cette philosophie : ne se nourrirent que d'humains aux portes de la mort, et abréger leur souffrance. C'était, certes, moins louable que de se nourrirent exclusivement d'animaux, mais cela montrait une volonté de garder un minimum d'humanité.

\- Je fus attiré par l'odeur du sang, et par les sanglots d'un enfant. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Keith. Un pauvre garçon malade, mourant. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le… un semblable m'avait déjà expliqué comment faire pour qu'un humain devienne l'un des nôtres. Mais, j'imagine que tout cela, Keith te l'a déjà raconté.

Le concerné se raidit.

\- Adam est arrivé à temps pour vous en empêcher et pour le sauver grâce à la médecine humaine, affirmai-je.

Il me sourit avec plein de bienveillance.

\- Je crois que j'en suis tout de suite tombé amoureux, expliqua-t-il plein de tendresse. Malheureusement, pour Adam, cela a été bien plus compliqué. Tu imagines, lui, qui a été élevé dans une religion stricte où les relations homosexuelles étaient synonymes de pêchés démoniaques, s'enticher d'un autre homme ? J'ai dû batailler de longues années pour qu'il finisse par accepter ses sentiments. Finalement, nous avons passé un marché : il s'offrait à moi si je jurais de ne plus jamais me nourrir de sang humain.

Il s'esclaffa. Son fils paru également amusé par la situation.

\- Et vous n'avez plus jamais … m'étonnai-je.

\- Non.

\- Définitivement ?

\- Définitivement, affirma-t-il.

\- Même pas une seule fois ?

\- Pas une seule goute.

J'en étais ahuri. Il frotta de manière paternel mon crâne. Je m'empourprai.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ? Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Bien sûr, le fait d'élever Keith comme s'il s'agissait de notre propre fils à tous les deux nous a également beaucoup aidé. Nous l'avons vu grandir, évoluer, apprendre… Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir vivre cette expérience. Cela est rare pour des êtres comme nous. Nous rêvions qu'il ait une vie normale, malheureusement…

\- J'étais beaucoup trop malade, s'immisça le concerné.

\- En effet, continua Shiro. Et nous refusions de te perdre.

\- Alors Adam a tenté une seconde fois l'expérience du façonnage, finit-il. Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée.

Il me regardait avec un sourire tendre, illuminant ses traits. Un long silence s'installa entre nous trois.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, intervint Shiro. Je dois passer à mon cabinet en ville pour récupérer un dossier.

Keith hocha la tête. Je savais que son père n'avait donné cette information à voix haute qu'à mon égard. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Lance, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, m'assura-t-il gentiment.

\- Merci.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, avant de quitter la pièce. Encore une fois, un ange passa. Keith avait son regard posé sur les grandes fenêtres, plongé dans ses pensées. Je coupai alors le silence.

\- Depuis, tu n'as jamais quitté Shiro, Adam et les autres ?

\- Quasiment pas.

Posant une main légère au creux de mon dos, il m'entraîna hors du bureau. Je jetai un ultime coup d'œil aux tableaux, me demandant si j'aurais un jour l'occasion d'entendre d'autres histoires.

\- Quasiment ? repris-je, une fois sur le palier.

Il soupira, visiblement réticent à me répondre.

\- Eh bien, disons que je suis passé par la phase de rébellion adolescente typique, environ vingt ans après ma… naissance, ma création, appelle-la comme tu voudras. Cette vie d'abstinence ne m'emballait pas, et je reprochais aux autres de réfréner mon appétit. J'étais curieux, aussi. Bref, j'ai vécu seul pendant un moment.

\- Et ?

J'étais plus intrigué qu'effrayé, ce qui n'était peut-être pas normal. Il le sentait. J'eus vaguement conscience que nous montions au deuxième étage, même si j'avais d'autres priorité en tête que le décor.

\- Cela ne te révulse pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que… cela a surement été une expérience pour toi, donc, ça me parait… raisonnable.

Il aboya de rire, très fort. Nous étions en haut des marches, dans un autre vestibule lambrissé.

\- Depuis ma renaissance, murmura-t-il, j'ai bénéficié du privilège de savoir ce que tout le monde autour de moi pensait, humains et non-humains. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a fallu une vingtaine d'années avant de défier Adam et Shiro – je connaissais leur parfaite sincérité, et je comprenais exactement pourquoi ils vivaient comme ils vivaient. Je n'ai mis que quelques années pour revenir vers eux et me ranger à leur vision des choses. J'avais cru échapper à… la dépression qui accompagne la prise de conscience. Puisque je lisais les pensées de mes proies, je pouvais après tout épargner l'innocent et ne m'attaquer qu'au bourreau. Si je pourchassais un meurtrier qui traquait une jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre, si je sauvais sa victime, c'est que je n'étais pas si diabolique.

Je frissonnai, imaginant trop bien la ruelle, l'obscurité, la fille, la peur, la silhouette menaçante, la traque. Et Keith, le prédateur, terrifiant, magnifique et invincible comme un jeune dieu. Lui avait-elle été reconnaissante, cette fille, ou plus terrorisée encore ?

\- Avec le temps cependant, j'ai fini par voir le monstre en moi. Rien n'effacera jamais la dette de tant d'existences humaines volées, quelles que soient les justifications que je m'inventais. Alors, je suis retourné vers Shiro et Adam. Ils m'ont accueilli tel le fils prodigue. C'était plus que je ne méritais.

Nous venions de nous arrêter devant la dernière porte du couloir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, sur certains points, avançai-je.

Il parut surpris.

\- Tu as certainement sauvé plus de vies que tu en as prises.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- Et que fais-tu de ceux qui tuent à la guerre ? Des condamnations à mort pour les crimes impardonnables ? De la légitime défense ? Attention, je ne dis pas par-là que je suis pour le fait de retirer aussi facilement la vie à quelqu'un. Je dis simplement que tu avais tes raisons de faire ça et que, pour autant, cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Sinon, l'être humain lui-même serait monstrueux.

Il n'en répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer longuement. Après un long silence, il déposa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui nous faisait face.

\- Ma chambre, m'informa-t-il en ouvrant et en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

Je compris alors que la discussion était close. Admettait-il que j'avais raison ou tort, je n'en savais rien.

La pièce donnait au sud, avec une façade toute en verre, comme au rez-de-chaussée. L'arrière de la maison devait n'être qu'une immense fenêtre. On distinguait les méandres de la rivière et la forêt qui se déployait jusqu'aux contrefort du massif de l'Olympus, beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'avais cru.

Un mur était entièrement tapissé d'étagères supportant des CD. Sa chambre était mieux approvisionnée que la boutique du disquaire. Dans un coin, une chaîne sophistiquée, de celles que j'aurais eu peur de toucher tant j'étais certain de casser quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un vaste canapé de cuir noir à l'allure confortable. Une épaisse moquette grise dissimulait le plancher, et des tissus lourds d'une teinte légèrement plus soutenue étaient tendus sur les murs.

\- Pour l'acoustique ?

Il acquiesça en souriant. Au moins, la tension de notre précédente conversation était passée. S'emparant d'une télécommande, il alluma la stéréo. Le volume était bas, mais l'air de jazz résonna comme si l'orchestre avait été sur place. J'allais inspecter son époustouflante collection. Je n'avais pas autant de musiques réunies dans toutes mes playlists Spotify.

\- Comment les ranges-tu ? demandai-je, vu que je ne trouvais ni rimes ni raison à sa classification.

\- Mmmm ? Oh, par année. Mes préférés sont sur cette étagère-là.

Il avait répondu de manière distraite, et je me retournai. Il me contemplait d'un air particulier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je m'étais préparé à… être soulagé. Que tu saches… qu'il n'y a plus de secret entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver plus. Mais _j'aime_ ça. Ça me rend… heureux.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide. J'aimais quand il avait du mal à s'exprimer, sûrement intimidé par ces moments de confidences. Ça le rendait agréablement humain.

\- Alors, je suis heureux aussi, le rassurai-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

J'avais craint qu'il regrette de m'avoir parlé aussi ouvertement, et ça faisait du bien d'apprendre que ça n'était pas le cas. Soudain, il redevint sérieux, son front se plissa.

\- Tu guettes toujours le moment où je vais déguerpir en braillant comme un paon, hein ? devinai-je.

Il hocha la tête, vaguement penaud.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que tu ne le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi.

Il n'avala pas le moins du monde mes paroles. Il sourcilla.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, s'esclaffa-t-il avec espièglerie.

Sur ce, il se mit à gronder, un son grave qui émanait des tréfonds de sa gorge. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents sans défaut, son corps bougea brusquement, et il se retrouva à demi-accroupi, tendu comme un… puma, prêt à bondir. Je reculai, furieux.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Je ne le vis pas me sauter dessus, ce fut bien trop rapide. Simplement, le sol se déroba tout à coup sous mes pieds, et nous nous écrasâmes sur le divan. Ses bras d'airain étaient abattus sur les miens, tandis qu'il avait resserré ses jambes autour de mon bassin, pour m'empêcher de riposter. Il glissa ses mains dans les miennes pour enlacer mes doigts. J'étais emprisonné sous lui. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil affolé. Il paraissait contrôler la situation, hilare, les iris pétillant de malice.

\- Tu disais ? me nargua-t-il avec un nouveau grognement de comédie.

\- Que tu es le plus terrifiant de tous les monstres !

Mon ironie fut quelque peu atténuée par les trémolos de ma voix.

\- C'est déjà mieux.

Je me débattis.

\- J'ai le droit de me relever maintenant ?

Il ricana, tout en me libérant. Cependant, il resta assis sur mes genoux. J'agrippai ses hanches afin de m'aider à m'asseoir. Il avait croisé ses mains fraiches derrière ma nuque, me provocant d'irréductibles frissons. C'était la première fois que les rôles étaient inversés. Moi qui le portais sur mes cuisses, et non le contraire. Ça me plaisait bien.

\- On peut entrer ? lança quelqu'un depuis le couloir.

Je voulus le dégager, mais il maintint sa position.

\- Venez, venez, cria-t-il.

Allura surgit, Romelle sur ses talons. Si le rouge me monta aux joues, Keith paraissait très à l'aise. Allura sembla trouver notre posture parfaitement normale. Romelle s'approcha en dansant – quel autre mot pour décrire sa grâce ? – et s'assit par terre au milieu de la pièce, nous regardant avec curiosité. Allura se planta juste en face de nous.

\- Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger, Lance, et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais prêt à partager ton déjeuner, annonça-t-elle.

Je me raidis, puis m'aperçus que Keith rigolait. De ce commentaire ou de ma réaction, je ne sus dire.

\- Navré, mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi, répliqua-t-il en me serrant contre lui avec témérité.

\- En fait, expliqua Romelle en riant malgré elle, Allura annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir. Bandor a envie de jouer. Tu en es ?

Les yeux de Keith s'éclairèrent, mais il hésita.

\- Naturellement, tu viens avec Lance, susurra Allura, à laquelle Romelle lança un bref regard.

\- Ça te dit ? s'enquit Keith, brusquement excité comme un gosse.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. (Comment décevoir un tel visage ?) Euh… quel rapport avec la météo et…

\- Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre pour jouer. Tu comprendras sur place.

\- Il faut que je prenne un parapluie ?

Tous trois hurlèrent de rire.

\- Il en aura besoin ? demanda néanmoins Romelle à Allura.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle avec certitude. L'orage restera cantonné sur la ville. Le champ devrait être sec.

\- Super !

Romelle était parfaitement enthousiaste, et je me surpris moi-même à avoir hâte de les accompagner au lieu de mourir de frousse. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'en découvrir plus sur les Takashi, j'étais excité comme une puce.

\- Allons voir si Shiro veut jouer, décréta Romelle en sautant sur ses pieds et en filant avec une élégance qui aurait brisé le cœur d'une ballerine.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! persifla Allura.

Elle s'éloigna à son tour avec encore plus d'élégance que sa sœur. Sur ce, elles disparurent en refermant discrètement la porte derrière elles.

\- À quoi jouerons-nous ?

\- Toi, à rien. Tu te contenteras de regarder. Nous, nous allons faire une petite partie de base-ball.

\- Les vampires aiment le base-ball ?

\- N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit du sport préféré des américains, rétorqua Keith avec une solennité ironique.

* * *

Il commençait tout juste à bruiner quand Keith tourna dans ma rue. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais douté qu'il resterait avec moi tandis que je passerais un peu de temps dans le monde réel – une sorte d'intérim. Puis je vis la voiture noire, une Ford délabrée, garée dans l'allée de Veronica, et mon chauffeur bougonna des mots inintelligibles d'une voix basse et dure. Tranquillement assise sur les marches du perron, à l'abris du porche, Katie lisait distraitement un livre, aux pieds du fauteuil roulant de Billy. Derrière lui se tenait Hunk. Dès qu'il croisa mon regard, il me fit comprendre qu'il était sincèrement désolé de débarquer à l'improviste. Son père, lui, impassible comme du granit, ne trahit rien lorsque Keith gara ma voiture. Pour ce qui était de Katie… Dès qu'elle nous vit, elle baissa les yeux, mortifiée.

\- Il dépasse les bornes ! râla Keith, furieux.

\- Il est venu avertir Ver, tu crois ? demandai-je, plus horrifié que mécontent.

Il acquiesça tout en retournant son regard noir à Billy d'une manière qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je fus sacrément soulagé que Veronica ne fût pas encore revenue.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça, dis-je.

\- C'est sûrement plus raisonnable, accepta-t-il (à ma grande surprise). Mais sois prudent. Les enfants ne se doutent de rien.

\- Hunk à notre âge ! protestai-je, hérissé par l'emploi du mot « enfant ». Enfin, le mien.

\- Je sais.

Il me sourit. Sa colère, soudain, s'évanouie. Je posais la main sur la poignée de la portière.

\- Invite-les à entrer pour que je puisse m'éclipser, continua-t-il. Je reviendrai à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Tu veux garder la voiture ? proposai-je tout en m'interrogeant sur la façon dont j'allais expliquer à ma sœur mon absence ce soir-là.

\- Je serais rendu plus vite à pieds que dans cet engin ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de t'en aller, non ? soupirai-je avec regret.

\- Oh que si ! Et quand tu te seras débarrassé d'eux, n'oublie pas de préparer Veronica à l'idée de rencontrer ton nouveau petit ami.

Son rire dévoila ses dents blanches.

\- Merci du cadeau !

Il me gratifia du sourire en coin que j'adorais.

\- Je serais bientôt de retour, me promit-il.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la maison, il se pencha et embrassa rapidement l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Le cœur battant, je me tournai vers mes invités surprise. Billy avait perdu son flegme, et ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Reviens vite, insistai-je avant de sortir sous l'averse et de me précipiter jusqu'à la porte. Salut, Billy ! Salut, Pidge et Hunk ! lançai-je le plus joyeusement possible. Ver s'est absentée pour la journée. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix étrangement contrôlée en me scrutant du regard. Je voulais juste lui apporter ça.

Il montra un sac en papier sur ses genoux. Je le remerciai machinalement, bien qu'ignorant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Venez vous mettre au sec !

Je fis semblant de na pas m'apercevoir qu'il m'observait pendant que je déverrouillais la porte et leur indiquais de me suivre.

\- Donnez-moi ça, proposai-je.

Me retournant pour fermer derrière nous, j'en profitai pour jeter un œil à Keith. Parfaitement immobile et grave, il attendait.

\- Mets-le au réfrigérateur, me conseilla Billy en me tendant son paquet. C'est du poisson frit maison de Sam Holt. Ver adore ça.

Je réitérai mes remerciements, sincère cette fois.

\- Elle prévoyait justement de ramener du poisson ce soir ! affirmai-je.

\- Elle est à la pêche ? demanda Billy, en s'animant brusquement. À l'endroit habituel ? Et si j'allais à sa rencontre ?

\- Inutile, me dépêchai-je de mentir, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il se retrouve en tête-à-tête avec elle. Elle voulait essayer un nouveau coin avec ses collègues. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où elle se trouve.

Billy ne s'y laissa pas prendre et m'envisagea d'un air songeur.

\- Hunk, Pidge, allez donc chercher cette photo que je voulais offrir à Ver.

\- Où est-elle ? répliqua la jeune fille, morose.

Hunk, lui, se contentait d'éviter le regard de quiconque, gêné par la situation.

\- Dans le coffre, je crois. Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller au milieu du bazar.

Traînant des pieds, elle ressortit sous la pluie, Hunk sur ses talons, la poussant presque à presser le pas. Billy et moi nous affrontâmes du regard en silence. Un silence qui ne tarda pas à devenir embarrassant. Aussi, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai dans la cuisine, suivi par le couinement des roues humides du fauteuil sur le lino. Je flanquai le sachet de Billy sur l'étagère supérieure du réfrigérateur puis virevoltai vivement pour lui faire face. Son visage aux rides profondes était indéchiffrable.

\- Ver ne sera pas là avant un bon moment, attaquai-je, sur un ton qui frisai l'impolitesse.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Merci encore pour le poisson.

Nouvel acquiescement, et toujours pas une parole. Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur mon torse. Le vieillard sembla deviner que je n'ajouterai rien, car il se lança, hésitant.

\- Lance.

J'attendis.

\- Lance. Ver est comme un membre de la famille pour moi.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec cet Altéa.

\- Takashi, le corrigeai-je.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a hérité du nom de son autre père, ajoutai-je.

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas mes affaires, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

\- Tu ignores sans doute que la famille Altéa, et Takashi, n'a pas bonne réputation dans la réserve, persista-t-il, irrité par mon impudence.

\- Si, je le sais, figurez-vous ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette réputation est méritée. Après tout, ils ne mettent jamais les pieds sur votre territoire, non ?

Billy était décontenancé d'apprendre que j'étais au courant du vieil accords passé par sa tribu.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, prudent. Tu as l'air… bien informé sur les Altéa. Plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Et plus que vous, si ça se trouve.

\- Peut-être, admit-il à regret. Ver est-elle aussi bien informée ? enchaîna-t-il avec une lueur astucieuse dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver le point faible de ma défense. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Sur quoi portait votre dernière dispute, déjà ? avançai-je. Elle apprécie beaucoup les Altéa, et ne supporte pas lorsque certains se permettent des réflexions… homophobes à leur égard.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta-t-il. Et tu le sais très bien.

J'haussai un sourcil. Il était mécontent mais guère surpris de ma dérobade.

\- Peut-être que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais ce sont sûrement celles de Veronica, s'entêta-t-il.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, il me semble.

Je guettai anxieusement sa réaction. Il s'absorba dans un silence songeur que ne rompait que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, finit-il par concéder.

\- Merci, Billy, soupirai-je, soulagé.

\- Je te demande de bien y réfléchir, Lance.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est arrête ! précisa-t-il en sourcillant.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un véritable souci pour moi. Que pouvais-je répondre ? À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

\- Il n'y a aucune photo dans cette bagnole ! râla Hunk.

Les épaules de sa chemise étaient trempées, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Katie n'était pas revenue. Sans doute avait-elle décidé de rester dans la voiture. J'éprouvais du remord à l'idée de l'avoir blessée au point de ne plus vouloir me parler.

\- Ah bon ? marmonna Billy. J'ai dû l'oublier à la maison.

\- Super ! maugréa son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Lance, tu diras à Ver… que nous sommes passés.

\- Aucun problème.

\- On s'en va déjà ? s'étonna Hunk.

\- Ver rentrera tard, lui expliqua son père qui poussait son fauteuil vers le couloir.

\- Oh ! Ben… à une autre fois, alors, Lance. Dès que j'ai un téléphone, je t'envoie un message !

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

\- Prend garde à toi, m'avertit Billy.

Je laissai couler. Hunk aida son père à descendre le perron. J'agitai la main en jetant un bref coup d'œil à ma Jeep désormais vide. Mes yeux se promenèrent ensuite vers la Ford. Katie m'observait, mélancolique. Je lui tendis un sourire désolé. Je ne sus si elle l'avait vu, la voiture quittant déjà l'allée. Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Debout dans le vestibule, ma tension retomba un peu, et je grimpai à l'étage pour changer de vêtements.

J'essayai plusieurs t-shirts, ignorant ce que nous réservait la soirée. Cette perspective suffit à rendre insignifiante la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. J'étais redevenu anxieux à l'idée de revoir sa famille, alors même que la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée en leur compagnie. J'abandonnai rapidement mes effets de style pour enfiler un vieux t-shirt blanc aux manches bleus et le jean de la veille. De toute façon, je risquais sûrement de passer le match revêtu de mon coupe-vent.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je m'apprêtais à enfiler mon haut, et je répondis sans même regarder qui m'appelait. Au fond de moi, je désirais que ce soit sa voix, mais je savais que s'il voulait me parler, il avait juste à se matérialiser dans ma chambre.

\- Allô ?

\- Yo, Lance ! Ça va ?

C'était Rolo.

\- Oh, salut, mec !

Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé à Rolo depuis des jours et des jours.

\- C'était comment, le bal ? demandai-je.

\- Génial !

Il démarra au quart de tour et se lança dans un compte-rendu étrangement détaillé de la soirée précédente. J'émis quelques marmonnements appréciateurs çà et là, malgré mes difficultés à me concentrer. Rolo, Nyma, le bal, le lycée, tout cela me paraissait étrangement déplacé en cet instant. Je ne cessais de regarder par la fenêtre, jaugeant le degré de luminosité derrière les nuages noirs.

\- Frère, tu ne devineras jamais ! m'apostropha-t-il, attirant mon attention.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai embrassé Nyma ! Et elle ne m'a pas jeté ! Elle a même plutôt bien répondu.

\- Putain, c'est super, ça ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

\- Et sinon, toi, t'as fait quoi hier ?

Je fus surpris par le revirement de la conversation.

\- Rien de spécial. J'ai profité un max du soleil, et je suis presque aussi bronzé qu'en été à Miami.

\- Tu as revu Keith Takashi ?

Je me doutais bien que son intérêt n'était pas anodin.

\- Euh…

J'allais répondre, lorsque ma porte s'ouvra brusquement.

\- Lance ! s'écria ma sœur, avec enthousiasme.

Je sursautai à en lâcher mon portable.

\- _Joder_, Ver ! Tu m'as fait peur ! m'écriai-je.

\- Allô ? Lance ?

Le vois étouffé de Rolo me poussa à reprendre mon portable.

\- On se voit demain, Rolo.

\- Ta sœur est là, c'est ça ? T'inquiète tu me racontera tout plus tard.

\- C'est ça, à plus.

Je raccrochai.

\- Salut, Ver, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-elle. La pêche a été super bonne. Avec qui étais-tu ?

\- Rolo.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle m'observait, sceptique.

\- Billy est passé tout à l'heure déposer un sac de friture de Sam, annonçai-je pour détourner la conversation.

\- C'est vrai ? J'en raffole.

Ma diversion avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Elle descendit préparer le dîner pendant que je finissais de m'habiller. Nous ne tardâmes pas à passer à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Veronica savourait son poisson pendant que je me creusais désespérément les méninges pour accomplir la tâche qui m'était échue – aborder le sujet de Keith.

\- Qu'as-tu fais de beau ? lança soudain ma sœur, m'arrachant de mes rêveries.

\- Je suis resté à la maison cet après-midi.

Uniquement en toute fin d'après-midi, pour être honnête.

\- Et ce matin, continuai-je en m'efforçant de rester optimiste, j'étais chez les Takashi.

Ébahi, Ver en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

\- L'avocat et le docteur ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais besoin d'un avocat à cause d'une quelconque connerie !

\- Non, pas du tout, la rassurai-je.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ramassé ses couverts. Son regard s'illumina.

\- Tu sors avec une de leurs filles ? La plus jeune, Romelle ?

\- Non.

\- Pas avec Allura, tout de même, avança-t-elle avec un air de reproche. Il me semble qu'elle a déjà un petit copain. Ce ne serait pas correcte de ta part.

\- Non ! m'offusquai-je.

Elle semblait tout à fait perdue.

\- Je ne sors avec aucune de leurs filles, précisai-je. En revanche…

J'hésitai quelques secondes, et ma voix se fit moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu. Était-ce une espèce de coming-out que je m'apprêtais à faire ?

\- Il se trouve que… il est possible que… je sorte ce soir avec l'un de leurs fils. Et… pas amicalement parlant. Ça va, Ver ?

Apparemment, elle était en train de s'offrir une rupture d'anévrisme. Avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Allez, dis-moi la vérité.

\- C'est la vérité, Veronica.

Mes traits tirés d'angoisse, et l'emploi de son nom en entier lui suffit à douter qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle s'avachit sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- _¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ Tu sors avec un des fils Altéa ! tonna-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu les appréciais.

\- Il est trop jeune pour toi !

\- Nous sommes tous les deux en première !

Bon sang ! Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle pouvait avoir tort.

\- C'est un garçon ! continua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Plus un commentaire maladroit, sûrement dû au choc. Malgré tout, je me raidis. Elle dû l'apercevoir, car elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui… C'est un garçon…

\- Attends… Lequel c'est ? Kean, c'est ça ?

\- Keith. Le deuxième de la fratrie. Celui aux longs cheveux noirs.

L'Adonis, le dieu vivant.

\- Ah… euh… bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant certainement pas quoi dire. Je pensais que ce serait le menu châtain. Il paraît plus efféminé. Mais, attends. Ça veut dire que ce Kean est ton… petit copain ?

Sa voix partie dans des aigües sur le mot « petit copain ».

\- _Keith_, Ver.

\- Réponds moi.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Mais tu m'as dit un soir que personne ne t'intéressait en ville !

Elle avait récupéré distraitement sa fourchette. J'espérais que le pire était passé.

\- J'ai dit qu'aucune _fille_ ne m'intéressait. Et puis, Keith n'habite pas en ville.

Elle me fusilla du regard, guère amusée que je la prenne pour une imbécile.

\- Est-ce à cause de ses parents que…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents son gay qu'il l'est également ! m'offusquai-je. Écoute, ce n'est que le début. Et c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Alors évite de me sortir le discours sur l'homosexualité, la bisexualité, ou autre sujet du genre orientation sexuelle.

Elle ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc. Je laissai passer quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Quand passe-t-il te chercher ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Il sera là dans quelques minutes ?

\- Où t'emmène-t-il ?

\- Dans une boite gay remplie de Drag-queens.

\- ¿_Qué_? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- ¡_Es una broma, Ver_!(1) On va seulement jouer au base-ball avec sa famille.

Son visage se plissa un instant.

\- Vous allez jouer au base-ball ? Tu n'as jamais aimé ce sport, tu n'arrêtes pas d'y perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Et puis, je compte surtout regarder.

Finalement, son visage finit par s'illuminer. J'en fus soulagé.

\- Dis donc, il doit drôlement te plaire, ce type !

Je me contentai de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, on entendit une voiture qui se garait devant la maison. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'entrepris de débarrasser la table.

\- Laisse, je m'en occuperais plus tard, lâcha Ver, plus enthousiaste que je ne l'aurais cru.

La sonnette retentit, et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, avec moi pendu à ses basques. Elle paraissait anxieuse mais aussi surexcitée à la perspective de le rencontrer. Ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement. Elle avait cette lueur de folie dans le regard, comme chaque fois qu'on lui racontait un ragot croustillant. Dehors, l'averse faisait rage. Elle ouvrit la porte. Sous le halo du porche, Keith ressemblait à un mannequin de pub pour imperméables.

\- Entre, Keith.

Je fus content de constater que Veronica n'avait pas déformé son prénom.

\- Merci, Chef McClain, répondit Keith avec respect.

\- Appelle-moi Veronica, je t'en prie !

Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle me lâcha un « waw » silencieux. Je rougis. Voilà qu'elle jouait à la grande sœur cool.

\- Donne-moi ta veste et va t'asseoir, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Il obéit bien sagement. Bordel ! On n'allait pas y passer la soirée, quand même. Keith se posa souplement dans notre unique fauteuil, m'obligeant à m'asseoir au côté de ma sœur, sur le canapé. Pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas, je lui lançai un regard de reproche, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

\- Alors, comme ça, j'apprends que tu emmènes mon petit-frère jouer au base-ball ?

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet.

Il ne sembla pas surpris que j'eusse dit la vérité à ma sœur. Ou alors, il nous avait espionnés.

\- Si je peux te donnez un petit conseil, s'avança-t-elle sur un ton complice, pars en courant. Il va te briser le cœur, comme il l'a fait avec le reste de ses conquêtes !

\- Ver ! l'apostrophai-je.

\- ¿_Qué_? Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour ton ami. Petit-ami, devrais-je dire ?

\- _Eres vergonzoso (2)_, bougonnai-je.

Keith, lui, riait de la scène.

\- Pour être honnête, continua-t-elle, je suis très… surprise. Je ne savais pas que Lance était aussi attiré par les garçons.

Je me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main.

\- Quoique, c'est un tel coureur de jupons qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Ta curiosité sexuelle a vraiment pris le dessus.

\- Bon, décrétai-je en me levant, je pense que l'on s'est assez foutu de ma gueule comme ça. Allons-y.

Je fonçai dans l'entrée et enfilai mon coupe-vent. Ils me suivirent.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Lance, dit-elle sur un ton complice.

\- Pas de souci, Veronica, je le ramènerais à une heure décente, promit Keith.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, chuchota-t-elle en se voulant discrète. Fais tout de même attention à lui, il est nul en base-ball.

\- Ver, râlai-je.

\- Il ne risque rien avec moi.

Une telle sincérité suintait de chacune de ses paroles que Ver n'aurait pu douter de sa bonne foi. Je me ruai dehors, et tous deux furent saisis d'un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Keith m'emboita le pas, mais je m'arrêtai net sur le perron. Derrière mon 4x4 était garée une autre Jeep monstrueuse. Ses pneus m'arrivaient sûrement à la taille, les phares étaient protégés par des grilles et quatre énormes projecteurs étaient fixés sur le parechoc en acier renforcé. La carrosserie était d'un blanc immaculé. Veronica laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

\- N'oubliez pas vos ceintures de sécurité, murmura-t-elle.

Me précédent, Keith m'ouvrit la porte côté passager. J'évaluai la distance qui me séparait du siège, sous le regard amusé du propriétaire de l'engin. Dans un air de défi, j'escaladai souplement la voiture pour venir m'installer confortablement, sans oublier de lui lancer un regard prétentieux voulant dire : _tu vois, je peux me débrouiller tout seul_. Je ne fis pas longtemps le malin alors qu'il me fallut attacher ma ceinture. Elle était si complexe que j'en fus incapable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces machins ? m'écriai-je quand il m'eut rejoint, juste après avoir contourné la voiture d'un pas mesuré, humain.

\- Un harnais tout-terrain.

\- Ah.

Je m'appliquai à enclencher les multiples boucles, les unes derrières les autres. Comme j'étais trop lent, Keith soupira de nouveau et entreprit de m'aider. Heureusement, la pluie, trop dense, empêchait Veronica de nous distinguer clairement, et elle ne vit pas les mains de Keith folâtrer sur mon cou et le long de mes clavicules. Abandonnant tout effort pour comprendre cet instrument de torture, je me contentai de veiller à respirer régulièrement. Malheureusement, la présence de Keith si proche de moi, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient la joue, et son odeur envoutante avait de quoi me faire tourner la tête.

\- Tu me dois toujours une récompense, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Il se raidit.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour mon petit morceau de piano, précisai-je.

Il m'observa un instant, un éclat dans les pupilles que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre.

\- Avec ta sœur à quelques mètres ? Ce n'est pas très décent.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin, je suis indécent.

Il me servit son irrésistible sourire en coin, et je voulu plonger sur ses lèvres. Il se recula vivement.

\- Plus tard, nous sommes attendus.

Je grognai, frustré. Keith mit le contact, et nous partîmes.

\- C'est une sacrée Jeep que tu as là, j'ai cru que la mienne allait devenir verte de jalousie, plaisantai-je.

\- Elle appartient à Shiro. J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas de faire tout le chemin en courant.

\- Où gardez-vous cet engin ?

\- Nous avons transformé une des dépendances en garage.

\- Tu ne mets pas ta ceinture ?

Il me lança un regard abasourdi. Soudain, ses paroles précédentes firent mouche.

\- _Tout _le chemin ?Cela signifie que nous allons devoir courir _une partie _du chemin ?

\- Pas toi, rectifia-t-il avec un mince sourire.

\- Ah, soupirai-je. Je penserais à fermer les yeux, ajoutai-je, sarcastique.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le dossier, prenant une grande inspiration désespérée. Les yeux fermés, je sentis plus que ne vis les lèvres de Keith se déposa sur ma tempe. Il gémit, et je me tournai vers lui, surpris.

\- Tu sens tellement bon sous la pluie, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est bien ou pas bien ? demandai-je avec circonspection.

\- Les deux. Comme toujours, les deux.

J'ignore comment il s'y prit pour s'orienter dans l'obscurité et la pluie battante, mais il finit par bifurquer dans une route secondaire qui n'avait de route que le nom ; on aurait dit un sentier de montagne. Toute conversation devint dès lors impossible tant je rebondissais sur mon siège tel un marteau-piqueur. De son côté, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Nous finîmes par déboucher dans un cul-de-sac encerclé par la paroi verte que formaient les arbres. La tempête s'était calmée, cédant à la place à une bruine qui se dissipait peu à peu, tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait derrière les nuages.

\- Désolé, Lance, mais à partir d'ici, nous continuons à pied.

\- Super ! On va s'éclater, m'exclamai-je avec un enthousiasme forcé.

\- Tu es courageux, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Je le fixai, surpris.

\- Mais complètement stupide.

Sur ces mots, il sorti avec aisance de la voiture.

\- Hé, m'offusquai-je de ce reproche gratuit.

Il fût près de ma portière en un éclair et m'aida à déboucler mon harnais.

\- Je m'en occupe, protestai-je. Vas-y toi, je te rejoins.

\- Oh, oh, rigola-t-il, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es un vrai froussard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu as peur de notre petite ballade…

\- Pas du tout.

Tout en continuant de me détacher, il me lança un regard sceptique.

\- Ok, peut-être, avouai-je, vaincu. Donc vas-y, pars devant, je me débrouillerais.

\- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- Eh bien je me perdrais dans les bois, mais tu réussiras à me retrouver en me _flairant_.

Il pouffa.

\- Ce qui reviendrai alors au même, car je te ramènerais sur mon dos.

\- Tu peux, au moins, me laisser une chance de trouver seul mon chemin, le suppliai-je.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir employer d'autres moyens pour te convaincre, indiqua-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

\- Comment ça, d'autres moyens ? m'inquiétai-je.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me grimpa dessus, se retrouvant assis sur mes cuisses, en face de moi. L'espace entre le siège passager et le tableau de bord était assez grand pour accueillir deux corps, apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'indignai-je.

\- Nous avions parlé d'une récompense, non ?

Il me vrillait de son regard, mais ses iris recelaient une étincelle d'humour. Plaçant ses mains sur le dossier, de chaque côté de ma tête, il se pencha, m'obligeant à m'enfoncer dans le siège. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Avec lui sur mes genoux – même s'il pesait moins lourd qu'il n'y paraissait – je me retrouvai coincé.

\- Et maintenant, chuchota-t-il (le ton de sa voix et son haleine suffirent à me faire perdre l'esprit), explique-moi de quoi tu as peur exactement.

\- Euh… eh bien… balbutiai-je, d'entrer en collision avec une branche et de mourir. De vomir partout.

Il réprima un sourire, se pencha encore, et ses lèvres froides effleurèrent le creux de ma gorge.

\- Toujours anxieux ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui.

Son nez glissa sur ma mâchoire, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ma bouche. Son souffle frais chatouillait ma peau.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Les arbres, le mal des transports, haletai-je.

La lueur de défi dans son regard s'intensifia. Délicatement, il passa l'une de ses mains contre ma nuque, la faisant glisser jusque sur ma gorge. Son pouce s'accrocha à mon menton, qu'il tira, m'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres. Les siennes les effleuraient avec douceur. Je résistai comme je pouvais à l'affreux désir de les capturer dans un baiser. Voyant que j'étais beaucoup plus endurant qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il approcha son corps du mien. Quand ses hanches frappèrent mon bassin, mon souffle fut coupé. Par pur réflexe, j'agrippa ses cuisses, dans une vaine tentative de le retenir.

\- Lance, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je heurterais un tronc, non ?

\- Pas toi, moi.

Ma voix flanchait. Il flaira la victoire toute proche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se frotter lascivement contre moi. Je voulu plisser les yeux, mais j'étais beaucoup trop attiré par ses iris flamboyantes. Ses lèvres, elles, continuaient de taquiner ma bouche, sans pour autant lui donner ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

\- Crois-tu que je laisserais un arbre t'attaquer ?

Même sa voix se fit saccadée. Je pus y percevoir tout le contrôle qu'il exerçait pour rester maitre de lui.

\- Non, soufflai-je.

J'étais sûr d'avoir d'autres arguments à lui opposer mais, bizarrement, je ne les trouvai pas.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur, conclut-il.

\- Aucune, soupirai-je, vaincu.

Alors, sa prise sur ma gorge se fit plus légère. De son autre main, il approcha mon visage, et – à ma plus grande surprise – il fit délicatement, et dans une lenteur excessive, promener sa langue contre mes lèvres.

Mon comportement fut inexcusable. J'étais pourtant prévenu. Hélas, je fus incapable de ne pas réagir encore plus mal que les autres fois. Au lieu de rester tranquille, je réussis à m'approcher encore plus de lui, glissant mes mains sur les fesses de Keith afin de les agripper fermement. Frissonnant de plaisir, ma langue avait rejoint la sienne, s'enroulant autour d'elle. Je fus électrifié par son gout – semblable à son haleine mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Il se dégagea en se prenant de plein fouet la portière, titubant, brisant mon étreinte sans difficulté.

\- Nom d'un chien, Lance ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ?

Je me baissai brusquement, frappant de mon poing le tableau de bord. Je tremblais de toute part.

\- Tu es indestructible, à ce que je sache, grognai-je en tentant de calmer mon excitation parfaitement éveillée.

\- Ça, c'était avant que je te rencontre.

\- C'est aussi un peu de ta faute, lui reprochai-je.

Il ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha de moi. Il déposa une main délicate dans le creux de mes omoplates.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Maintenant, il faut y aller, avant que je ne m'autorise un geste stupide.

Il voulut me tirer par le bras, mais je résistai.

\- Attends ! le prévins-je. Je suis encore trop… excité.

\- La ballade va régler le problème, rigola-t-il.

\- Putain, jurai-je. J'avais oublié cette foutue ballade de merde.

Oui, j'étais passablement énervé – la faute à la frustration. Même en ne le regardant pas, je pouvais deviner les grimaces répétées de Keith. Malgré tout, il ne me fit aucune remarque, se contentant de me porter sans aucune difficulté pour me jeter sur son dos. Je notai au passage les efforts qu'il déployait pour être le plus doux possible. J'enfermai sa taille entre mes jambes et serrai mes bras autour de son cou, tel un étau. S'il senti mon érection contre ses reins, il n'en dit rien.

\- N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux, me prévint-il sévèrement.

J'enfonçai aussitôt ma figure contre sa gorge, ses longs cheveux chatouillant mon nez. Je me rendis à peine compte que nous bougions. Certes, je sentis qu'il se déplaçait, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien se balader nonchalamment sur un trottoir tant il se mouvait avec souplesse. Je fus tenté de regarder, juste pour voir s'il volait à travers la forêt, mais je résistai. Ma curiosité ne méritait pas une perte de conscience. Je compensai en écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Je ne fus pas certain que nous étions arrêtés avant qu'il ne caresse mes cheveux.

\- C'est fini, Lance.

J'osai ouvrir les paupières. Il disait vrai. Raide et maladroit, je me détachai de lui… et atterris sur les fesses.

\- Ouille !

Il me contempla, incrédule, hésitant entre sa colère toute récente et un accès de gaieté. Mon ahurissement dû l'emporter car il partit d'un rire tonitruant. Je me relevai et me forçai à l'ignorer tout en essuyant la boue et les gougères qui s'étaient agglutinées à mon coupe-vent. Il n'en rit que plus fort. Agacé, je m'éloignai, les mains fourrées dans les poches. Au moins, je n'étais plus du tout excité. Son bras emprisonna ma taille.

\- Pas si vite. Où vas-tu ?

\- Assister à une partie de base-ball. Si tu comptes te foutre de moi tout le long de la soirée, tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Je suis certain que les autres s'amuseront très bien sans toi.

\- Tu te trompes de chemin.

Sans le regarder, je fis volte-face et partis dans la direction opposée. Il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne sois pas fâché, ça a été plus fort que moi. Si tu t'étais vu !

L'hilarité le reprit, apparemment irrésistible.

\- Tu estimes sans doute être le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère. D'abord tu me tentes pour ensuite me laisser frustré, puis tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule.

\- Je n'étais pas en colère, pas contre toi.

\- À d'autres. _Lance, tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ?_

\- Simple constatation. Et désolé pour la frustration… Je prends déjà assez de risques comme cela à me comporter de cette manière à ton égard. Et ne penses-tu pas que, moi aussi, je puisse être frustré par toute cette situation ?

J'essayai de lui échapper, en vain.

\- Tu étais furieux, insistai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant tu viens de dire…

\- Que je ne l'étais pas après toi. Oh, Lance, tu ne comprends donc pas.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Je ne t'en veux jamais longtemps. Certes, il t'arrive d'être véritablement casse-pieds, mais je ne peux envisager te faire la tête plus de quelques minutes. Tu es si courageux, confiant… aimant.

\- Alors pourquoi…

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien les humeurs sombres qui l'éloignaient régulièrement de moi. Je les avais toujours interprétées comme de la frustration, légitime, vis-à-vis de ma faiblesse, ma lenteur, mes turbulentes réactions humaines.

\- C'est après moi que j'en ai, confessa-t-il en soulevant doucement mon menton. Cette façon que j'ai de toujours te mettre en péril. Ma seule existence représente un danger pour toi. Des fois, je me hais. Je devrais être plus fort, capable de mieux…

Je plaçai ma main sur sa bouche.

\- Arrête de parler si c'est pour te rabaisser de la sorte.

Il ôta ma main de ses lèvres pour la coller contre sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement, mais c'est vrai.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Si lui n'en était pas conscient, moi si.

\- Et maintenant, poursuivit-il, moqueur, tâche de te comporter correctement.

Sur ce, il se pencha et effleura ma bouche d'un baiser. Je ne bronchai pas.

\- Tu as promis à ma grande sœur faussement autoritaire de me ramener tôt, tu te souviens ? soupirai-je. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- À vos ordres.

Avec un sourire de regret, il s'écarta, et nous partîmes en direction du lieu de rendez-vous avec sa famille.

* * *

**Traduction :**

(1) C'est une blague

(2) Tu es embarrassante

**Voilà, voilà !  
****Des avis à soumettre ? Ne vous bousculez pas ! **

**Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre-ci, je trouve... Mais nous aurons bientôt un grand revirement de situation, mouhahaha ! **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine (peut être demain, si je suis toujours aussi productive).**


End file.
